Leccion de amor
by Alisea
Summary: Bella se siente herida por la traicion de su novio Jacob. Pero la llegada de Edward la hara darse cuenta de que no esta sola, y de que siempre puede volver a empezar. TODOS HUMANOS. BELLA, EDWARD, JACOB.
1. Apariencias

_LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PERTENECEN A S. MEYER._

_¡HOLA!, ACA LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ES UNA IDEA QUE HA ESTADO RONDANDO MI CABEZA POR ALGUNAS SEMANAS, Y QUISE COMENZAR A PLASMARLA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._

_SI HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUE TAMBIEN ESTE LEYENDO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA "EL UNICO AMOR", DESCUIDEN, QUE NO LA DEJARE. LO QUE PASA ES QUE PERDI UNOS ARCHIVOS DONDE TENIA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. PERO YA LOS ESTOY REPONIENDO. ASI QUE ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LA EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS. NO LA ABANDONARE._

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, Y SI ALGUIEN ES TAN AMABLE DE DEJARME ALGUN REVIEW, SABE QUE SE LO AGRADECERE MUCHISIMO._

_Y SIN MAS PREAMBULO…_

LECCION DE AMOR.

CAPITULO 1. APARIENCIAS.

BELLA PV.

Me mire en el espejo una vez más. Me agradaba la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Llevaba un vestido verde pálido, que llegaba a la altura de mis rodillas, sin mangas y ligeramente escotado. Pero lo suficientemente ajustado para revelar mi figura. Acomode mi cabello gracias a un broche del mismo color del vestido. Creo que me veía realmente bien. Por lo general, no era demasiado adicta a los vestidos, pero esta noche lo ameritaba.

Había pasado varios meses esperando este día. Incluso había pedido permiso en la cafetería donde trabajaba para acudir al evento. Finalmente se me había dado una pequeña oportunidad de exponer mis pinturas junto con las de otros estudiantes de pintura en la galería más importante de Port Angeles. Llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando arte. Y según mis maestros tenía talento. Según ellos, sabia captar la esencia y el espíritu de una persona al pintarla. E incluso cuando pintaba paisajes, solían decir que eran preciosos. Aun tenía mucho por aprender, sin embargo me sentía emocionada de pensar que algún día podía ser una famosa pintora. Era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo.

Bueno, tal vez lo segundo que más me gustaba en el mundo. Ya que lo primero era Jacob, mi novio.

Lo conocía desde que éramos niños. Su padre Billy, y mi padre Charlie, eran mejores amigos, por lo que se frecuentaban continuamente. Así, Jacob y yo nos hicimos amigos, Y años mas tarde, en novios.

El era un chico guapísimo, en verdad, y no lo digo solo por que sea mi novio. Era de los chicos más queridos y respetados en La Push, la reserva donde antes vivían, y también en la escuela de Forks.

Podría decirse que mi novio era un ejemplo a seguir. Era buen estudiante, era deportista, amable. Era todo lo que una chica podía desear. Además era fanático del motociclismo. Aunque a mí me aterraba la idea de las motos, debo decir que el era estupendo, y las manejaba audazmente, convirtiéndolo en el ídolo de varios chicos.

Y físicamente, me volvía loca. Era un chico moreno y muy alto, con una larga y sedosa cabellera negra. Aparentaba aun más edad de la que tenia. Tremendamente apuesto y fuerte. Sabía que había varias chicas interesadas en el , pero para mi fortuna yo había sido la elegida desde hace tres años, hasta que finalmente ambos decidimos revelar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

Yo trataba de apoyarlo en todo, fuera en sus clases y en sus actividades deportivas. Sin embargo el aun mostraba cierto recelo en cuanto mis clases de pintura. No le parecían la mejor actividad, sin embargo no se metía. Pero prometió que me acompañaría esta noche.

Sería una velada sencilla en la galería de Port Angeles. A algunos de mis compañeros a y mi se nos había dado la oportunidad de mostrar nuestro trabajo, y me sentía emocionada. Entre otra de las elegidas estaba mi mejor amiga, Angela.

Debo decir que ella era realmente mi única amiga. Ambas siempre habíamos sido tímidas y reservadas. Yo sobre todo. Y aunque me llevaba muy bien con todos, era bastante reservada en cuanto a mis sentimientos. Podría decir con certeza que solamente mis emociones fluían a través de la pintura, ahí podía mostrar toda mi fuerza, y a la vez toda mi vulnerabilidad. Me sentí a yo misma cuando pintaba.

Regrese mis pensamientos a la realidad, y me di cuenta de que ya eran las siete de la noche. Mi padre, Charlie iba a acompañarme. Y Jacob prometió que estaría allí.

Subí a mi camioneta roja, mientras que mi padre decidió ir en su patrulla. Preferimos ir cada uno en su auto, debido a que Charlie debía levantarse temprano mañana y yo no quería irme del evento demasiado temprano. Había quedado de ir a celebrar con mi amiga Angela, su novio Ben, nuestro amigo Mike, y por supuesto Jacob.

En cuanto llegamos reconocí a mis amigos y al resto de mis compañeros de clase, quienes me saludaron jovialmente. Varias personas observaban cuidadosamente las pinturas, algunos de ellos parecían asombrados cuando veían mis cuadros. Yo había decidido pintar tres paisajes de Forks, y también una pintura de mi madre, quien había fallecido dos años atrás. Esa pintura había sido la favorita de mi padre, porque decía que mi mama se veía hermosa, y angelical. Yo la extrañaba muchísimo.

La velada continuó, y Jacob seguía sin llegar. ¿Qué habría sucedido? El siempre era puntual, Marque algunas veces a su celular, pero me enviaba al buzon de voz.

" ¿Qué sucede, Bella?." Me pregunto mi amiga Angela.

"Jacob no aparece, y no me contesta el celular." Le dije, mientras guardaba nuevamente el celular en mi bolsa.

"Algo se le ha de haber presentado, no te preocupes, ya llegara." Me dijo sonriente.

Continuaron pasando las horas. Sorprendentemente para mi, recibí varias felicitaciones por mi trabajo. Yo me sentí sumamente halagada.

Pero de Jacob. Ningún rastro.

Cuando fueron las once de la noche, la galería anunció que era hora de cerrar. Continúe con mis planes de ir a festejar con Angela y los demás. Pero me sentí muy preocupada por Jacob. Me dolía mucho el no haber contado con su compañía y apoyo en este dia tan especial. El sabia lo importante que era para mi su presencia, y me había dejado plantada.

JACOB PV.

Con un último suspiro liberador deposite suavemente a Leah en la cama. Pero ella aferro nuevamente sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y me jalo hacia ella, besándome apasionadamente.

"Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, Jacob. En verdad." Dijo entrecortadamente.

'A mi también. Eres increíble, Leah." Le respondí, mientras besaba su cuello.

Llevaba un par de meses teniendo relaciones con Leah, en secreto. Ella me encantaba, me hacía sentir de una forma inexplicable. Leah se había convertido en una droga para mi, y me era imposible dejarla.

Pero entonces recordé algo sumamente importante: Bella.

" ¡No puede ser!, ¿Qué hora es?." Le dije mientras me separaba de ella. Leah giro su rostro hacia su cabecera, donde estaba el reloj.

"Las once de la noche." Me sonrió.

" ¡Maldición!, le prometí a Bella qué estaría con ella. Hoy era su exposición. No puedo creer que se me fuera tanto tiempo aquí." Le dije mientras buscaba como endemoniado mi ropa y me la ponía.

Leah simplemente sonrió. "Ay Jacob. ¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar con esto?."

La ignore, mientras me cerraba apresuradamente los botones de mi camisa.

"Jacob. Sabes que yo te amo, Te amo de verdad. He aceptado compartirte todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo esperarte más. Quiero que seas solo mio.." me dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacia mi y me abrazaba. Aun estaba desnuda.

"Leah, ya hablamos de esto. Por favor, no comiences ahora."

" ¿Por qué no?. Esto es importante para mi."

"Sabes de sobra que yo amo a Bella." Le dije una vez más. Ella ya no parecía sorprendida por mi respuesta.

"Si realmente la amaras, no harías el amor conmigo." Me dijo Leah mientras se separaba de mi, buscando su ropa.

"Tu no lo entenderías, Leah. Lo siente, pero debo irme, tal vez aun alcance a Bella."

"¿Nos veremos pronto?". Me pregunto inocentemente. Yo la tome fuertemente entre mis brazos y la cargue, elevándola a la altura de mi rostro. La bese con todas mis fuerzas, devorando sus carnosos y embriagadores labios.

"Sabes que si. Hasta luego." Le dije mientras me encaminaba velozmente a la salida de su casa.

Tome mi motocicleta y la conduje a toda velocidad hasta Port Angeles, pero al llegar ahí me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie. Era demasiado tarde.

Me dio tanta pena pensar en Bella, la había dejado plantada por estar con Leah. Un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad me recorrió. Yo adoraba a Bella. Desde hacia años. Ella era la mujer de mi vida. Era la mas hermosa, dulce e inteligente mujer que había conocido. Desde que éramos niños me había fascinado.

Yo crecí a su lado. La observe convertirse en una preciosas y maravillosa mujer. Yo la amaba, de eso no había duda. Pero desde hace tiempo mi pasión por Leah había crecido, desviando mi atención por Bella.

Leah también era una chica fantástica, a su manera. Pero no se comparaba con Bella. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla. Se me había convertido en una adicción. Y lamentablemente esto comenzaba a salirse de mi control. Y tenía mucho miedo de que Bella se diera cuenta y me dejara. Yo no podría sobrevivir sin ella.

Me dirigí entonces a la casa de Bella. Vi que la patrulla de su padre ya estaba ahí. Seguramente Bella se había ido a celebrar con sus amigos. Pero decidí esperarla el tiempo que fuera. Necesitaba verla, pedirle disculpas. Necesitaba tenerla conmigo.

Eran ya las dos de la mañana cuando observe la camioneta de Bella acercándose. La estaciono fuera de su casa. Y apago el motor. Cuando la vi bajar de su auto me quede impresionado. Realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido verde. Parecía un ángel. Un preciosos ángel que yo no merecía. Ella me miro y me lanzo una sonrisa vacía. Se veía algo triste.

Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos.

"Mi amor, perdóname por no ir, pero… mi padre se puso algo mal y tuve que llevarlo al hospital." ¡Rayos! ¿de donde salió esa mentira.?

" ¿Se encuentra bien?. ¿Quieres que te acompañé al hospital.?" Me dijo ella, llena de preocupación. "Si quieres le aviso a Charlie y vamos a verlo."

Ay no, que mala mentira había dicho.

"No te preocupes, ya está mejor. Se le bajo la presión, pero ya está bien. Ya está de nuevo en casa. Pero no pude acompañarte en este dia. Perdóname." Le dije yo.

"Está bien, Lo importante es que tu papa está fuera de peligro." Me dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

"Te ves hermosa." Le dije, mientras veía como su hermoso rostro se ruborizaba. Me encantaba eso de Bella. " ¿Cómo te fue en la exposición?."

"Pues, bastante bien. Mis pinturas fueron de las favoritas." Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

"No me sorprende. Tu eres la mejor." Le dije yo. Y era verdad. Aunque nunca me había gustado la pintura ni el arte en general, no podía dejar de admitir que Bella era realmente talentosa.

"Pues, gracias mi amor. " me dijo mientras se elevaba de puntitas y me besaba. Su beso fue dulce, encantador. Cada vez que me besaba me hacia volar entre las nubes. La amaba tanto, y también la deseaba…

"Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos clases." Me dijo Bella mientras se separaba de mi abrazo.

" ¿Realmente crees que podrás levantarte en unas horas?." Le pregunte.

"No nos queda de otra. Te recuerdo que tenemos examen de química." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Ah, cierto. Entonces te dejo descansar, amor. Nos vemos mañana." Le dije mientras la besaba por última vez.

Ella me dio su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la casa. Me lanzo un beso al aire antes de cerrar la puerta. Yo me quede embobado viéndola. Bella realmente me cautivaba, más que ninguna otra chica.

Encendí mi motocicleta y me aleje. Me encantaba la velocidad. Me hacía sentir libre. Como si nada mas existiera en el mundo. Y eso era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento.

Estaba tan confundido. Por un lado sabía que amaba a Bella con todo mi corazón. Pero por otro lado también necesitaba a Leah. Y no quería herir a ninguna de las dos. Especialmente a Bella, quien estaba inconsciente del triangulo amoroso que se había formado.

Bella era parte de mi, y yo era parte de ella. La amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer de mi vida. Con quien me casaría y tendría hijos. La única con quien podía ver un maravilloso futuro. Pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía engañándola con Leah?. Ella no lo merecía. Bella no merecía sufrir. Era un ángel. Mi ángel.

Seguí manejando hasta que llegue a casa. Hacía tiempo ya que no vivíamos en la Push, y mi padre, mis hermanas y yo nos habíamos mudado a una preciosa casa en Forks, debido a que el nuevo negocio de madera de mi padre había prosperado muchísimo.

A veces extrañaba vivir en la reserva. Pero aun conservaba a mis amigos, quien eran leales a mi ante todo. Eran los mejores. Y también me había armado de un gran grupo de amigos en la preparatoria de Forks.

Podía decirse que tenía una vida perfecta: una familia que me amaba, un futuro promisorio en el motociclismo al igual que en la universidad, una novia hermosa… Y aun así, me sentía medio vacío. No comprendía el porque.

Entre a mi casa, y le envié un mensaje por mi celular a Bella, deseándole buenas noches, y avisándole que mañana la llevaría a cenar. Ella me respondió inmediatamente que estaba de acuerdo. Sonreí una vez mas antes de meterme a mi cama, y cerrar los ojos. Estaba exhausto…

BELLA PV.

Estaba realmente agotada. Además de el desvelo de anoche, tuve que enfrentarme a un terrible examen de química. Y ahora tenía que enfrentar el turno de la tarde en la cafetería. Ya no podía mas por este día, pero aun me quedaban tres horas de turno. Por momentos sentía que mis ojos se cerraban, pero los suaves empujones de Andy, mi compañera, me regresaban a la realidad.

"Bella, no te quedes dormida, o Armand no te pagara el día." Me dijo suavemente, mientras me pasaba unos de los menús.

"Lo se, pero es que estoy tan cansada." Le dije mientras bostezaba.

"Ya solo faltan tres horas. Aguanta un poco. Mira, porque no vas a atender la mesa seis." Me dijo mientras me pasaba mas menús.

Mientras me acercaba, pude reconocer a varios compañeros de mi preparatoria. Para acabarla, eran los más populares de toda la escuela. Y por supuesto ninguno de ellos me dirigía nunca la palabra.

Para empezar se trataban de Alice y Emmet Cullen, que eran hermanos. Sabía que tenían un tercer hermanito que se había ido a vivir lejos de Forks, pero no sabía su nombre. Su padre, Carlisle, era el mejor medico de Forks. También estaban los gemelos Hale: Rosalie y Jasper. Rosalie era la más hermosa de todas las chicas de la preparatoria, Una rubia impresionante. Y Emmet era su novio, un chico realmente guapo y musculoso. Era el capitán del equipo de football americano . Alice era una chica muy bella, con su cabello corto, pero artísticamente arreglado. Y su novio Jasper, quien también era un rubio muy apuesto, y tenía fama de ser un gran chico.

Junto a ellos estaban Tanya, Lauren y Jessica. Otras tres chicas bellísimas y sumamente populares. Pero nada agradables para con los menos agraciados como yo. También estaban James y Laurent, quienes pertenecían al igual que Emmet al equipo de football y tenían fama de mujeriegos. Pude reconocer con ellos a la bella Leah. Ella era muy amiga de Jacob. Era una hermosa chica morena que vivía en la reserva de la Push, que sin embargo había entablado una gran amistad con las chicas de mi preparatoria. Y entre ellos había otros chico que no reconocí. Solo podía ver su brillante cabello cobrizo.

Me acerque hacia ellos con los menús en la mano.

Todos voltearon a verme, con una sonrisita burlona. Comencé a pasarle el menú a cada uno de ellos, de forma cortes, pero en cuanto llegue al chico de cabello cobrizo me quede congelada.

Vi un precioso rostro, enmarcado con su luminoso cabello color cobre. Y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que sencillamente me quitaron el aliento. Era un chico realmente bello.

En cuanto comencé a escuchar las risitas de Tanya y y Lauren, supe que había cometido el gravísimo error de quedarme viendo como embobada al chico. Eso me hizo reaccionar inmediatamente. Baje la mirada avergonzada, y termine de repartirles los menús.

"Regreso en un momento por sus pedidos." Les dije cortésmente.

" ¿Podrías traernos café a todos, por favor?." Me dijo suavemente uno de los chicos, al que reconocí como Jasper.

"Claro." le dije antes de darme vuelta.

Me dirigí al carrito del café, que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de donde se sentaban los chicos. Podía escuchar con toda claridad las burlas de las chicas.

" ¡Ay Edward!, la deslumbraste por completo." Dijo Tanya, sonriendo burlonamente.

"Creo que exageran." Contesto una voz aterciopelada. Supuse que era el chico de ojos verdes.

Voltee discretamente hacia su mesa. Pude ver como Leah me miraba fijamente, mientras parecía secretear con Alice y Rosalie. Estas últimas voltearon a verme, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Quien sabe cuántas cosas estaría diciendo Leah sobre mí. A pesar de que ella era amiga de Jacob, nunca le había agradado, aunque ignoraba el motivo.

Regrese con ellos a servir el café y tomar su pedido. Todas las chicas se decidieron por ensaladas y jugos, mientras que los chicos prefirieron las sabrosas hamburguesas y malteadas. Edward me miraba de reojo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían relampaguear cada vez que me giraba para verlo.

Definitivamente, el chico era guapísimo. Si no fuera porque estaba tan enamorada de mi Jacob, seguro estaría muerta por este chico. Era simplemente divino.

Suspire nuevamente pensando en Jacob. Pasaría por mí en unas horas y había prometido llevarme a cenar. Honestamente yo prefería irme a dormir, pero él había sido tan insistente que no me quedo opción. Me encantaba pasar el tiempo con Jacob, el era lo mejor en mi vida.

Voltee un par de veces más a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, para ver si no se les ofrecía nada. Pero los vi demasiado concentrados en su plática. Solamente Edward parecía notar mi presencia. Cada vez que lo miraba el me ofrecía una discreta, pero bella sonrisa.

Interiormente me alegre de creer que podía gustarle a un chico tan apuesto como el. Pero deseche pronto los pensamientos. NO valían la pena. Después de todo, yo ya tenía conmigo al mejor chico de todo el mundo: Jacob.

_¿Qué LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO? POR FAVOR, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, LO QUE QUIERAN. ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!!,_


	2. Dulce mirada

CAPITULO 2. DULCE MIRADA.

EDWARD PV.

Me sentí tan feliz de estar de Nuevo en casa. Extrañaba tanto a mi familia. Había pasado algunos años viviendo con mis tíos Peter y Charlotte. Mis padres sorprendentemente habían aceptado mi petición de estudiar música. Sabían perfectamente que mi mayor pasión en la vida era la música. Tocar el piano era lo mejor del mundo para mi. Elevaba mis sentimientos y mi alma hasta puntos inimaginables. Me sentía libre cada vez que pasaba mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

Estuve cuatro años fuera de casa, Y aunque fui muy feliz y aprendí muchísimas cosas, no paso un solo día en que no pensara en mi familia, en que no dejara de extrañarlos. Incluso extrañé las bromas pesadas de Emmet, y la obsesión por la moda de Alice. Mi familia era fantástica, a su manera claro, pero jamás cambiaria a ninguno de ellos.

Me recibieron con una deliciosa cena en la casa, y hasta con regalos. Fue impresionante. Mi madre, Esme, fue aún mas cariñosa de lo que recordaba, y mi padre Carlisle, se veía realmente feliz de tenerme de vuelta.

Después Alice y Emmet prometieron presentarme a todos sus amigos, para que comenzara a encajar nuevamente en Forks. Por mi no hubo ningún problema.

Fue realmente gracioso conocer a los novios de mis hermanos: Rosalie y Jasper. Quien curiosamente también eran hermanos gemelos. Pero me cayeron de maravilla, en especial Jasper. Los cuatro parecían estar realmente enamorados, y me dio muchísimo gusto por ellos. Mis hermanos merecían todo el amor que la vida pudiera darles.

Después conocí al resto de sus amigos. James y Laurent, quienes a mi parecer, eran bastante pesados y arrogantes. Y después conocer a las chicas: Tanya, Jessica, Lauren y Leah. Todas eran muy bellas, y se portaron sumamente amables conmigo. Sobre todo Tanya.

Mencionaron algo sobre otro chico llamado Jacob, a quien conocería mas tarde.

Después de que entre todos me llevaran a un pequeño tour por Forks, insistieron en que fuéramos a comer a una cafetería

Cuando llegamos ahí me pareció un lugar normal, bastante acogedor. Pero fue entonces cuando la vi.

Una de las meseras se nos acerco, y comenzó a repartir amablemente los menús. Pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos algo paso. Sentí como si una chispa se encendiera dentro de mi, lo cual era inexplicable. La analice profundamente durante varios segundos, su cabello era largo y castaño, caía como una cascada ondulada por su espalda. Sus ojos de un precioso color café, realmente encantador. Sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas. Era simplemente hermosa. Se veía sumamente cansada, y aun así, era la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida.

Ella también sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, como si estuviera hipnotizaba. Pero desafortunadamente Tanya y sus amigas comenzaron a reír. La chica se sonrojo profundamente, lo cual me pareció encantador, e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza. Termino de repartir los menús y estaba lista para marcharse. Pero Jasper la detuvo para pedirle café para todos. Ella asintió amablemente.

En verdad quería seguirla mirando, pero me pareció que sería demasiado obvio mi gusto por ella, asi que no la seguí. Pude escuchar la burla de Tanya, diciendo algo como:

"Ay Edward, la deslumbraste."

"Creo que exageras," le respondí yo, suavemente.

Entonces fije mi atención en Leah, quien observaba a la chica con una mirada despectiva. No comprendí el motivo. Después vi como ella murmuraba algo a mi hermana y a Rosalie, y como ambas giraban a ver a la chica, con ojos de escándalo.

No tenía idea de que les había dicho, pero no me agrado para nada ese gesto.

La chica se acerco nuevamente a nosotros por nuestros pedidos. Las chicas pidieron sus típicas ensaladas para mantenerse en línea. Nosotros pedimos hamburguesas.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar a la chica. Su delicado rostro, sus ojos, labios. SU esbelto pero perfecto cuerpo. Ella era el tipo de chica con el que yo soñaba tener. Tal vez la idea de volver a casa había sido mejor de lo suponía.

Paso un buen rato. Yo apenas participe en las plática de los chicos debido a estar mirando a la muchacha. De vez en cuando yo me giraba para verla, o ella lo hacía. Y en cada ocasión estoy seguro de que una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios. Ella se sonrojaba en cada ocasión. Era estupenda.

Pasaron un par de horas, y la chica apareció nuevamente para dejarnos la cuenta. Entre todos los chicos pagamos la cuenta. Y las chicas lo agradecieron alegremente.

Salimos nuevamente a la calle. Los Jasper y Rosalie se irían juntos a casa. Emmet se ofreció a llevar a Tanya y a Lauren. James y Laurent llevarían a Jessica y Leah a la suya. Alice regresaría conmigo en mi volvo.

Nos despedimos de todos y prometimos vernos de nuevo mañana en la escuela. Donde yo también me inscribiría mañana mismo.

Tanya se acerco a mí y deposito un suave beso en la curva de mis labios.

"Me encanto conocerte, Edward. Nos veremos mañana." Y se fue tan cantante como había llegado.

Me pareció una chica agradable, aunque algo extraña. Alice y yo observamos como los autos se alejaban. Nos quedamos solos unos segundos más.

" Y ¿Qué te parecieron?." Pregunto alegremente.

"Me cayeron bien.." le respondí.

" ¿Pero?." Me pregunto ella.

"Nada. Solo eso. Ya tendré tiempo de conocerlos mejor."

Entonces gire hacia la cafetería, y encontré de nuevo a la chica que nos había atendido. Pude apreciarla mejor. Se veía realmente linda. Se paro en la entrada con sus ojos fijos en el camino, como si esperara a alguien.

"Ella es Bella." Me dijo Alice suavemente.

" ¿La conoces?." Pregunté esperanzado.

"Si, es compañera de escuela."

"Y ¿Por qué la trataron como si no la conocieran?." Me sorprendió la actitud de Alice, pues ella es sumamente sociable.

"Pues… digamos que no está en nuestro círculo de amigos. Pero de hecho ella es… ¿A dónde vas?."

Seguí mi primer impulso y fui a saludarla. Tenía unas inexplicables ganas de acercarme a esa chica. Ella noto a los pocos segundos que yo me dirigía hacia ella y se sonrojo nuevamente.

"Hola." Le dije.

"Hola." Respondió suavemente.

"Me llamo Edward, ¿tu cómo te llamas?."

"Isabella. Pero me dicen Bella."

"Es un lindo nombre." Le dije suavemente. Pasamos unos segundos observándonos. Fue algo extraño, pero mágico.

Mi hermana entonces se aclaro la garganta, dándonos a entender que quería atención.

" ¿Qué tal? Hace rato que no te veía." Le dijo Alice. Bella pareció sorprenderse de que mi hermana le hablara.

"Pues si,he estado ocupada." Le respondió ella. Pude sentir que el ambiente se ponía ligeramente tenso. ¿Por qué mi hermana era tan fría con ella?.

Entonces escuchamos el rugido de una motocicleta. Era una moto enorme color negra y plateada. Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron inmediatamente. Se detuvo justo a l lado de nosotros. Un chico vestido de cuero se bajo de la motocicleta y se quito el casco, revelando una piel morena y un cabello muy largo. Tal vez un poco mas largo que el de Bella. EL chico abrió los brazos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

Bella literalmente corrió a sus brazos y se estrecharon fuertemente. Por mi parte, de una forma extraña, sentía como si mi corazón hubiese recibido un puñetazo.

"Te extrañé amor." Le dijo el chico a Bella mientras la besaba. Ella respondía completamente feliz. Amos se perdieron del mundo exterior por algunos segundos.

Mi hermana sonrió ligeramente, pero decidió interrumpir la escena.

"Que bueno verte Jacob. Queríamos que vinieras con nosotros, pero no apareciste."

¿Acaso Alice conocía a este tipo? ¡Ah! Claro, era el otro amigo que me querían presentar. Personalmente, ya me desagradaba.

"Lo siento. Estuve ocupado con lo de las motocicletas. Están planeando una carrera la próxima semana."

"Suena estupendo. Mira Jacob, quiero presentarte a mi hermanito, Edward."

Jacob, sin soltar el amarre que tenia sobre la cintura de Bella, me estrecho con su otra mano.

"Mucho gusto, Edward. Alice y Emmet me han hablado mucho sobre ti." Dijo sonriendo amablemente. No me quedo de otra más que contestar el gesto amablemente.

"El gusto es mío."

" ¿Estas lista, amor?." Pregunto Jacob dulcemente a Bella.

"SI, vámonos." Le dijo ella.

"Bien chicos, nos veremos mañana en la escuela." Dijo finalmente Jacob. Alice y yo solo le sonreímos.

Jacob condujo a Bella hasta la moto, la subió cuidadosamente en ella, como su fuera un objeto frágil y delicado, y le coloco un casco color rojo que traía amarrado en el asiento. Después se subió en ella, coloco los brazos de Bella alrededor de su cintura y arranco la moto. Ambos se perdieron pocos segundos después, marchándose a toda velocidad.

" ¿Con que ese es el otro amigo que me ibas a presentar?."

"Pues claro, Jacob es genial, vas a ver que se llevaran muy bien." Dijo Alice sonriendo. Ambos nos encaminamos a mi volvo. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Ella se sentó rápidamente y se abrocho el cinturón. Yo subí rápido al asiento y encendí el motor. Me sentía realmente molesto. Y sabía que era absurdo, pero me molestaba ver a Bella con ese chico.

Después de unos segundos continué mi platica con Alice.

"Asi que Bella es novia de Jacob."

"Pues si, desde hace unos años. Creo que se conocen desde niños." Me respondió ella tranquilamente.

" ¿Y cómo es que ustedes ignoran a Bella siendo la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos? Eso no me parece correcto." Le dije en tono de reproche.

"No la ignoramos." Debatió Alice.

"Claro que si. En el restaurante la trataron como si no la conocieran. Y después vi como Leah te decía algo a ti y a Rosalie sobre Bella. Y por sus caras debió ser algo malo."

"No… claro que no." Me dijo ella.

"Me sorprendes enana. Tu no eres asi con las personas."

" ¡Ay Edward!. TU no sabes nada." Me dijo ella levantando las manos, con lo que me daba a entender que no quería hablar mas del asunto. Yo simplemente suspire.

Seguí pensando en Bella en todo el camino de regreso y gran parte de la noche. ME había gustado, ahora me daba cuenta. Era absurdo e ilógico, pero era la verdad. Y quería conocerla más a fondo. Sin importar que tuviera un novio como Jacob. Bella me parecía mas interesante de lo que aparentaba.

BELLA PV.

Jacob condujo la motocicleta hasta un pequeño mirador en medio de la carretera de Forks y Port Angeles. Era un lugar muy bonito y pacifico.

Lo note especialmente cariñoso conmigo. Bueno, siempre lo había sido. Pero desde hacía un par de meses su actitud había cambiado un poco, y cada vez que le preguntaba que sucedía, el hacia como si nada pasara. Me confundía en ocasiones.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme. Sus besos eran deliciosos, simplemente lo mejor.

"Te amo, Bella. Nunca olvides eso." Me dijo suavemente, entre besos.

"Yo también te amo. Muchísimo." Le respondí, introduciendo mis dedos en su largo y lacio cabello. El parecía estremecerse con el toque de mi piel.

"Traje algo para ti." Dijo mientras se separaba de mis brazos y sacaba una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Mi amor, no tenias que hacerlo." Le proteste.

"No importa, yo quiero hacerlo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero darte, Bella. Vamos, ábrelo." Me dijo emocionado.

Abrí la cajita suavemente y encontré un preciosos dije en forma de corazón y una delicada cadena. Era de plata.

"Jacob, es precioso." Le dije. EL sonrió y lo tomo entre sus dedos. Se coloco detrás de mi, dándome a entender que deseaba ponérmelo. Levante mi cabello para que Jacob pudiera ajustar la cadena. Note como profundizo su respiración al pasar su cara por mi cuello y mi cabello. Ajusto cuidadosamente la cadena, y cuando la terminó de cerrar, me dio un suave beso en la nuca.

"Me encanto, gracias." Le dije sonriendo.

"Te queda muy bien. " me dijo el.

Entonces me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme con fiereza, con pasión. Sentí su dulce lengua atravesar mis labios. Me volvían loca sus besos.

"Bella…te amo… te deseo." Me dijo suavemente, pero de forma desesperada.

"Yo también." Le respondí mientras lo besaba.

"Quiero estar contigo. Hace varias semanas que no lo hacemos. Extraño tu cuerpo." Me dijo el suavemente.

"Lo se, pero en este preciso momento no es buena idea, amor. Nuestros padres han de estar preocupados."

Suspiro, como si hubiese perdido una batalla.

"Es verdad. Ahora no es buen momento. Pero no podre soportar más días, amor."

"Tampoco yo." Le sonreí. "Pero ya vámonos. La verdad tengo mucho sueño."

Tras un último y encantador beso, me monto nuevamente en la moto, y coloco en mi cabeza el casco rojo. Después se subió y arranco la moto.

Sentí el frio de la noche recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras viajábamos en la motocicleta. Pero no me importo. Me sentía feliz con Jacob. Lo amaba muchísimo. El era lo que más amaba en la vida. No podía imaginarme mi vida sin él. No podría vivir sin él…

_Y BUENO, LES DEJE UN CAPITULO MAS, PARA COMENZAR A ENTRAR EN CALOR, JAJA. NOS VEMOS!!_


	3. Enemigos

**HOLA!! HACE SIGLOS QUE NO ACTUALIZABA ESTA HISTORIA. LA HABIA DEJADO ABANDONADA, PERO LA VERDAD ME GUSTA MUCHO, ASI QUE PRETENDO CONTINUAR CON ELLA EN ESTOS DIAS.**

**SE QUE APENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO, POR LO QUE LA VOY A IR ENCAMINANDO. VAN A VER MUCHOS AVANCES EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO. POR LO PRONTO ACA LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO:**

CAPITULO TRES. ENEMIGOS.

Bella PV.

Otro día más de clases. Aun no entiendo de donde saque fuerzas para levantarme, después de tantos desvelos, más la escuela y el trabajo. Me sentía como un zombi, y estoy segura de que parecía uno gracias a las enormes ojeras que bordeaban mis ojos.

Había estado buscando a Jacob con la mirada, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de sentirlo conmigo…

Abrí mi casillero y tome los libros para mi primera clase: biología. Hacia algunas semanas que mi compañera de equipo, Hannah, se había mudado de Forks. Por lo que yo era la única que no tenía compañera en el salón. Aunque en realidad eso no me importaba, por lo general yo era quien terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo siempre, así que no perdía nada más que un poco de compañía.

Mientras escudriñaba dentro de mi casillero, escuche suspicaces murmullos por parte de varias chicas que se encontraban en el pasillo. Parecían impresionadas por algo.

"Esta guapísimo. ¿Creen que Alice nos lo presente?." Decía una de las chicas al resto de sus amigas, que se reían bobamente.

Yo me gire para ver de quien estaban hablando. Y me encontré con que se referían a Edward, quien caminaba en grupo junto con sus hermanos y amigos. No me sorprendió verlo en la escuela, era de esperarse que lo inscribieran junto a sus hermanos.

En verdad no podía culpar al resto de las chicas por admirarlo. Era realmente guapo. Y parecía tener un buen carácter. Me lo había demostrado anoche, siendo más amable conmigo en unos minutos, que el resto de sus amigos en varios años escolares.

Por un instante, Edward dirigió sus ojos hacia donde yo estaba y esbozo una preciosa sonrisa. Eso me estremeció internamente. Me puse nerviosa y comencé a caminar como tonta, sin mirar al frente, lo que provoco que estrellara estrepitosamente mi cara contra la puerta de un casillero. El ruido fue tan agudo que llamo la atención de varios compañeros, incluyendo a Edward y a sus amigos.

¡Típico, mi torpeza haciendo de las suyas! Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante por la vergüenza. Como era de esperarse algunos de los chicos que se encontraban presentes comenzaron a reírse de mí. Frote suavemente mi cara con mis manos.

" ¿Estás bien?." Era Edward, quien era el único que se encontraba serio. " ¿Te lastimaste?."

Me miro fijamente, y con un gesto genuino de preocupación.

"No es nada. Estoy bien. Gracias.." dije tímidamente. Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos verdes. Eran tan lindos…

" ¡Ay, Bella!, y ¿Qué harás para tu siguiente numero? ¿te caerás en el bote de basura?." Dijo burlonamente Lauren, rompiendo la invisible burbuja que había creado al mirar a Edward.

Edward se giro para verla, y le dirigió una mirada que no supe comprender. Parecía indignado. Lauren dejo de reír.

Me dio tanta vergüenza que continúe caminando, buscando mi salón de clases. Yo no necesitaba más burlas, y mucho menos la piedad de Edward.

Me senté en la mesa de siempre. Casi todos mis compañeros de clase entraron después de mí. El profesor ya se encontraba en la pizarra, listo para dictar la clase.

A los pocos segundos entro Edward con una nota en sus manos y se acerco al maestro. ¿Acaso tomaría biología con él?. Ya no sabía si alegrarme o sentirme avergonzada.

El profesor le sonrió cordialmente a Edward y levanto la mirada hacia el resto de la clase. "Ah, señor Cullen. Bienvenido a la clase. Tome asiento junto a… la señorita Swan. Ella tiene no tiene compañero de equipo." Dijo mientras me señalaba.

¡Ay! Se sentaría junto a mí. ¿Qué podría decirle?.

Edward sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes?." Me dijo mientras me sonreía. Tenía una hermosa boca…

"Estoy bien, gracias. Solo fue un pequeño golpe." Le dije trayendo mi atención de nuevo a la clase. ¿Qué tenía este chico que me distraía tanto?.

"Lauren no fue muy amable contigo ¿verdad?" me pregunto.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a sus tonterías. No me afecta mucho." Le dije seriamente. Y era cierto. Desde hace años que Lauren no me toleraba, y aun no comprendía el porqué.

Pero con Jacob era diferente. Lo trataba con mucha amabilidad. Y no era que eso me molestara, pero no entendía que tenía en mi contra todo ese grupo. Y todo empeoro cuando ellos se hicieron amigos de Leah…

No pudimos conversar más por estar prestando atención a la clase. Edward me pareció muy amigable. Y la verdad, estaba embobada con sus ojos verdes. Eran preciosos. Era un chico encantador. De no ser por Jacob, yo hubiera caído rendidita a los pies de Edward, igual que el resto de las chicas.

Cuando termino la clase me despedí rápidamente de Edward. Tomaría la clase que más detestaba: educación física.

Me cambie en mi pants de deportes y me prepare mentalmente para la próxima hora de tortura.

La profesora nos indico que jugaríamos voleibol. Y para colmo, me colocaron en el mismo equipo con Alice, Tanya y Lauren.

Comenzó el partido. E inmediatamente, gracias a mi fabulosa habilidad en los deportes, rebote el balón de tal forma que fue a dar a la cabeza de mi compañera Lauren. Fue completamente accidental, pero Lauren estallo en llamas.

" ¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué no te fijas en lo que haces?." Chillo mientras se frotaba la frente.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba parada y me dio un empujón.

"Oye, fue un accidente." Le respondí, defendiéndome.

"Lauren, cálmate, no lo hizo a propósito." Increíblemente, me defendió Alice, interponiéndose en el camino. Tanya también se acerco hacia nosotras, esbozando una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro.

" ¡Si, como no!. Esta hipócrita lo hizo a propósito." Le contesto.

¿Hipócrita? ¿Qué le pasaba?.

"Óyeme, no tienes porque ofenderme." Le conteste. Empezaba a perder la cabeza.

"Claro, como siempre nos has tenido envidia, buscas cualquier forma de molestarnos." Respondió Tanya, interponiéndose en el camino.

Vaya chicas abusivas, ahora eran dos contra mí. Y eso porque Alice no parecía tomar partido.

"Eso no es verdad. Yo nunca me meto con ustedes. Ni siquiera les hablo."

"Pues yo sé perfectamente que eres una mosquita muerta. Se te nota a leguas de distancia. Mira que coquetearle a Edward." Me reprocho Tanya.

Pero esta chica sí que estaba loca, ¿en qué maldito momento yo le había coqueteado a Edward? Yo tenía a Jacob, ¡Por favor!.

" ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo estoy con Jacob. Y a Edward lo acabo de conocer, ¿en qué momento le iba a coquetear? Tú estás loca." Le respondí.

"Claro que si, lo hiciste desde el otro día, en el restaurante. Eres una hipócrita. Menos mal que Jacob te…" pero Lauren la tomo del brazo de forma poco discreta, indicándole que cerrara la boca. Ella obedeció de inmediato. ¿Qué iba a decirme sobre Jacob?.

" ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir sobre mi novio? ¡Habla!." Le dije muy molesta. No les iba a permitir meterse en mi relación con Jacob. Eso sí que no.

"Olvídalo. Solo digo que pronto Jacob se dará cuenta de que no vales la pena, y tal vez… ¿se buscara a alguien mejor? O ¿tal vez ya lo hizo?" se burlo.

¿Quién demonios se creía para decirme eso?. No lo soporte más, y la empuje. Jamás había sido violenta, pero cuando se trataba de defender a mis seres queridos, no media las consecuencias.

Tanya cayó al suelo, pero se recupero en seguida y se abalanzo sobre mí. Ambas caímos al suelo, ella encima de mí, y comenzó a abofetearme. Yo luchaba por quitármela de encima.

" ¡Paren! ¡Detente, Tanya!" grito Alice, tratando de apartar a su amiga.

" ¡BASTA!" grito la profesora de deportes, de quien nos habíamos olvidado por completo. La profesora quito a Alice de en medio, y me quito a Tanya de encima, quien no tuvo más remedio que calmarse.

"Las dos van a ir derecho a la dirección, estarán castigadas." La profesora nos jalo a Tanya y a mí fuera del gimnasio. El resto de las estudiantes nos observaban impactadas.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. No lo haría enfrente de la bruja de Tanya, de ninguna manera.

Edward PV.

Salí de la clase de historia. Sin embargo casi no había prestado atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar en Bella. No entendía el motivo. Pero había quedado encantado con ella.

Bella era hermosa. No era una belleza despampanante como Tanya, pero tenía una hermosura y una fragilidad que me fascinaban. Y sus ojos cafés eran como dos pozos profundos, me encantaba perderme en ellos. Parecía una chica tan sincera, tan dulce. Y también me gustaba el olor de su cabello, a fresas. Deseaba hundir mi cabeza en esa cascada de cabellos y aspirar muy hondo su aroma.

Toda ella me daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Pero a la vez me provocaba emociones demasiado fuertes. Me elevaba la adrenalina el estar junto a ella. Jamás me había sentido así antes. Ni siquiera con Kate.

El único problema era que ella estaba enamorada de Jacob. Eso me molestaba demasiado. Además, por lo que había escuchado de mi hermana, esa relación ya llevaba mucho tiempo. Jacob y Bella eran muy unidos. No me atrevería a interferir en su relación, en especial después de lo que me paso con Kate.

De pronto me encontré frente a la oficina del director. Alice y Lauren estaban esperando afuera, al igual que Jacob.

Jacob parecía estar muy molesto. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?. Escuche que discutía con las chicas.

"No puede creer que se hayan atrevido a lastimar a Bella." Les dijo.

"Jacob, ella empezó." Se defendió Lauren. "Bella es una hipócrita. Deberías dejarla y decidirte de una buena vez por…"

Pero Jacob no la dejo terminar.

"No ofendas a Bella. Es mi novia y la amo, y no voy a cambiarla. Deja de molestarla." Le respondió bruscamente.

"Pero, ¿y que pasara con…?"

Entonces se abrió la puerta del director. Salieron de ella Lauren y Bella. Esta última con la parte inferior de su labio de color morado. ¿Acaso habían peleado?.

" ¡Bella!, ¿estás bien, amor?." Jacob la tomo en brazos inmediatamente. Ella solo asintió. Pero pude distinguir a lo lejos que sus bellos ojos se llenaban con lágrimas, que sin embargo Bella se negaba a derramar.

Jacob y Bella se alejaron, dejando atrás las protestas de Lauren y Tanya. Me acerque a ellas, dirigiéndome a mi hermana.

" ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" le pregunte.

"Tanya y Bella se pelearon durante la clase de deportes. " me dijo Alice. Ella se veía demasiado seria y preocupada. Algo muy extraño en mi alegre hermana.

"Y, ¿eso, por qué?."

"Fue culpa de Bella, Edward. Ella comenzó todo." Interrumpió Lauren.

"Discúlpame, pero fueron ustedes las que comenzaron a ofenderla. Bella no les hizo nada." Le respondió severamente Alice.

" ¿Te pones de su parte, Alice?." Se sorprendió Lauren, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, en forma retadora.

"No me pongo del lado de nadie. Solo digo la verdad. Ustedes ofendieron a Bella, era lógico que ella se defendiera. Ustedes fueron muy crueles." Dijo Alice, mientras tomaba mi mano para alejarnos de la dirección, dejando a Lauren atrás.

"Vaya amiguitas que te cargas, Alice." Le recrimine mientras caminábamos a la cafetería. "Pobre Bella, ¿la golpearon?"

"Pues sí. ¡Ay, Edward!, en ocasiones no entiendo a las chicas. Ellas están cometiendo un grave error, puedo sentirlo. Bella no se merece esto." Me dijo ella.

" ¿De qué hablas?."

Alice cerró los ojos, y apretó sus manitas en un puño cerrado. No pretendía decirme la verdad, pero algo la mortificaba. Algo relacionado con Bella.

Tomamos un par de charolas y nos servimos unos sándwiches y ensaladas. Nos dirigimos a la mesa del fondo de la cafetería, en donde Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Jessica, James y Laurent nos esperaban.

Me senté en medio de mis hermanos, y comencé a desempaquetar los sándwiches, aunque no tenía mucho apetito. Solo podía pensar en lo triste que se veía Bella.

"Así que Tanya y Bella se pelearon. Eso si que me hubiera gustado verlo." Se burlo James. "Nada más excitante que ver a dos chicas peleando."

"Fue horrible, James. Tanya y Lauren se portaron muy mal con ella." Le recrimino Alice.

"Ay, vamos. Bella no es la gran cosa. No sé porque le dan tanta importancia." Hablo Laurent, conteniendo la risa.

Eso me molesto de sobremanera. ¿Qué les había hecho Bella para que la trataran así?.

"Yo deseo saber algo. ¿Qué tienen en contra de Bella?. ¿Qué no se supone que es la novia de su mejor amigo? Deberían de tratarla mejor." Les dije, mirándolos a los ojos.

Todos cruzaron miradas. Pero no se atrevieron a responderme. ¿Qué les pasaba?."

" ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema?. " sugirió Emmet, para amenizar el ambiente. "Edward, tu cumpleaños es este fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece si te organizamos una fiesta?."

"!Si! sería estupendo. Haremos una fiesta genial." Se entusiasmo Alice.

"Chicos, no estoy de humor para fiestas." Les respondí, y era verdad.

" ¿Cómo de que no? Además solo una vez se cumplen 18 años. Es justo festejar a lo grande." Se rio Emmet. " ¿Qué opinan muchachos, van a la fiesta.?"

"Sobra que nos lo digan, Por supuesto que vamos." Sonrio James. "Podemos organizar algo excitante."

" ¡Claro!, es mas, podríamos llevar a algunas bailarinas para Edward.." comenzó a vociferar Emmet.

" ¡Nada de bailarinas! " gritaron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo. Yo me reí ante sus comentarios.

"Son unos pervertidos." Dijo Jessica riendo.

"NI se te ocurra, Emmet Cullen." Rosalie le respondió desafiante.

"Era broma, cariño." Le dijo Emmet mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Se veía que Rosalie era celosa y posesiva con mi hermano. Pero a pesar de las bromas de mi Emmet, Rosalie no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Emmet estaba totalmente loco por ella. Desde que eran novios no voleaba a ver a otra chica.

Rosalie y Jasper eran geniales. Pero por otra parte, James y Laurent…

Esos chico no me gustaban para nada. Me parecían falsos e hipócritas.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto como para juzgarlos, pero no me agradaban para nada las amistades que tenían mis hermanos. A excepción de Rosalie y de Jasper, por supuesto.

Emmet se veía muy enamorado. Por primera vez en la vida lo veía feliz con una chica. Y Jasper, trataba a mi hermanita como una reina. Lo cual se lo agradecía enormemente. Alice era una chica muy especial, y se merecía lo mejor.

Pero el resto, eran otra historia. Pero por ahora no me quedaba más remedio que aguantarlos. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que debía estar preparado para lo peor.

Bella PV.

Después de que Jacob me recogiera en la dirección, me llevo en su moto hasta La Push, a su antigua casa. Nos metimos en su viejo taller, en donde Jacob pasaba las horas arreglando motos y vehículos. Esa era su gran pasión.

Para cualquier chica, el taller hubiera sido el peor lugar del mundo. Lleno de herramientas viejas y artículos de automóvil, pero para mí era un lugar especial.

Habíamos pasado muchos momentos agradables ahí, tanto de amigos como de novios. Era un lugar en el que me sentía muy tranquila y a gusto.

Jacob me tenía entre sus brazos, y acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello con sus manos. Yo por mi parte me sentía en las nubes al recargar mi cabeza en su musculoso y bien formado pecho.

"Siento tanto que te hayan lastimado, amor." Me dijo Jacob. "Pero eso no se va a quedar así. No importa que sean mis amigas. No tienen derecho a meterse contigo." Me dijo Jacob al oído.

"Ya no importa. En algún momento las cosas iban a llegar a este punto." Le dije mientras frotaba cuidadosamente mi boca. MI labio inferior había adquirido un tono ligeramente morado.

Jacob aparto su mano de mi cabello para dirigirla hacia mi boca. Acaricio suavemente mi labio.

"De cualquier manera, esto debe terminar. Tu eres lo más importante para mí." Dijo él.

" ¿Qué debe terminar?." Le pregunte. Pero como de costumbre, Jacob no volvió a decir nada. Desde hacía algún tiempo que lo notaba raro. No había dejado de ser cariñoso conmigo, pero si lo sentía un poco más distante. Como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

"Bella, te amo." Me dijo, borrando todas las dudas que había en mi cabeza.

"Yo también te amo.:" le sonreí.

Jacob comenzó a besar dulcemente mi boca, mi barbilla, y descendió suavemente hasta mi cuello. Sus besos me enloquecían. El era lo más amaba en el mundo. Sentí descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

Sus manos descendieron hasta mi cintura, en donde se aferraron febrilmente. Sus labios regresaron a los míos, y comenzó a besarme con fiereza.

Suavemente se inclino sobre mí, reclinando mi espalda contra el asiento del viejo sillón en donde descansábamos, y se posiciono encima de mí. Sus manos se deslizaron dentro de mi blusa, acariciando mi abdomen y mi cintura. Pocos segundos después comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa.

La sensación era deliciosa, pero este no era el momento. Charlie me esperaba en la casa.

"Amor, detente. Recuerda que tenemos que volver." Le susurre al oído.

"Mmmmn. No, quiero hacerte el amor. Ahora mismo." Me dijo, ignorando mis protestas y besándome nuevamente.

"Yo también quiero. Pero recuerda que Charlie nos espera. De por si está muy molesto por mi castigo en la escuela. No quiero desesperarlo mas." Le dije, apartando dulcemente su cabeza, para que me mirara a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, amor." Me sonrió. Se levanto cuidadosamente y me levanto del sillón. Tomo nuestros abrigos y me ayudo a ponerme el mío.

Me levanto una vez más entre sus brazos y me beso suavemente.

"Todo estará bien, Bella. Todo esto terminara, te lo prometo." Me dijo seriamente, mirándome a los ojos.

" ¿Qué terminara?."

Pero Jacob solo sonrió y me devolvió al piso. ¡Odiaba cuando se portaba asi!.

Me tomo de las manos y me condujo de nuevo hacia su motocicleta.

Mientras conducíamos hacia mi casa, me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sabia que Jacob me amaba, a cada oportunidad me lo demostraba. Pero desde hacía algunos meses se portaba extraño.

Y después lo que me dijeron Lauren y Tanya esta mañana. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Jacob PV.

Después de dejar a mi Bella en su casa, me dirigí hacia La Push nuevamente. Necesitaba hablar con Leah. Este asunto se estaba saliendo de control. Y lo que más me dolía es que sus amigas habían tomado partido con ella en contra de Bella. Eso no lo podía permitir. Bella era mi novia, la única mujer que amaba. No permitiría que la lastimaran.

Mi aventura con Leah terminaría hoy mismo. No deseaba perder a Bella. Ella era mi vida, lo que más amaba en el mundo. La mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida.

Sabía bien que todo esto era mi culpa. No debí dejarme seducir por Leah en primer lugar. Debí permanecer fiel a mi novia. Pero en ese momento no pude evitarlo. Y de ahí en adelante, continúe cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez.

Pero esto no podía continuar. Bella había resultado herida. Y eso jamás se los perdonaría.

Toque suavemente la puerta, esperando a que fuera Leah quien abriera la puerta.

Tuve mucha suerte. Leah salió fundada en su ligero camisón. Se veía muy.. apetecible. Pero eso ya no me importaba.

"Cariño, ¡que bueno verte!" se lanzo a mis brazos. Pero yo la detuve por los hombros, suavemente. Me miro confundida.

"Leah, tengo que hablar contigo."

"Pasa, mis padres están muy dormidos. No creo que nos escuchen." Tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta la sala.

Se sentó suavemente sobre el sillón y con su mano me invito a hacer lo mismo.

" ¿De qué quieres hablar?."

"Leah, tenemos que terminar. No podemos seguir viéndonos." Bueno, admito que no fui nada sutil., pero no tenía tiempo para andarme con rodeos.

Su cara se desencajo en un segundo, y en sus ojos las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar.

" ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?."

"Leah. Tu eres una chica genial. Eres hermosa y muy divertida. Pero sabes de antemano que yo amo a Bella." Le dije suavemente.

Ella se levanto del sillón hecha una furia.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. ¡Siempre es Bella!. Ya no soporto a esa tipa." Me dijo, mientras giraba furiosa alrededor de la pequeña sala.

"Leah. Tú sabes que amo a Bella, desde que éramos niños. Lo nuestro fue un error."

"No, claro que no. Tú me quieres, solo que no te has dado cuenta. De lo contrario no me hubieras buscado todos estos meses." Me recrimino.

Suspire frustrado. Supuse que esto sería difícil. Y Leah no estaba cooperando para nada. Pero tampoco podía culparla. Al final de cuentas todo había sido culpa mía. Me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba. La tome por los brazos, cuidadosamente.

"Por favor. No lo hagas más difícil. No quiero que sufras. Por favor." Le suplique.

" ¿Cómo no voy a sufrir, Jacob. Yo te quiero, ¿ que no lo entiendes?. Yo te quiero de verdad. Para mí estos meses no han sido solo una aventura. Yo estoy enamorada de ti." Me dijo, sollozando.

¡Ay , no! Esto no lo esperaba. Yo pensé que ella lo había tomado de la misma forma que yo. ¡Soy un imbécil!.

"Leah, perdóname. Nunca quise lastimarte. Pensé que ambos lo teníamos todo claro desde el principio."

" ¡Si!, ¡pero yo lo hice porque quería estar contigo!. Me sacrifique, soportando ser la otra. Pensé que si me acercaba a ti, bajo esas condiciones, terminarías por olvidar a Bella."

"Nunca he dejado de querer a Bella."

"Pero ¡yo te quiero! Acepte compartirte todo este tiempo. ¡ No es justo!. Y soy mucho mejor que Bella. TÚ lo sabes, y nuestros amigos piensan lo mismo. Tan solo pregúntales a Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, James y Laurent. ¡Veras que opinan lo mismo! Ellos me apoyan." Leah estaba perdiendo el control.

"No me importa lo que ellos opinen. Yo amo a Bella. Siempre ha sido así. Ellos solo han sido cómplices en todo esto. "

"Ellos son tus amigos también. Deberías escucharlos. Ellos tampoco soportan a Bella."

"Si, y mucho de eso es gracias a ti, a que los has manipulado en contra de mi novia. Pero esto no puede seguir así. Hoy Tanya y Lauren se pasaron de la raya con Bella. ¡Tanya le pego! ¿Crees que esto está bien? Bella es la más inocente en todo este asunto. ¡Ella no merece que la traten así!" Le dije.

"Bella es una estúpida. No te merece. Yo soy mucho mejor que ella…"

_Si como no_. Pensé para mis adentros. Aunque Leah era una chica genial, no tenía comparación con mi Bella. Ella era pura, inocente, buena, inteligente, noble, hermosa. Lo tenía todo. Y me amaba incondicionalmente. No había comparación.

El único que no valía la pena aquí, era yo, por idiota.

"Leah, lo siento de verdad." Gire en dirección a la puerta, intentando salir. Pero ella me detuvo por el brazo.

"Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así. ¡Tu eres mío!." Me dijo Leah, estallando en lágrimas.

"Estas mal. Soy de Bella." Ella me respondió con una bofetada.

Me aleja de ella y me encamine hasta la puerta. Voltee a verla una vez más.

"Perdóname. De verdad lo siento." Le dije antes de salir. Cerré la puerta, y escuche como algo se estrellaba contra ella, haciendo un ruido impresionante. Seguramente Leah había aventado algo en su arranque de furia.

Me subí a mi motocicleta y me dirigí hasta mi casa. Me sentía realmente mal.

Nunca debí permitir que esto llegara tan lejos. Es mas, nunca debí comenzarlo. Había traicionado a mi novia de la forma más horrible. Y Bella no lo merecía. Ella era una mujer maravillosa. Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Lo lamentaba mucho por Leah, pero no había vuelta atrás. Ella encontraría a alguien mas , un hombre que la amara de verdad. Y ese no era yo, por mas que ella deseara creerlo. Porque mi corazón era solo de Bella.

**BUENO, POR AHORA LOS DEJO. PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO. NOS VEMOS!!**


	4. Atraccion

**HOLA!! DECIDI VOLVER CON ESTA HISTORIA UN POCO ANTES. ESPERO SEGUIRLA ACTUALIZANDO MUY PRONTO. **

**QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A:**

**MIADHARU28, THECULLEN86, OIOANGELITA1990 Y A REI HINO CULLEN POR SUS REVIEWS. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! **

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES GUSTE. NOS VEMOS.**

CAPITULO 4. ATRACCION.

Bella PV.

Las clases transcurrieron con bastante normalidad. Pero hubo dos excepciones enormes: la primera de ellas era mí amado Jacob. Se había comportado de lo más amoroso y atento del mundo. Y bueno, no es que no lo fuera normalmente, pero hoy se había extralimitado. Me había acompañado al salón al inicio de cada clase, y también me había recogido de ellas a la salida. Había cargado mi mochila, como siempre, como si yo fuera a romperme por el peso. ¡Hasta me acompañaba al baño y me esperaba en la puerta! No lo podía creer. Le dije que exageraba, que no era como si me fuese a ir por el inodoro, pero el solo rio y me dijo que quería hacerlo, que deseaba estar conmigo. ¿Acaso podía negarme a algo así?.

Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, y me abrazo cuando caminábamos por los pasillos. Incluso, prefirió permanecer conmigo durante la hora del almuerzo, sentarse junto con mis amigos Angela y Ben, que ir con su famoso grupito. ¡Eso no lo podía creer!. Tal vez estaba molesto por lo que sucedió con Tanya y Lauren.

Yo le pedí que no le diera importancia, y que no deseaba que se peleara con sus amigos por mi culpa. Pero el me dijo que yo era lo más importante para él. Y que respecto a sus amigos, después vería. Y que no debía preocuparme por nada.

Como de costumbre sus amigos me veían horrible, pero hoy denoté una nueva furia en sus ojos, sobre todo en los de Lauren, Tanya y Jessica. Estaban más serios de lo normal. Pero al tener los brazos de Jacob sobre mi cintura, no tuve miedo a nada. Y ellos, por supuesto, no se atrevieron a molestarme.

¡AH! Y la segunda extraña excepción: Alice y Rosalie se acercaron muy amigablemente a mí el día de hoy. Me saludaron cordialmente y me preguntaron cómo me sentía por la pelea de ayer.

Me quede estupefacta. No es que ellas fueran groseras conmigo, de las brutalidades se encargaban solas Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, pero jamás habían sido tan amables. Incluso, Alice comenzó a hablar sobre moda y hasta me sugirió un color de labial que combinaría con mi color de piel. ¡Fue extraño, aunque agradable!. Parecía que esas dos chicas en el fondo no eran tan malas. Tal vez era cuestión de darles una oportunidad. Claro, si el día de mañana no cambiaban de opinión. Pero parecía que esta vez no seria así. En sus ojos había algo inteligible cuando me miraban. No se si era pena, vergüenza, ternura. Algo diferente. Pero fue agradable su calidez.

Ahora estaba esperando que comenzara mi descanso. Pase al sanitario para mojarme la cara en el lavabo. Necesitaba refrescarme, y el agua tibia me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Arregle mi coleta y solté dos pequeños mechones de cabello al frente. No se me veía mal. Afortunadamente hoy no había manchado mi uniforme. Ajuste el pequeño mantel blanco, que estaba amarrado alrededor de los pantalones negros y ajustados. También faje bien mi playera blanca de mangas cortas y me prepare para salir.

Armand, mi jefe, me vislumbro tan pronto salí del tocador y hasta me pareció que me guiño un ojo. Eso me incomodo. Siempre trataba de coquetearme de alguna manera.

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo tenía novio? Y claro, no estaba contando que el por lo menos me llevaba 10 años mas de edad.

No había mucha gente el día de hoy. Tal vez podríamos salir un poco más temprano.

Entonces, escuche el motor de un automóvil acercándose al pequeño estacionamiento de terracería. Era un precioso volvo color gris. No había ese tipo de coches en Forks. Pero lo mejor de todo, fue contemplar al conductor: ¡Era Edward!. Se bajo del vehículo con la misma gracia que lo caracterizaba y se acerco a la cafetería.

Creo que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más de lo normal. Podía sentirlo latiendo desenfrenadamente en mi pecho. El me hacia eso cada vez que se acercaba. ¡Por Dios! Pero ¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa ante un hombre tan apuesto?. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, una camisa gris sin mangas y un chaleco blanco encima. ¡Se veía divino! Aunque honestamente, creo que podría vestir harapos, y aun así verse espectacular.

Me recordé a mi misma que debía actuar con normalidad y me gire hacia la barra, aparentando estar muy ocupada para notarlo. Escuche la campanilla de la puerta, que anunciaba su entrada. Y al instante escuche sus pasos, acercándose justo a donde yo estaba.

"!Hola, Bella!." Me saludo con aterciopelada voz. Parecía estar feliz.

"E Hola, Edward" conteste sin tartamudear, del todo.

" ¿Cómo te sientes?." Dijo mientras suavemente toco mi labio con su mano. Mi estomago dio un brinco por la emoción.

"Ya mejor, Gracias. ¿Y, quieres comer algo?."

"SI. Pero sobre todo, quería saludarte. En la escuela casi no podemos platicar." Me sonrió encantadoramente.

¡Wow! Hasta me sentí importante en ese momento. ¿Edward solo había venido a visitarme?. Me gire y descubrí a mi jefe observándome con una mueca formada en sus labios. Seguramente pensó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Edward. Tome tranquilamente uno de los menus que estaba en la barra y me dirigi a Edward.

" ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?, asi parecerás un cliente normal y mi jefe no dira nada." Le susurre. El sonrió amablemente y se sentó en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana. Le entregue el menú y el comenzó a ojearlo.

Vi como Andy salía de la cocina. Seguramente había terminado su descanso. En cuanto me vio a mi y a Edward se le abrieron los ojos. Supongo que le pareció guapo también. ¿A quien no?. Después, la observe como se dirigió discretamente a Armand. Ambos giraron para verme, Armand hizo una pequeña mueca y asintió. Después el se levanto y se introdujo en la cocina. Andy llego hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo. Lo hizo casi dando pequeños saltitos de gusto. Estaba muy rara. Se dirigió hacia mi y con voz fuerte dijo:

"Bella, ya termino mi descanso. ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes aquí con tu amigo.?" Me dijo alegremente.

"Eso sería genial." Sonrió Edward.

"Pero, y ¿Armand?." Le pregunte confundida.

"Descuida, sabe que ya comenzó tu descanso, y no se opondrá a que comas aquí."

"Y, ¿ya sabes que vas a ordenar, Edward?." Le pregunte.

"Una hamburguesa con papas y refresco." Me dijo alegremente. Y asentí e iba a la cocina para traerla. Pero Andy me detuvo.

"Yo se las traerá, tranquila. Y tu Bella ¿quieres también hamburguesa?." Me pregunto, lanzándome una risita.

"Pues, si. Gracias Andy." Le dije.

"Bien, ahora se las traigo." Dijo alegremente antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Andy era una chica muy simpática. Era un par de años mayor que yo. Y había tenido una vida complicada. Sus padres la habían abandonado al cuidado de una de sus tías, que sin embargo había sabido educarla y darle todo el amor que necesitaba. Ahora estaba casada con el chico que amaba, Jonathan. Y tenía un pequeño de 10 meses, que era Matt. Era un niño adorable. Todos los días su esposo venia por ella después de recoger al niño de la guardería. Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar, y con mucha frecuencia me alentaba a seguir estudiando y a continuar con la pintura. Me decía que nunca desaprovechara las oportunidades y que siempre persiguiera mis sueños.

¡Ah! Y también me quería alentar a que tomara un rumbo nuevo en cuanto a los noviazgos, que expandiera mis horizontes con los chicos. A ella le agradaba Jacob, pero siempre me decía que conociera a más muchachos para poder comparar y elegir mejor. ¡Ja! Seguro que vio a Edward y se armo toda una película romántica en la cabeza. ¡Andy era tremenda! Pero la quería mucho, era como una hermana mayor.

Me concentre nuevamente en Edward, que me miraba fijamente.

"Bueno, y cuéntame ¿Cómo estas?." Le pregunte, tratando de olvidar las mariposas que bailaban en mi estomago.

"Pues, como te dije, quería verte. Me preocupe mucho ayer, con la pelea que tuviste con Tanya." Me dijo, seriamente.

"Descuida, es algo que ya se veía venir. Nunca nos hemos soportado." Le dije, mientras me acurrucaba en el asiento.

" ¿Por qué?." Me pregunto. "Espero que no te parezca entrometido…"

"No, para nada. Es que, la conozco desde hace años y jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Ni con ella ni con sus amigos: Jessica, Lauren, James y Laurent." Le explique.

" ¿Y con mis hermanos y los Hale?." Me pregunto sorprendido.

"Ellos nunca han sido groseros conmigo. De hecho, hasta hace varios meses cruzábamos palabra. Y desde que Jacob se mudo a la escuela, ellos se hicieron buenos amigos. Pero a las pocas semanas conocieron también a Leah. Ella no va en nuestra escuela, estudia en la reserva, pero se frecuentan mucho. Y a partir de ahí, dejaron de hablarme." Le dije sin rodeos.

El pareció pensarlo por un momento, y después me respondió.

" ¿No será que Leah les mete ideas en la cabeza?." Pregunto.

"Tal vez. Mi relación con ella siempre ha sido extraña. Desde que yo era pequeña he sido amiga de Jacob, y por supuesto, conocí a Leah. Pero ella siempre se alejo de nosotros, como si algo le molestara. Y bueno, a lo largo de estos años nunca he entendido que es lo que le desagrada tanto de mi." le dije. Se me hizo extraño que le contara a Edward eso asi como asi, apenas conociéndolo.

En eso Andy llego con nuestra comida. Edward se distrajo buscando la cátsup, y Andy aprovecho para darme un guiño y levantar su pulgar hacia arriba, como diciendo ¡asi se hace!. El gesto me pareció de lo mas cómico. SI, definitivamente era una mal pensada. Yo solo pude sonreír ante su gesto. Edward no lo noto.

" ¿Y tu, porque volviste a Forks.?" Pregunte tratando de desviar la conversación de Leah y sus secuaces.

"Viví unos años con mis tíos Pete y Charlotte. Me fui para estudiar música." Me dijo sonriendo.

" ¿Así que eres músico?."

"Pianista. Bueno, esto trato." Me dijo sonriendo.

" ¿Y cuál es tu música favorita?."

"La clásica. Pero en realidad me gusta un poco de todo." Me respondió.

" ¡Wow!, nunca lo hubiese imaginado."

Por un momento me perdí en su mirada. Era tan hermosa…

"Bella, también vine porque quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Es este sábado, en mi casa." Me dijo.

" ¿En serio?. Gracias, pero. ¿ No habrá problemas? Me refiero a que, seguramente también estarán tus amigos." Le pregunte. Me sentía halagada de que me invitara a su casa, pero lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas con James, Laurent, Tanya, Jessica y Laurent. Sabía que ellos eran también sus amigos.

El se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no me importa. Si a ellos les molesta tu presencia, pues que no vayan. Pero a mi si me encantaría que tú fueras." Me sonrió.

Mi estomago se retorció de la impresión, y mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar. ¡Edward me estaba invitando a su casa!

"Claro, con mucho gusto iré." Le conteste en voz baja. Edward esbozo una sonrisa en señal de victoria.

Edward comenzó a comer papas despreocupadamente, hasta que una pequeña idea le vino a la cabeza.

"Bella, ¿vendrá Jacob a recogerte hoy?."

"No, hoy se quedaría con su padre. Tenia que trabajar en algo sobre su negocio." Le respondí.

Los ojitos verdes de Edward resplandecieron por un momento.

"Entonces ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa cuando termine tu turno?. No me parece bien que te vayas sola."

"Gracias, pero traje mi coche." Le sonreí tímidamente. El brillito en los ojos de Edward desapareció. Giro entonces hacia la ventana.

"Pero no veo otro coche. ¿Está estacionado detrás de la carcacha roja?." Me pregunto, girando su cabeza para todos lados, observando hacia la calle.

"Esa carcacha roja es mi camioneta." Le dije, elevando mi voz a un tono serio que en realidad no sentía.

Edward súbitamente se atraganto con las papas. Yo sonríe y le pase su refresco para bebiera.

"Lo siento. No quise ofenderte." Me dijo entre sorbos. Yo reí ampliamente.

"Descuida. Me pasa muy seguido. Pero a mí me encanta esa camioneta. Mi papa me la regalo hace un año. Se la compro a su amigo Billy. Y ha funcionado bien hasta ahora. Y cuando necesita ajustes, Jacob los hace."

" ¡Ah!. " su rostro se torno un poco serio. " Tu… ¿quieres mucho a Jacob, verdad?." Me pregunto.

Para que mentirle. "Pues si, muchísimo." Le dije, bajando mi cabeza. Edward me devolvió una sonrisa. Pero leí en sus ojos que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Me pareció de lo más extraño.

Pasamos el rato platicando agradablemente mientras comíamos nuestras hamburguesas. Y él me pregunto muchas cosas. Desde mi color favorito, hasta mis pasatiempo. Obviamente le conté que me encantaba pintar, y eso le llamo mucho la atención.

También descubrí que Edward planeaba estudiar medicina. La música era su pasión, pero que también quería algo más seguro y estable. Y la carrera le parecía muy adecuada, sobre todo por su padre. Edward era tan inteligente que estaba segura que podría con esa pesada carrera, sin problemas.

Me sentía muy a gusto a su lado. Era como conversar con un viejo amigo. Fue algo sumamente delicioso y confortable.

Pero claro, los buenos ratos no duran mucho tiempo, al menos para mí. Ya que al poco rato, vi como se acercaba la camioneta de Jessica. Se detuvo en la calle y bajo de ahí nada mas y nada menos que Tanya. Para mi sorpresa, la camioneta continuo su camino, dejando a Tanya en la calle. Ella camino orgullosamente por el estacionamiento. Por un momento se detuvo ante el volvo de Edward, seguramente lo reconoció y supuso que estaría aquí. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la cafetería. ¿Qué quería? ¿No había tenido suficiente ayer? Porque yo si. No la soportaba. No quería verla ni en fotos.

Ella entro, y cabeceo orgullosamente acomodando su melena rojiza. Busco por unos instantes en la barra, hasta que sus ojos viajaron por toda la cafetería.

Supongo que buscaba a Edward con la mirada.

Pero lo más divertido fue ver como se desorbitaron los ojos cuando nos encontró. Creo que vernos juntos era lo que menos esperaba.

Se acerco disimuladamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, contoneado sus caderas, como siempre. Lo hacía instantáneamente cuando veía a Edward.

"Hola, Bella. Hola, Edward."

Yo me levante de la silla. Lamentaba que Edward viera esto, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir otra humillación.

" ¿Qué se te ofrece, Tanya?." Le pregunte secamente. Ella se sonrió.

"Bella, se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. Pero, quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que ocurrió ayer. No se que me paso. No debí decirte todo eso. Lo siento." Me dijo, deformando su cara, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Eso me desarmo. No lo esperaba. Sin embargo, no me pareció del todo sincera.

Escuche a Edward levantarse de la mesa y acercarse hacia nosotras. Sentí como colocaba suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro, como apoyándome. La verdad ese gesto , me encanto. Y pude ver en los ojos de Tanya, que ella lo odio completamente. Pero supo controlarse.

"No me digas, y ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?." Si creía que me tragaba el cuento tan fácil, estaba muy equivocada. Tantos años de rechazo y burla no desaparecerían con una simple disculpa y un puchero. Y mucho menos ahora, que había agregado a la lista una agresión como la que sucedió ayer.

"Bella. Lo siento de verdad. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Pero Lauren y yo lo sentimos de verdad. De hecho, ella esta tan avergonzada que ni siquiera se atrevió a bajar. Cambio de opinión a último momento y decidió irse junto con Jessica. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Bueno, a todas, para demostrarte que hemos cambiado y que queremos redimirnos contigo." Me dijo dulcemente.

Gire un segundo para ver a Edward. En cuanto mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos me tranquilice. El alzo las cejas, y torció un poco su boca, en señal de que lo pensara. Aunque creo que él tampoco estaba del todo convencido de sus palabras.

Pero finalmente, ¿Qué podía perder? Si bien nunca sería mi amiga, tal vez sería la oportunidad de quitarme a una enemiga de encima. No me interesaba tener su amistad, pero si me interesaba tener paz. Quería pasar por la escuela sin escuchar sus ridículas burlas sin sentido, y quería pasar de la mano con Jacob sin que esto le provocara problemas con ellos. ¿Por qué no fumar la pipa de la paz de una vez?. Bien podría valer la pena.

Estire, no sin titubear, mi mano hasta donde estaba la de ella. Tanya comprendió el gesto de inmediato y me estrecho su mano.

"Entonces, ¿quedamos en paz?." Me pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

"Si, claro. En paz." Le sonreí de vuelta, pero con menos entusiasmo.

" ¡Que bien.!" Se acerco entonces hacia donde estaba Edward y lo tomo suavemente de su codo, dirigiéndolo a la mesa donde estábamos sentados antes.

" Y díganme ¿Qué hacían?." Dijo mientras se sentaba. Edward me miro un poco confundido, pero acabo por sentarse a su lado. Yo me senté en frente de ellos, donde estaba acomodada antes. Pero me pareció mucho encaje de Tanya.

"Terminando de comer. Vine para invitar a Bella a mi cumpleaños el sábado." Respondió Edward.

A Tanya se le abrieron los ojos por un momento, pero pronto disimulo e hizo una mueca.

"Pues ¡me parece bien! Creo que será una buena oportunidad para que todos convivamos, ¿No crees, Bella?."

"Pues, si. Claro." Deje muy desganada. Levante mis ojos hacia el frente y note como Armand me hacía gestos con su mano. Levanto su brazo izquierdo al aire y golpeo ligeramente su reloj de mano, dándome a entender que mi descanso ya se había terminado. Suspire frustrada.

"Bueno, chicos. Mi descanso termino. Me tengo que ir."

Edward se levanto al mismo tiempo que yo.

"Se me paso muy rápido el tiempo contigo. La pase muy bien, Bella." Me sonrió, provocando leves mariposas en mi estomago.

Le devolví la sonrisa, de forma sincera. "Yo también."

"Sera mejor que me vaya." Dijo Edward colocando el dinero de su consumo en la mesa.

"Edward, cariño, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? Las chicas me dejaron aquí y no creo que vuelvan." Dijo Tanya, tomando por el brazo a Edward.

El simple gesto provoco en mí el deseo de arrancarle la cabellera. Y como eso de ¡Cariño!, ¿Qué se creía esta tipa?. Pero recordé que Edward no era nada mío. No era mi asunto con quien estuviera. Pero si creía que merecía alguien mejor que Tanya, no importa lo hermosa que fuera.

Edward dudo un segundo antes de responder. "Si, por supuesto."

Tanya se despidió con una sonrisa y se encamino velozmente a la puerta. Edward permaneció unos segundos más a mi lado.

"Entonces.. ¿te veré pronto?." Me pregunto suavemente. Me estremecí al sentir su tibio aliento contra mi cara.

"Si, nos vemos mañana." Le respondí débilmente.

Edward se inclino y me dio un dulce beso de despedida en la mejilla. Y después se alejo. Me quede como boba mirando como Edward le abría la puerta del auto, y como Tanya daba brinquitos de emoción, diciéndole casi a gritos que su auto era precioso.

Ambos desaparecieron a los pocos segundos. Cuando gire para volver a la cocina, Andy estaba parada detrás de mi, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara.

"Bella, ¡que chico más guapo! Se ve divino. ¿Quién es?." Me pregunto emocionada. Ella siempre exageraba las cosas.

"Se llama Edward y es un compañero de la escuela."

"Pues esta buenísimo. Lo que me molesto es que se fuera con esa oportunista. Luego luego se ve que clase de mujer es." Me dijo. Y me pareció que estaba en lo correcto. Tanya era de lo peor. Era hermosa, es verdad. Pero sentía que Edward era demasiado bueno para ella. El era especial.

Suspire una vez más pensando en Edward antes de volver al trabajo.

Edward PV.

Había pasado todo el día tratando de acercarme a Bella. Desde hacía días que simplemente no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Y sabía que eso estaba mal. Ella tenía novio. Pero no podía evitarlo. Las imágenes de su sonrisa y de sus ojos estaban incrustadas en mi cerebro. Hiciera lo que hiciera, volvían. Simplemente era frustrante.

Y su novio, Jacob. Era insufrible. Paso todo el día de hoy pegado a Bella como una lapa. ¿Qué pretendía?. Claro, si fuera mi novia yo también pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, pero esto ya era ridículo. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. ¡Hasta al baño la acompañó!.

Ese chico se traía algo. Había notado cuanto cambio su actitud para con su grupito de amigos. Y decía que era su grupo, porque aunque ellos se sentaban con mis hermanos a la hora del almuerzo, y yo obviamente con ellos, yo no me sentía parte del grupo. Era algo aparte. Mis hermanos insistían en que eran geniales y que debería acercarme mas a ellos. Pero no podía. Ellos tenían como un repelente en mi contra. Simplemente no podía abrirme ante ellos.

¿Pero, como no hacerlo? Por el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos me había dado cuenta de que no eran sinceros. Eran extraños. Eran falsos.

Así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de visitar a Bella en su trabajo. Ahí no habría merodeadores ni nada por el estilo. Aunque fuese por minutos, mientras atendía mesas. Con eso me bastaba. Deseaba mucho verla. Y por supuesto, también quería invitarla a mi cumpleaños. Ya que Alice estaba organizando toda una fiesta, ¿Por qué no invitarla a ella?. Eso me alegraría el día, sin dudas. Y ella era la única persona en Forks que me había dado una buena impresión. Desde que la vi supe que era especial. Era trabajadora y responsable, ya que mantenía un empleo pesado. Y en las clases era bastante inteligente. Y eso que no contaba lo linda que era.

Así que no lo pensé más y me dirigí a la cafetería. La encontré inmediatamente, atendiendo la barra. Se veía lindísima con ese pantalón y la blusa blanca, ajustadas a su cuerpo. Se veía bella, inocente. La vi sonrojarse mientras me acercaba a ella, aunque trato de disimularlo. Era adorable.

Y la plática resulto más fructífera de lo que hubiese imaginado. Yo no sabía que Bella era pintora. Pero me pareció adecuado para ella. Yo percibía a Bella como una mujer sensible, por lo que el arte debía darse bien en ella.

Nuestra plática fluyo naturalmente, como si fuera una vieja amiga. Fue increíble. Jamás me había sentido tan cómodo hablando con una chica. Me sentí yo mismo, sin necesidad de aparentar ni ocultar nada. Era estupendo.

Pero claro, tenía que hacer la estúpida pregunta ¿quieres a Jacob?. Realmente fue tonta. ¿Qué esperaba? Que dijera "Ah, no lo quiero, solo estoy con el por pasar el rato." Que tonto fui. Aunque yo ya sabía que tenía novio, me fue difícil confirmar su amor de sus labios. Porque tenía que admitirlo, al menos para mí. Bella me gustaba, demasiado.

Me había gustado desde la primera vez que la vi, y desde el primer momento que vi sus ojos y escuche su voz. Era ella, simplemente. Todo a mí alrededor se alteraba con su sola presencia.

Pero claro, tenía el enorme defecto de un novio. Y yo, no podía hacer nada. SI no fuera porque Jacob estaba en el medio, yo estaría haciendo todo lo posible por conquistarla. Bella era el tipo de chica que yo deseaba, en todos los sentidos.

Pero tampoco haría nada al respecto, no cuando ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Tenía el suficiente respeto como para mantenerme alejado, aun cuando me costara trabajo.

Tendría que dejarla ir sin siquiera haberla tenido en mis brazos.

Después que Bella me dijo esas palabras, trate de aparentar lo mejor posible que no me encontraba afectado por ellas. Y parece que funciono. Pues ella siguió platicando normalmente. Pero aunque fuera por amistad, yo la tendría en mi vida. Era demasiado buena como para ignorarla.

Y entonces, llego Tanya. Pensé que vendría a armarle un escándalo a Bella por lo ocurrido ayer. La pobre chica aun tenía el labio morado. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a golpearla.

Pero no, vino a disculparse. No sé si su disculpa fue sincera. Pero si Bella estaba dispuesta a disculparla, ¿Quién era yo para entrometerme? La aparición de Tanya obviamente corto con nuestra platica.

Y ahora estaba aquí, conduciendo mi volvo. Y no en compañía de Bella, sino de la mismísima Tanya.

Tanya era muy atractiva, demasiado. De eso no había duda. Y yo no era un ciego como para no notarlo. Llevaba una blusa color rojo sumamente escotada. Se veía estupenda. Tenía que admitirlo.

Tanya hizo lo posible por sacarme plática, y yo trataba de seguirla. Sin embargo, las imágenes de Bella seguían recorriendo mi mente, como un conjunto de diapositivas. Ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

Pasando algunos minutos llegamos a su casa. Era una casa grande, de dos pisos, con terraza y jardín. Se veía muy acogedora.

Ella giro su cabeza hacia la calle, observando la solitaria casa.

"Mis padres no han llegado."

"Ya veo." Le respondí secamente.

"Dime, ¿Por qué no te agradamos mis amigos ni yo?." Me pregunto de repente. Su pregunta me congelo, pues era exactamente lo que sentía por ellos. No me agradaban. Y el hecho que ella lo hubiera notado no era buen síntoma. No estaba fingiendo bien.

" ¿Por que dices eso?." Le conteste, haciéndome el tonto.

"Vamos, encanto. No creas que no lo notamos. Eres algo, frio y distante con nosotros." Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"No es eso, para nada. Es solo que…"

Se acomodo su cabello suavemente antes de dirigirse hacia mí.

"Vamos ¿Qué tenemos de malo?."

"Siento que no son sinceros, en ocasiones." Le dije. Ella sonrió, sin alarmarse por mi respuesta.

"Casi no nos has dado tiempo de conocernos, Edward. Dales algo de tiempo a los chicos y a mis amigas. Veras que no te arrepentirás." Me sonrió seductoramente mientras tomaba un mechón de mi pelo entre sus manos y lo acariciaba. El gesto me sorprendió.

"Esta bien. Lo intentare." Le sonreí vagamente. Ella no pareció disgustarse por mi vacía respuesta. Tanya suavemente se acerco hacia mi rostro. Pensé que iba a despedirse antes de bajarse del coche. Pero lo que hizo me dejo congelado. Me beso. Tomo suavemente mis labios entre los suyos, comenzando una danza bastante… sensual. Con su mano izquierda abrazo mi cuello, alzando levemente su mano para acariciar mi pelo, y con la otra mano abrazo mi cintura.

Por unos segundos me quede congelado, como un verdadero idiota. Esta actitud me desarmo totalmente. Y sus labios eran tan suaves, que simplemente lo que puede hacer fue: corresponder.

Con mis brazos me aferre a su cintura y la acerque un poco más hacia mí. Ella correspondió encantada. De pronto, su ojos se tornaron en un hermoso color chocolate, y su cabello pasó a ser uno de color marrón, que caía grácilmente en ondas por todas su espalda. ¡Era Bella! Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella suspendiera el beso para susurrarme. " Mis padres no llegaran hasta tarde ¿quieres entrar?"

Y como por arte de magia, me separe de ella. La dulce imagen de Bella desapareció y se convirtió en Tanya. ¿ Que había hecho?. Y lo peor es que estaba consiente hacia donde quería dirigir Tanya esta situación. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Acababa de conocerla, tenía pocos días. Yo venía de una mala relación que me hizo daño, y claro, sin contar que estaba obsesionado por Bella desde que la conocí. No, acababa de cometer un gravísimo error. Mis acciones le estaban dando a entender que yo la deseaba. Y en realidad no era así. Había sido un ataque momentáneo. ¡Qué estúpido!.

"Tanya, lo siento. No debí besarte. Apenas si nos conocemos." Le dije, tratando de utilizar las palabras mas adecuadas para no dañarla.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Pero, podemos conocernos mejor. Dame la oportunidad. Sabes que me gustas. No tengo porque negarlo."

Sorei tímidamente. Si, sabía que ella se sentía atraída por mi. Lo sentía en su mirada. Y este arrebato loco solo me lo había confirmado. Pero no debía dejar que las cosas avanzaran. Al menos no por ahora.

"Vamos a darle tiempo, ¿quieres? Tomar las cosas con calma…" le pedí.

Ella se reacomodo en el asiento y sacudió su rojiza melena, echándola para atrás de su hombros. No parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta. Pero en realidad tampoco la había ofendido.

"Esta bien. Como quieras." Me mando un beso en el aire y se bajo del coche. La vi caminar hasta la puerta de su casa.

Arranque rápidamente el auto y me aleje. ¡Qué estúpido! No debí besarla. Ella era hermosa, pero simplemente no podía. Y ahora le había dado esperanzas a Tanya. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?


	5. Preludio al desastre

_**HOLA!!! PUES YA TENIA UN BUEN RATO SIN ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD HE ANDADO APURADA, Y TAMBIEN ADMITO QUE SUFRO DE LAGUNAS MENTALES, JAJA. LUEGO NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR, PERO POCO A POCO SE ME ESTA QUITANDO. COMO YA LLEVABA TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR, AHORA LES TRAIGO DOS CAPITULOS. **_

_**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS, ME DAN MUCHO ANIMO!**_

_**POR CIERTO, NO ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. PARA QUIENES LEAN LA DE "EL UNICO AMOR", LA ACTUALIZARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA, Y TAMBIEN SERAN DOS CAPITULOS PARA COMPENSAR UN POCO EL TIEMPO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**_

CAPITULO 5. PRELUDIO AL DESASTRE.

JACOB PV.

Las cosas habían sido más difíciles de lo que pensé con Leah. Desde aquella noche se había negado a dirigirme la palabra o si quiera mirarme cuando iba a la Push. Pero no podía esperar algo diferente. Al final de cuentas la había lastimado mucho. Nunca pensé que ella se enamoraría de mí. Buena, ella ya me había dicho que me amaba, pero creí que estaba jugando, no pensé jamás que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Creí que ambos teníamos muy claro desde el principio que solo sería un juego, que solo seria diversión. Que tenía claro que a quien amaba era Bella. Pero me equivoque. Había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Había engañado a mi novia de la manera más ruin, y también había lastimado a una buena amiga. ¡Era un imbécil!. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que Bella se enterara de mi traición. En un principio los chicos acordaron no decir nada, pero ahora con el berrinche de Leah tenía mucho miedo. La verdad, estaba aterrado. No soportaría perder a Bella. Porque de algo estaba completamente seguro. Si Bella se enteraba de lo que paso con Leah, la perdería para siempre. Ella jamás me perdonaría. Y eso idea me carcomía por dentro, yo no sobreviviría sin ella.

Me recargue sobre mi motocicleta y la mire brevemente por sobre mi hombro. La había arreglado justo a tiempo para la carrera del sábado. Lo único que lamentaba era que Bella no podría acompañarme. Pero le asegure que nuestro amigo grabaría todo para ella.

Lo que me encantaba de Bella era que a pesar de ser una chica centrada y tímida, era bastante valiente. Había tenido el placer de conocer su lado temerario, y me fascinaba. Mira que aprender a manejar una moto solo por acompañarme… Y bueno, no era la mejor, pero lo conducía de una forma bastante decente. Ya había aprendido a conducirla por la carretera, y por los caminos de la Push. Esto claro, hasta que su padre nos lo prohibió después de que se fracturara el brazo hace año y medio. Me la pase pegado a Bella durante meses, demasiado preocupado por su bienestar como para dejarla sola y lastimada. Me quedaba con ella todos los días, incluso faltaba a las clases, que en ese momento llevaba en la reserva, para estar con ella. Pasaba toda la tarde a su lado, hasta que ya entrada la noche, Charlie literalmente me sacaba a las patadas. Fue una buena época. Y tiempo después sucedió lo del negocio de mi papa y nos cambiamos al pueblo. Yo me puse feliz, podía estar cerca de mi novia en la escuela y todo el tiempo que quisiera. Nuestra relación era inigualable.

Otra punzada de culpabilidad trono en mi pecho. A pesar de que ella me había dado lo mejor, la había engañado. ¡Estúpido!. ¡Yo no la merecía!. Bella me lo había dado todo. Me entrego su amistad, su cariño, su apoyo incondicional, su amor, su cuerpo… me había dado toda su vida en bandeja de plata, confiando plenamente en mi. ¿Y que había hecho yo? Traicionarla con una chica que no le llegaba ni a los talones, por simple diversión. No. No merecía a Bella. Pero la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. La amaba demasiado como para decirla la verdad. La amaba demasiado como para verla con otro hombre… esa simple idea me mataba. Ni si quiera soportaba que otros hombre la miraran. Mucho menos soportaría que otro la abrazara, la besara, la amara…

No, ella no debía saber la verdad. Haría todo porque ella estuviera conmigo siempre. Incluso ocultarle la verdad…

Gire cuando escuché el motor del auto de Bella. Lo estacionó cuidadosamente, y después observe encantado como mi novia corría a mis brazos. No pude hacer otra cosa que recibirla, esbozando una estúpida sonrisa. Una que siempre me salía en automático cuando estaba con ella. Se veía lindísima con su pantalón deslavado de mezclilla, su blusa purpura, levemente escotada, y su chamarra azul marino. Ella era simplemente bella, no necesitaba nada. No le cambiaria nada.

-Estas muy pensativo ¿Te preocupa la carrera del sábado?.- Me pregunto dulcemente.

-Si, un poco.- Le mentí.

-Te ira muy bien, como siempre. Solo, procura regresar de una sola pieza ¿quieres?.- Me dijo, sonriéndome tímidamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente, demostrándome que estaba genuinamente preocupada, pero no deseaba demostrarlo.

-Lo hare, descuida.-Le sonreí de vuelta. Ella se alzo de puntitas y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo hice lo mismo con su cintura. Bella rozo suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Fue un beso dulce, apacible y cariñoso. Pero yo deseaba mas de ella, por lo que aumente la intensidad del beso, hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire. Creo que prácticamente succionaba sus labios, pero era tan delicioso que no me importaba lo demás. El resto del mundo se borraba con la sola presencia de mi novia. Seguimos besándonos por un rato mas, disfrutando del calor de nuestros brazos, hasta que una pequeña discusión nos trajo a la realidad. Abrí los ojos, sin dejar de besar a mi novia, y observe a pocos metros de distancia a las chicas. Estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Por un lado estaban Alice y Rosalie, y por el otro Lauren, Jessica y Tanya.

Bella dejo de besarme y giro suavemente su cabeza para ver el espectáculo. Realmente estaban siendo ruidosas, sobre todo Tanya y Lauren.

-¿Y qué les pasa a tus amigas?.- Me pregunto mi Bella.

-Ni idea.- Murmure, observándolas fijamente. Por un instante, interrumpieron su discusión, y las cinco voltearon su cabeza hasta donde nosotros estábamos. Esa no era ninguna buena señal. No me gustaban las miradas que Tanya, Lauren y Jessica le enviaban a mi chica. ¡Trió de locas!.

-Mejor vámonos, cariño. No tiene caso.- Le susurre a Bella. Me aferre a su cintura y continuamos caminando hacia nuestros salones.

Acariciaba suavemente su espalda mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, y ella parecía estar complacida con el gesto. Entonces apareció su amigo, Mike Newton. Un rubio con cara de estúpido. Aunque al parecer tenía algo de éxito con las chicas. Creo que a Jessica le gustaba. En verdad no entendía porque, me parecía algo guango. Sonrió abiertamente cuando diviso a Bella. Observe como sus ojos analizaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo de mi chica, deteniéndose en sus pechos. Ese gesto me enfureció. Mike siempre se había comportado como un buen amigo con Bella. Y mi novia era demasiado inocente como para comprender sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero este chico tenía que entender que Bella era mía, por las buenas o por las malas. Cuando el tonto estuvo a punto de saludar a mi novia, me detuve en seco, y atraje hacia mi pecho el cuerpo de Bella, y la bese fuertemente en los labios. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto tan repentino, pero me respondió en seguida. De alguna manera tenía que alejar al chico, y marcando mi territorio era la mejor forma de hacerlo, cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de separarme de Bella. Disfrutaba demasiado sus besos. Alce la mirada y me di cuenta que el estúpido de Mike ya se había alejado de nosotros. Al verme con Bella prefirió desaparecer. Era demasiado gallina, y eso era estupendo para mi. Asi ni el , ni nadie se acercaría a mi chica.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy cariñoso hoy.- dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Nada, es solo que te amo.- le murmure cerca de su odio.

-Yo también te amo.- me respondió ella. –Pero será mejor que nos vayamos._

Deje a Bella en su clase de biología y me encamine hacia mi salón para tomar algebra. Me encontré a medio camino con Laurent y James. Rieron en cuanto me les acerque.

-Hola, Jake. ¿Dónde andabas metido?.- Me golpeo amistosamente Laurent con el puño.

-Por ahí.- Le dije en voz baja.

-¿Con Bella?.- Me sonrió macabramente, James.

- Si, ¿Qué con eso?.- Le conteste rudamente. No me gustaba que hablaran sobre ella. Y no toleraría más sus tonterías.

-Nada, solo ya nos enteramos de tu rompimiento con Leah. Es una lástima, la verdad. Leah está muy bien. -

- No les importa. Ya no. No debí estar con ella para empezar. No debí engañar a Bella.- Les conteste, tratando de retomar mi camino al salón.

- No vengas ahora a hacerte el mojigato, Jake. Tu quisiste que esto pasara.- Me recrimino Laurent, poniéndose delante de mi camino. Pero su gesto me enfureció aun más.

-No lo hago. Yo sé que soy el único culpable. Pero no permitiré que se sigan burlando de Bella. No lo permitiré de ustedes ni de las chicas. Tanya se atrevió a golpearla, y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar.- Les conteste mientras le daba un leve empujón en el pecho a Laurent, apartándolo de mi camino. Ambos se me quedaron mirando por unos segundos sorprendidos. Nunca me les había enfrentado antes así por Bella. Las miradas frías en sus ojos se convirtieron en burlonas y disimuladamente amables.

-Descuida. Nosotros no volveremos a molestar a Bella. Te lo juro.- Contesto James, haciendo ridículamente círculos con su dedo sobre su corazón. -Pero no te garantizamos que las chicas hagan lo mismo. Ellas aprecian mucho a Leah. Te recomiendo que hables con ellas. Ya sabes cómo son de exageradas y hormonales cuando se trata de defender a sus amigas. -

-Lo hare. Nos vemos después.-

-Claro. - Respondieron a la vez antes de alejarse por los pasillos.

En que lio me había metido, y por estúpido…

BELLA PV.

Después de mi clase de biología en compañía de Edward, me prepare mentalmente para la tortura de la clase de educación física. Aunque Tanya "había hecho las paces" conmigo, no confiaba en ella ni en su grupito. Seguro algo se traían. Trataba de no ser paranoica, pero esas chicas eran terribles.

Entre en los vestidores y tome mi ropa. Gire para ambos lados, cambiándome lo más aprisa posible ya que no me gustaba que me vieran. Siempre me sentía menos cuando comparaba mi cuerpo con los de otras chicas. Sin embargo, Jake siempre me decía que era la más hermosa. Una de las tantas cosas por las que lo amaba tanto. Me hacía sentir tan bien conmigo misma. Cuando finalmente termine de cambiarme, dos chicas se pararon en frente de mí. Eran nada más y nada menos que Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?.- Me pregunto Alice, luciendo espectacular con sus shorts de deportes.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- dije tratando de contener los nervios.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas por unos segundos antes de contestarme.

-Bella, de verdad lamentamos haber sido tan descorteses contigo durante todo este tiempo.- Continúo Alice.

-Sé que hemos sido groseras contigo, y tú no lo mereces. Nunca te hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos, de tratarnos. Nos cerramos completamente contigo, y ahora sabemos que estuvo muy mal.- Término diciéndome Rosalie.

Y ahora, ¿Qué les pico a estas chicas?. En realidad yo no tenía nada en contra de ellas, puesto que jamás se habían burlado de mí ni me habían atacado, al igual que sus novios Emmet y Jasper. Claro, que con el resto de sus amigos era otra historia.

-Yo no tengo nada que disculparles. No me han hecho nada malo.- Les conteste suavemente, observándolas fijamente a los ojos. Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa.

-De hecho, si Bella. Digamos que nos hemos dejado llevar por ciertos comentarios, absurdos… ahora me doy cuenta que fuimos unas tontas, y lo siento, de verdad.- siguió Alice.

-Descuiden. Sin resentimientos.- les dije estirando mi mano para estrecharla. Ambas chicas la tomaron amablemente y sonrieron.

-Bueno chicas, las veré después.- dijo Rosalie antes de salir de los vestidores.

Alice me sonrió amablemente. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nunca había podido apreciar con claridad lo bella que era.

-Dime, ¿iras a la fiesta de mi hermano?.- me pregunto ella. –Edward me dijo que te había invitado, y parecía bastante ansioso.-

-Pues, tratare de ir.- le respondí.

-¡Oh! ¿Iras con Jake a la carrera de motos?.- me pregunto tranquilamente. Supuse que ella lo sabría, después de todo eran del mismo grupo de amigos.

-No, tengo que trabajar ese día. Además, esta vez lo de la carrera es un evento bastante exclusivo, y Jake no pudo conseguir que me dejaran entrar.-

-Espero que vayas, de verdad. A Edward le encantaría tenerte allí, al igual que a mí. Empezara a las siete de la noche.- me dijo esbozando una preciosa sonrisa. Parecía tan sincera en sus palabras. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?.

El resto del día paso afortunadamente, sin ningún contratiempo, ni ataque de ningún tipo. Tal vez las cosas comenzarían a mejorar finalmente.

JACOB PV.

Estire mis brazos, tratando de despertar de un solo tirón. Mis puños golpearon contra la cabecera de la cama. Esta cama comenzaba a quedarme pequeña también. En estos últimos meses me encontraba dando un estirón físico impresionante. Y todo me quedaba demasiado pequeño. Claro, no me disgustaba para nada parecer un hombre mayor. Pero si era algo incomodo en cuestiones materiales. Estaba echando a perder mis muebles, y mi ropa. Y mi padre a veces era algo tacaño en cuanto a la ropa. Incluso ahora que había mejorado con el negocio. Ni modo, así eran los viejos.

Entre rápidamente en la regadera, aun somnoliento. Necesitaba despertar y prepararme lo más rápido posible. Tendría que conducir unas horas para llegar a la carrera. SI todo salía bien, podría empezar el camino para convertirme en profesional.

A mi padre no le gustaba la idea. El prefería que estudiara en la universidad. Que me involucrara en algo que no fuera tan peligroso. Pero no me importaba. Era mi vida, yo podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana. La única opinión que me importaba era la de Bella, ya que pensaba con compartir mi vida con ella, y mis decisiones si le afectarían directamente. Pero Bella era estupenda, y me apoyaba incondicionalmente, incluso en estas locas ideas.

Termine rápidamente de bañarme. Un acto que antes me era imposible cuando tenía el pelo tan largo. Pero desde que me había mudado al pueblo me había cortado el pelo, para estar a la moda. Y en momentos como este lo agradecía.

Desayune rápidamente tratando de cortar cualquier conversación con mi padre. Me despedí de él y agarre mi casco y las llaves. Pero en cuanto llegue al patio me lleve la peor sorpresa. Mi motocicleta no estaba…

¡No podía ser! Yo la había dejado aquí mismo, fuera del garaje, igual que todas las noches.

¿Ahora ya había ladrones en Forks?. ¡Maldición!

Me acerque hacia el lugar donde siempre la dejaba encadenada y note algo muy extraño. En el pasto había una hoja de papel arrugada, y amarrada a una roca. La tome entre mis manos y la abrí rápidamente. No era un texto escrito en puño y letra como esperaba, sino una simple palabra escrita con diferentes recortes de letras de encabezados de periódicos. Decía "BUSCALA".

¿Quién demonios me estaba jugando una broma como esta?. Obviamente alguien que no querría que lo reconociera. Pero ¿Por qué?. Patee frustrado la piedra donde estaba atorada la nota.

Quien quiera que fuera, había elegido el peor dia para hacerme una broma. Gracias a esto perdería la oportunidad de estar en la carrera, y esa persona debía saberlo. Pensé rápidamente en quien podría haber sido. Recordé a mis viejos amigos de la Push: Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul y Seth. Pero no, ellos eran bromistas, claro. Pero jamás harían algo que me perjudicara. Esto debió hacérmelo alguien que realmente me tenía coraje, alguien que deseaba desquitarse…

Y vino a mi mente como un rayo. Leah. Ella era la única que estaba realmente molesta conmigo, y con justa razón. Pero, ¿cómo podía una chica tan pequeña llevarse una moto, sola y en la madrugada, sin hacer ningún ruido?. No pudo hacerlo sola.

Regrese hecho un energúmeno a mi casa, dejando de lado a mi confuso padre. Me dirigí al teléfono y marque a la casa de James. El y su amigo Laurent debieron de ayudarla. ¡Malditos traidores!. Después de dejar sonar el teléfono cinco veces, finalmente me contesto. Su voz sonaba ronca. Lo había despertado. Pero no me importo.

-Jake, ¿Qué quieres? Es demasiado temprano.- me recrimino.

-¿Ayudaste a Leah a llevarse mi motocicleta?- Le pregunte sin rodeos. No tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?.- me contesto.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! Se robaron mi motocicleta. Encontré una nota que me decía que la buscara. Y algo me dice que fueron ustedes.-

James comenzó a reír como un estúpido.

-James, esto no es gracioso. Dime donde la tienen.- lo amenace.

-Yo no fui, te lo juro. Pero ayer escuche a Leah, Tanya y Jessica hablar sobre una pequeña venganza en tu contra. Dijeron que harían que perdieras todo lo que amas, o alguna cursilería parecida. ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ellas! Son muy hormonales y se tomaron muy a pecho lo de tu rompimiento con Leah. Seguro que ellas lo hicieron.-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde la llevaron?.-

-No, pero les hablare mas tarde para averiguarlo. Nos vemos más tarde.- me contesto el idiota antes de colgarme el teléfono. Valientes amigos que me cargaba. Otro punto a reconsiderar en mi vida. Estos chicos no valían la pena. Un amigo no me haría esto. Creo que me convendría dejar ese grupito. No habían hecho mas que traerme problemas desde que comencé a juntarme con ellos. No los volvería a ver. Bueno, excepto los Cullen y los Hale, ellos si eran geniales.

-¿Qué sucede, Jake?.- escuche la voz de mi padre detrás de mi.-

-Alguien me jugo una broma y se llevo mi motocicleta. No se en donde la escondió.- le dije secamente.

-¿Y la carrera?.-

-Supongo que no podre ir. –

-¿Quién podría haberte hecho esto? Es muy cruel.-

-No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar.- le mentí. Por supuesto que tenía idea de quién era la culpable.

-¿Le avisaras a Bella?-

Me congele un segundo. Para que decir, solo la preocuparía. Además, que iba a decirle. "Hola amor, fíjate que mi ex amante resentida me escondió la motocicleta para vengarse de mí, así que no podre asistir a la carrera. Pero no te preocupes, ya la encontrare."

-No, no quiero preocuparla. Nos vemos después. – Tome las llaves de la casa y a camioneta de mi padre. Tome rumbo a la Push. Tal vez aun habría tiempo y podría razonar con Leah.

BELLA PV.

Ajuste nuevamente el delantal a mi cintura y me dirigí a la cocina para recoger las nuevas órdenes. Estaba muy preocupada por Jake. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. ¿Cómo le habría ido en la carrera?. Quise llamarle a su celular, pero supuse que se habría ido a festejar con sus compañeros después de la carera, así que no quise importunarlo. Supuse que le habría ido bien, como siempre. Solo deseaba que estuviera sano y salvo, sin ningún rasguño.

Aun me faltaban tres horas del turno. En realidad no estaba cansada, pero si me sentía muy ansiosa. Recordé la amable invitación de Edward a su cumpleaños. Generalmente odiaba las fiestas y las reuniones, pero en esta ocasión realmente tenía ganas de ir, y sobre todo de estar con él. Lo cual era sumamente extraño. La única compañía que siempre anhelaba era la de Jake. Pero trate de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Tal vez esa era mi estimulante respuesta ante el buen trato de Edward. Se notaba que era un chico muy especial.

-Bella, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Edward? – me pregunto mi amiga Andy, quien limpiaba una de las mesas desocupadas.

-Me gustaría, pero. No creo que Armand me permita salir temprano. Ya sabes cómo es el.- le respondí.

-Al menos inténtalo. Además, estoy segura de que si se lo pides "amablemente" te dejara ir.- me sonrió.

-¿Cómo que amablemente?.-

-No te hagas. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas?. –

-Eso no es cierto.- Le respondí apenada. Eso no podía ser verdad. El tipo me llevaba por lo menos quince años de edad.

-Yo sé que si. Se te queda viendo como embobado todo el tiempo.- se burlo Andy.

-Pues ese es su problema. No me interesa.- le respondí seria cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¡Ay, Bella! Tienes tanto que aprender de la vida.- me dijo antes de retirarse.

Me quede como enfurruñada por unos segundos. Si le gustaba o no, ese no era mi problema. Yo ya tenía novio, y era el mejor de todos. Yo conocía lo que era el amor, el amor sincero y puro que me daba Jacob. No, no me interesaba ni me interesaría ningún otro hombre, nunca.

Pero también pensé un poco en lo que me dijo Andy. Si de verdad le gustaba a Armand, ¿Por qué no tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirle el permiso? No se perdía nada con intentarlo. Al final de cuentas, tenía muchos deseos de ver a Edward. Camine hacia donde estaba sentado, vigilando nuestro trabajo, como siempre. El pareció sonreir por un momento, mientras me acercaba, pero borro su sonrisa inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?.-

-Oye, en este momento tenemos pocos clientes, y… me preguntaba… ¿si me dejarías salir temprano por esta noche?. Tengo un compromiso al que realmente tengo ganas de asistir…. Te prometo que la próxima semana compensare las horas.- Caramba, había usado un tomo bastante ridículo… Armand no me dejaría salir. ¡Realmente odiaba ser tan tímida!.

-Está bien. Pero solo por esta vez.- dijo antes de levantarse de su silla y alejarse de mi.

Wow, eso había sido bastante fácil. Qué extraño.

No le di más segundos para que cambiara de opinión. Me despedí rápidamente de Andy y me dirigí a mi camioneta. La fiesta comenzaba a las siete, y parecía que sería muy larga.

Aun me quedaba un rato para arreglarme un poco. ¡Qué suerte!.

Maneje lo más rápido que mi camioneta me permitía hasta mi casa. Charlie no había llegado aun de trabajar. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entre a al baño. Me quite toda mi ropa y tome un baño. El olor de fresas de mi shampoo me relajo bastante. Después de algunos minutos cerré la llave, y me envolví en una enorme toalla blanca. Camine hasta mi cuarto y mire dentro de mi closet. En realidad tenía muy poca ropa, y ninguna valía tanto la pena como para ir a una fiesta. Pero decidí que eso no me desanimara. Saque una top negro sin mangas, y un pantalón azul claro de mezclilla. Ambas prendas me quedaban ajustadas, por lo que serian un poco mas adecuadas para esta noche. Delineé suavemente el contorno de mis ojos con color negro y me puse rímel. También un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios. Era un maquillaje muy suave, pero al menos así no me vería tan pálida como siempre.

Seque y alise mi cabello lo más rápido que pude. Cuando volví a ver el reloj eran las siete de la noche. Aun estaba a tiempo. Escribí una nota para Charlie y se la deje en la mesa de la cocina para que no se preocupara. También le indique que había macarrones en el refrigerador para la cena. Tome mis llaves y subí de nueva cuenta a mi camioneta, esperando pasar una agradable noche, al menos por esta vez…

JACOB PV.

Este día había sido una absoluta porquería. Pase toda la maldita mañana buscando mi motocicleta, y nada. Había ido a La Push y busqué en casa de Leah. Pero no había nada, ella ni siquiera estaba ahí. Tampoco me respondía las llamadas de mi celular.

Busque en casa de los demás chicos, y nada. Incluso revise el estacionamiento de la escuela de la reserva, y la de Forks también, pero nada. Ni un solo rastro.

Esta chica me había arruinado una gran oportunidad. Y me la pagaría muy caro.

Ya eran las siete de la noche. Me había pasado fuera todo el día. Y estaba agotado. Ahora tendría que pensar en una excusa para Bella. No podía decirle la verdad. Y eso me mataba. Odiaba mentirle a Bella, pero no podía arriesgarme a que se enterara de lo mío con Leah.

Cuando me dirigía rendido hacia mi casa recordé un detalle importante. Hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, el hermano de Emmet y Alice. De hecho, ellos me habían invitado a la fiesta. Y seguramente Leah y sus secuaces estarían ahí. Era la oportunidad perfecta de enfrentarla. Además, Bella estaría trabajando. No habría ningún peligro.

Maneje rápidamente la camioneta de mi padre y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen. Llegue al poco rato y me lleve una grata sorpresa.

Era una casa enorme, de tres pisos. El patio que se ocupaba como estacionamiento era enorme, y ya estaba lleno de vehículos de otros compañeros de clase que habían asistido. Se escuchaba desde fuera el sonido de música dance a todo volumen. Parecía una fiesta genial. Lastima que mis intenciones eran otras.

Entre cautelosamente a la casa. Algunos de mis compañeros me saludaron, pero yo los ignore. Estaba demasiado concentrado en hallar a Leah, y a mis "supuestos amigos". No tarde en descubrirlos. Emmet, Jasper, James y Laurent se encontraban en la sala, sirviendo algunas bebidas. Los cuatro me saludaron.

-Jake, no encontraste tu motocicleta, ¿verdad?.- me pregunto burlonamente James.

-Obvio que no, gracias por tu ayuda.- le respondí secamente.

-Lo siento, pero tuve cosas que hacer.- me respondió con una tonta sonrisa.

-Si, me lo imagino.- le dije cerrando mis puños.

-¿Cómo que estuviste buscando tu motocicleta? ¿No fuiste a la carrera?.- me pregunto confundido Emmet.

-No. Leah y sus amigas la escondieron. ¿Alguien las ha visto?. Tengo que hablar con ella.-

-Si. Las vi en el piso de arriba.- me indico Emmet. Le agradecí el gesto y subí las escaleras. Había demasiada gente bailando y bebiendo a mi alrededor. Incluso unos chicos se estaban besando descaradamente en las escaleras. Pero no me importo y seguí mi rumbo. A los pocos pasos me encontré con Jessica, Tanya y Lauren. En cuanto me vieron soltaron una carcajada.

-JaKe, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Tuviste un mal dia?.- se burlo Lauren.

-Ustedes deben saberlo mejor que nadie. Me echaron a perder todos mis planes.- les respondí secamente. -¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme esta broma? ¿No se supone que éramos amigos?.- les reproche.

-Lo que le hiciste a Leah no tiene nombre. Ella te ama, y tú la despreciaste como si fuera una cualquiera. Te lo merecías.- me respondió valientemente Tanya.

Me dieron unas inmensas ganas de ahorcarla. Pero tuve que contenerme. Ellas tenían razón, yo había tratado mal a Leah. Pero no tenían derecho a amargarme la vida.

-¿Dónde está ella?.- les pregunte. Las tres chicas sonrieron y me tomaron de las manos. Me jalaron hasta una de las habitaciones del primer piso de la casa. Abrieron la puerta y me empujaron hacia dentro antes de salir. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Leah.

No pude ocultar más mi rabia y me fui contra ella.

-¿Qué demonios te crees, Leah?. ¿Dónde escondieron mi motocicleta?.- le recrimine. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron por el coraje.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa, verdad? Tu maldita moto. No te preocupes, te la devolveré en seguida.- me respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu sabias lo importante que era esta carrera para mí. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No es justo.- le respondí. Ella pareció enfurecer aun más.

-Lo que no es justo es que tú me hayas dejado. Después de todo lo que compartimos. ¿Es que no te importo, no significo nada para ti?.-

Pase mis manos sobre mi cara frustrado. ¿Es que esto no se acabaría nunca? ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de pagar por el enorme error de haberme metido con ella?.

-Lo siento, yo jamás quise lastimarte. Siempre supiste que lo nuestro era pasajero, que era pura diversión. Lo sabías desde un principio, yo fui muy claro.-

-Para mí no fue diversión, yo te amaba. Me acosté contigo porque te amaba. Aun te amo.-

-Leah, yo amo a Bella. Lo sabes.-

-Eso no te impidió hacer el amor conmigo. No te hagas el tonto.- dijo mientras trataba de abrazarme. Yo me aparte de ella.

En ese momento escuche como la puerta se abría de golpe. Los ojos de Leah parecían haberse dilatado de alegría súbitamente. ¿Quién podría ser?. Gire lentamente mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Y mi corazón se detuvo…

-Bella…-


	6. Dolorosa verdad

CAPITULO 6. DOLOROSA VERDAD.

BELLA PV.

En cuanto llegue a la casa de los Cullen me lleve una grata sorpresa. La casa era verdaderamente preciosa y elegante. Se notaba que esta familia mantenía una buena posición económica. Parecía ser el tipo de familia que lo tenía todo, belleza, inteligencia y dinero. Eso si que era tener suerte. Pero lejos de molestarme, me alegraba por ellos. Parecían ser buenas personas. Yo ya había conocido al Dr. Cullen, gracias a las numerosas caídas, y la fractura del año pasado. Era un hombre muy inteligente y amable. Sin olvidar que era extremadamente guapo. Y ahora, sin proponérmelo, visitaría su casa y a sus hijos. La vida era tan curiosa. Hasta hace muy poco, los chicos Cullen y Hale me ignoraban, Y ahora daba la impresión de que las cosas iban a cambiar.

El patio de la casa estaba repleto de autos de otros compañeros de clase. Y se escuchaba la música a todo volumen proveniente del interior. Parecía una fiesta genial. Pero algo llamo mi atención… en el extremo del patio se encontraba estacionada la camioneta del padre de Jake. ¿Por qué? ¿acaso Jake estaba aquí y no me lo dijo?. Sentí una punzada de dolor sobre mi pecho. Si ya había regresado nada le costaba avisarme de sus planes. ¿Por qué seguía apartándome de sus amigos? Creí que iba a cambiar.

Baje de mi camioneta con los ánimos por los suelos. Debía pedirle una explicación antes de juzgarlo, pero me lastimaba su actitud.

Había muchísima gente en la entrada de la casa. Algunos de mis compañeros parecían reconocerme, e incluso se me quedaron viendo. No sé si gratamente sorprendidos, o enfadados por mi presencia. Trate de ignorarlos y entre en la casa. La sala estaba abarrotada. Levante mis ojos para buscar a Edward, y a Jake. Pero no se veían por ningún lado.

Di unos cuantos pasos al frente cuando sentí una suave mano sobre mi hombro.

-Bella. ¡Que bueno que viniste!.- me dijo una aterciopelada voz que reconocí en seguida. Era Edward. Me gire hacia él y mi aliento se contuvo. Vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa azul claro de mangas largas con botones. Era una vestimenta sencilla, pero él se veía espectacular.

-Hola. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. EL sonrió dulcemente y me abrazo. En cuanto sentí sus brazos sobre mi espalda, mi cuerpo se retorció por una extraña, pero deliciosa carga eléctrica.

-Ahora que estas aquí, si. Te ves preciosa.- me dijo casi en un murmullo. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Podría ser mas encantador? Pero en cuanto me recordé a mi misma que tenía que buscar a Jacob, mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Y, ¿Cómo te sientes?, la fiesta se ve estupenda.- le pregunté.

-Pues si. Alice la organizo y no tuve como detenerla. Le encanta organizar reuniones.- me sonrió amablemente, mirando mis ojos fijamente.

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Edward era demasiado guapo…

-¿Quieres tomar algo?.- me ofreció Edward. Yo solo asentí, mirando embobada sus hermosos ojos. Me condujo a una enorme mesa en el centro de la sala. Estaba repleta de botanas, bebidas, y un enorme pastel blanco con velas. Edward me sirvió refresco en un vaso desechable y me lo paso antes de servirse uno para él.

-Oye, Edward. Sé que te sonara extraña la pregunta, pero ¿has visto a Jacob por aquí?.-

Edward dio un profundo sorbo a su bebida antes de responderme.

-De hecho, si. Acabo de verlo subir las escaleras con Tanya, Lauren y Jessica. Me pareció extraño que estuviera acá sin ti.-

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Es estaba aquí, pero ¿por qué no avisarme?.

Edward debió leer la confusión en mi cara, ya que tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia las escaleras.-Tal vez deberías platicar con él.- me dijo en voz baja. Me pareció oírlo triste, no se porque.

Pero antes de que llegáramos a las escaleras, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren nos interceptaron. Las tres vestían faltas muy cortas, y tops diminutos. Aunque admito que las tres tienen cuerpazos para lucirlos, me parecieron demasiado atrevidos, y sobre todo inapropiados para el clima de Forks.

-Bella, que bueno verte. ¿Buscabas a Jake? – me dijo Tanya sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, ya que sus ojos devoraban a Edward.

-Pues si…- le dije tímidamente.

-Nosotras te llevamos con el.- me dijo Jessica mientras tomaba mi otra mano y me alejaba de Edward, llevándome escaleras arriba. Solo pude ver de reojo como Tanya abrazaba el cuello de Edward y le decía.

-¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado…-

Sentí un coraje completamente infundado. Parecía una culebra enrollándose en el cuello de Edward, listo para morderlo. Esa chica me parecía poca cosa para él. Pero yo no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerme. En fin, si esos eran sus gustos, quien era yo para criticarlo.

Caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de una habitación.

-El está aquí dentro.- me dijo Lauren sonriendo. Algo se traían estas chicas, esto no era normal…

-Lo siento, yo jamás quise lastimarte. Siempre supiste que lo nuestro era pasajero, que era pura diversión. Lo sabías desde un principio, yo fui muy claro.- Dijo una voz ronca, que parecía ser de Jake. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?. ¿A qué se refería con pura diversión?.

-Para mí no fue diversión, yo te amaba. Me acosté contigo porque te amaba. Aun te amo.- le respondió una femenina voz. Parecía ser de ¿Leah?. No, esto debía ser un error… debía estar confundiendo las voces por el ruido de la música…

-Leah, yo amo a Bella. Lo sabes.- Si, esa voz era de Jacob, no había duda…

-Eso no te impidió hacer el amor conmigo. No te hagas el tonto.- le respondió ella.

No…. No…. No. Esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Acababa de escuchar que Jake y Leah hicieron el amor?

¡NO!, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma… un invento de las tres brujas que ahora miraban con suma atención cada uno de mis aterrados gestos.

Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, esperando que todo fuera una invención de mi mente. Que hubiese confundido las voces con las de otras personas. Pero no…

Ahí estaban ellos. Jake y Leah.

En cuanto Leah me miro, sus ojos se iluminaron. Y en cuanto Jake giro su cuerpo para mirarme, sus ojos se quebraron al instante por el terror…

-Bella…-

-Ja… Jake, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- alcance a decirle antes de que se me quebrara la voz.

-Bella… déjame explicarte…- Jake comenzó a acercarse hacia mí y trato de sujetar mi mano. Pero yo me aparte lejos de el.

-No… ¿tu y Leah?... ¿Por qué..?- pregunte, casi tartamudeando por el dolor.

-Bella, no es lo que parece..- dijo Jake, pero pareció arrepentirse al instante de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que no es lo que parece? ¡Acabo de escuchar muy claramente que te acostaste con Leah!- comencé a perder la paciencia. Sentía como mi corazón se despedazaba poco a poco.

-Pues si, Bella. Escuchaste claramente. Jake y yo hicimos el amor. Y no una, sino varias veces…- comenzó a decirme Leah, mientras se pavoneaba acercándose a nosotros. Jake perdió los estribos. Su mirada desprendía fuego.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!.- le grito Jake, mientras tomo su mano y la jalo hacia fuera de la habitación. Observe los rostros atónitos de las chicas antes de que Jacob les cerrara la puerta en las narices.

-Entonces, si es cierto…- se me quebró la voz. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. Me negaba a dejarlas caer aun, pero mi corazón se rompía con cada latido. Esto no podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿En que había fallado?.

-Bella…. Perdóname. Fui un estúpido, perdóname…- los ojos de mi novio comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Jamás lo había visto así, tan derrotado. Pero me concentre en sus palabras, lo había admitido…

No podía permanecer más tiempo aquí. Tenía que huir…

Gire mi cuerpo en dirección hacia la puerta. Sentí la mano de Jake tomar la mía.

-Amor, deja que te explique, por favor…- suplico Jacob.

Ese gesto me enfureció. ¿Amor?. El no me amaba. Se había burlado de mi, se había burlado de todo el amor que yo le había dado. La furia se apodero de mi y libere mi mano, y con la otra le di una bofetada. Pude sentir que no le hice daño, pero los ojos de Jake se quebraron. Yo jamás lo había golpeado.

-¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡TE ODIO!.- le grite. Abrí la puerta y observe las sonrientes caras de Lauren, Jessica y Leah. Se veían satisfechas y contentas. Leah especialmente.

Yo conocía a Leah de hace años. Incluso fuimos amigas alguna vez cuando niñas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?.

No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlas, tenía que salir de aquí. No podía hacer un escándalo en esta casa.

-¡Bella!.- aun escuchaba el grito de Jacob. Pero no me importo. Lo único que me interesaba era salir de aquí. Trate de bajar las escaleras, pero era como si todo el ambiente a mi alrededor se desvaneciera. Solo veía caras, escuchaba voces, pero no tenían ningún sentido para mi. La música estaba dañando mis oídos, como si perforara mi cráneo dolorosamente. Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo…

Pase de largo a Tanya y a Edward, que permanecían en las escaleras. En cuanto Edward me vio, se alejo de la pelirroja y corrió hacia mí.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto con genuina preocupación.

-Nada… tengo que irme. Discúlpame, Edward.- le respondí en voz baja.

-Bella. No te vez nada bien. Espera por favor…- comenzó a decirme.

-¡Bella! ¡Que bueno que viniste!.- escuche la voz de Alice Cullen mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros por primera vez en la noche. Junto a ella estaban Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy pálida.- comenzó a preguntar Alice. Pero no me importo.

-En verdad, Edward. Tengo que irme…- me aparte bruscamente de él y de su pequeño grupo y corrí hacia la salida. Ignoraba si me estaba siguiendo, al igual que Jacob. Pero no me importaba, tenía que irme, escapar.

Corrí hacia donde estaba mi camioneta, incluso empuje a un par de chicos que estaban en mi camino. Ellos refunfuñaron molestos, pero no me importo. Entre en ella y cerré la puerta con furor. Arranque el motor y lo puse en marcha.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a casa toda la escena se repetía como una vieja película en mi cabeza. Las palabras de Jacob y de Leah. Las miradas burlonas de las chicas, y los ojos de Jacob. Mostro una mirada que jamás había presenciado en el antes. Una mirada que reflejaba sufrimiento y pavor.

Mi pecho estallo en mil pedazos, y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar libremente por mis ojos, descendiendo por mis mejillas. Eran tan espesas que prácticamente nublaron mi visión. Trate de limpiarlas con el dorso de mi mano, pero seguían fluyendo, no podía detenerlas.

Decidí que lo mejor era estacionar el vehículo, al menos hasta que me tranquilizara lo suficiente. No podía manejar en estas condiciones sin tener un accidente. Me detuve a un la do de la carretera. Y los sollozos escaparon de mis labios.

Mi Jake… ¿por qué me había hecho esto?. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de herirme de esta manera?. El sabía lo importante que era para mí. Lo indispensable que era él en mi vida, lo mucho que necesitaba su amor. Lo mucho que nuestra relación significaba para mí.

¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? ¿No fueron suficientes todos los años que estuvimos juntos, todo lo que compartimos? ¿Había fallado en algo?. ¿Me consideraba tan poca mujer, en realidad?.

Me sentí aun peor cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente. Eran dagas que atravesaban mi cuerpo, desgarrando cada centímetro de mi pecho. El dolor era insoportable. Me sentía a morir.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando dentro de la camioneta, detenida a un costado de la carretera. Para mi fueron horas de dolor, aunque podrían haber sido minutos…

Las luces resplandecientes de los faros de un automóvil me deslumbraron. Mis ojos ardían tanto por las lágrimas que apenas si podía ver con claridad. Pero reconocí el auto, era la camioneta de Billy, y Jacob bajando de ella y corriendo hacia donde estaba.

No, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Al menos no en este momento. Puse en marcha el motor del auto y jale la palanca para la primera velocidad. El auto comenzó a moverse, pero Jacob hizo algo realmente estúpido. Subió de un solo brinco sobre el cofre de la camioneta.

-¡BELLA, DETENTE, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!.- me grito, mientras su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mío, separados únicamente por el grueso vidrio de la ventana empañada momentáneamente por la calidez de su aliento. No tuve más remedio que detenerme. Quería matarlo, pero no de forma tan literal.

Apague el motor y Jacob bajo del cofre. Abrí la puerta y salí de la camioneta. Jacob se coloco en frente de mí en un segundo.

-Bella, déjame explicarte, por favor…- comenzó a suplicar de nuevo.

-¿Y qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué me engañaste, que me viste la cara de estúpida quien sabe por cuánto tiempo? ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGANARME, POR QUE?!.- Mis puños comenzaron a golpear su duro pecho, una y otra vez. Había perdido el juicio, jamás me había comportado así. Pero estaba tan dolida que no podía pensar en otra cosa que dañarlo, que sintiera al menos una fracción de el dolor que yo sentía en mi pecho por su culpa. Jacob no intento detenerme en ningún momento. No supe si era porque no le causaba ningún daño, o por culpabilidad. Me permitió desahogarme por unos segundos. Solo se limito a mirarme, y a llorar silenciosamente.

Pero pronto me detuve, dándome cuenta que eran mis manos las únicas que salían lastimadas. No su pecho. Pero tampoco me atreví a romper el contacto con su piel. Recargue delicadamente mis puños sobre él, mientras los sollozos escapaban de mis labios.

Jacob me tomo suavemente entre sus brazos, y recargo su frente contra la mía. Pude sentir que el también derramaba lagrimas.

-Bella, perdón. Yo…- comenzó a explicar. Pero yo no podía escucharlo. El solo oír su voz me mataba.

-Déjame ir.- le dije débilmente mientras separaba nuestras frentes.

-No hasta qué hablemos.- me dijo firmemente.

-Déjame ir. ¡No quiero verte!- le dije mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre. Pero Jake era demasiado fuerte. No me soltó. Se aferro aun más a mi cintura.

-¡DEJAME!- le grite.

-Por favor. Cálmate, cariño.- me suplico él.

-¡Suéltame!.-

Nuevamente las luces de unos faros me deslumbraron. Gire mi cabeza en dirección de la luz, y descubrí un volvo deteniéndose justo en frente de nosotros.

Edward bajo del lado del conductor, y su hermana Alice del otro. Parecían confundidos.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?.- me pregunto Alice.

-No se metan. Esto es entre Bella y yo.- le contesto Jacob, aferrándose aun más a mi cuerpo.

-Déjala. ¿No ves que está nerviosa?.- le replico Edward.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo.-

-Déjame ir. No quiero verte, Jacob.- le ordene nuevamente.

-No.- se aferro él.

-Te dijo que la sueltes. ¡Déjala!.- Edward se acerco amenazante hacia nosotros. Jacob libero su amarre sobre mi cuerpo y lo enfrento.

-Tú no te metas. Esto es entre mi novia y yo.- Jacob le gruñó.

-Yo ya no soy tu novia. Olvídate de mí. No quiero saber nada mas de ti, Jacob.- le conteste fría y calculadamente. La mirada de Jacob se rompió en ese mismo instante. Juraría que todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones con esa simple afirmación. ¿Acaso le importaba tanto perderme?. Después de todo el me había engañado con otra.

-No puede estar hablando en serio.- me murmuro.

-Muy en serio. Esta relación se termino.- le dije, consiguiendo en el tono de mi voz una firmeza que no creía poseer. Decirle a Jacob que no deseaba verlo, y que no quería continuar con nuestra relación, era lo más difícil que había tenido que decir en mi vida. Me mataba el solo pensar mi vida sin él a mi lado. Pero no podía ser de otra manera. Ya nunca más podría confiar en el…

-No, Bella. Por favor. No me hagas esto…- se quebró su voz. Por solo un instante, tuve el deseo de abrazarlo, de aferrarme a su cintura y decirle que aun lo amaba. Pero ya no lo haría, nunca más lo haría.

-Solo escúchame..- se acerco nuevamente hacia mí. Yo retrocedí dos pasos, negándome a recibir el calor de sus manos. Al segundo Edward se coloco delante de mí.

-Te dijo que la dejaras en paz.- le recrimino Edward.

Jacob soltó un gruñido y lo empujo hacia un lado.

-¡NO TE METAS!- le grito Jacob. Pero Edward no retrocedió un solo paso, sino que se enfrento a él, empujándolo de vuelta. Parecía que Edward se le iría encima a Jacob. Lucia realmente molesto. Pero no podía permitir que pelearan por mi causa.

-¡Basta! Les dije, colocándome en medio de los dos.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿acaso están locos los dos?.- Respondió Alice, colocándose a mi lado.

-Esto no solucionara las cosas. Bella tiene que tranquilizarse, al igual que tu, Jacob.- sugirió Alice.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.- resoplo Jacob.

-Pero hazlo en otro momento, cuando las cosas se hayan enfriado. Por favor.- Alice le sugirió nuevamente. Me pareció una idea prudente. Aunque en realidad yo no pretendía volverlo a ver, si necesitábamos calmarnos. Pensar con más claridad las cosas.

Jacob agito la cabeza suavemente en señal de aceptación. Se veía emocionalmente agotado, igual que yo. Me lanzo una última mirada, cargada de culpa y se subió a la camioneta de su padre. Desapareció a toda velocidad.

Solo esperaba que no fuera imprudente y llegara a salvo a su casa. Aun en estas condiciones no quería verlo herido, bajo ninguna circunstancia…

-Discúlpenme. No debí haber ido a tu casa..- me lamente con Alice y Edward. Ellos me miraron asombrados.

-No digas eso, Bella. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Lo único que lamento es que no hayas esperado. Fue peligroso que condujeras de esa manera, podrías haber tenido un accidente.- me contesto dulcemente Edward.

¿Cómo podía pensar él en mi seguridad cuando yo estuve a punto de arruinar su fiesta? Ese chico era algo especial.

-Gracias, a los dos.- les murmure. Alice sonrió dulcemente.

-No tienes porque.-

-Sera mejor que me vaya. – les dije, tratando de montar nuevamente en mi camioneta.

-Eso si que no señorita, no puedes conducir ahora. Estas muy nerviosa.- me indico Alice, a modo de regaño.

-Estoy bien, en verdad.- conteste. Aunque era una total mentira, puesto que apenas si tenia fuerzas para mantenerme en pie.

-Yo te llevare a tu casa.- me indico Edward.

-Pero, tienes que regresar a tu fiesta…-

-¡Que me importa la fiesta! Yo te llevare en tu camioneta. Alice vendrá detrás de nosotros y después de dejarte en tu casa, yo regresare con ella. ¿Te parece?.- sugirió Edward.

-Perfecto. En marcha entonces.- me dijo Alice.

Edward abrió la puerta de mi camioneta y yo me senté mecánicamente, como siguiendo fielmente sus instrucciones. A los pocos segundos puso el carro en marcha, y continuamos nuestro camino, con Alice siguiéndonos en el volvo a pocos metros.

Edward comenzó a tener problemas con la palanca de velocidades, pero no me dijo nada. Me pareció tan gracioso verlo tratando de conducir mi camioneta.

-Lamento lo que paso. Por poco arruino tu cumpleaños.- me disculpé otra vez.

-Bella, no tienes porque disculparte. En todo caso lo culpables son Jake , Leah y el resto de las chicas. No tú. Tu reacción fue normal. Además, casi nadie se dio cuenta. Te aseguro que la fiesta sigue como si nada.-

-Menos mal. Pero de todas formas, gracias por preocuparte. No tendrías que haberlo hecho.- le susurre.

-Claro que si. Los amigos se cuidan unos a otros ¿no?.- me sonrió.

-Claro. – le sonreí de vuelta. Si, definitivamente Edward era maravilloso.

Al poco rato llegamos a mi casa, Edward estaciono mi camioneta y me entrego la llave.

Baje del auto y me despedí con la mano de Alice. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, desde el interior del volvo.

-¿Estarás bien? Puedo quedarme un rato…-comenzó Edward.

-Estaré bien. Gracias, Edward. En verdad te lo agradezco.- Edward me sonrió una vez mas y me abrazo. Su tacto me conmovió al instante. Era agradable sentir su calidez entre tanto dolor.

-Nos veremos después.- me dijo, y deposito un dulce beso en mi frente.

Lo observe mientras se alejaba. Cuando llego a su volvo abrió la puerta del conductor y le dijo a Alice que bajara, ya que era su coche y el conduciría de regreso. Ella hizo un puchero, pero acepto. Edward se sentó en el lado del conductor y Alice a su lado.

Los vi desaparecer en el camino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Abrace mi pecho y camine hacia dentro de la casa. Charlie no había llegado aun. Camine lentamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación, sintiendo como si caminara descalza sobre trozos de vidrio.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me recosté sobre mi cama, y permití que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo. Llevándose consigo mi alma, y mi amor por Jake…

_**BUENO, ESTOS FUERON LOS DOS CAPITULOS. ¿Qué LES PARECIERON? ¿LES GUSTO O LOS ODIARON? PORFAS, DEJENME UN PEQUENO REVIEW PARA CONOCER SU OPINION. NOS VEMOS EN POCOS DIAS CON LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS DE "EL UNICO AMOR".!!!**_


	7. Una sorpresita

LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO PERTENECE A S MEYER.

_**!HOLA! PUES VOLVI CON NUEVO CAPITULO PARA ESTA HISTORIA. LA VERDAD ES LAS HE TENIDO MUY ABANDONADAS Y LO LAMENTO MUCHO.**_

_**HE TENIDO MUY LINDOS REVIEWS POR LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, ¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!, QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO. OJALA SIGA ASI.**_

_**POR AHORA LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO DEL A FIESTA DE EDWARD. FUE UNA IDEA LOQUITA QUE TUVE DE REPENTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. POR FIS, ME DEJAN ALGUN REVIEW???**_

CAPITULO 7. UNA SORPRESITA.

Edward PV.

Me sentí mal al dejar sola a Bella. La pobre chica se veía tan triste, tan perdida. Ella era una persona dulce y buena, no merecía lo que le hizo Jake. EL tipo era un estúpido. Tenía a una gran mujer a su lado, y la había traicionado por pura diversión.

-¿Por qué tan silencioso?.- me pregunto Alice, quien miraba mi rostro fijamente.

-Nada.-

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella.

-Claro.-

-Fue muy amable lo que hiciste por Bella ¿sabes?.- continuo Alice después de algunos segundos de silencio.

-Creí que podría necesitar ayuda. Se fue muy molesta y podría haber tenido un accidente. O Jacob pudo intentar hacerle algo.- aclare, pensando en la forma en que Jacob había sujetado a Bella.

-El no la lastimaría. Créeme. A pesar de todo es buen chico y la adora.- Alice protesto. No sé como aun lo defendía.

-Está bien, lo que digas.- le replique sin ánimos. No tenía ganas de discutir. Pero si en verdad Jacob "adorara" tanto a Bella no la hubiera engañado.

-Lo bueno es que no se armo un escándalo. Bella fue bastante prudente. Si yo hubiese estado en su situación, le hubiera roto la cara a Jasper en frente de todos.-

Me reí ante tal pensamiento. Alice era una chica dulce, pero bien cierto era que cuando perdía la cabeza, nada podía detenerla. Le hubiera sacado los ojos a su novio en ese instante, con todo y público.

No tardamos en volver a casa. La fiesta parecía transcurrir sin mayores contratiempos. Excepto por que algunos de nuestros compañeros estaban bastante más tomados.

Emmet se había encargado de que nuestros padres salieran esta noche. Me habían festejado en la mañana con una comida. Y más tarde, después de un gran discurso, Emmet los convenció de que se fueran a pasar la noche solos. Que él se haría responsable de todo. ¡Si claro! No podía hacerse cargo de el mismo, mucho menos de 50 adolescentes embriagados.

Estacione el coche y baje junto con Alice. En cuanto entre a la casa algunos de los chicos aplaudieron, indicándome que ya era la hora. ¿La hora de qué?.

James, Laurent, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren se aproximaron hacia mí. La verdad, después de lo que había visto no me quedaban muchas ganas de platicar con ellos. Las chicas se habían portado muy sospechosas con lo que le ocurrió a Bella y a Jacob esta noche.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Eddie? Es tu día. Deberías estar más feliz.- me dijo James mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo para quitar su mano de un golpe. Su aliento alcohólico me abrumo. Parecía que ya llevaba muchas cervezas, al igual que sus desequilibrados amigos, que ya comenzaban a tener problemas para mantenerse en pie. Se notaba que eran de carrera larga.

-¿Dónde andabas? No debiste irte así.- me sermoneo Tanya, mientras suavemente trataba de tomar mi mano. Yo la solté lo mas sutilmente que pude.

-Lleve a Bella a su casa.- le dije. La expresión de su rostro cambio.

-Y ¿Por qué?- me pregunto algo disgustada.

-Porque es mi amiga, y no deseaba dejarla sola. Se sentía muy mal por lo que le hicieron ustedes.- le recrimine, observándola a ella y a sus amiguitas.

-No se dé que me hablas.- ronroneo mientras trataba de abrazarme.

-¿Segura?.- le conteste antes de liberarme nuevamente de su abrazo. Ella no insistió más, pero por su mirada supe que no estaba complacida. Camine unos cuantos pasos alejándome de ese grupito. Tal vez podría conversar con otros compañeros que en verdad me agradaban.

Pero antes de pudiera decir otra cosa, Emmet, Jasper, James y Laurent me tomaron de los brazos y me condujeron hasta el centro de la sala en donde la mayoría de los chicos estaban acomodados en un semicírculo, rodeando una silla.

Mis hermanos me condujeron a ella y me sentaron literalmente a la fuerza. Esto no me estaba gustando nada. Pero lo peor fue observar un enorme pastel azul de cartón y papel a un la do de la silla. ¡Oh, no! ¿Será lo que me imagino?.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, mi hermano Emmet tomo la palabra como si fuera el presentador de un programa de televisión, parándose frente de mí.

-Queridos amigos, como ya saben hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito Edward. Hoy hace la importante transición de niño a hombre, y por lo tanto es nuestro deber…-

No escuche claramente lo que dijo después. Me pareció una reverenda estupidez. Pero muy típico de mi hermanito. Sin duda este sería un día para recordar.

Pocos segundos después comenzó a sonar una canción de Lady Gaga, "Just dance", y el norme pastel se rompió, dejando salir a una despampanante morena vestida con un pequeño conjunto azul de shorts y top sin mangas.

_Cuando menos no está desnuda. _Pensé para mis adentros. La chica, que ha decir verdad era muy guapa, se aproximo hacia mí, mientras hacía a un lado artísticamente su enorme cabellera lacia y negra. Por supuesto, el resto de la población masculina se alarmo, y comenzaron a echar porras. Las chicas, por otra parte, permanecían en otro extremo de la habitación, luciendo notoriamente molestas. Las peores eran Rosalie y Tanya.

La chica bailo alrededor de mi por algunos segundos. Tomo mi mano tratando de levantarme para bailar con ella, pero literalmente estaba pegado al asiento. No sé si por la vergüenza, o por estar deslumbrado por ella. Era guapísima.

-¡Vamos, Eddie! ¡no seas mojigato, anímate!-me grito James. Como odiaba que me dijera _Eddie_.

-¡Si, baila!.- me animo Emmet.

Bueno, si eso querían estaba bien. Finalmente solo bailaría, no era nada malo. Me levante, recibiendo algunos aplausos por parte de los chicos, y baile un poco con la chica, tomándola suavemente de la cintura, mientras ella me tomo de los brazos. La chica era tan alta como yo, quizás unos milímetros más. Ella revoloteo varias veces alrededor mío, pero yo no la solté. La verdad fue divertido. La chica bailo sensualmente conmigo, pero no fue nada vulgar y ella no se propaso.

Después de varios minutos la chica me soltó, me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y me susurro ¡_felicidades guapo!, _mientras con su mano enmarañaba un poco mi pelo. Me regalo una picara sonrisa y un guiñó de ojos antes de alejarse e ir a mis compañeros, quienes la recibieron encantados. Creo que sentí mis mejillas colorearse. Emmet y Jasper se acercaron a mi, muertos de la risa.

-¿Verdad que no fue tan malo?.- sonrió Jasper.

-No tanto.- conteste un poco cortante.

-Vamos, ¡fue divertido!, además tengo todo documentado para ti..- sonrió Emmet, que me mostraba su cámara digital. Había tomado al menos 50 fotos. Era bastante comprometedor.

-Dudo que mama te deje ponerlas en el álbum, Emmet.- apareció Alice, quien no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos.

-No seas aguafiestas, hermanita. Este será nuestro secretito. ¡Fue divertido!. La cara que puso Edward no tiene precio.- sonrió Emmet.

-Aja. Yo que tu no estaría tan feliz. ¿Ya viste a Rosalie?.- dijo Alice, señalando a la novia de Emmet. Rosalie estaba completamente roja, se veía furiosa.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Emmet me entrego la cámara y se dispuso a hablar con su novia.

-Rosalie lo va a matar.-

-¿Por qué?. Al final de cuentas bailo conmigo, no con el.- me pregunte. Sabía que Rosalie era bastante celosa, lo cual me parecía una tontería. Mi hermano la adoraba, nunca la engañaría. Además Rosalie era bellísima, probablemente de las más lindas de la escuela. No tenía sentido que fuera tan insegura.

-Porque esa chica,- comenzó Alice, señalando a la morena que ahora bailaba con Laurent. –Fue novia de Emmet hace dos años.-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?.- me sorprendió bastante. Emmet era mujeriego antes de conocer a Rosalie, pero no pensé que llegara a tanto.

-Claro, anduvo con esa prostituta por meses.- declaro Alice, bastante molesta.

-Momento.- comenzó a intervenir Jasper para defender a su amigo. –En primer lugar, la chica no es ninguna prostituta. Se llama Senna, y solo es bailarina, no prostituta. No exageres, amor. Y segundo, ellos no fueron novios de verdad. Salieron por un par de meses, pero más que nada fueron amigos. No es para tanto.-

Alice rodo los ojos, pero abrazo a Jasper.

-No es mi asunto, pero Rosalie sabe la historia, y no le agrada para nada que tu hermano siga en contacto con ella. Ya sabes lo posesiva que es.-

Los tres giramos para ver a la parejita.

Rosalie levantaba frecuentemente los brazos como si los estuviera aleteando, dando un gran escándalo a Emmet, quien solamente movía los labios. Casi no podía articular palabras. Me sorprendía que Rosalie no sacara vapor por sus orejas, ¡se veía furiosa!. Por fortuna los chicos estaban demasiado entretenidos con Senna como para fijarse en la discusión.

Un minuto después Rosalie tomo su bolso y salió de la casa, cerrando fuerte la puerta. Emmet solo se quedo ahí parado, como hipnotizado.

Me dio muchísima pena. No quería que mi hermano la pasara mal con su novia. Finalmente solo quería divertirse y hacerme una sorpresa. ¡No era para tanto!

Camine hasta donde se encontraba mi hermano. Su rostro era una expresión de furia y desesperación.

-¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte. Obviamente no lo estaba.

-Rosalie es tan… insegura. ¡Por Dios!.- contesto Emmet alzando bastante su voz. Se veía angustiado.

-Lo lamento.- le dije. El suspiro y giro su rostro para verme.

-No es tu culpa. Todo fue idea mía. Ya pensare en algo para contentarla.- Emmet trato de ser optimista, pero sabía que le dolía mucho la discusión con su novia. Ella era todo para él.

-Así que… ¿conoces bien a esa chica?.- Le pregunte, tratando de sacar conversación.

-Si, ¿es sexy, no? Se llama Senna, y es de mi edad. Nos conocimos hace un par de años. E incluso salimos, pero quedamos como amigos. Es una chica muy agradable en verdad. La pobre ha tenido muchos problemas en su vida, pero es bastante fuerte. Te caería muy bien, incluso a mi hermana y a Rosalie si no fueran tan…. especiales.- me explico Emmet.

Bien podría tener razón.

-Le llame hace un par de días y le pedí que viniera. Le pareció muy gracioso que la contratara para tu cumpleaños. Le pareció muy original.- sonrió Emmet. Senna ahora bailaba con James, que parecía tener demasiadas copas encima, y comenzaba a pasarse de la mano con la chica.

-¿La ves con frecuencia?.- le pregunte de nuevo.

-No, ella vive en Port Angeles, pero solo nos contactamos por teléfono o por internet de vez en cuando. No deseo tener problemas con Rosalie.-

-Ya veo.- me reí.

Gire mi rostro para ver a Senna otra vez. En esta ocasión, James estaba tratando de agarrar sus caderas, pero Senna delicadamente le quitaba las manos. James parecía estarse exasperando, e insistía en sujetarla contra su cuerpo. Se estaba propasando con la chica.

-Creo que es hora de intervenir.- Afirmo Emmet mientras se acercaba al grupito que se había formado alrededor de Senna y James. Yo me acerque junto con el.

Emmet tomo de los hombros a James y lo aparto suavemente de la chica.

-Ya basta amigo. Tranquilízate.- le murmuro mientras lo hacía retroceder, alejándolo un poco de Senna.

-No, todavía no acabo.- refunfuñó James, mientras se soltaba del suave amarre de mi hermano, acercándose a la chica otra vez.

Decidí ponerle fin a sus tonterías y me coloque frente a ella, evitando que James la agarrara otra vez.

-James, fue suficiente, ¿no crees?.- le hable bajo, pero severamente. Ya me estaba cansando de sus tonterías. Era mi casa, y la iba a respetar.

-Bien, Eddie. Si tanto te gusta la tipa, quédatela.- se carcajeo James, mientras se alejaba torpemente, seguido de Laurent. Emmet se acerco a Senna.

-Lo siento, Senna. A mi amigo se le pasaron las copas. ¿Te lastimo?.- Senna salió detrás de mi y se paro al lado de Emmet. Sonreía tímidamente.

-No te preocupes Emmet. No paso nada. Pero gracias… a los dos.- dijo la chica, girándose hacia donde estaba yo. –Tú también eres muy amable, Edward.- me sonrió amablemente.

-No hay de que.- balbucee un poco. Pero ella no pareció notarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Quedaron en recogerme a las 12:00.- explico la chica. -¡Nos vemos!- sonrió amistosamente.

-Claro.- le sonreí.

-Tus cosas están en ese cuarto.- le indico Emmet, señalándole el baño. La chica sonrió nuevamente y se alejo de nosotros.

Yo ya no sabía si reírme o enojarme por la situación. Primero el problema con Bella y Jacob. Después la bailarina contratada por mi hermano, que resulto ser una exótica exnovia de Emmet, la escenita de Rosalie, y las estupideces de James. ¿Faltaba algo más?.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que terminara la fiesta, que a partir de ese punto transcurrió normalmente. Baile por un buen rato mas con mis amigos y comimos bastante. La verdad, la pase bastante bien.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Emmet anuncio el final de la fiesta. Todos los invitados se despidieron de mí amablemente y me desearon lo mejor.

Emmet anuncio que llevaría a casa a James, Laurent y Jessica, que por cierto se caían de borrachos. Y que aprovecharía para darles una reprimenda por meterse con su amiga. Y Jasper se ofreció a llevar a Tanya, Lauren y Leah. La última había permanecido muy silenciosa durante toda la fiesta, casi arrinconada. Supongo que estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido con Jacob. Me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación. Estaba agotado, y supuse que mañana temprano arreglaríamos el desastre que habíamos dejado.

Me puse un short azul claro y una camiseta blanca con mangas cortas para dormir. Estaba muy cansado. Pero en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada, comencé a pensar en Bella.

¿Qué clase de noche estaría pasando ella? Supuse que estaría llorando, pensando en lo ocurrido. Sentí una profunda pena por ella.

La conocía hace poco, pero estaba convencido de que era una chica sensacional. No merecía haber sido traicionada por su novio. Yo sabía lo difícil y doloroso de la infidelidad de una persona que querías. Pensé en Kate…

Pero no deseaba pensar más. Tal vez mañana podría buscarla. Dejarle saber que contaba conmigo. Que podríamos ser amigos.

No supe en qué momento mis ojos se cerraron…

Jacob PV.

Ya era de madrugada, pero no podía dormir. No hacia mas que pensar en mi Bella. Cerraba mis ojos, y veía su imagen. Sus preciosos ojos llorando. ¡Yo era un miserable!

Le había llamado varias veces a lo largo de toda la noche, pero ella me había colgado el teléfono. Y después de unas horas opto por desconectarlo.

Me estaba volviendo loco de la desesperación. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla. Necesitaba hacerla entender que la amaba, que lo mío con Leah había sido una estupidez. La peor que había hecho en mi vida. Tenía que hacerla entender que no podía vivir sin ella.

Salí de mi casa y fui corriendo hacia el garaje. Ahí estaban estacionadas la camioneta de mi padre y mi moto. Cerré la puerta y prendí las luces.

Extrañaba tanto mi vieja cochera, en la Push. Si hubiera estado ahí, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de distraerme con algo, evitar que me volviera loco. La mecánica siempre había sido lo mío.

Esa cochera roja era el mejor lugar del mundo para mí. Ahí Bella y yo habíamos pasado grandes momentos, tanto de amigos como de novios. Era como nuestro refugio. Incluso en una ocasión ella me lo había dicho. A Bella no le importaba el lugar, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos.

En ese lugar, que para otros podía ser sucio y desarreglado, era para nosotros nuestro escondite. Habíamos pasado largas horas jugando, trabajando en coches y motos, estudiando, platicando e incluso, amándonos.

En ese lugar no escondíamos cada vez que nuestros padres nos regañaban, cada vez que teníamos un problema. Ahí estábamos los dos, escapándonos de todo, inmersos en nuestro propio mundo.

Pero ahora, estando aquí, en esta cómoda y amplia cochera nueva, no sentía nada. Estaba vacío.

No tenía a mi lado ni un solo recuerdo de Bella que pudiera darme fuerzas. No había allí ni una sola señal suya. Y eso era mi culpa. Yo la había apartado poco a poco de mi vida.

¿En que momento me deje llevar? ¿En qué momento me deje influenciar? No lo se. Fui un estúpido.

Observe estacionada la brillante moto negra que me habían robado esta mañana. Resulto que Leah y sus amigas la habían escondido en el patio de Lauren. Fui por ella después de que Bella me rechazara para irse con Cullen.

Era plenamente consciente de que Edward era un buen tipo. Pero no soportaba la atención que le estaba brindando a mi novia. ¿Sería que le gustaba Bella?. Era difícil de decir, ya que casi no se conocían. Pero no me eran indiferentes las miradas que Edward le lanzaba a mi novia.

Y ¡claro! Había aprovechado nuestra pelea para mostrarse como el héroe de la noche, rescatándola de mí. ¡Estúpido niño!.

Pero que ni siquiera soñara en acercarse a ella. ¡Bella era mi novia! Yo la iba a recuperar, y volveríamos a ser felices. La compensaría por todo el daño que le había hecho.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, regrese a mi casa y subi a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama, tratando de dormir otra vez. Pero no pude ver nada mas esa noche, solo sus ojos cafes…

**QUE LES PARECIO?? ESTUVO UN POCO CORTO PERO FUE UNA IDEA LOCA QUE TUVE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESCRIBIRE EN ESTOS DIAS PARA LAS DOS HISTORIAS. NO VOLVERE A DEJAR QUE PASE TANTO TIEMPO. **

**ME DEJARIAN ALGUN REVIEW??**

**NOS VEMOS!!!**


	8. Destrozos

_**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**HOLA!! AHORA NO TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. ESPERO SEGUIR ASI, PARA QUE NO PIERDAN EL HILO.**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMOS SUS REVIEWS, SON POQUITOS, PERO MUY SIGNIFICATIVOS.**_

_**OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO. POR FAVOR, DEJENME ALGUN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO ;)**_

_**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!!**_

CAPITULO 8. DESTROZOS.

Bella PV.

Había pasado toda la noche llorando. Recordando una y otra vez la escena en mi cabeza. Solo pude conciliar el sueño a escasos minutos del amanecer. Pero fue un sueño intranquilo y doloroso. Sabía que cuando abriera los ojos debía enfrentarme a la realidad. Una realidad que me calaba los huesos.

Jake me había traicionado…

EL único hombre que había amado, al que le había entregado mi vida, se convirtió en mi verdugo. No podía creer que había desechado todo lo nuestro por Leah. Por un acoston. O por varios acostones… ya no quería saber detalles. Eso simplemente mataba mi corazón un poco más. El saber que fui objeto de la burla de ambos era demasiado terrible. Yo sabía que no era perfecta, que había cometido muchos errores en nuestra relación, ¿pero en verdad esto era justo?. Mi cabeza decía que no, cuando menos. Abrí los ojos lentamente por el ardor. Me acerque a la ventana y abrí las cortinas. El viento cálido vaticinaba que este sería uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks. Lástima que no podría ver la belleza del día, ni sentir el calor del sol. Me sentía muerta. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al pasillo para volver a conectar el teléfono, pues Charlie seguramente lo necesitaría. Después camine hacia el baño. Lo que vi fue peor, mi rostro estaba hinchado. Era el rostro de un sapo. A duras penas podía abrir los ojos. Abrí el grifo y eche un poco de agua tibia en mi rostro. Mi piel agradeció la humedad, pero no cedió la hinchazón. Sin duda Charlie se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo.

No tenía ganas de nada, pero decidí que lo mejor era comer algo. Baje lentamente a la cocina, esperando que Charlie siguiera durmiendo. Pero estaba ahí, sentado sirviéndose un tazón de cereal.

-Buenos días, Bella, ¿Cómo amane…- La frase de mi padre se corto en cuanto vio mi rostro hinchado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- se alarmo de inmediato, dejando a un lado el cartón de leche.

-Estoy bien, papa. No es anda.- articule suavemente.

-No te creo. Estuviste llorando.- afirmo mi padre. -¿Qué te ocurrió? Sucedió algo en la fiesta de Cullen? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?.- mi papa comenzó a imaginar diferentes escenarios. Pero jamás acertaría al verdadero.

-Nadie me ha hecho daño papa. Yo… termine con Jacob.- complete la frase, evitando que mi voz se quebrara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?. Seguro que es un malentendido.- mi padre aseguro, acercándose hacia mí.

-No. Es definitivo. –

Mi padre me miro pensativo algunos segundos.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?.- me pregunto preocupado. Mi padre y yo nunca fuimos demasiado comunicativos. Ambos éramos tímidos y no muy dados a mostrar afecto. Sabia cuanto el me quería, y yo a el. Pero no estaba dispuesta a contárselo. Al menos no aun. No tenía la fuerza suficiente. Además ¿Qué le diría?. ¿Qué Jake me traiciono acostándose con Leah, la hija de su otro mejor amigo? No gracias. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Bueno. Si cambias de opinión, aquí estaré.- me aseguro dulcemente. Yo trate de esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Continúe con mi labor de desayunar. La verdad no tenía nada de hambre. Pero no deseaba enfermarme.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?- me pregunto mi padre, cuando termino su desayuno.

-¿No iras con Billy y Harry a pescar?.- le pregunte.

-Si, pero, podría cambiar los planes. No quiero dejarte sola. Podríamos ir al cine o…-

-Gracias papa. Pero estaré bien. La verdad lo único que quiero es descansar. No tengo muchos ánimos.- le corte. Y era cierto. Lo único que deseaba era encerrarme en mi cuarto, y no saber nada del mundo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono. No tenía ni cinco minutos de haberlo conectado. Imaginaba perfectamente quien era.

-Yo contesto. Seguramente es Jacob.- aseguro mi padre.

-Si es, no me lo pases. No quiero hablar con el.- le pedí.

-De acuerdo.- mi padre respondió antes de salir de la cocina para contestar el teléfono. Escuche su voz a lo lejos, pero no puse atención a las palabras. La imagen de Jacob y Leah discutiendo nublo mi mente de nuevo. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y un inmenso deseo de llorar. Pero no debía hacerlo. Mucho menos en frente de mi padre. No quería preocuparlo.

-Efectivamente, era Jacob. Sonaba desesperado por hablar contigo. Le dije que seguías dormida.- dijo mi padre mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Gracias.- le murmure.

-Yo, me preparare para salir.- dijo antes de subir las escaleras.

Lave los platos lentamente, sintiendo el agua tibia correr por mis dedos. Me sentía tan fría, tan dolida. Tan quebrada por dentro.

MI padre termino de preparar sus cosas para pescar a los pocos minutos. Se despidió de mí con un beso, y me aseguro que regresaría temprano.

En cuanto cerró la puerta yo subí a mi habitación. Involuntariamente, recordé todas las palabras de amor de Jacob. Todos sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus juegos. Todo cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua helada. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin eso? ¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas para dejarlo atrás? Jake era mi vida. Había sido todo para mi. ¿En qué momento lo perdí?

Después recordé las palabas de Leah, y su sonrisa burlona. Y los ojos de Jacob, nublados de terror al darse cuenta de que los había escuchado.

Sentí furia en mi pecho. Un odio que jamás creí tener. Como una poseída fui hacia mi armario, en donde tenía una caja con todos los recuerdos de Jake y míos. Recuerdos que yo consideraba preciosos, y que marcaban nuestra relación. Tome todas nuestras fotografías, y nuestras cartas… y las rompí. Una por una. Cuando no quedo nada más que fragmentos irreconocibles, los junte en una bolsa y los tire a la basura. No quería tener ninguno recuerdo de el.

Prendí el estéreo de mi cuarto, y puse música clásica, tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero no funciono. Finalmente opte por recostarme. Pero los recuerdos seguían atormentándome. Se mostraban ante mis ojos como una perfecta diapositiva. Tome mi almohada y la coloque sobre mi rostro, apretándola fuertemente contra mí, tratando de evitar que los pensamientos llegaran a mí, como si pudiera bloquearlos con la suave almohada.

Finalmente volví a llorar, hasta que me quede dormida…

Edward PV.

-¡ ¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Alice, Edward, Emmet!.- escuche a mi madre gritando. Abrí los ojos lentamente, esperando que la luz entrara a mis pupilas sin dolor. ¿Qué hora era?. ¿Qué paso?.

Me incorpore lentamente sobre mi cama, tallando mis ojos. Ya había amanecido. Escuche mas gritos y algunos portazos. Y recordé lo que había pasado anoche.

Mis papas ya habían vuelto, ¡Y la casa estaba hecha un desastre!. Estábamos tan agotados que no tuvimos fuerza para limpiar. Me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras hasta la sala. Encontré ahí a mi hermana y a papa. Este último nos miraba reprobatoriamente. Pase mis ojos por toda la habitación, y ahora comprendía el porqué de tanto alboroto. Había botellas de refrescos y cerveza regadas por toda la casa. Colillas esparcidas por el piso, al igual que comida chatarra y papitas. Incluso había pastel embarrado en las paredes. ¿En qué momento se había hecho tanto desastre?

-¡AU! ¡Mama!- escuche los quejidos de Emmet. Mi madre traía a un somnoliento Emmet jalándolo por el oído mientras lo guiaba por las escaleras. Estaba furiosa.

-Emmet, tu prometiste cuidar la casa. ¡Mira que desastre!- le reprochaba mi madre. Ella casi nunca se enojaba, pero si lo hacía, era de miedo. Y se irritaba especialmente si su casa quedaba dañada. Ella la había diseñado con mucho cuidado, y no soportaba el desorden.

-Mama, solo es un poco de tiradero. Te juro que iba alzarlo antes de que llegaran.- protesto Emmet. Tratando de zafarse del agarre de mama.

-Si claro, pues empieza ahora. ¡Los tres van a arreglar este desastre ahora!- Nos indico. Mi papa solo nos observaba con seriedad, pero la torcida sonrisa en sus labios delataba su diversión. Ver a mama enojada era realmente raro. Mama nos entrego unos trapos, escoba y recogedor.

-Bajare a verlos más al rato. Mas les vale terminar pronto, o el día de hoy no saldrán.- nos aseguro antes de desaparecer en las escaleras junto con mi padre.

Alice bufo fastidiada y tomo uno de los trapos, retirando con cuidado las manchas de pastel de la pared y de los tapices.

-Ni siquiera me fije que estaban manchados. ¿Quién habrá sido?.-

Emmet se dirigía a la cocina cuando piso algo resbaladizo y asqueroso sobre la alfombra persa. No le tomo mas que dos segundos darse cuenta de que se trataba de vomito.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Asquerosos!.- susurro mientras alzaba los pies ridículamente.

-Sera mejor que vayas por agua y jabón. Tal vez la mancha no se quite.- se burlo Alice.

- ¿Creen que mama lo note si coloco el sillón sobre la mancha?.-

-No seas tonto, Emmet. Claro que lo notara. Mejor límpialo.- gruñó Alice.

- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no lo limpias tu? También estuviste en la fiesta.-

-Pero seguramente fue alguno de tus amigos borrachos el que lo hizo. No limpiare vomito de James, olvídalo.-

Emmet gruñó una vez más antes de ir por un balde de agua con jabón para limpiarlo.

Mientras yo levantaba las colillas, recordé la noche anterior. La verdad, no había sido tan mala para mí. Había sido divertido, y hasta había conocido a Senna…

Pero algo ensombrecía mi tranquilidad. Y sabía que eso era Bella.

El haberla visto tan triste y perdida me desmorono. Sus lindos ojos cafés destellaban de tristeza. Y por más extraño que sonara, no podía soportarlo. Me parecía alguien demasiado especial, demasiado cálida como para sufrir así. Ella no merecía esa traición.

¿Debería llamarla? ¿O ir a su casa? Tal vez necesitaba un amigo….

Pero, y ¿si no quería ver a nadie? ¿ y si tomaba a mal mi atrevimiento?. Tal vez sería mejor esperar a mañana, en la escuela.

Continué barriendo hasta que un trapo golpeo mi frente. Era Emmet.

-Dime algo. ¿Al menos la pasaste bien? Porque esa era la idea, tonto.-

-Claro que si, Emmet. Fue genial. Gracias.- le conteste sinceramente, mientras retiraba de mi rostro el trapo.

-¿Qué te pareció Senna? ¿es linda, verdad?.- se burlo Emmet.

Sonreí recordando a la morena, que se asemejaba más a una orgullosa amazona que a una bailarina.

-Si, muy linda. Y baila bien.- me reí, mientras Emmet sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Son unos idiotas, pensando en una golfa como esa.- Rezongó mi hermanita, interrumpiendo su trabajo en las paredes para acercarse a nosotros de forma amenazante.

-Por centésima vez, Alice, Senna no es una golfa, prostituta, ni nada de esas cosas que le han llamado. No sé porque Rose y tú la traen en su contra. Ni siquiera le han dado una oportunidad.-

-Se le nota lo que es. Es cosa de mujeres.- Insistió Alice, aunque no muy convencida.

-Como sea. La traje para alegrar un poco la fiesta, y para que conociera a Edward. Eso es todo. No tengo nada mas con ella.- rezongó Emmet una vez más, mientras terminaba de limpiar la alfombra.

-Eso no es lo que cree Rosalie. Esta vez te costara mucho trabajo convencerla de lo contrario. Se fue muy molesta.- advirtió Alice mientras regresaba a limpiar el resto del pastel.

La cara de Emmet palideció. Se veía sinceramente preocupado por Rosalie. Su novia no era precisamente la chica más paciente del mundo. Aunque se notaba lo mucho que quería a Emmet. Solo esperaba que arreglaran pronto sus diferencias. No me gustaría que por una estúpida fiesta se echara a perder su relación. Pasamos dos horas más limpiado la casa, hasta que finalmente quedo reluciente. Pero los tres estábamos exhaustos. Decidí tomar un baño y pasar el resto del día descansando.

Hice unas palomitas y me senté en la sala para ver la televisión. Aunque no había nada interesante, solo saltaba de un canal a otro. Al poco rato apareció Emmet muy apurado. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió a toda prisa. Me imagine que iría a buscar a Rosalie. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Después apareció Alice y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No veras a Jasper hoy?.- le pregunte.

-No, lo llame hace un rato y dijo que estaba agotado. Lo veré mañana.- me respondió mientras acomodaba unos cojines bajo su espalda. Al poco rato Alice encontró en uno de los canales la película de "La momia", y nos quedamos viéndola.

No pude evitar volver a pensar en Bella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Habría hablado con Jacob?

-Has estado muy callado todo el día. ¿Estás bien?.- me pregunto Alice, mientras apartaba su mirada de Brendan Fraser luchando con la momia para observarme.

-Estoy bien..-

-¿De verdad? Te ves raro. Como ¿si estuvieras pensando en alguien.?-

Yo no respondí, y me limite a seguir viendo la televisión.

-Tomare eso como un si.- sonrió Alice. -¿Es alguna chica? ¡Ay no! ¡Dime que no piensas en esta tal Senna!.- se alarmo mi hermanita. Yo solo reí. A veces era algo ridícula.

-No. En reaidad, estaba pensando en Bella.-

Alice relajo sus facciones y se acomodo de nuevo en el sillón.

-La verdad, yo también me he acordado mucho de ella. Me siento mal. La pobrecilla se fue destrozada.-

Me quede observando a Alice por unos segundos.

-La buscare mañana. – afirmo Alice.

-¿Para qué?.- me alarme.

-¿Cómo qué para qué? Bella debe necesitar una amiga ahora, más que nunca.-

Me rasque la cabeza, confundiéndome por las ideas de Alice.

-Pero ¿no que Leah era tu amiga? ¿Para qué buscaras a Bella?.-

-Si, Leah también es mi amiga. Pero no me parece justo lo que hicieron las chicas en contra de Bella. No está bien.-

-Ya veo.- susurre mientras dirigí mis ojos al televisor nuevamente.

Yo por mi parte. También buscaría a Bella.

Jacob PV.

Observe el reloj sobre la pared de la cocina otra vez, marcaban las siete de la noche.

Las siete de la noche, y aun Bella se negaba a contestarme el teléfono. No podía esperar más, necesitaba verla, tenía que habar con ella, explicarle la situación.

Tome la motocicleta y maneje a toda velocidad hacia su casa. En el trayecto pensaba en formas de disculparme, en que palabras debería utilizar con ella para que me creyera. Para que entendiera que la amaba, y que deseaba estar con ella. Con nadie mas.

En cuanto llegue a su casa, observe que las luces de la sala y la de la habitación de Bella estaban prendidas. La patrulla de Charlie estaba en el patio, por lo que sería más difícil hablar con ella sin que su papa se enterara de la situación. Si no es que Bella ya le hubiese contado. Toque el timbre nerviosamente, esperando que fuera mi novia quien atendiera la puerta. Pero fue Charlie, quien me abrió cuidadosamente.

-Hola, Jake.- me saludo amablemente. Tal vez aun no estaba enterado.

-Hola, Charlie. Necesito ver a Bella, por favor.-

-Ah, Jake. No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero Bella no quiere verte.- Charlie se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-Lo sé, pero es muy importante que hable con ella. Por favor.-

Charlie dio dos pasos atrás y me dejo pasar.

-Espera, iré por ella.- me indico mientras subía las escaleras.

Yo camine hacia la cocina, esperando ansiosamente por Bella.

A los pocos segundos escuche quejidos y algunos reclamos. A Bella no le había gustado para nada mi visita. Pero no podría esperar otra cosa. Sabía que lo que vendría a continuación sería difícil. Demasiado.

-Gracias papa, no sabes cuánto me ayudas con esto.- escuche a Bella quejándose, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Creo que tienes que hablar con él. Los dos se ven muy mal.- le contesto Charlie. Entonces gire mi rostro y observe mi reflejo contra la ventana. Las ojeras se marcaban bajo mis ojos, y mis labios se veían secos. La verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía tan mal aspecto. Supongo que era consecuencia de lo poco que había dormido pensando en la noche anterior. Bella y Charlie entraron a la cocina. Mi corazón comenzó a latir en cuando admire a Bella. Ella vestía un pants con una sudadera azul. Se veía pálida y cansada, tanto o más que yo. Parecía una muñeca deshilachada. Estaba sufriendo por mi culpa y eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

Bella dirigió una mirada fulminante a su padre, quien nervioso salió de la cocina para ver la televisión de la sala. Incluso subió el volumen, para que tuviéramos un poquito de privacidad.

Bella me observo como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos eran una expresión entremezclada. Encontré odio, dolor, celos, amor. Todo brillaba en sus ojos. Y eso me mataba…

-¿Qué quieres?.- me preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, tratando de tocarla. Pero ella evadió mi brazo.

-Cariño, yo…-

-No me digas cariño. Nunca.- me contesto seria.

-Bella, yo…-

-No sé cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que me hiciste.-

-Bella, lo que paso no…-

-¿Qué? ¿ Me vas a decir que no escuche bien, que fue un invento de mi imaginación y que no escuche que tú te acostaste con Leah?. ¿Es eso? Pues ahórratelo.-

-No, escuchaste bien. Yo…. Si me acosté con Leah.- le dije calladamente. Los ojos de Bella se quebraron una vez más. Ella ya lo sabía, pero la confirmación era mucho peor.

-Bien… pues vete con ella de una vez. Espero que los dos sean muy felices.-

-Bella. No digas eso, por favor…- comencé a suplicar.

-Por favor ¿Qué?.-

-Yo, no… no quiero perderte. No puedo.- le susurre.

-Tan fácil. ¿Acaso quieres tener a las dos?.- me miro aun mas furiosa.

-¡Claro que no! Solo te quiero a ti. Lo de Leah fue una estupidez. Fue un error…

-Un error que repetiste muchas veces, ¿verdad?.- me pregunto Bella. No pude si quiera mirarla a los ojos. Era verdad, yo había estado con Leah varias veces.

Bella se giro, ahogando sollozos. Quería abrazarla, suplicarle que me perdonara. Pero no podía. No podía ser tan canalla.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si me quieres tanto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto.

Mi respiración se volvió elaborada. ¿Qué podía decirle? No existía ninguna justificación válida para esto. Ni siquiera por lo de James y Laurent. No tenía sentido de todas formas. Yo debí ser más fuerte, debí ponerla a ella antes que a cualquier persona. Debí darle a Bella el lugar y el respeto que merecía. No. No tenía justificación.

-Yo, no lo se, Bella.- baje mis ojos al piso. Ni siquiera tenia el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes que es lo que más me duele.- comenzó a decir mi Bella.

-Se bien que no soy perfecta. Yo también cometí errores. Pero yo…. Yo te di lo mejor que pude, de mi…

-Bella…-

-NO. Yo te di todo, Jacob. Lamento que no haya sido lo suficiente para ti.-

-¡Si lo fue!. Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo mejor, Bella.- me acerque a ella e ignorando sus gestos, la abrace. La sostuve cerca de mi pecho. Necesitaba mucho sentirla, abrazarla. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella me devolvió el abrazo, tímidamente. Eso me dio una pequeña esperanza. Acerque mi cabeza a su cabello y lo olí. La abrace con mas fuerza. Sentí a Bella sollozar, y sus lágrimas mojaron mi hombro. Me sentí fatal.

-Jake. Yo te amo, pero…-

Y tome la oportunidad.

-Bella, yo también te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo. Te juro que yo…- comencé a hablar, entusiasmado. Pero Bella no me dejo continuar. Puso sus dedos sobre mis labios, obligándome a callar.

-Te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo. Ya no más.-

-No me digas eso. Por favor.- sentí que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. No podía detenerlas.

-Jake, ya nunca más podría confiar en ti.-

-Claro que si. Hare todo lo que me pidas, te lo juro…-

-No. Ya no. –

Bella se separo de mis brazos, e inmediatamente temblé de frio. Temí nunca más volver a abrazarla.

-Aunque con el tiempo, podría perdonarte…. Yo no podría confiar en ti. Ya no puedo. Lo siento, Jake. Pero esto se acabo. Para siempre.-

-No. Por favor…-

Bella se acerco a mí una vez más y me beso. Yo no contuve la emoción y la bese también, con más fuerza. Pero Bella se separo muy pronto de mi. -Ya vete.- me susurro Bella. Me dio un último pero tierno beso en la mejilla, y se alejo de mi. Lo último que vi es que ella abría la puerta de la cocina y subía las escaleras.

Me quede perplejo por unos segundos. O tal vez fueron minutos. No pude saber.

¿En verdad era todo? ¿No volvería a ser mía?.

Camine a paso lento hacia la puerta de salida. Charlie seguía en su sillón, viendo el televisor. Pero sabia que estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba. No pude despedirme. Simplemente salí de la casa. Llegue hasta mi motocicleta y la prendí mecánicamente. No estaba plenamente de mis movimientos. Era como si me hubiesen desconectado. Como si fuera un robot siguiendo órdenes. No sentía nada, no percibía nada. Estaba perdido.

Lo último que supe fue que iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, sin un rumbo fijo…


	9. Conociendolos por primera vez

_**¡HOLA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. NI YO ME LO CREO. MIL DISCULPAS! NO TENGO CARA PARA MOSTRAR.**_

_**PERO AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO SUS REVIEWS, SON POQUITOS, PERO GENIALES!**_

(yazcullen, VI TU MENSAJE EN LA MAÑANA, ESPERO QUE SIGAS POR ACÁ!)

_**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO. Y PARA QUIENES LEEN EL ÚNICO AMOR, ACTUALIZARE ESTOS DIAS, NO ME MATEN! JAJA!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**_

CAPITULO 9. _CONOCIENDO POR PRIMERA VEZ._

**Bella POV.**

Dormí mucho mejor esa noche. No porque me sintiese recuperada, ya que el hueco en mi pecho no había cedido, sino por el cansancio. Me fue imposible mantenerme despierta y regodearme en mi propio dolor. Mi cuerpo me venció, por lo que pude descansar unas horas. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido sueños o pesadillas, simplemente mi mente se desconecto.

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero no podía quedarme en casa, además de que por la tarde debía volver al trabajo. Mi jefe no me permitiría una falta más. Sabía que no me quedaba más opción que apretar el pecho y seguir adelante. Fingir que todo estaría bien y me recuperaría.

Me vestí sin muchas ganas, con un pants morado ajustado, y amarre mi cabello en una coleta. No tenía ganas de arreglarme. Me veía pálida y sin vida. Aun tenia ojeras bajo mis ojos, pero mi rostro ya no estaba hinchado.

Baje mi ojos hasta mi cuello, donde encontré el delicado dije de corazón que Jacob me había regalado hace poco. Seguramente olvide sacarlo ayer, junto con el resto de los recuerdos de Jacob. Por un momento pensé arrancarlo de mi cuello y tirarlo a la basura, de la misma forma que él había hecho con mi corazón. Pero no. Al final de cuentas había sido un detalle de Jacob, y no merecía terminar así. Además era de plata, sería un crimen tirarlo a la basura. Opte entonces por desengancharlo de mi cuello y guardarlo en mi mochila. Si veía a Jacob hoy mismo se lo devolvería para que hiciera lo deseara con él. Tal vez se lo daría a Leah…

No, no debía pensar en eso. Seria masoquismo.

Baje a desayunar y prepare unos huevos con tocino para Charlie y para mí. Supongo que tanto desgaste emocional me había dado hambre. Me encontraba exprimiendo unas naranjas para el jugo cuando apareció Charlie. Me saludo alegremente, pero su mirada perspicaz me hizo saber que estaba preocupado por mí. Por fortuna se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sobre Jacob. Me conocía demasiado bien como para saber mi reacción.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar lave los platos y me prepare para la escuela. Tome mi mochila y Salí al patio. No hacia tanto frio como otros días, seguramente saldría un poco el sol. Eso me dio ánimos. Me encantaba sentir el calor sobre mi piel.

Pero en cuanto intente encender mi camioneta, esta simplemente no arranco. ¿Qué sucedía? Lo peor es que no tenía tiempo de revisarla. Charlie me ofreció llevarme a la escuela en la patrulla. Me hubiese encantado negarme, pero el caminar algunos kilómetros no era conveniente, por lo que agradecí su ofrecimiento. En el trayecto recordé los rostros burlones de Lauren, Tanya, Jessica y Leah.

El coraje me carcomía por dentro. Nunca halle un motivo razonable para el odio de estas chica, era totalmente infundado. Jamás les había hecho daño, sin embargo, ellas se habían encargado de destruir mi amor y mis ilusiones. Sabían lo mucho que amaba a Jacob. Sabían que él era lo único que me importaba. Y no les intereso.

Ahora me imaginaba lo que vendría. Estas chicas eran especialistas en hacerme la vida imposible, me ponían en ridículo a cada oportunidad. Y temí que esta ocasión, obtendrían su plato fuerte. La traición de Jake con Leah sería un agasajo para ellas, y seguramente todos en la escuela ya estarían enterados. Expondrían mi tragedia personal ante todos mis compañeros, y no habría forma de detenerlas. Al menos no que yo supiera. Tendría que sacar fuerzas de alguna parte y mantener mi frente en alto. Después de todo, yo no tenía la culpa. Jake fue el traidor después de todo.

En cuanto me despedí de Charlie me dirigí al interior del edificio. Mis instintos no me habían fallado. Algunos chicos me miraban y sonreían burlonamente. Otros murmuraban en cuanto me veían pasar. ¡Diablos! Seguro ya estaban enterados de todo.

Mi primer impulso fue esconder mi cabeza y agachar mi mirada. Pero comprendí que no serviría de nada. Así que resueltamente camine hacia las aulas. Me sorprendió no ver a Jacob por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no habría venido a clases? Genial. El cobarde me había dejado sola en nuestra vergüenza.

Entre a la clase de biología, y respire de alivio en cuanto vi a Edward. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, el siempre tenía una palabra amable para mí. Le debía muchísimo después de lo que había hecho por mí el sábado. Era extraño, pero encantador, que alguien se tomara tantas molestias por una chica que acababa de conocer. Lo observe por unos instantes, y note que su mirada me recorría suavemente. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, pero trate de no darle importancia.

- ¿Cómo estás?- murmuro.

-Bien. Muchas gracias.-

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- Me pregunto nuevamente.

-Un poco.- Le mentí. Pero ¿Qué más podría decirle?

Edward me miro un poco más antes de decidirse a volver a hablar.

-Oye, ¿estarás ocupada esta tarde?.-

-De hecho, tengo que ir a trabajar.-

-Oh, claro.- Me contesto, pareciendo un poco decepcionado.

El profesor entro al salón y comenzó a dar su clase. Yo opte por anotar todo lo que decía. Trate de evadir el dolor distrayéndome con la clase. Tomando cuidadosamente cada palabra. Tal vez así el tiempo se iría mas rápido.

En varias ocasiones pude ver a Edward con el rabillo de mi ojo, y él me miraba, largo y tendido. Yo no tuve el valor de voltear a verlo, así que me hice la desentendida. De todas formas ¿Qué le diría?. Ya sentía demasiada vergüenza con él.

En cuanto sonó el timbre tome mis libros y me dispuse para tomar mi siguiente clase.

Sentí a Edward caminar a mi lado, lo cual me dio alegría. Caminamos juntos por algunos pasillos, y estaba llegando a mi siguiente salón cuando sin querer escuche una conversación entre dos chicos: Sebastián y Rory. Ellos no habían notado nuestra presencia. Se encontraban recargados sobre la pared, riendo animadamente.

-¡Jake es genial!. Mira que andarse acostando con dos chicas a la vez. ¡Y bastante buenas!- Rio animadamente Rory.

-Si, primero con Swan, que no está nada mal. Y ni digamos de la chica Clearwater. ¡Esta aun mejor! Lástima que no va en nuestra escuela.- se relamió los labrios Sebastian, mientras daba una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

Mi pecho se desmorono ante sus burlas. Era lógico. Tanya y sus secuaces habían esparcido el rumor. Y lo peor de todo es que Jacob había quedado como un héroe. ¿Por qué a los hombres se les permitía tener más de una chica, y además se les consideraba geniales? Nunca lograría comprenderlo. ¡Ah! Pero cuidado y una mujer lo hiciera. Pase a su lado tratando de fingir que no había escuchado nada, pero algo sorprendente sucedió: Edward tomo mi mochila y me jalo del pasillo.

-Ah, Edward ¿Qué haces?.- Le pregunte torpemente, sorprendida de su reacción.

Para entonces Sebastian y Rory me habían visto, pero se limitaron a bajar la mirada. Me concentre de nuevo en Edward, quien sin ninguna dificultad me llevaba del brazo.

-Estaba pensando que es sano saltarse clases de vez en cuando. ¡Vamos!.- Contesto entusiasmado.

Edward me arrastro por la escuela y el estacionamiento hasta que llegamos a su plateado automóvil. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto como un caballero y coloco nuestras mochilas en el asiento trasero. De inmediato arranco su coche apresuradamente y salimos de la escuela, con todo y el rechinido de las llantas. Pude observar el rostro sorprendido de varios de nuestros compañeros.

-Edward, ¿se puede saber a dónde vamos?.- le pregunte algo nerviosa. No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo con él, pero su actitud era bastante curiosa.

-Pues… ¿ya desayunaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ya lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón su sonrisa y su mirada me distrajeron, por lo que negué con la cabeza. Me sentía extraña con su presencia, pero de una buena manera.

-Que bien, yo tampoco. Vamos a comer algo y después veremos que hacer.-

Tuve que ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, ya que Edward manejaba como loco. Bueno, algún defecto debía tener.

Él lo noto y me miro apenado. Comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

-Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a manejar así. Mis hermanos reaccionan de la misma forma que tu.-

-Deberías manejar con más calma.- le susurre.

-Nunca he tenido un accidente.-

Estuve a punto de replicar cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Era una pequeña cafetería hecha de madera y una ambientación rustica. Le llamaban "La cabaña". Ya había asistido algunas veces con mi padre y con mis amigos. Era un lugar agradable, y bastante famoso por sus desayunos. Edward aparco sin ningún problema sobre el asfalto. Fue bastante rápido ya que mientras yo intentaba desabrochar el cinturón el ya estaba fuera de su auto abriéndome la puerta. Caminamos hacia el interior y tomamos una mesa cerca de la ventana. Una señora nos ofreció un par de menús. Lo leí minuciosamente, sorprendida de la repentina hambre que sentía.

-¿Ya decidiste?.- me sonrió Edward. Mire sus labios, eran delgados pero carnosos. Se veían suaves…

-¿Bella?.- me sonrió torcidamente sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Quiero unas crepas con manzana..- le respondí.

-Yo quiero unos hot cakes. ¿Te gustaría compartir una jarra de leche de chocolate.?- me sonrió tímidamente. Yo solo asentí. La señora nos tomo los menús y se alejo son una sonrisa.

-Espero que no te moleste.- comenzó Edward mientras yo jugueteaba con el salero.

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Que te haya sacado así de la escuela. Es solo que, me pareció lo mejor. Después de lo que esos chicos decían… son unos idiotas. No debes sentirte mal, Bella.- me dijo tímidamente.

El también había escuchado a Sebastian y a Rory.

Edward era increíble. Sabía todo lo que me había pasado con Jacob, y me había sacado de la escuela para protegerme de las habladurías. Quería darle un abrazo por ser tan perceptivo y amable. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, y no le importo demostrar su amistad delante de todos los chicos cuando me saco de la escuela. En verdad era especial.

Solo acerté a sonreír, lo cual pareció relajarlo.

-Está bien, yo… imaginaba que eso sucedería. No le daré importancia.-

A los pocos segundos llego la mesera con nuestros pedidos. Mis crepas y los hot cakes se veían deliciosos. La jarra de leche también se veía suculenta. No imaginaba que me daría hambre otra vez. Edward tomo la jarra y me sirvió un vaso de leche, y después se sirvió una para él. No podía evitar mirarlo. La forma de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos, sus manos, su cabello revoltoso. Todo en el era atrayente.

-Gracias.- le musite antes de tomar un sorbo.- Esta deliciosa.

-Si, a mí y a mi familia nos gusta venir aquí. Emmet puede beberse una jarra él solo.- contesto alegremente.

-Si, yo he venido algunas veces con mis amigos, es un buen lugar.-

Partí suavemente las crepas con los cubiertos. Eran suaves y contenían trocitos de manzanas. Las probé y quede encantada. Por su parte, Edward parecía feliz con sus hot cakes. Lo mire nuevamente cuando tomo su vaso de leche.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fiesta?.-

Edward bajo su vaso a la mesa. Y por un momento su rostro se torno ligeramente colorado, cosa extraña en el.

-Fue, interesante.- contesto secamente.

-¿Solo interesante?.- reí.

-Si, ya sabes…. Chicos bebiendo y bailando.-

Me pareció una respuesta extraña, pero no lo considere importante.

-Y dime, ¿por qué te fuiste tantos años de Forks.?.- le pregunte. Ahora era mi oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, sin ninguna interrupción.

Edward pareció relajarse y concentro su mirada en mí. Sus ojos centellaban.

-Estuve viviendo con mis tíos, Peter y Charlotte. Ellos viven en Londres.-

-Wow! Y eso, ¿Por qué?.-

-Pues, desde pequeño me ha interesado mucho la música, especialmente el piano. Y se me presento una oportunidad para estudiar en un conservatorio en Londres. Por eso me fui a vivir con ellos. Por las mañanas iba a la escuela y por las tardes estudiaba en el conservatorio.-

-Así que todo el día estabas ocupado.- suspire.

En Londres. Edward había tenido la oportunidad de viajar y conocer un poco más del mundo. Lo admire por eso. Era un chico fuera de lo común.

-Y, ¿Por qué decidiste regresar?.- le pregunte tímidamente. No sabía si estaba siendo impertinente. Pero Edward no se inmuto, siguió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Pues, la verdad extrañaba a mi familia. Me encanto vivir en Londres y estudiar música, pero me di cuenta de que no quiero dedicarme eso. Hay otras cosas que me gustarían probar.-

-¿Cómo cuales?.- le dije mientras masticaba mis crepas.

-Pues, me gustaría ser doctor, igual que mi padre.-

-Eso suena genial. Tu padre debe estar feliz.- le sonreí.

-Mis padres son estupendos. Me apoyan a mi y a mis hermanos en todas nuestras ocurrencias. Aunque siempre nos dan su consejo. Yo preferí dejar la música como un pasatiempo, como una gran pasión en mi vida. Y prefiero estudiar medicina, tomar un rumbo nuevo. Tal vez eso te suene extraño e inmaduro, pero…-

Pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Para nada. Creo que fue genial que tuvieras esa oportunidad. Te diste cuenta de lo que realmente quieres en la vida. Fue una gran experiencia, Edward. No perdiste nada, al contrario, ganaste experiencia y conocimiento. Me parece estupendo.- le sonreí.

Edward pareció alegrarse con mi respuesta.

-Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas?.-

-¿Además de ser mesera?.- le pregunte. El asintió humorísticamente.

-Pues, me encanta pintar y dibujar. Lo he hecho desde pequeña.-

- ¿Usas alguna técnica en especial?.- me pregunto, parecía estar absorbiendo cada una de mis palabras.

- Pues, a veces uso la acuarela, otras el oleo, y los dibujos con lápices se me dan bien.- Por un momento sentí como si estuviera presumiendo, Pero al final de cuentas, si no era mala ¿por qué no permitírmelo?.

-Eso suena genial. ¿Piensas exhibir tus dibujos algún dia?.- exclamo Edward.

-De hecho, hace poco exhibí algunos trabajos míos en la galería de Port Angeles. En un evento que se da cada año para presentar nuevos artistas. Mi amiga Ángela y yo figuramos este año.- baje mi rostro un poco avergonzada, pero la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más ancha.

-¡Felicidades! Eso es increíble. Seguro que tus padres están orgullosos de ti.-

-Supongo que mi padre lo está.- gire mi rostro hacia la ventana.

-¿Y tu mama?.- me pregunto él. Habíamos llegado a la parte que yo siempre evitaba en las conversaciones.

-Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía siete años.-

Edward palideció por un instante. –Bella, lo siento, no tenía idea…-

-No te preocupes. Ya paso. Pero estamos bien, hemos salido adelante.-

Edward puso su mano sobre la mía. Me encanto la calidez que emitió ese simple gesto. Sus manos eran delgadas y largas, perfectas para un pianista. Pero cubrían a la perfección la mía. Parecían encajar adecuadamente.

-¡Ah, qué bien!- gruñó Edward mientras retiraba lentamente su mano de la mía. Gire hacia la ventana y me di cuenta de que un jeep había aparcado al lado del auto de Edward. Y justo de ahí bajaban Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Me extraño apreciar la distancia entre Rosalie y Emmet mientras caminaban al interior del restaurante. Ellos siempre estaban pegados el uno con el otro.

- ¿Con que aquí están? ¿Se estaban escondiendo de nosotros?.- se burlo Emmet mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado. Los demás tomaron lugar alrededor de nuestra mesa.

-Para nada.- Musito Edward.

-¿Terminaron de desayunar?.- pregunto Alice mientras observaba nuestros platos. Apenas habíamos comido la mitad de nuestro desayuno.

-Entonces nosotros también ordenaremos algo.- sugirió Jasper mientras amablemente llamaba con la mano a la mesera.

-Tengo sed. Dame esto.- Emmet tomo la jarra de leche y comenzó a beberla directo de la jarra. Fue gracioso ver como a los pocos segundos el líquido desapareció del envase.

-Eres un cerdo. ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho que no bebas así?.- le repelo Rosalie.

-Pero soy el cerdo que amas.- le respondió mandándole un beso sonoro con sus labios. Ella solo giro su rostro, evidentemente molesta.

-¿Qué te dije?.- susurro Edward mientras miraba la jarra de leche vacía. Reí suavemente, lo que no paso desapercibido por los demás chicos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar chicos?.- pregunto la mesera.

-Yo quiero unos hot cakes.- contesto Alice.

-Yo quiero unas crepas con fresas.- contesto Rosalie.

-Yo unos huevos fritos con tocino.- dijo Jasper.

-Y a mi… unos hot cakes con maple, huevos cocidos, y un sándwich de pavo con extra queso. ¿Qué? ¡tengo hambre!- contesto alegremente Emmet.

-Y otras dos jarras de leche de chocolate.- completo Edward. La mesera trajo a los pocos minutos las ordenes para todos. Era una ventaja venir a esta hora. Solo había otras dos mesas ocupadas a parte de la nuestra.

-Y ¿Qué hacen por aquí?.- pregunto descuidadamente Edward.

-Pues, vimos que te fuiste con Bella, y pensamos que sería agradable escaparnos todos por este día.- sonrió Alice.

-¿Y cómo nos encontraron?.- volvió a preguntar Edward, quien se veía ligeramente molesto desde que sus hermanos habían llegado.

-Es un pueblo pequeño. No hay muchas opciones.- se burlo Emmet, quien daba un gran bocado a su sándwich de pavo. –Ademas vimos tu volvo estacionado aqui.-

Cuando vi llegar a los chicos sentí un poco de miedo. Ellos eran amigos de Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, James, Laurent, y por su puesto de Jake y Leah. Pensé que tratarían de jugarme alguna broma, o burlarse de lo sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward. Pero a los pocos segundos la paranoia se esfumo y me di cuenta de que sus intenciones eran buenas, igual que las de Edward. Me sentí en confianza platicando con este grupo de chicos, que en algún momento me pareció soberbio. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Eran ralamente encantadores. Durante el desayuno descubrí la afición de Alice por el ballet… y por la moda. Del gusto de Emmet por los deportes, de la afición de Jasper por la computación, y de la pasión de Rosalie por la arquitectura. Eran personas increíbles, igual que Edward.

Una hora y cinco jarras de leche de chocolate después, estábamos listos para salir. Edward, Jasper y Emmet pagaron la cuenta, a pesar de nuestras protestas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?.- pregunto Alice mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Jasper.

-¿Por qué no vamos al boliche?- sugirió Emmet.

-¿Ir hasta Port Angeles?. Bella tiene trabajo en la tarde.- contesto Edward. Me pareció simpático que recordara mis horarios de trabajo.

-Solo serán unas horas, regresaremos a tiempo. ¡Vamos!.- brinco Alice con singular alegría.

Edward me condujo con la mano hasta su auto y me abrió nuevamente la puerta del copiloto. Lo que nos sorprendió fue la llegada de Rosalie, quien resueltamente se introdujo al auto.

-Yo iré con ustedes.-

-Rosalie, bebe…- protesto Emmet.

-Nada de bebe. Te quiero a varios metros de distancia, Emmet.- le grito mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás del volvo. Emmet hizo un puchero pero la dejo ir y se unió a Alice y Jasper en el Jeep.

Me hice una nota mental para recordar preguntarle a Rosalie cuál era su problema con Emmet. No podía imaginarme a alguien enfadado con él, especialmente sabiendo cuanto se querían los dos. Durante mucho tiempo había visto muestra de su afecto en los pasillos de la escuela.

Edward encendió la radio y sintonizo en un canal de música clásica.

-Edward, por favor, es muy temprano. Cambia a algo más alegre.- gruñó Rosalie mientras estiraba su mano hacia el estéreo y cambiaba de estación. Apretó varias veces el botón hasta que dio con una vieja canción de Britney Spears.

-Ni lo sueñes.- rezongo Edward apretando el botón del estéreo.

-Claro que si.- le contesto Rosalie quitando la mano de Edward del aparato. AL cabo de un minuto Edward se rindió y dejo la canción de Britney Spears.

A mí me pareció bastante cómica la situación. Parecían hermanos discutiendo. Aunque pensándolo bien, eran cuñados. Tenía sentido.

El trayecto a Port Angeles fue bastante rápido y ameno. Llegamos al boliche y pedimos seis pares de zapatos especiales. Me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca había sido buena en este juego. Generalmente me resbalaba en la pista, pero que remedio…

En cuanto nos sentamos en las bancas Emmet pidió unos refrescos, nachos y hot dogs para todos. No podía comprender como seguía con hambre después de todo lo que había desayunado.

Hicimos dos equipos, el primero encabezado por Emmet, Jasper y Alice. Y el segundo por Edward, Rosalie y yo. Debo admitir que me divertí bastante. Íbamos empatados con tres chuzas por equipo, hasta que mi suerte hizo de las suyas. Mis dedos se atoraron en la bola justo cuando la iba a lanzar, lo peor fue que lo hice con tanta fuerza que salí disparada junto con la bola y termine en el piso. Emmet y Edward acudieron a mi rescate. Pero cuando se percataron de que estaba bien, Emmet soltó una carcajada igual que el resto de la concurrencia. Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí igual que ellos.

Decidimos tomar un descanso y nos sentamos en las bancas. Los chicos por un lado y nosotras por el otro. Decidí romper el hielo una vez más con las chicas. No estaba segura de que fuera la pregunta correcta, pero era la única que se me ocurría.

-¿Ustedes llevan mucho con sus novios?- Alice fue la primera en responder.

-Yo llevo dos años con Jasper. Lo conocía desde pequeña y siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero fue hasta hace dos años que comenzamos a salir. Ah! Sé que es el hombre de mi vida.- contesto con un suspiro. Se notaba que estaba loca por él.

- ¿Y tu, Rosalie?.- pregunte valientemente.

-Pues, llevo un año con mi Emmet. Aunque en este momento quisiera asesinarlo.- contesto con furia.

-¿Qué te hizo?.- pregunte curiosa.

Las dos se acercaron hacia mi e hicieron una especie de semicírculo, evitando que los chicos nos escucharan.

-El sábado pasado, en la fiesta de Edward, a Emmet se le ocurrió llevar a una bailarina exótica para que la bailara a Edward.- me susurro Rosalie.

¿Con que una bailarina exótica? Si que debió ser "interesante".

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué con eso? Si era para Edward…-

-El problema fue que es Senna. Esa chica fue novia de Emmet hace algunos años. Y es una zorra, una…-

-Rosalie, te van a oir.- le recomendó Alice a su amiga cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-Y lo peor es que Emmet ni siquiera reconoció su error. Piensa que no tiene nada de malo lo que hizo. Dice que es solo una "amiga". Yo no me creo ese cuento.- refunfuñó Rosalie una vez más.

-Bueno, tal vez sea cierto. Se nota que te ama mucho.- le conteste tímidamente. No deseaba que Rosalie dirigiera su rencor hacia mí.

-De todas formas, no debió hacerlo. Y no le hablare hasta que reconozca su error y se disculpe.- termino Rosalie cruzando sus brazos. El gesto me pareció simpático.

-¿Qué tanto maúllan, eh?- dijo Emmet acercándose hasta nosotras. Trato de abrazar a Rosalie pero ella retiro su brazo bruscamente. El sonrió mecánicamente, como si se tratara de una broma, pero pude apreciar por un segundo como sus ojos se quebraban. Me sentí mal por él. En realidad no conocía toda la historia, pero me parecía que Rosalie exageraba un poco.

Jugamos un poco mas antes de partir de nueva cuenta a Forks. Esta vez fuimos Edward y yo solos en su volvo ya que prometió llevarme a mi trabajo. Se lo agradeci inmensamente. Me sentía muy cómoda su lado.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?.- me pregunto esperanzado.

-Bastante, tus hermanos y amigos son muy divertidos.-

-Bueno, yo tenía planeado que solo estuviéramos nosotros. Pero tal vez en otra ocasión.- Edward miro al camino mientras decía eso. No sabía si sus palabras tenían otra intención, pero no me importo. Me encantaría pasar tiempo con el, con o sin sus hermanos.

-Claro. –

Pasamos el resto del camino en un confortable silencio. La compañía de Edward era inigualable. No tenia que preocuparme por el silencio, o por tratar de buscar algo inteligente que decir. Con el todo fluía naturalmente. Era tan extraña la forma en que ocurrían las cosas. Hasta hace poco no conocía verdaderamente a los Cullen y a los Hale. Los había visto por años, si. Pero hasta ahí, eran personas ajenas a mi vida. Y era hasta hoy que los conocía por primera vez. Como chicos inteligentes, amables y divertidos. Era una lástima que nuestro acercamiento se diera hasta ahora. Sin tan solo Jacob no me hubiese hecho a un lado…. ¡Jacob! Vaya, casi no me había acordado de el hoy. Cuando me levante pensé que el dia seria un infierno, pero había resultado todo lo contrario. Edward y sus amigos habían transformado un dia lluvioso en uno soleado. Tenía mucho que agradecerles.

Al poco rato me despedí de Edward cuando me dejo en la cafetería. Me coloque la playera del uniforme y comencé mis labores. Mi jefe me observo de una forma muy extraña, pero no me hizo mayores comentarios.

-No puedo creer lo que te hizo Jake, ¡el muy maldito!- suspiro indignada Andy en cuanto le conté lo ocurrido.

-Yo tampoco. Realmente creí que me quería.- conteste sin ánimos, mientras limpiaba otra de las mesas.

-Y que harás ahora?.- me pregunto ella.

-No lo se. Seguir adelante, supongo.- le conteste fríamente.

Andy me miro intrigada por algunos segundos. Note como levantaba su mirada revisando el local, buscando a nuestro jefe. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, tomo mi mano y me llevo prácticamente a rastras al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y se acerco a mí.

-Bella, tienes que ser fuerte.- me aseguro.

-¿Crees que no lo se?. Sé que tengo que olvidarme de el, que tengo que seguir mi vida…-

-Si, pero no solo seguirla, sino vivirla.- me tomo por los hombros.

-¿De que me estás hablando?.- le pregunte, confundiéndome con sus palabras.

-Bella, se lo mucho que amas a Jacob, pero no puedes permitir que el siga siendo tu mundo, ni él ni otro chico.

La mire consternada.

-Explícate mejor.-

-Mira. Ahora que estas sin él, creo que deberías enfocarte en ti misma. Siempre estabas preocupándote por él, y por tu padre. Y no es que sea malo, pero varias veces has dejado de lado tus necesidades y deseos. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Enfócate en tu vida, en tu escuela, en la pintura, en lo que tú quieras. Pero no te derribes por él. ¿De acuerdo?.-

Solo acerté a darle un abrazo a Andy. Esa chica era lista y sabía muy bien darme ánimos. Además tenía toda la razón. Debía que seguir con mi vida, disfrutarla lo más que pudiera. Además tenía mucho por que vivir. El tiempo lo curaba todo ¿o no?

-Hay otra cosa quiero contarte.- me comento Andy. -Nuestro préstamo fue concedido, Bella. Mi esposo y yo podremos poner el negocio del café con libros, como tanto queríamos.- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?, ¡eso es estupendo, Andy!.- le dije abrazándola.

-Si, llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando, y al fin podemos comenzar nuestro negocio.-

-Pero, ¿ya tienen un local?.- le pregunte.

-Si, de hecho es una casa. Se la rentaremos al tío de mi esposo. Y como estamos empezando, prometió apoyarnos con un mejor precio. Es una casa amplia, de un piso, con jardín y una fuente.

-¿Te imaginas? Sería una cafetería preciosa. Y lo mejor es que queda cerca de la preparatoria. Muchos chicos podrían ir ahí a volarse las clases. Serian nuestros mejores clientes.- se burlo ella.

-Seguramente.- me reí.

-La cuestión es que, necesitaría de mi tiempo completo. Bueno, el de ambos. Por lo que renunciare a este trabajo en dos semanas, para comenzar a hacer los arreglos del café y echar a andar el negocio.-

¡Vaya!. NO lo había considerado. Pero en verdad se iría. Andy se iría.

-Andy, entonces no podre verte mas.

-No seas tontita. Claro que si. Ademas, si algún dia decides salir de este cuchitril, puedes pedir trabajar conmigo.- me sonrio.

-Seria genial.- Le sonreí.

-Y, las señoritas a ¿qué hora pretenden terminar su reunión, necesito saber en qué momento cuento con ustedes.- nos interrumpió la irritada voz de Armand, quien nos miraba reprobatoriamente. –Hay muchas mesas que atender, así que ¡muévanse!.-

Las dos salimos con la mirada baja y regresamos a nuestros lugares. El resto de la tarde paso sin más anomalías. Mucho trabajo, como siempre. Pero pude sentir casi todo el tiempo la mirada de Armand sobre mí. Sentía una inexplicable angustia cada vez que me miraba. No me gustaba la forma en que lo hacía.

Ya más noche, Andy y su esposo insistieron en llevarme a mi casa. Lo cual se los agradecí. Note que mi camioneta no estaba en su lugar. Seguramente Charlie la había llevado a reparar.

En cuanto entre revise la maquina contestadora. No había ninguna llamada. Interiormente había deseado que Jake me llamara, que mostrara algún interés en mi. Era absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo. Me dolía que tantos años de amistad y de noviazgo acabaran en la basura. Pero al parecer el estaba bien con eso.

Comencé a preparar algo de cenar para Charlie en cuanto escuche la patrulla. Salí a recibirlo animadamente. Pero el entro mas callado que de costumbre.

-¿Tu llevaste mi camioneta a reparar?.- le pregunte primero.

Charlie pareció salir de sus cavilaciones en cuanto escucho mi voz.

-Ah, si. La lleve al medio dia. La entregaran pasado mañana. Tenía una avería en el motor.- contestó el.

¡Genial! Al menos dos días más sin transporte.

-Bella, bueno…- comenzó Charlie, se veía un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunte.

-Billy me llamo esta tarde.-

-¿Por qué?.- tanto misterio comenzaba a asustarme.

-Bella, Jake desapareció. NO volvió a casa desde anoche, después de que vino a verte. Nadie lo ha visto, ni si quiera sus amigos de la reserva. Tememos que le haya pasado algo malo.-

Jake… desaparecido… No, no ¡NO!.

_**BUENO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**_


	10. Irreflexion

**HOLA! HA PASADO TIEMPO PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPITULO.**

**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS LINDOS Y AMABLES REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO. TAL VEZ EN UN FUTURO CAMBIEN EL RAITING DE LA HISTORIA, PERO YA VEREMOS, A PENAS ESTOY INCURSIONANDO EN ESTA AREA, (YA VERAN A QUE ME REFIERO ABAJO,JAJA!)**

**EN CUANTO A "EL UNICO AMOR" SE QUE ME HE TARDADO SIGLOS, PERO NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, NINGUNA DE ELLAS. ESPERO TERMINAR EL CAPITULO ESTA SEMANA Y SUBIRLO. LAMENTO MUCHO SI LE CAUSO ALGUNA INCOMODIDAD A ALGUIEN.**

**SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW, NO ME MOLESTARE, PARA NADA! JAJA.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

_**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA TRAMA DE CREPÚSCULO PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.**_

CAPITULO 10. Irreflexión.

JACOB PV.

Conduje toda la maldita noche la motocicleta. El rechazo de Bella me destrozo por completo. Aun cuando lo merecía, no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Siempre habíamos sido solo los dos, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Desde que éramos pequeños no nos habíamos separado. Nos habíamos acompañado el uno al otro en cada aspecto de nuestra vida. Incluso nos apoyamos mutuamente cuando perdimos a nuestras madres. El dolor familiar había fortalecido nuestra relación. Era estrecha e irrompible. Pero ¿Qué haría ahora sin Bella?

Mi mente se desconecto. No deseaba mirar atrás y observar el desastre que había dejado. Hui como un cobarde, escapando de mis errores. Hui de la mirada de Bella, destrozada por mi culpa. Me relaje con lo único que además de Bella me tranquilizaba, la velocidad.

Simple y llanamente, había destruido mi vida. Había destrozado lo más hermoso que tenia y ahora estaba perdido. No recuperaría a Bella nunca más. Ella no podría confiar en mí.

¿En qué demonios pensaba al hacer eso? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?

Seguía pasando el tiempo, probablemente ya era de madrugada pero yo ya había perdido la noción. No sabía en donde me encontraba. Podría haber salido de Washington sin siquiera notarlo. Tenía que detenerme en algún momento.

Y ese momento llego muy pronto, ya que mi motocicleta dejo de funcionar. Trate de revisarla, pero sin mis herramientas era imposible. Lo peor era que había salido sin celular y sin dinero. ¡Genial! Ahora pasaría la noche en la intemperie, quien sabe dónde. ¿Deseaba escapar, no? Lo había conseguido. ¡Bien hecho, Jacob!

Jale la moto fuera del camino. Ya era de madrugada, pero aun podría pasar un autobús y atropellarme. Aunque por un par de segundos la idea no me pareció tan mala…

Recargue la moto en el costado de un árbol amplio, y me senté al lado, bajo la copa. Hacia frio, pero yo no lo sentía. No sentía nada más que dolor. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en Bella. Era inevitable. Recordé su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus caricias. Recordé lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado, lo feliz que me hacía sentir con su sola presencia. Ninguna chica jamás me atrajo de la forma en que Bella lo hacía, ni antes ni después.

Creo que la ame desde que la vi, cuando éramos pequeños. Recordaba perfectamente el primer día, cuando recién se mudo con sus padres a Forks. Charlie y mi padre entablaron amistad inmediatamente, y el invito a Charlie y a su familia a una parrillada en la Push.

Me encanto cuando la vi. Se veía linda enfundada en un vestido color verde, pero ella no dejaba de juguetear con la falda pues se sentía incomoda. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Fue algo maravilloso. Encajamos como un rompecabezas. Ambos teníamos gustos similares, ya que Bella no jugaba con muñequitas como lo hacían las demás niñas. Lo más gracioso de la tarde fue como terminamos los dos llenos de lodo, y ni siquiera nos importo.

Cada fin de semana nos veíamos, e incluso yo exigía a mi padre o a mis hermanas que me llevaran a verla entre semana ya que la extrañaba mucho. Hacíamos la tarea juntos, y después nos poníamos a ver televisión abrazados, hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos .

Desperté varias horas después, supuse que era cerca del medio dia, pero el cielo permanecía un poco nublado. Me dolían la espalda y las piernas. Había pasado la noche más incomoda de mi vida.

Tenía sed y hambre, pero nada que no pudiera soportar por algunas horas. Jale la moto de nuevo a la carretera y camine por un rato. Pronto me di cuenta que había llegado a Seattle.

Las calles y avenidas ya estaban repletas de autos que partían a toda prisa, seguramente a trabajos y a escuelas. Solo yo me movía con tranquilidad. A esta hora ya no importaba, de todas formas ya había perdido el día de clases. Y ni pensar en cómo estarían mi padre y mis hermanas. Seguramente querrían matarme.

Y también vacile pensando en Bella, en cómo se sentiría. Solo esperaba que su día fuera mejor que el mío. Camine por varias cuadras hasta toparme con un taller mecánico. El chico que atendía no debía ser mucho mayor que yo, sin embargo me analizo de arriba abajo y después hecho un vistazo a la costosa moto que tenia. Me miro desconfiado. ¿Qué se creía el imbécil?.

-¿Necesitas algo?.- me pregunto de forma poco cordial. ¿Qué tenia de extraño que me miraba así? Discretamente baje la mirada para observarme. La verdad me veía algo sucio por haber dormido en la carretera, y me pelo largo, seguramente enmarañado me debía dar un aspecto terrible. Tal vez creía que era un ladrón o algo así.

-Sí, mi motocicleta se descompuso y no tengo a la mano las herramientas para arreglarla.- el chico se acerco hacia mí con exagerada lentitud y se inclino para checar la motocicleta. Pero en menos de diez segundos, tiempo imposible para reconocer el problema en una moto levanto el rostro nuevamente.

-Serian 150 por arreglarla.-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!.- me indigne bastante. El tipo trataba de verme la cara de idiota. Yo había dejado la moto en perfectas condiciones para la carrera del fin de semana, por lo que la falle de ahora debía ser algo más sencillo. Tal vez provocado por Leah y sus amigas. Si tan solo tuviera mis herramientas no estaría pasando por esta vergonzosa situación.

-Pues no te la puedo arreglar por menos.- me contesto petulante. -¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?.-

-No traigo dinero.- conteste en voz baja, casi reprimiéndome a mí mismo.

-¡Ah! Y así esperas que te ayude. Mejor vete chico, no me hagas perder mi tiempo.-

Estuve a punto de soltarle una grosería cuando recordé que no tenía nada. Ni dinero ni celular. Necesitaba comunicarme con mi familia de alguna manera. Trague mi orgullo por un segundo, total nada se perdía con intentarlo.

-Escucha.- me dirigí al chico nuevamente. –Anoche salí de mi casa sin dinero ni celular. No puedo comunicarme con mi familia para decirles que estoy bien y que necesito ayuda. Yo soy de Forks.-

-Y ¿eso en que me interesa?.- me contesto secamente.

-¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono? Necesito avisarles que estoy bien.-

El chico me miro por unos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y quién crees que soy? No tengo por qué ayudarte. ¿Por qué no te largas?.-

Respire hondamente una vez más.

-Por favor, eso solo una llamada. No tomara más de un minuto.-

El chico se acerco nuevamente hacia mí, alzando la barbilla.

-No. Ahora lárgate antes de que llame a la policía.-

Mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Pero realmente necesitaba ayuda. Relaje el tono de mi voz lo más posible, aun cuando en mi mente la idea de golpearlo era tentadora.

-Por favor, solo una llamada. Necesito avisar a mi familia donde estoy.- le rogué una vez más.

-Te dije que no mocoso. Lárgate.- respondió cruelmente.

-Oye, porque…- , me acerque hasta él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Pero el estúpido lo tomo como una señal de ataque y me envió al piso de un solo empellón.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?.- le grite mientras me incorporaba. La sangre en mis venas llego al punto de ebullición. Necesitaba desahogarme. Tome al sujeto por la camisa.

¿Con que a la policía, eh? Al menos le daría un motivo. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y el chico cayó sobre varias cajas que tenía en el taller. Las herramientas hicieron un estruendo al estrellarse en el piso. El muy cobarde comenzó a gritar. Me arroje sobre él y le di dos puñetazos en el rostro. Se sintió tan bien desahogarme, sacar la ira que me carcomía por dentro. Hubiese seguido golpeándolo de no ser por dos pares de manos que me alejaron de él y me sujetaron con fiereza. Al parecer sus compañeros habían llegado al rescate.

-¡Llama a la policía!- grito uno de ellos. El chico se levanto pronto y se acerco al teléfono mientras los otros dos me sujetaban fuertemente.

-No sabes en la que te metiste, idiota.- murmuro uno de ellos.

Y en parte tenía razón. No había medido las consecuencias.

Media hora después me encontraba en la comandancia de policía de Seattle. Me habían registrado y tomado todos mis datos. Los sujetos de la mecánica decidieron levantar cargos, e incluso los muy infelices dijeron que había intentado asaltarlos. ¡Mentirosos bastardos!. Tendría que pasar un largo rato encerrado hasta que mi padre apareciera. Uno de los policías me aseguro que tenía mucha suerte, ya que serian indulgentes al ser menor de edad. Además de que no creyeron el supuesto asalto porque los tres imbéciles dieron versiones diferentes. Pero no dudaba que mi padre tuviera que pagar una generosa multa.

Me metieron en una pequeña celda, donde permanecería hasta que vinieran por mí. No era sucia, pero estaba muy incómoda. Tenía un par de bancas, pero yo opte por acomodarme en el suelo. Por lo menos estaba vacía. No tenía ánimos para soportar a nadie.

Cerré mis ojos, encontrándome severamente agotado y exhausto. Además de estar hambriento. Podría haberme comido tres filetes enteros de los que preparaba Bella. Bella. Siempre terminaba en mi cabeza de una u otra forma. Apenas tenía unas horas separado de ella y ya la añoraba.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Recordando un momento muy especial para ambos.

_Ese domingo nuestros padres habían decidido ir a pescar y después a una reunión en la casa de Harry Clearwater, por lo que seguramente regresarían después de medianoche, ya entrada la madrugada. Lo que nos dio la oportunidad perfecta de pasar todo el día juntos. La mañana la pasamos en la playa de La Push, que inusualmente se encontraba soleada. En la tarde lleve a Bella a comer a un lindo restaurante en Port Angeles, y después al cine. Yo la había invitado, pero mi Bella insistió en pagar al menos una parte. Ella ya trabajaba de mesera, por lo que tenía la posibilidad de ayudarme. Y yo recibía ciertos pagos por arreglar los automóviles de nuestros vecinos. Siempre los dejaba en perfecto estado, o al menos eso me decían ellos._

_Pase toda la tarde abrazándola o sujetando su cintura. Nos sentíamos felices. Se veía tan hermosa. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla muy ajustado y una blusa sin mangas color purpura. Se veía deslumbrante. Y no era el único que lo pensaba, ya que varios chicos la analizaban de arriba abajo cuando pasaba. Incluso un idiota se atrevió a pedirle su teléfono cuando yo me distraje para comprar los boletos del cine. Pero basto mi presencia para asustarlo, ya que yo era mucho más grande que el. Bella simplemente me sonrió y me dio un abrazo, acusándome de ser un bobo por ser tan celoso. Pero ¿Cómo no serlo? Ella era perfecta, me aterraba la idea de que me la robaran. Recuerdo que ese día sus ojos destilaban un brillo especial. Me traía loco. Cada caricia, por suave y sutil que fuera, quemaba mi piel._

_Ya siendo de tarde regresamos a casa. La lleve a mi hogar en la Push. Bella se acomodo en el sillón a ver televisión en lo que yo ordenaba una pizza para cenar._

_Estuvimos viendo unos programas mientras cenábamos, pero nada llamaba nuestra atención. Me sentía sumamente inquieto. Desde niño estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a Bella cuando veíamos la televisión, pero ese día me sentía diferente, muy ansioso. No había pasado mucho rato cuando me harte y apague el televisor. Bella giro su rostro sorprendida, pero yo solo la necesitaba a ella. Capture sus labios entre los míos suavemente, disfrutando su sabor. Pero ella necesito mas, por lo que nos besamos con más fuerza. El solo recordar que estábamos solos elevaba mi imaginación, y al parecer también la de Bella, pues mi novia se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi cadera y comenzó a besar mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Me estaba enloqueciendo. Apreté su cadera contra mi cuerpo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La deseaba tanto que no podía soportarlo. Me aleje de sus labios para besar su cuello y su clavícula. Pude sentir lo mucho que le gustaba por los gemidos de su boca. Con sumo cuidado introduje mis dedos dentro de su blusa, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la piel de su espalda. Bella opto entonces por desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, uno a uno. Sus dedos lo hacían torpemente, por lo que pude disfrutar de sus caricias sobre mi pecho. La apreté aun más a mi cuerpo y la bese con fiereza, introduciendo mi lengua en sus labios. Estaba desesperado por ella._

_Por falta de aire, después de algunos deliciosos minutos Bella alejo sus labios y los pego a mi cuello, donde comenzó a besar y chupar dulcemente. No supe muy bien como, pero las palabas salieron de mis labios sin control alguno._

_-Quiero hacerte el amor.- le susurre. Mi Bella se congelo por un instante y se separo de mi cuello para mirar mis ojos. Podía leer que ella deseaba lo mismo que yo, pero no sabía cómo tomarlo._

_-A menos que tu no quieras aun.- le indique de nuevo. No deseaba forzarla, nunca._

_Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas antes de contestarme._

_-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo. Mucho.-_

_Dibuje la mayor sonrisa en mi vida al escuchar sus palabras. Ella me deseaba tanto como yo. No podía ser más feliz._

_Con lentitud, sin soltar el amarre que Bella tenía en mi cintura, nos levante del sillón. Bella rio apenada, y oculto su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos guie hacia mi habitación. No quería que esto sucediera en la sala donde mi familia convivía. Necesitábamos la intimidad de mi cuarto. Cuando llegamos, solté una de mis manos del cuerpo de Bella y puse seguro a la puerta. Por suerte Bella siempre había sido muy ligera, y yo ya era fuerte gracias a los ejercicios que hacía con mis amigos de la Push._

_-No creo que lleguen ahora.- me murmuro._

_-Lo se, pero no quiero arriesgarme.- le conteste de vuelta. Volví a besarla suavemente. La deposite en la cama con mucho cuidado y quede acomodado encima de ella. Puse mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura, no quería aplastarla._

_Bella termino al fin de zafar los botones y retiro cuidadosamente mi camisa, apartándola de mis hombros con dolorosa lentitud. Yo hice lo mismo con su blusa, elevándola lentamente de sus brazos, hasta retirarla por encima de su cabeza. Ella sonrió apenada, igual que yo. Nunca habíamos estado así. Nos observamos por primera vez. Ella parecía extrañamente fascinada por mi pecho y por los cuadros de mi abdomen. Yo estaba embelesado viendo su pecho y su vientre. Era perfecta. Me incline y deje un rastro de húmedos besos desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de su estomago. Ella gemía delicadamente, pero el sonido me excitaba aun más._

_Minutos después el resto de nuestra ropa cayó al piso, quedando desnudos por primera vez. Saboreamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel y la degustamos lentamente._

_Jamás había sentido tanto amor y tanto placer en un solo momento. Fue simplemente perfecto…_

El sonido de la puerta me arranco de mi letargo.

-¿Jacob Black? Han venido por ti.- me indico un policía.

Me incorpore del piso cuidadosamente. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, estaba entumido. Seguí perezosamente al policía hasta la recepción de la comandancia. Ahí encontré a mi padre y a mi hermana Rachel. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos. Pero la primera en reaccionar fue Rachel, quien se abalanzo a mis brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- me pregunto angustiada.

-Si, estoy bien.- pero no lo estaba en absoluto.

-¿Puedo llevarme a mi hijo?.- pregunto mi padre, apartando la mirada de mi rostro. Furia no era la palabra más indicada para lo que mi padre sentía.

-Si, ya que pago la multa. Pero le advierto que no quiero volver a saber de él. Esta vez fuimos muy indulgentes.- contesto socarronamente el policía. Mi padre solo asintió.

-Vamos.- me indico mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. Ya era de noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo allá dentro, entre la preocupación y los recuerdos de Bella.

-¿Has comido algo?.- me pregunto Rachel.

-No he comido nada en todo el día.- murmure.

-Entonces vamos a comer. Te necesito con fuerza para el castigo que te impondré.- contesto fríamente mi papa. Genial. Estaría castigado por el resto de mi existencia.

Subimos a la camioneta, y manejamos hasta encontrar un pequeño local que venida hamburguesas y pizzas. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta. Mi papa ordeno dos pizzas, una sola para mí y otra para ellos. Y con el hambre que tenía no tarde en devorarla.

-Jacob ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Te das cuenta del susto que nos hiciste pasar?.- me contesto finalmente papa, quien parecía recobrar poco a poco el color en su rostro.

-Lo siento.- murmure.

-¿Lo sientes? Eso no es suficiente. ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo es eso de que quisiste robar un taller mecánico? ¿Te volviste loco?.-

El solo recordar a esos tipos me hizo explotar.

-¡Caro que no! Eso lo inventaron ellos. Yo jamás trate de robarles.-

-Y entonces ¿Qué paso? Explícanos todo.- hablo por primera vez Rachel.

- Cuando venía en la carretera la motocicleta se descompuso. Pase la madrugada acostado bajo un árbol.- a mi hermana se le abrieron los ojos.

-Cuando desperté era cerca del medio dia y camine hasta Seattle con la motocicleta. Busque un taller mecánico para arreglar la moto. Si hubiese salido con mis herramientas esto no hubiese pasado.- me reproche a mí mismo.

-De no haber salido del pueblo como un loco no te hubiera pasado.- escupió mi papa. Y solo suspire.

-Cuando llegue al taller pedí ayuda, pero el tipo quería cobrarme más de cien dólares. Como no traía dinero el chico me echo, y entonces yo le explique que necesitaba ayuda. Le pedí el teléfono, pero no me quiso ayudar. Se burlo cruelmente de mí y me echo de nuevo a empujones. Entonces yo enfurecí y me le fui a los golpes. Después llegaron los otros dos y me sujetaron hasta que llego la policía. Y luego inventaron todo ese cuento de que había tratado de asaltarlos.

Rachel dio un suspiro muy largo.

-No sabes cómo nos sentimos cuando no llegaste a la casa. ¡Nos volvimos locos! Llamamos a todos nuestros conocidos, y ya pasada la tarde le llamamos a Charlie para reportar tu desaparición. Luego llamaron a la casa diciendo que te tenían detenido en Seattle y que debíamos pagar tu fianza para dejarte ir.-

-¿Fue mucho dinero?.- pregunte tímidamente.

-Lo suficiente como para estar castigado los próximos seis meses.- refunfuñó mi papa.

-Llamare a Rebecca. Le dije que le avisaría en cuanto te hubiésemos recogido.- Rachel tomo su celular de la mesa y se encamino hacia el tocador.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jake?.- pregunto mi papa, suavizando su tono de voz por primera vez en esa hora. -¿Terminaste con Bella?.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- solté preocupado. Leah le habría dicho algo ¡Ay no!.

-Charlie. Cuando le llame para decirle que no te encontrábamos me dijo que esa anoche habías ido a casa a ver a Bella. Y que ella le dijo que habían terminado. Fue por eso ¿verdad?.-

Baje la mirada avergonzado. Si, Bella era el motivo. Perdí la razón cuando ella me dijo que no deseaba volver conmigo. Solo asentí lentamente.

-Jake, no puedes portarte tan irreflexivamente cada vez que tengas un problema. Tienes que afrontarlo. Ya sea Bella o cualquier otra persona. Entiende que te pusiste en un grave peligro. Imagina que te hubiese ocurrido algo malo, que hubieras tenido un accidente. Piensa en mi y en tus hermanas, en Bella. ¿Qué hubiésemos hecho?.- me contesto manteniendo un gentil pero firme tono de voz. Su preocupación por mi estaba venciendo su furia. Me sentí aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo lamento, de verdad. Jamás lo volveré a hacer.- le jure suavemente.

-Mas te vale.-

Rachel volvió a los pocos segundos a sentarse en la mesa. Se veía agitada.

-Pues parece que todo la Push estuvo buscando a Jake. Rebeca trato de avisarles a todos que ya estabas bien, y que habíamos venido por ti a Seattle. Pero no logro encontrar a Charlie ni a Bella. Tal vez ellos te sigan buscando.-

Bella…

-Entonces será mejor que volvamos a casa. Ya explicaremos todo a Charlie cuando lleguemos.

Me levante dando suspiros. Nos introducimos en la camioneta. Yo iba en el asiento de atrás. Cerré los ojos por el cansancio.

No fue mi intención quedarme dormido, pero cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a Forks. Debían ser más de las diez de la noche.

Cuando llegamos a casa vislumbre la patrulla de Charlie estacionada fuera. Mi desaparición había provocado un escándalo. Mi estomago se revolvió al pensar en Bella, ¿estaría ahí con Charlie?

Baje del vehículo lentamente, preparándome para lo que venía. Algo me decía que Bella estaba en mi casa. A los dos segundos salió mi hermana Rebeca, quien se arrojo a mis brazos.

-¡Por Dios! Me alegra tanto que estés bien. ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacernos esto?.-

-Disculpa.- le sonreí.

-¿Disculpa? Ya verás tonto. Esta me la pagas.- me sonrió antes de abrazarme de nuevo.

Escuche los pasos de Charlie aproximándose a nosotros. Me miro reprobatoriamente, pero había alivio en su mirada. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por mí.

-Me da gusto que estés bien. Tu hermana nos conto la gran aventura que tuviste hoy.- me dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro. _¿Nos conto? _ Eso quería decir que mi Bella…

Y como si la hubiera invocado, Bella apareció frente a nosotros. Su precioso rostro estaba contraído de dolor, y sus ojos cafés se veían rojizos e hinchados. Había estado llorando por mi culpa, otra vez. Me sentí como un infeliz, un desgraciado que no merecía nada. Pero no pude evitar arrojarme a sus brazos al verla. La rodee con fuerza, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y cintura. Bella no se movió ni un centímetro, se había congelado.

Me había introducido en mi burbuja personal, en donde solo estábamos los dos. Introduje mi rostro en el cabello de Bella, inhalando su aroma. El solo hecho de estar con ella me traía alegría y paz, aun cuando ella no se moviera. Bella era el bálsamo que calmaba la angustia que había vivido el día de hoy. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Apenas fue consiente de la voz de mi familia y de Charlie diciendo que nos darían unos minutos. Todos entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Permanecí unos segundos más abrazando a Bella. Bese su frente y sus mejillas dulcemente. Me sentía dichoso en tenerla en mis brazos otra vez.

Pero Bella término empujándome a un lado, arrojando mis brazos.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡ ¿Tienes una idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar?. – Mi Bella me empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Y eran todas, pero apenas si pudo moverme unos centímetros hacia tras. Interiormente, me alegre. Sé que era egoísta, ya que le había hecho demasiado daño, pero el saber que aun le importaba, que aun se preocupaba por mi me daba esperanza, me daba alegría.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!.- me empujo una vez más. Pero yo fui más rápido y la sujete por las muñecas. Trato de forcejar conmigo, pero no pudo liberarse.

- ¡Déjame!.- me gruñó.

Pero ya no podía soltarla, en lugar de eso la acerque a mi cuerpo y la abrace de nuevo. Sus puñitos golpearon mi pecho por unos segundos, hasta que cedió al darse cuenta que no la soltaría. Con una de mis manos sujete su cabeza y la pegue a mi cuello, y con mi brazo la apreté contra mi pecho. Ella dejo de moverse. Inhale su olor por algunos segundos. Era maravilloso sentirla de nuevo conmigo, aun cuando fueran unos instantes me hacía sentir completo. Deseaba tanto poder besarla, pero no podía tensar aun más las cosas con Bella.

-Perdona. No quise asustarlos de esa manera.- Le susurre al oído.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?. ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste, especialmente a tu papa?. Fue mucho para el, pensar que había pasado algo malo.-

-Lo siento. Es solo que no podía pensar en nada. Cuando me fui de tu casa estaba tan dolido, tan confundido. Solo quería alejarme, escapar del dolor. No podía enfrentar la realidad de lo que hice, de que te perdí. Estoy sufriendo mucho, Bella…-

- ¿Y crees que yo no estoy sufriendo? ¿Qué para mi esto es muy fácil?. Pues te equivocas. ¡Tu acabaste conmigo!. – protesto Bella. Me mataba ver que sufría por mi culpa. Me odiaba tanto a mi mismo en estos momentos.

-¡Ah! Y por si no fuera suficiente con que mi novio me haya engañado, tengo que soportar todas las burlas de la escuela.-

-¿Burlas, de que hablas?.-

- De tus amiguitos, que les contaron a todo mundo lo que paso entre Leah y tu.- refunfuñó Bella. ¡Diablos! ¿Por que tenían que humillar a Bella asi?.

-Pero no te preocupes.- continuo reclamando Bella. –Tú quedaste como el héroe, ¡Como el gran semental metiéndote con dos mujeres! Asi que deberías estar orgulloso.-

-Bella. Perdona. No tenía idea. De haberme imaginado no me hubiera ido, no te hubiera dejado sola…-

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron por un instante, y sus ojos descendieron al piso.

-Bueno. La verdad no estuvo tan mal.- dijo suavemente mientras elevaba su mirada otra vez.

-Edward estuvo conmigo, me saco de la escuela para que no me molestaran.- me miro socarronamente, algo extraño en ella aun para estar enojada.

-¿Edward Cullen?.- Fue una puñetazo en el estomago escuchar su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba tantas atribuciones con mi novia?

-Si, sus hermanos y los Hale estuvieron conmigo esta mañana. La verdad se portaron muy amables.-

-¿Edward Cullen?.- repetí mecánicamente.

-Si ¿Qué estas sordo?.-

-No quiero que se te acerque.- le declare. Me sentía a rabiar con solo pensarlo cerca de Bella. Era egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¡¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA PROHIBIRLO?, Te recuerdo que ya no somos nada, no tienes ningún derecho…-

-Bella, por favor. Ese chico, no confío en el.-

-Edward si es un buen amigo. Me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. Se preocupo por mí, la noche de su cumpleaños. Dejo a un lado su propia fiesta para asegurarse de que llegara a mi casa. Y hoy, cuando era la burla de todos, me saco de la escuela para que no sufriera, se porto maravillosamente cuando no tenía que hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera debiera importarle lo que yo sintiera.- declaro con toda seguridad Bella, jamás la había visto así. No me gustaba nada la forma en que hablaba de él, como si fuese un héroe.

-Bella, ese chico no quiere tu amistad solamente…- No, ese tipo estaba interesado en ella.

- ¿Crees que todos son como tú? ¿Qué buscan un revolcón?.- me ardió el pecho nuevamente. Mi Bella me consideraba una basura. Y tenía razón, no podía culparla.

-Sabes, no perderé más tiempo contigo. Me voy a casa.- musito Bella antes de caminar de vuelta a mi casa.

-¿Nos vamos, papa?.- preguntó Bella. Charlie agito la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-SI, ya es muy tarde. Sera mejor que descansemos. Lo importante es que Jake está a salvo.- Charlie se despidió de su amigo con un apretón de manos, y con su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de despedida. Pero ni siquiera pude devolverle el gesto.

Observe con dolor la partida de Bella. Charlie y ella se alejaron rápidamente en la patrulla. Mi Bella ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

Me encamine hasta mi casa. Escuche la voz de mi padre llamándome, pero no le di importancia. Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe. Necesitaba calmarme, pero la idea de

Edward Cullen con mi novia no me dejaba pensar. Era demasiado pronto. Sabía que Bella aun me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Bella era diferente de otras chicas, no se consolaría en brazos de otro chico así de rápido. Pero de Cullen no estaría tan seguro. Sus hermanos eran estupendos, me agradaban mucho. Pero a el no lo soporte desde el momento que lo vi. Y mucho menos ahora que trataba de acercarse a mi novia. Bella podría tragarse ese cuento de que Edward era un buen amigo para ella. Pero yo no. Y la sola idea de perderla me aterraba.

Tenía que trazar un plan para reconquistarla. No podría vivir sin Bella.

Había cometido el peor error de todos. Había traicionado a mi novia. Pero no me rendiría. La recuperaría, así tuviese que humillarme. Pero volvería a estar conmigo.

-Jake, abre la puerta.- mi padre me llamo, golpeando la puerta.

-Papa, hablamos mañana, por favor. Esto muy cansado.- le pedí. No deseaba discutir.

Mi padre murmuro algo incomprensible, pero me dejo en paz.

Me desvestí quedando solo en un bóxer y me metí en la cama. En verdad si estaba cansado, demasiado.

Bella. Que debía hacer, ¿Cómo recuperarla?.

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	11. Chapter 11

LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.

Capitulo 11. Estúpidos celos.

**Edward PV.**

Me sentía feliz. Haber pasado el día con Bella me había llenado de energía extrema y maravillosa. Era incomprensible, pero estar a su lado era lo mejor. Incluso había soñado con ella. Se veía tan radiante incluso en mis sueños. Sus ojos brillantes observándome tiernamente.

Me estire nuevamente dentro de mi amplia cama antes de decidirme a levantarme. Bella se había convertido en la mejor motivación para ir a clases. Me incorpore rápidamente y me di un baño. Elegí unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera negra. Baje a la cocina y note que el resto de mi familia ya estaba desayunando. Mama ya nos había perdonado por el desastre de la fiesta, por lo que no había ninguna tensión en el ambiente. El único que se veía desanimado era Emmet. Supuse que pelea con Rosalie seguía en pie. Pobre de mi hermano, sentía mucha pena por él. No veía forma de ayudarle.

-Y tu ¿Por qué tan de buen humor?.- me pregunto mama mientras me servía unos huevos con tocino.

-Nada en particular. Solo, me siento bien.- le sonreí tranquilamente. Ella correspondió mientras acariciaba por un segundo mi alborotado pelo.

-Yo me quede preocupado hasta que el padre de Jacob hablo.- Comenzó Emmet mientras se servía un vaso con jugo.

- ¿De qué hablas.- le pregunte extrañado.

-Pues, el padre de Jake, nos hablo ayer preguntando si no habíamos visto a su hijo. Estuvo perdido todo el día de ayer. Tenía muy preocupada a su familia.-

¿Así que Jacob se había perdido? No podía decir que lo sentía por él, pero tampoco me alegraba.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?.- pregunte por mera curiosidad.

-Pues Jacob tomo su motocicleta y se fue rumbo a Seattle. Estando ahí se descompuso la motocicleta, y no llevaba dinero para llamar a su padre. Así que fue a un taller mecánico, pero acabo peleándose con los empleados y la policía lo detuvo. Hasta avanzada la tarde su padre pudo recogerlo.-

Bufe un poco desesperado. Ese Jake era un completo estúpido. Dando tantos dolores de cabeza a su familia. ¿A quién se le ocurre irse sin dinero y con una motocicleta averiada? Es un desquiciado.

Pero entonces recordé a su ex novia. ¿Bella se habría enterado? ¿Se habrá preocupado por él?

La sola idea me disgustaba. No deseaba que Bella sufriera por él. Claro, era demasiado pronto como para olvidarlo, apenas habían pasado unos días desde que salió a la luz la clandestina relación de Jake y Leah. Pero Bella era muy noble y seguro aun sentía algo por él.

Si tan solo hubiese una forma de borrarlo de su mente…

-Incluso avisaron a la policía. Con eso de que el jefe Swan y el papa de Jacob son grandes amigos.-

Ah! Seguro que Bella se entero de todo y fue en su búsqueda. Un gemido de irritación escapo de mis labios.

-Bueno, me alegra que al final haya aparecido. Pobre de su papa, no puedo ni imaginar el susto que se habrá llevado.- comento mi padre cerrando finalmente la conversación sobre Jacob Black.

-Espero que a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra hacer una tontería como esa.- amenazo sutilmente mama.

-Claro que no , mami.- Alice se levanto de la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a mama.

Después de terminar nuestro desayuno nos dispusimos a ir a la escuela. Yo estaba ansioso por llegar. Me moría de ganas de ver a Bella.

Conduje a toda prisa el volvo, dejando detrás a mis hermanos que iban en el jeep.

Pero cuando llegue note que la camioneta de Bella no estaba estacionada por ningún lado. Claro que aun era temprano. Podría llegar en cualquier momento. Aguarde esperanzado varios minutos en el auto hasta que sonó la campana para que entráramos a clases. Pero Bella nunca llego.

-Vamos, Edward. Debemos entrar.- me sugirió Alice mientras me jalaba de la manga de mi sudadera.

-Bella no ha llegado.- declare molesto.

-Tal vez no venga. Seguramente se entero de lo de Jake y también fue a buscarlo.- me contesto mi hermana.

La sola idea me revolvió el estomago. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía hacer que se olvidara de Jacob así como así.

Camine junto con mis hermanos entre los pasillos de la escuela. Todo parecía marchar normalmente. Pero yo me sentía frustrado. Había pasado toda la noche ansiando ver a Bella solo para decepcionarme.

Pero esto no se quedaría así. Iría a buscarla hoy a la cafetería. Seguro que a su trabajo no faltaría. Era una chica responsable.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron de forma lenta y aburrida. Apenas si prestaba atención, mi mente estaba clavada en sus ojos cafes. En su sorpresa cuando la tome por el brazo y la saque de la escuela. En sus tímidas sonrisas para mis hermanos, en la forma en que acomodaba su cabello tras su oído…

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, simple y llanamente.

Pero justo cuando creí haber dado un paso adelante, Jacob hace una estupidez atrayendo la atención de todos, especialmente de Bella. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de molestar ese mocoso?

-Eddie. Estas muy callado.- murmuro la dulce voz de Tanya trayéndome a la realidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensado en Bella que realice mis actividades mecánicamente. Había llegado a la hora del almuerzo sin darme cuenta. Ahora que realmente enfocaba mi atención, note que estábamos en nuestra mesa de costumbre, junto con los amigos de mis hermanos. Sentí la suave mano de Tanya acariciando mi pelo. La retire con toda la suavidad posible.

-Bien, solo pensando algunas cosas.-

Su leve sonrisa desapareció, pero no le di importancia. Sentí a James y a Laurent escudriñándome, pero preferí ignorarlos. No comprendía porque mis hermanos seguían viendo a estos insulsos sujetos.

Aparte la mirada de la mesa y contemplé a mis alrededores. No había nada inusual, todos comían, platicaban, jugaba. El día transcurría con normalidad. Hasta que mis ojos se toparon con una alta y fornida figura. Era Jacob Black. Caminaba ligeramente encorvado, y su rostro reflejaba cansancio y fastidio. Se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¡Jake! Ven acá.- Grito James a su amigo, quien hasta ese momento dirigió su mirada hasta nosotros. Parecía enfurruñado. E internamente me alegre. Camino con cierta velocidad hasta llegar a nuestra mesa, pero no se sentó. Sus penetrantes ojos se enfocaban en mi, realmente disgustado.

-¿Estás bien? Nos enteramos de lo que paso.- pregunto dulcemente mi hermana Alice. Jacob recorrió su mirada hacia la de ella por unos segundos, relajando sus facciones.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- contesto secamente.

-¡Si serás idiota! Que ocurrencias tienes.- se burlo Laurent, obviamente refiriéndose a su magistral escapada a Seattle. Por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con él.

-No pensé que vendrías el día de hoy a clases. Debes de estar cansado.- respondió en su lugar Jasper.

-Lo estoy, pero mi padre no me lo permitió.- sonrió amargamente.

-En cambio parece que tu ex escapo de nuevo de clases. No soporto el día de ayer.- se burlo Lauren, lo cual encendió una chispa de rabia en mi ser, y por lo que pude intuir, también en la de Jacob.

-Ella no escapo. Edward se la llevo a desayunar y nosotros después nos unimos a ellos. Pasamos la mañana en Port Angeles.- respondió fugazmente Rosalie, ganándose una anonadada mirada de Lauren, Tanya y Jessica.

-No se metan con ella de nuevo.- declaro Jacob firmemente mientras los observaba.

-¿De qué hablas?.- pregunto Tanya con una picara sonrisa.

-Saben bien de que hablo. Dejen en paz a Bella de una vez por todas. No quiero volver a escuchar que la molestan o que se burlan de ella. Ella es mi novia y la van a respetar.- miro amenazadoramente a las chicas y a James y a Laurent. Ellas solo giraron su rostro, visiblemente molestas.

-Ex novia, querrás decir.- corregí resueltamente. –O ya te olvidaste que termino contigo.-

Mis hermanos me miraron como tratando de decirme que guardara silencio. Pero no se me antojaba dejarlo en el error. Bella ya no era su novia y había que refrescarle la memoria.

Jacob giro su cabeza hacia mí nuevamente y me observo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- me respondió mientras alisto sus cosas para alejarse nuevamente de nosotros.

-¿A dónde vas?.- le pregunto Laurent al percatarse.

-No deseo estar con ustedes. Me largo.- alcance a escuchar musitar a Jacob antes que desapareciera.

-Que amargado. No es para tanto.-

En eso sonó el timbre anunciándonos que el tiempo de almuerzo se había acabado. Y el resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando tome la decisión de ir a buscar a Bella. Seguramente estaría en su trabajo, y si no la buscaría en su casa. Por alguna extraña razón estaba ansioso y necesitaba verla. Imaginaba que no se sentiría nada bien después de lo que había pasado con Jacob y quise estar ahí para ella. No sabía el porqué, pero sí que necesitaba estar ahí apoyándola. No le dije a mis hermanos y amigos que iría a visitarla. De por si su presencia al día de ayer, aunque bien intencionada, había arruinado mis planes de estar solo con Bella.

Al poco rato llegue al establecimiento donde trabajaba. Estaciones el volvo y me encamine hacia el interior. No estaba lleno como las otras veces. Tal vez tendría suerte y podría platicar un rato con ella como la vez anterior. Me senté en una de las mesas del centro, entre la salida y la barra. Comencé a buscarla con la mirada, pero solo encontré a su amiga. No recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que era amiga de Bella. Ella me sonrió sorprendida y se acerco hacia mí, con un menú en la mano.

-¡Hola!, supongo que vienes a ver a Bella.-

-Si, ¿vino hoy a trabajar?.- pregunte dudoso.

-Si, ahora la traigo.-

Suspire aliviado. Al fin la vería.

Bella salió de la cocina usando su usual pero lindo uniforme, y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Se veía pálida y ojerosa, pero no dejaba de parecerme hermosa. Esbozó una alegre sonrisa en cuanto me observo sentado en la mesa. Se acerco hacia mi rápidamente.

-No imagine que vendrías por aca.-

-Pues, quería saber cómo estabas. Y como hoy no fuiste a clase.-

-Si. Tuve algunos problemas el día de ayer, estaba demasiado cansada.- bajo los ojos apenada.

-Creo suponer cuales fueron.-

Ella me miro sorprendida, y estaba a punto de hablar cuando fuimos interrumpidos de nuevo por su amiga.

-Bella, ¿por qué no van a la parte de atrás? Armand llegara en un rato, y no sería bueno que te descubriera platicando otra vez. Yo te avisare cuando venga.-

-¿Te parece?.- me pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro. Cuando terminemos comeré algo.- le sonreí amablemente. Ella me dirigió a una puerta en la parte de atrás del establecimiento. Daba a una parte de la carretera y mostraba un lindo sendero del bosque. Bella me indico que me sentara en el escalón, a un lado de ella.

-¿Sabes lo que paso ayer?.- me pregunto.

-Solo supe que Jacob desapareció todo el día.-

-Si, cuando volví a casa anoche mi papa dijo que Jacob había desaparecido. Un rato después recibimos una llamada de una de sus hermanas avisándonos que lo habían encontrado en Seattle. Fuimos a verlo para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera bien.-

-Te asustaste mucho, ¿verdad?- me anime a preguntarle. Era obvio que aun le importaba.

-Pues… si. Sé que suena estúpido que aun me preocupe por él. En verdad quisiera no hacerlo pero no puedo. No después de tanto tiempo juntos.-

Lejos de ofenderme o sentirme herido porque a ella aun le importara, sentí cierta admiración. Bella debía tener un gran corazón, y eso me atraía aun más a ella.

-Lo importante es que todo salió bien.-

-Si. Pero quede tan cansada que no pude ir a clases. Papa tampoco me obligo. Pero no podía faltar a trabajar.- me sonrió tiernamente.

La contemple por unos segundos, impresionándome de lo atraído que estaba por ella. Bella no era una belleza convencional. Pero había algo en ella, una especie de aura magnética que no podía pasar desapercibida. A su lado, incluso hablando de cosas triviales, me sentía tranquilo, en paz. Me sentía alegre como hace mucho no lo estaba con una chica.

Contemplé sus ojos cafés, color chocolate. Su boca, su labio inferior ligeramente más grueso. La blancura de su piel, como de porcelana. Y por último las ondas de su cabello. Era hermosa. No había otra palabra para describirla.

-Edward, lo que hicieron ayer por mí. O mejor dicho, lo que tú hiciste por mí. Fue genial. No sabes cómo te agradezco tu amabilidad.- me dijo suavemente, pero sus sonrojadas mejillas me indicaron lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Para esto están los amigos, ¿no crees?.- le respondí suavemente. Amigos. No era la definición que deseaba para nosotros, pero debíamos ir paso a paso. Realmente quería ganarme su confianza.

-Claro. Tus hermanos son geniales. Es una lástima que los conozca hasta ahora.- contesto ella rememorando el día de ayer.

Esa era una duda que surcaba mi cabeza. Si Jacob era tan amigo de mis hermanos, ¿Por qué diablos la había mantenido alejada de mi familia y de los Hale? ¿Por qué no le había dado el lugar correspondiente? ¿Tendrían la culpa James y sus amigos?. Decidí morderme la lengua para no preguntarle. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era recordarle las estupideces de su ex.

-Bella, tienes que regresar ahora.- escuche la voz de su amiga llamándola desde el interior.

-Gracias, Andy. Ya voy.- contesto ella.

-Entonces yo iré a comer algo.- le

-¿Te quedaras un rato mas?.- me pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Si claro. Si no te importa.-

Sonrió alegremente mientras movía la cabeza.

Caminemos de nuevo hacia el local, y de nueva cuenta me senté en la mesa en la que Andy me había servido. Bella se acerco hacia mí para tomar la orden, y me di cuenta como su jefe, supongo el tal Armand, la observaba de reojo. Supongo que pensaba que Bella perdía el tiempo, pero lo que menos deseaba era perjudicarla.

Al poco rato Bella dejo en mi mesa la coca cola y los hot dogs que le había pedido. Me sonrió dulcemente antes de alejarse.

Comí lentamente, saboreando la comida, mientras mis ojos recorrían el local. Contemple a varias parejitas compartiendo sus alimentos cursimente, y a una mujer tratando de controlar a sus niños pequeños. Pero cada pocos segundos mis ojos buscaban a Bella y la observaba mientras atenida las otras mesas. Debía admitírmelo a mí mismo, me encantaba mirarla. Bella tenía un aspecto adorablemente frágil. No era como la belleza exuberante de otras mujeres. Era delgada, con caderas y pechos poco prominentes, pero deliciosamente enmarcados. Además poseía unos hermosos ojos cafés y una sonrisa dulce y franca. Si, era preciosa.

La observe discretamente por varios minutos más. Tal vez sería bueno que la llevara a su casa. No había visto por ningún lado su cacharro color rojo. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de pasar un rato mas con ella, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos agiles manos que taparon mis ojos. No pude distinguir de quien eran las manos, solo pude sentir por el tamaño que eran de una mujer.

-Adivina quién soy.- Una dulce voz susurro en mi oído, pero no pude reconocerla. Instintivamente lleve mis manos sobre las de ella. ¿Sería Tanya o alguna de sus amigas? Tal vez sería bueno dejarle claro, amistosamente, que no me gustaban este tipo de jueguitos. Y menos con ella.

-No tengo ni idea.- le respondí con seriedad.

-Vamos, piénsalo.- contesto nuevamente al lado de mi odio, provocando un cosquilleo gracias al calor de su aliento. El timbre de su voz comenzó a hacerse familiar, pero aun no lo identificaba. Era una voz nueva, definitivamente.

-¿Te rindes?- me pregunto de nuevo.

-Si.- le respondí. Las suaves manos liberaron mi rostro y me gire para enfrentarla. Contemple un cuerpo esbelto y excelentemente esculpido, pero sumamente alto para una mujer, ataviado con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una blusa de mangas largas color dorada. Piel morena muy oscura, pero fina, cabello negro largo y espeso. ¡Por Dios! Era acaso…

-¿Senna?.- mi voz traiciono la rapidez de mi mente.

Ella sonrió coquetamente y se coloco a mi lado.

-Me alegra que me hayas reconocido. ¿Cómo has estado?.- me pregunto dulcemente. Sentí una sonrisa expandirse sobre mi rostro.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Gustas sentarte?.- le ofrecí mientras jalaba una de las sillas para que ella se sentara.

-Vine a comer algo, pero no quisiera interrumpir.-

-Claro que no. Siéntate.- le ofrecí y ella acepto animadamente. Me vendría bien algo de compañía mientras esperaba a Bella. Y Senna parecía simpática, y además era una gran curiosidad para mi.

-Entonces pediré algo.- Giro su cabeza para buscar a una mesera disponible. Encontré a Bella en un rincón de la barra observándonos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pero suavizo su expresión en cuanto noto que la observábamos. Tomo con rapidez una de las cartas y se acerco hacia nosotros. No pude evitar sonreírle mientras se aproximaba, pero ella no me dirigió ni una sola mirada. Solo se enfoco en Senna y le entrego amablemente uno de los menús.

-Espera, te diré en un segundo lo que quiero y así no darás mas vueltas.- le dijo ella. Bella solo asintió y espero a su lado, pero en ningún momento se giro para verme. ¿Qué pasaba?.

-Me das una ensalada de espinacas y un té helado.-

-Claro, enseguida lo traigo.-

- ¿Me podrías traer más refresco, Bella?.-

-Seguro.- contesto dirigiéndome una sonrisa de cortesía, como atendiendo a un simple cliente. Eso me disgusto.

-¿La conoces?.- me pregunto Senna.

-Si, es una amiga mía.-

-¡Ah!-

- Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- le pregunte tratando de hacer conversación.

-Pues vine a visitar a unas amigas. Regresare mas tarde a Port Angeles.-

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, el nombre de Emmet apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?.- me sorprendió la llamada de mi hermano. Supuse que a esta hora estaría en su entrenamiento.

-Es que, necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre James.- me contesto ligeramente serio, algo extraño en mi sonriente hermano.

-¿Tu amigo James?.- conteste automáticamente. James no me daba buena espina.

-Si. ¿Dónde estas?.-

-En la cafetería donde trabaja Bella.-

-¿De nuevo? De estas convirtiendo en un acosador.- se burlo mi hermano.

-No seas idiota. Acá te espero.- y le colgué. No me gustaba que bromeara sobre Bella. Quizás porque muy dentro de mi sabía que era verdad. En verdad me estaba desquiciando por esta chica.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto Senna , distrayéndome de mis cavilaciones.

-Oh sí. Solo que mi hermano viene para acá.-

-Genial. Hace algunos días que no lo veo.-

En eso Bella llego con la comida de Senna y mi refresco y los deposito con cuidado en la mesa. Nos lanzo una sonrisa de cortesía antes de volver a sus labores.

Sena comenzó a devorar su ensalada mientras que yo terminaba con mi última fracción del hot dog. Me dedique a observar cautelosamente a Bella. Atendió a un par de clientes más y se acerco a la barra nuevamente. Se veía realmente cansada. Pero linda. La descubrí sacando de su pantalón un celular y contestando una llamada. No me fue posible escuchar lo que decía, pero alcance a distinguir un "_acá te espero_" nada más. Después sonrió levemente y guardo su celular.

-Y, ¿a qué te dedicas, Edward? Además de salvar a bailarinas de borrachos indecentes.- me sonrió Senna, recordando como en mi cumpleaños a James se le estaba pasando la mano con ella.

-Pues, hasta ahora nada importante. Solo voy a la escuela con mis hermanos.-

-Emmet menciono que estuviste en Londres unos años.- me contesto.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Esos años en Londres me cambiaron por completo.

-Si, viví con mis tíos. Estaba estudiando música.-

-Y ¿por qué lo dejaste?.- insistió ella.

-Supongo que decidí que quería hacer otras cosas en mi vida. La música me encanta, pero deseo estudiar otras cosas.-

-Espero que algún día me dejes escucharte tocar.- me sonrió.

-Claro, cuando gustes.-

Ella me sonrió animadamente mientras terminaba su platillo.

Escuche la puerta del local abrirse estrepitosamente cuando llego Emmet. Le gustaba llamar un poco la atención. Me busco con la mirada hasta que me localizo con Senna. Cuando la vio sus ojos brillaron animadamente. Senna se levanto de la silla y Emmet la abrazo delicadamente antes de que los dos tomaran asiento.

-Y ¿tú qué haces aquí?. No esperaba verte.- le pregunto a Senna.

-Pues, tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Me dio hambre y decidí entrar en este lugar. Pero no me imagine que me encontraría con tu hermanito.-

-Estupendo. Tal vez yo también ordene algo. ¿Y Bella?- pregunto Emmet.

-Anda por aquí.- me gire para buscarla.

En ese momento escuchamos un cristalazo seguido del sonoro golpe de una bandeja en el suelo. Alguien se había caído. Localice a una chica en el piso, rodeada de cristales y comida tirada a su alrededor. Era Bella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque hasta a ella. Estaba sentada, con sus manos a los costados. Una delgada línea de sangre recorría su brazo.

-¿Qué paso?.- le pregunte mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

-Solo me resbale. No te preocupes.- me contesto suavemente, visiblemente avergonzada.

-Estas sangrando.- le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y lentamente la incorporaba. Bella se puso aun más roja, supongo porque todos nos observaban.

Su amiga Andy llego junto a nosotros y nos condujo hacia un pequeño baño destinado al personal, a un lado de la cocina. Saco un botiquín de emergencia.

-Puedes irte, Edward. Andy me ayudara.- me sugirió Bella un poco seria.

-Claro que no. Acá me quedo hasta que te cure.- le conteste autoritariamente.

-Curarme ¿Tu?.- me respondió incrédula.

-Claro. Yo lo hare.- Comencé a lavarle cuidadosamente el brazo a Bella. No quería lastimarla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más. Me pareció tan tierna.

-Voy decirla a Armand lo que paso y que no tardaras. No vaya a venir a fisgonear.- contesto Andy antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Continúe con mi labor cuidadosamente, disfrutando en secreto el calor de la piel de Bella. El agua tibia había limpiado perfectamente su brazo. Me sorprendió que la herida fuera muy superficial, sin embargo había sangrado considerablemente.

-¿Cómo te caíste?.- le pregunte. Bella mantenía la cabeza gacha, sumamente apenada. Me irritaba no verla a los ojos cuando le hablaba.

-De vez en cuando me pasa. Soy un poco torpe.-

Cerré la llave del lavabo y seque el brazo de Bella con suavidad. Su brazo era muy terso. Me gusto la sensación de tenerlo entre mis manos. Después busque una curita y la coloque sobre su pequeña herida. Note que la respiración de Bella estaba ligeramente agitada.

-¿Qué sucede? Te noto rara.- le pregunte.

-No es nada.-

Cansado de sus respuestas, tome con mis dedos el mentón de Bella y eleve su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se toparon.

-¿Segura? Me da la impresión de que esta molesta conmigo.- le insistí.

-No, por supuesto que no. Solo es el cansancio. Y tampoco me gusta ser el centro de atención.- me sonrió levemente.

-Pues si que lo fuiste. El golpe sonó fuerte.-

Ella sonrió mas animada.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.-

-No hay de que.- le dije mientras liberaba su brazo. Resentí un poco la pérdida del calor de su brazo. Se sentía muy bien entre mis dedos. Resistí el poderoso impulso de rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Ahora que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir su calor y embriagarme con su aroma a fresas. Pero no pude evitar llenar mis pulmones con su delicioso olor.

-Regresemos. Tu amiga te debe estar esperando.- me soltó de repente, reventando la burbuja donde me había ocultado.

-¿Senna? Se quedo con Emmet, debe estar distrayéndola.- le sonreí.

-¿Senna?.- repitió el nombre, concentrándose en algún pensamiento distante.

-Pues si, es una amiga de Emmet. La conocí en mi cumpleaños.- le explique.

-¿La bailarina?.-

-¿Cómo sabes que es bailarina?.- me sorprendió su conocimiento sobre ella. Pero Bella me ignoro.

-¿Y dices que Emmet está aquí?.- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, llego unos segundos antes de que te cayeras. ¿Por qué?.-

-Rosalie me llamo hace unos minutos. Ella vendría aquí para verme. Si la encuentra aquí…- explico Bella.

Como si la hubiéramos invocado, la imponente y furiosa voz de Rosalie retumbo en el local. Ambos salimos para encontrarnos con un espectáculo.

-¡Claro! Era lógico que siguieras viendo a esta zorra. ¡Eres un maldito!.- grito Rosalie.

Mi hermano y Senna permanecían atónitos en sus asientos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.- pregunto Emmet.

-No seas hipócrita. Me tachas de celosa y de insegura, y ¡mira como te encuentro! Viéndote a escondidas con esta golfa!. Grito nuevamente Rosalie.

Bella y yo permanecimos detrás de la barra. Ella se veía nerviosa y yo no estaba seguro si era buena idea intervenir. Rosalie se veía realmente furiosa. Y Emmet era quien debía resolver su problema.

-¡No me insultes!.- reacciono Senna por primera vez. Se incorporo de la silla con furia. Era más alta que Rosalie.

-¿Te insulta la verdad? Decir que eres una golfa. ¡Por favor!.- le respondió ella.

-Rosalie, basta. Estas armando un espectáculo por nada.- le suplico Emmet. Y tenía razón, todos los clientes estaban embobados mirando la escena. Unos incluso se estaban riendo.

-Claro que sí. ¿Desde hace cuanto me ves la cara de idiota? Sigues revolcándote con esta.-

-Nada de eso. Tienes que calmarte.- le suplico Emmet. –No es lo que estas pensando.-

-Por supuesto que si. ¡Eres un maldito! Yo confié en ti.-

-¡Mejor lárgate, rubia de quinta!. – le grito Senna. Gran error.

Rosalie, quien en este punto parecía sacar vapor de sus oídos, tomo lo que quedaba de mi bebida y se la arrojo al rostro a Senna.

-Pues si tanto la quieres, ¡quédatela! No quiero volver a saber de ti, Emmet. Para mi estas muerto.-

Y sin mas, Rosalie salió rimbombantemente de la cafetería, dando un portazo.

Camine lentamente hacia la mesa, con Bella a pocos pasos atrás.

Senna trataba de limpiarse el refresco mientras reprimía las lágrimas.

-Y tu ¿Dónde estabas? Si hubieras estado aquí no hubiera ocurrido esta escenita.- me recrimino Emmet.

-¿Yo qué culpa tengo? Fui a ayudar a Bella. Como iba a saber que Rosalie pasaría por aquí.- le conteste furioso. Ahora resulta que yo tenía la culpa del malentendido.

Mi intención por Emmet se disipo en cuanto escuche unos suaves gemidos provenientes de Senna. La chica parecía afligida y avergonzada.

-Déjame ayudarte a limpiarte. Ven.- Le indico Bella con la mano que la siguiera, seguramente al sanitario para que se limpiara el rostro y su ropa. Senna asintió agradecida y siguió a Bella. Las observe hasta que desaparecieron.

-Que desastre.- murmure.

-No puedo creer lo que paso. Yo solo estaba aquí hablando con Senna y de repente Rosalie llego y malinterpreto todo. No puedo creer que piensa que la estoy engañando, Por favor, solo estaba platicando con Senna. ¡Maldita sea!.- grito Emmet mientras azotaba una de las sillas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.- llego el jefe de Bella. -¿Necesitan ayuda con algo?.-

-No señor, gracias. Solo fue un malentendido. Ya nos vamos.- le contesto Emmet. El jefe de Bella, Armand, inspecciono de arriba abajo nuestra mesa, y al no descubrir ningún daño en el mobiliario se alejo de nosotros.

A los pocos minutos regresaron Bella y Senna. La última se veía mucho más limpia, pero su semblante no era mejor.

-Lo siento, Senna. No sé qué diablos pasa con Rosalie.- le imploro Emmet, visiblemente afligido.

-Fue un malentendido.- respondió secamente. La comprendía. Tal vez Rosalie haya malinterpretado las cosas, pero no debió ofenderla.

-Buscare mañana a Rosalie y le explicare la situación. ¿Tienes como volver a Port Angeles?.- le pregunto Emmet. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, te llevo.- se ofreció el.

Senna saco su billetera dispuesta a pagar su comida, pero le negué con la mano.

-Claro que no, yo pago.- le indique. Ella agradeció con una mirada.

- Gracias por todo, a ambos.- indico mirándonos a mi y a Bella. Ella asintió amablemente.

Observamos como Emmet y Senna se alejaban de nosotros y se subían al jeep de mi hermano. Emmet arranco a los pocos segundos y se perdieron en el camino.

Bella comenzó a limpiar la mesa suspirando. Observe a nuestro alrededor y note que el resto de la clientela ya no nos prestaba atención.

-Vaya confusión. Rosalie quería saludarme y por eso vino. Jamás supuse que la chica con la que estabas era Senna, y mucho menos que la encontraría con Emmet.-

Mi curiosidad venció.

-¿Tu como sabes que Senna es bailarina?.-

-Pues, Rosalie me lo conto cuando estábamos en el boliche. Estaba muy celosa.-

-Ya veo.- me sonroje. Seguro Bella sabría la historia de mi baila de cumpleaños con Senna.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa cuando acabes?.- me anime a preguntarle. Finalmente había permanecido en el local con esa intención.

-Te lo agradezco, pero aun me quedare unas horas mas. Y Andy y su esposo me llevaran a casa. Creo que mañana me entregan el carro.- me respondió Bella. Bufe frustrado. No pasaría mas tiempo con ella.

-En fin, ¿te vere mañana?.-

-Claro, no faltare a clases.- me respondió.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.- le dije. Me incline un poco y le plante un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente. Me gustaba mucho esa reacción ella, era adorable.

-Que descanses, y gracias.- me dijo, elevando su brazo lastimado.

Pague la cuenta, sintiéndome escudriñado por el jefe de Bella y salí del local. Arranque el volvo y me dirigí a casa. Me sentí inesperadamente cansado y ansioso por llegar. Los ánimos que me habían acompañado durante el dia se habían evaporado.

Lamente mucho la ridícula situación de mi hermano. Nunca pensé que Rosalie fuera capaz de hacer esa escena por nada.

Si hubiese estado yo ahí ¿no hubiese malpensado?. Fue una mala coincidencia que justo en ese momento fuera tras Bella.

Era una lástima. Rosalie y Emmet se adoraban, y ahora se distanciaban por nada. Lo peor de todo era que con esta inseguridad de Rosalie, se estaba cumpliendo justamente su pesadilla. Estaba acercando aun mas a Emmet y a Senna.

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS, SON GENIALES! TAMBIÉN POR AQUELLOS QUE SE PREOCUPARON POR MI BIENESTAR, GRACIAS! PERO ESTOY BIEN. SUCEDE QUE ANDO MAS OCUPADA QUE ANTES CON EL TRABAJO, Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR SE TOMA VACACIONES MUY LARGAS, POR ESO ME HE TARDADO TANTO. ESO Y QUE FANFICTION ME LA ESTA PONIENDO MUY DIFÍCIL PARA ACTUALIZAR, LLEVO DÍAS INTENTÁNDOLO, NO SE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA.**

**Y LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO, ME DA MUCHA PENA CON TODOS. ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, AUNQUE NO LA MEREZCA. PERO NO DEJARE MIS HISTORIAS, DE ESO PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS. ESTE CAPITULO NO ES MUY FUERTE, PERO ERA NECESARIO, ESPERO QUE NO LES DESAGRADE MUCHO, JAJA!**

**EN ESTOS DIAS PUBLICO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "EL UNICO AMOR". LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODOS. BYE!**


	12. Discusiones

**LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER**

**HOLA A TODOS! AHORA NO ME TARDE TANTO, CIERTO? LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS, NO SABEN EL GUSTO QUE ME DA RECIBIRLOS.**

**PROCURARE HACER LAS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDO. ESTE CAPITULO NO ES MUY LARGO, PERO SI IMPORTANTE. ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME AGRADARÍA MUCHO.**

**TAMBIÉN DENSE UNA VUELTA POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA NO? A VER QUE LES PARECE. ANDO MEDIO LOCA ÚLTIMAMENTE.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

CAPITULO 12. DISCUSIONES.

**BELLA PV.**

Me levante sintiendo un pesar sobre mi pecho. No era el mismo que llevaba días aquejándome, desde que me entere de lo de Jake, sino era algo más. Hice la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, con la diferencia de que al fin tenía mi camioneta. Me sentía incompleta sin ella. Eso de pedir aventones era bastante incomodo.

Me vestí con mis converse, un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro y una blusa morada con un abrigo azul. Me alacié el pelo más que de costumbre, pero se me veía bien. Un poco diferente.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de Senna y Rosalie. Sabía que no era mi problema, y no debía entrometerme, pero al fin y al cabo Rosalie se había equivocado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese atacado a la chica sin razón? Entiendo que fue un malentendido, pero ella debió aclarar la situación antes de reaccionar así. Después de todo, había sido un estúpido malentendido. Ya que para empezar Edward había ido a visitarme a mí.

Su sola presencia me produjo mariposas en el estomago, no era nada normal. El verlo ahí ante mí, sonriendo me volvió loca. Tuve muchísimas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. ¿Qué me pasaba?. No era normal. Pero me sentí tan feliz, y tan importante por primera vez en semanas.

Y después tuvo que aparecer la chica. Cuando la vi tapando los ojos a Edward me dieron ganas de jalarla por el cabello. Era muy bonita a decir verdad. Muy alta, delgada, morena, con cabello larguísimo. Un tipo de chica que podría enloquecer a cualquier muchacho. Y ante su gesto supuse que era muy buena amiga de Edward.

Y debo admitir que me molesto su alegría cuando la reconoció. Me sentí muy herida. Y era algo realmente estúpido. Edward no era nada mas que mi amigo.

Y para variar, tuve que caerme y romper algunos platos. No supe exactamente como resbale. Tal vez fueron los nervios de ver a Edward con otra chica, que me hicieron languidecer. No sé. Pero lo mejor para mi ocurrió después, al tener a Edward totalmente preocupado ayudándome, e incluso lavando mi herida. ¡Podía ser tan encantador cuando lo buscaba!.

No pude evitar reir para mi misma al recordarlo. Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad.

La campana me saco de mi ensoñación. Cerré el casillero que tenía asignado y me aproxime al salón. Algunas personas me miraban, pero no eran demasiado obvias. Esperaba que dentro de unos días dejara de ser la burla principal, y así continuar mi vida normalmente.

-Bella.- Escuche una muy familiar voz a mis espaldas. Preferí no darle importancia y seguí mi camino.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, jalándome hacia donde él estaba. Su toque me enfureció.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar con…- me quede impresionada al girar mi cabeza. No era el mismo Jacob que recordaba. Su rostro se veía contraído, con marcadas ojeras y labios ligeramente secos. Y el cambio más notable fue su pelo, que ahora lo traía corto. Su larga melena negra había desaparecido. Mi estomago se contrajo.

-Veo que te cortaste el pelo. Te queda bien.- le afirme. El marco una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero como te dije no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- libere mi mano de su agarre y reanude mi camino. Volvió a llamarme, pero lo ignore. No deseaba verlo, aun me dolía y mucho. El solo verlo me hacia recordar el infierno que habían sido para mí los últimos días. Y no lo toleraría más. Era hora de arrancar y seguir mi camino. No volvería a perderme por Jake. Nunca más. Merecía ser feliz.

No tuve clases con Edward desafortunadamente. Y apenas si pude ver a sus amigas en los pasillos. Incluso divise a Emmet caminando solo con Jasper. Rosalie trato de dirigirle la palabra y el la ignoro, ganándose la furia de Rosalie. Pero no lo culpaba. Ella era la del error. Ella debía acercarse y pedir disculpas.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde recibí un mensaje de Rosalie, pidiéndome que la viera. Le explique que tenía que trabajar, pero me explico que no importaba que fuera muy tarde.

Lo acepte sin problema, seguramente quería averiguar sobre la noche anterior, a cerca de Senna y Emmet.

Al poco rato me encontré en la cafetería con Andy, y comencé a realizar mis habituales labores.

-¡Ay Bella! Tienes una suerte.- comenzó a decirme Andy.

-¿De qué hablas?.- le conteste ligeramente seria. No tenía muchos ánimos que digamos.

-¿Cómo que de qué? De Edward. Se porto como un angelito ayer, ¿no lo crees?.-

Suspire pesadamente. Ella tenía razón. Edward era fenomenal, pero pensar en el ahora mismo no confundía.

-Bella. Es obvio que le gustas.- me murmuro mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo. Alce mi cabeza y encontré a Armand observándonos. O mejor dicho, observándome de una forma que hacía que mi piel se erizara de miedo. Cada día me sentía peor en este lugar. El trato con mi jefe era generalmente trivial, pero sus miradas me aterrorizaban, sus gestos. Emitía un aura que no lograba comprender y que generalmente buscaba evitar.

-Yo creo que solo quiere ser bueno conmigo.-

-Tal vez, pero yo creo que hay más. Ojala pronto te des cuenta.-

Negué con la cabeza. Andy podía se muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía, y completamente absurda. ¿Qué podría ver Edward en una chica como yo? No me consideraba fea, para nada. Pero en comparación con otras chicas palidecía. ¿Qué competencia podría dar con una chica como Senna, por ejemplo? Y ya ni decir Rosalie, Alice, Tanya. La mismísima Leah…

¡Diablos! Odiaba sentirme un cero a la izquierda pero en ocasiones la inseguridad era pesada, como un yunque que me ataba al piso, evitándome avanzar y ser completamente feliz. Y ese yunque había incrementado su peso desde que me entere de lo de Jacob y Leah. El saber que mi novio, al que consideraba el amor de mi vida me había traicionado y me había visto la cara de idiota por no sé cuantos meses, simplemente me mataba. Me sentía en carne viva, demasiado dolida y agotada como para continuar.

Continué sirviendo mesas y recolectando varias propinas, que últimamente eran más generosas. Lo cual era perfecto para mí ya que necesitaba comprar nuevos pinceles y crayones para mis próximos proyectos. Esperaba con ansia el fin de semana para poder distraerme en mi actividad favorita. Era lo único que verdaderamente disfrutaba y que me ayudaba a superar mis dolencias.

Entre recuerdos y divagaciones paso el resto de la tarde. Cerca de las diez de la noche termino mi turno. Me retire el uniforme y me prepara para salir. Recibí un nuevo mensaje de Rosalie, pidiéndome que nos viéramos en un café que no estaba lejos de aquí y que Alice estaría con nosotras. Le conteste que iría en unos minutos. Por un momento pensé en posponer nuestra plática ya que estaba cansada y mañana habría clases, pero no quise ser ruda con ella. Además, creía que al hablar con ella podrían disiparse ciertas dudas sobre Senna y Emmet, y así ella dejaría su terrible actitud.

-¿Bella?.- me interrumpió Andy cuanto estaba a punto de salir del local.

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Pues, se que te había comentado que dejaría de trabajar aquí en otra semana, pero realmente mi esposo necesita ayuda. Así que hoy fue mi último día. No volveré mañana.- me contesto de un solo golpe, ligeramente seria.

El rostro se me cayó al piso. Sabia que se iría muy pronto pero no así de rápido. Tal vez sería mejor así, sin tanto melodrama. Lo único que acerté a hacer fue darle un abrazo.

-¡Hey! Yo también te extrañaré.- sonrió Andy ante mi efusividad.

-Es que estoy tan sorprendida. Pero me alegra mucho por ti. Espero de corazón que todo salga bien en su nuevo negocio.-

-Se que lo haces Bella. ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de que cuando necesites empleo puedes acudir a mi.- me sonrió.

-Claro, tenlo por seguro.-

Nos dimos otro abrazo cuando fuimos interrumpidas por el claxon del auto de Andy. Su esposo había venido por ella. La vi alejarse e introducirse al automóvil. Ambos se despidieron con su mano antes de desaparecer en el camino. Vaya que la extrañaría. Había sido mi mejor amiga y consejera en este lugar.

Entre a mi camioneta y la encendí, esperando que el motor se calentara un poco. Gire el rostro hacia dentro de la cafetería y observe a Armand mirándome de nuevo. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo al distinguir sus ojos. Empezaba a tenerle miedo. Ignorándolo lo más posible reanude mi camino. No necesitaba más contratiempos.

Pocos minutos después me estacionaba fuera de la cafetería donde vería a Rosalie y Alice. Supe que ya estaban ahí por el flamante auto rojo de Rosalie.

Al entrar al local ambas chicas agitaron su mano. Camine hasta ellas sonriendo y me senté a su lado. La camarera hizo su aparición, y las tres pedimos unos capuchinos.

-Bella.- comenzó Rosalie sin preámbulo. –Estoy muy apenada por lo de anoche. Quería disculparme. Perdí la cabeza y no medí lo que estaba haciendo. Ya ni siquiera pude platicar contigo e hice un escandalo ¿Te regañaron por mi culpa?.- pregunto mirándome con atención. Alice a su vez no perdía detalle.

-No. En realidad paso como un simple espectáculo de novios. Ocurre con cierta frecuencia.- le dije riendo. Rosalie bajo la cabeza apenada pero sonrió levemente.

-No puedo creer que se atreviera a ver a Senna en ese lugar. El muy descarado.- comenzó Rosalie. –Solo una amiga, ¡Si cómo no!.-

-Es verdad. Mi hermano mayor está cayendo muy bajo. Mira que verse con esa golfa. Debiste avisarnos lo que ocurría, Bella.- continuó Alice, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Si, y además el muy cínico se negó a hablar conmigo hoy. Debió por lo menos disculparse, ¡darme una maldita explicación!.- siguió Rosalie mientras cruzaba sus brazos en frustración.

Mi agotamiento anterior por la jornada laboral fue desvaneciéndose cuando escuche sus palabras. ¿Aun creían que ellos se estaban viendo a escondidas? Tenían que saber un par de cosas.

-Oigan, creo que hay un tremendo malentendido.- les dije moviendo las manos ligeramente indicándoles que debían callarse. –Emmet y Senna no se veían a escondidas.-

-¿De qué hablas?- se sorprendió Rosalie.

-Miren, Paso lo siguiente.- Me incline hacia la mesa para que ambas me escucharan cuidadosamente. - Edward fue a verme a mí a la cafetería. Platique un rato con él y después se sentó a comer.- no pude seguir al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Alice.

-¡Genial! Edward no deja de buscarte, Bella. Eso es una excelente señal.- Dijo ella mientras se frotaban las manos. –Creo que es hora de crear un plan para ustedes dos. ¡Sera divertido!.-

¡Que! Yo trataba de hablarles de lo ocurrido y Alice pensando en un plan sobre su hermano y yo. No es que no disfrutara hablar de Edward, pero este no era el momento. Debíamos aclarar el malentendido primero. Así que ignorando sus palabras e hiperactividad proseguí.

-Después, llego Senna y se sentó a comer con Edward.- me calle de nuevo al ver los rostros absortos de las chicas.

-¿Ahora resulta que Senna se lleva muy bien con mi hermano?. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué se dijeron?.- pregunto Alice.

-Pues, no lo sé. No escuche nada. Solo fueron sonrientes, e incluso ella le tapo los ojos cuando llego, me imagino que quería sorprenderlo…- me pare en seco al ver sus reacciones. Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada, lo último que quería era meter a Edward en estos enredos.

-¡Esta golfa me las va a pagar! ¡Quiere meterse con mis dos hermanos, o que!.- bramo Alice. Me frote la cara con frustración.

-¿Pueden parar con eso de "la golfa"? Además no he terminado.-

Ambas me miraron un poco serias, pero no abrieron la boca para protestar.

-Luego me llamaste tú, Rosalie diciendo que querías verme. Después tuve un pequeño accidente, y tuve que ir al baño de los empleados. Edward fue detrás de mí y me ayudo a curarme.- proseguí, sintiendo mis mejillas ligeramente rojas al recordar las suaves manos de Edward sobre las mías.-Ahí hablamos un poco y me dijo que Emmet vendría a verlo a la cafetería también. En ese momento escuchamos tus gritos, Rosalie.-

La rubia solo enarcó sus cejas.

-Edward y yo lo vimos todo, estábamos atrás de la barra. Tu malinterpretaste las cosas, Rosalie. Emmet no hizo nada de malo. Simplemente fue a buscar a Edward y se encontró con Senna de casualidad.- termine de explicar. –Creo que deberías disculparte tú con el.- le sugerí dulcemente al final. Esperaba que después de esta pequeña aclaración Rosalie se calmara.

Ella se echó de espaldas, recargándose por primera vez con el respaldo de la silla. Se veía ligeramente confundida, pero el gesto furioso no había desaparecido de su rostro.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de responder.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. No planearon verse. Pero no entiendo porque sigue viéndola. Yo ya le he pedido muchas veces que no la busque. Debería dejar de verla. Ella no es buena influencia para él. Es una cualquiera. Además estoy segura de que sigue detrás de Emmet.-

Los ojos se me abrieron de la impresión. ¿Qué no me había escuchado? Le había dicho que Emmet era inocente y aun así insistía en enojarse. No la comprendía.

-Rosalie ¿Por qué dices que es una mala influencia?.- le pregunte, tratando de obtener una aclaración a tanto odio.

-Bella, ¿has escuchado todo lo que se dice de ella? La chica es una bailarina exótica, y seguro es prostituta también. ¿Qué clase de principios puede tener una mujer como esa? Seguro que no lo pensaría dos veces en tratar de quitarme a Emmet. Imagínate…."

No pude seguir escuchando lo que salía de la boca de Rosalie. Era como si me hubiese congelado en el tiempo por unos segundos. Veía mover sus labios, pero no escuchaba las palabras, ni siquiera distinguía el tono de su voz. Gire mis ojos hacia Alice, que permanecía callada, pero absorbía las palabras de su amiga con exagerada atención. Solo una frase se repetía en mi cerebro: _¿Has escuchado todo lo que se dice de ella?._

De manera que solo se guiaban por lo que otras personas decían. ¿Cómo les constaba ese hecho? Quizás la chica si fuera bailarina exótica. Bueno, no es el trabajo más aceptado por así decirlo, pero tampoco tenían derecho a humillarla. ¿Les constaba que era prostituta? ¿Qué motivos tenían para odiarla tanto?.

-Rosalie, Alice. ¿Acaso les consta que sea prostituta?- le interrumpi.

-Bueno, tanto así no. Pero todo lo que hemos escuchado es…-

Pero corte la voz de Alice. El dolor y el coraje se arremolinaban dentro de mi. Yo no conocía a Senna, pero por lo poco que veía era una víctima de celos absurdos de Rosalie. De celos y de palabrería que ellas habían creído y alabado. ¿Cómo era posible? Habían creído cosas que ni siquiera les constaban solo porque las habían escuchado. De la misma forma en que habían hecho conmigo. Cuando Leah les hablaba sobre mí, ellas creían todo y se habían confabulado en mi contra. Nunca me hicieron daño, no fueron atacantes directas. Pero tampoco se habían detenido a pensar en todo lo que les decía Leah, ni en el daño que me causaban las burlas de esa chica. Estaban ahí apoyándola en su farsa. Incluso debían estar enteradas de la traición de Jake y Leah.

¡Como debían haberse burlado de mi a mis espaldas! Se habrán divertido mucho al ver a mi novio con su amiga Leah, mientras yo estaba trabajando o estudiando, tratando de salir adelante lo mejor posible.

Y ese recuerdo me dolió en el alma. Yo no podría estar junto a verdaderas amigas. No de esta forma. No cuando su amistad y su lealtad eran tan volubles y deshonestas. No me pude reprimir más y estalle.

-¿Lo que han escuchado?.- comencé. -¿De la misma forma que hicieron conmigo? ¿Cuándo escuchaban a Leah decir quién sabe cuántas estupideces sobre mi?.-

Las dos se quedaron congeladas en ese instante. Se les abrieron los ojos de par en par y su respiración se corto.

-Bella…- comenzó Alice con su cantarina voz ahora temblorosa.

-¿Cuándo Leah se burlaba de mi y ustedes se burlaban a mis espaldas?.-

-Claro que no…- trato de decir Rosalie, pero no se lo permití.

-O mejor aún. ¿Cuándo ustedes sabían que se revolcaba con mi novio?- no pude continuar ya que un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

-Bella…nosotras…bueno…- Alice no sabía ni que decir, se veía avergonzada. Su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente y no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Pensaban que ya me había olvidado de eso? Pues no. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en chicas como ustedes que se dejan influenciar por las habladurías?. Hablan de honestidad, de "principios". Pero ninguna de ustedes se toco el corazón cuando supo que Jacob me estaba traicionando con Leah, ¿verdad? Incluso la apoyaron. No les importo que su amiga se estuviera metiendo con mi novio. No les importo cuanto yo lo amaba.- corte porque se me empezaba a quebrar la voz. Y no deseaba llorar en frente de ellas. Ya no más.

Ambas enmudecieron por algunos segundos, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. No tengo nada que hace aquí.- les conteste murmurando. Tome unas monedas de mi bolso y las deje sobre la mesa, para el pago de mi café, que por cierto apenas si pude tomar. Me levante del asiento y tome mi abrigo. Me lo puse mientras salía del café.

Escuche a las dos llamarme, pero no voltee. Preferí subir a mi camioneta y emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

Para mi alegría, había logrado contenerme y no derramar mas lagrimas. No estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por Jacob. Pero también me pregunte si no había cometido un error. Era claro que mi dolor e inconformidad estaban ahí, escondidos, aguardando el momento para salir a flote. Pero tal vez el momento no había sido el adecuado. El cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en mi, y tal vez había sido impulsiva.

Yo no sentía nada por Senna, no la conocía. Pero no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente identificada. Ambas habíamos sido víctimas de habladurías. Y de forma injusta habíamos sido atacadas. Y dentro del factor común se encontraban las chicas Cullen y Hale.

Ellas habían tratado de redimirse de alguna manera, y les agradecía por ello. Pero eso no quitaba el daño que indirectamente me habían ocasionado. Y el escucharlas criticar a otra chica tan tranquilamente me había enfurecido. Era claro que no tenían intención de cambiar.

Seguramente perdería su amistad y las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Lo lamentaba, pero tampoco cambiaria de parecer. La amistad se basa en la confianza y en el respeto. Y dudaba que ellas sintieran eso por mí. O que lo sintieran por alguien fuera de su círculo de amistades.

Lo único que si me dolía era la idea de perder la amistad de Edward. El había demostrado ser maduro e inteligente, pero seguro que no le caería en gracia que yo fuera ruda con su hermana.

Lo lamente profundamente. Pero supongo que tendría que esperar para conocer su reacción.

Llegue a los pocos minutos a casa y estacione la camioneta. Charlie aun no había llegado, por lo que tuve tiempo de freír un par de filetes y preparar una ensalada. Seguro estaría hambriento igual que yo.

Cuando mi padre llego nos saludamos normalmente y cenamos en silencio. Ambos estábamos muy cansados. Por fortuna faltaba poco para el fin de semana. Estos días habían sido interminables.

Charlie insistió en lavar los platos, y yo me encamine hacia el baño. Me sentía muy mal, y el agua caliente me relajaría. Cuando termine me seque el cabello y lo alacié cuidadosamente. Cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que era media noche. ¡Diablos! No tenía tiempo de nada.

Aparte las sabanas y me recosté en la cama. Me cubrí con ellas, sintiéndome por primera vez en el día tranquila y confiada.

No paso mucho rato antes de que un golpe en la ventana llamara mi atención. Abrí los ojos y gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana, pero no vi nada. En eso escuche otro golpe. Me incorpore y camine presurosa hacia la ventana, en donde estallo otro golpe. Alguien estaba arrojando piedritas. La abrí y me encontré con quien menos deseaba encontrarme en esos momentos.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le murmure, no deseaba que Charlie se enterara.

-¿Be…Bella? Necesito… hablar contigo.- me respondió Jacob en una voz un tanto descoordinada. Esta sería una larga noche.


	13. Consecuencias

**LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER.**

**HOLA A TODOS! ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER LOS LINDOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! USTEDES SON LO MEJOR!**

**ESTOY TRATANDO DE PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA. Y EN CUANTO A LA DEL EL UNICO AMOR, NO LA ABANDONARE, SOLO QUE TARDARE UN POCO MAS. PARECE QUE SUFRO CIERTO BLOQUEO MENTAL Y NO LOGRO SALIR DE EL. PERO PRONTO SEGUIRÉ CON ELLA. LO PROMETO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES DE PV DE EDWARD Y JAKE. ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE. **

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE GUSTEN DEJARME ALGUNOS REVIEWS, SIEMPRE SERÁN BIENVENIDOS. BESOS!**

Capitulo 13. Consecuencias.

Jacob PV.

Estaba demasiado triste y deprimido, me la vivía pensando en Bella, y en las múltiples discusiones que había tenido con mi padre en los últimos días. Mi conducta, según él, era desastrosa, muy lejana a los buenos tiempos que tuve en la reserva. Y era cierto. Asistía a la escuela casi a la fuerza, ya que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, e incluso evitaba a mis amigos. No deseaba su compañía ni sus palabras mordaces. Lo único que quería era a mi novia. Trataba de hablar con ella, de explicarle que estaba arrepentido. Pero no me miraba siquiera. No la culpaba, pero dolía demasiado. Era muy difícil verla caminar por los pasillos sin poder hablarle, ni mucho menos tomar su mano como solía hacerlo.

Para mi mala suerte, la única que últimamente no parecía dejarme en paz era Leah. Constantemente llamaba a mi celular y me mandaba mensajitos con sus amigas. Aburrido le conteste una sola vez, en la que ella prácticamente me suplico que la visitara, que necesitaba verme y que me extrañaba mucho. Pero por supuesto no le di el gusto. No deseaba volver a verla. Era increíble como el deseo por ella se había esfumado en solo unos días. Antes disfrutaba mucho tocarla. Y debía admitir que me encantaba estar con ella en secreto. Pero ahora me revolvía el estomago la sola idea. Por fortuna ella asistía a la escuela en la reserva, por lo que las posibilidades de encontrármela eran escasas.

Muchas cosas se habían revuelto en mi vida. Ya no tenía a Bella, que era la más importante. Pero había más. Algunas que me había tardado en notar y que ahora me sentaban como un balde de agua helada.

La primera, había perdido al menos temporalmente la oportunidad de participar en las carreras de motocicletas. Me habían suspendido debido a mi falta, lo cual me molestaba mucho ya que era un gran pasatiempo. Otro gran punto en contra de Leah, Tanya, Lauren y Jessica. ¿Quién diría que un grupo de chicas parlanchinas podrían llegar a ser tan peligrosas?

Segundo, mi grupo de amigos se estaba dispersando. Emmet, Jasper, y Alice por un lado, y aunque Rosalie aun fuese su amiga, era notoria su separación con Emmet. Ahora me daba cuenta de que yo no era tan buen amigo, ya que no tenía idea de que había pasado con ese par de tortolos. La perdida de Bella me había abstraído totalmente. Tendría que ponerme después al día sobre lo que les había ocurrido a esos dos. Esos chicos sí que me agradaban, eran una compañía muy distinta. Y el otro nuevo grupo era James, Laurent, Tanya, Lauren, y Jessica. No era que los dos grupitos se hubiesen dejado de hablar cortantemente, pero era palpable la tensión cuando estaban juntos. Solían platicar de lo lindo, bromear y armar planes para los fines de semana, y ahora se respondían con monosílabas, y daban excusas pobres para alejarse. Era como si el lazo que los unía se hubiese cortado. Y sospechosamente comenzó a suceder con la llegada de Edward.

Edward Cullen, el tercer problema. Ese Cullen comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Por lo que había escuchado él se había hecho muy amigo de Bella, y el arrastrado no la dejaba en paz. Incluso la visitaba en la cafetería donde ella trabajaba. Me hervía la sangre al saberlo cerca de Bella. No tenía ningún derecho a acercarse a ella. Ella era mía.

Después de pasar otra tarde discutiendo con familia opte por regresar a mi antiguo hogar en la reserva y me dedique a trabajar en la motocicleta. Estar en la chochera me traía buenos recuerdos y me relajaba bastante. Supongo que se trataba de nuestro ambiente, el de Bella y el mío. Esos recuerdos eran imborrables.

Ya era de noche, pero aun no tenia deseos de volver a casa. La soledad se estaba volviendo mi única compañera. Y era por elección propia. Lo único que me devolvería la vida era recuperar a Bella. Y no tenía ni una jodida idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Toc, toc.- escuche una rasposa voz, inconfundible. Era Laurent.

-¿Se puede pasar?.- siguió la burlona voz de James.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.- me levante irritado. A ellos tampoco deseaba verlos.

-Bájale, gruñón, Venimos a ver como estabas. Hace varios días que pareces un fantasma.- comenzó Laurent, introduciéndose sin mas preámbulo en la cochera. Note que llevaba algo escondido a sus espaldas.

-Si, ya es realmente patético, Jacob. Y todo por una chica.- continúo James.

Cerré los puños y me acerque a ellos. Laurent noto mi gesto y saco unas latas de cervezas y las agito frente a mi cara, como si fuera una bandera blanca.

-Bueno, bueno. No hemos venido a discutir, sino a distraerte. Ya estuvo bueno de tanta melancolía. Lo que necesitas es desahogarte.-

Ambos siguieron de frente y se sentaron en el sillón y en el banco. No tenía muchas fuerzas para ignorarlos.

El olor de la cerveza llamo mi atención a los pocos segundos. Hacía rato que no tomaba. Y para como estaban las cosas no me vendría mal. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?. Me acerque hacia ellos y animadamente me pasaron una.

Edward PV.

Después de dos horas había terminado toda la tarea. Ya estaba exhausto, mi cabeza no daba para más. Lo que me daba gusto era saber mañana seria viernes. Me pregunte de nuevo como era capaz Bella de ir a la escuela en la mañana, trabajar en la tarde, y todavía regresar a hacer tareas. ¿Cuántas horas dormía la chica? Eso elevo aun más mi admiración por ella. No todas las personas eran capaces de hacer eso. Generalmente tiraban la toalla a la primera oportunidad.

Andaba un poco necesitado de dinero a últimas fechas, y eso me había generado varias ideas. Era una bendición que mis padres me dieran lo necesario, y más. Pero tampoco me parecía justo estirar la manita y pedirles. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para ganar algo de dinero. Y cuando busque por trabajos en los anuncios del periódico, un pequeño recuadro con dibujo elegante llamo mi atención. La escuela de arte de Port Angeles solicitaba un profesor de piano, para dos clases por las tarde a la semana, y una clase más larga en sábado. Y ahí pensé, ¿Por qué no? No había pasado unos años en Londres por nada. Aun cuando había dejado atrás de la idea de convertirme en pianista profesional, no quería decir que dejaba a un lado la música. El piano seguía siendo indispensable en mi vida, y si podía sacar un poco mas de provecho de mi habilidad, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?.

Salí temprano de clases esa mañana para dirigirme a la entrevista en Port Angeles. Maneje a toda velocidad, como era mi costumbre, y al poco rato estuve ahí. Cuando llegue a la academia note que eran un edificio amplio, con toque antiguo, pero elegante. Tenía un distinguido jardín con una fuente en medio y un camino empedrado. Agradable a la vista pero nada pretensioso. El ambiente era relajante. Pregunte al guardia donde podría ir a la entrevista. Me miro ligeramente sorprendido, seguramente por mi edad. Pero me indico rápidamente hacia dónde acudir. El aula de música se encontraba en la planta baja. El salón era amplio y elegante, con paredes blancas y piso de madera pulido. El enorme piano de cola se encontraba sobre la tarima.

Ahí vislumbre a una mujer, probablemente en sus treintas, y muy atractiva. Carmen era su nombre. Me sonrió amablemente y me indico que pasara. Al igual que el guardia se sorprendió un poco por mi edad, pero tampoco le pareció inapropiado. Al fin y al cabo muchos artistas eran jóvenes. Y por supuesto quedo impresionada al mostrar mi curri culm, y cuando le hable sobre mi estancia en Londres. Tres piezas de piano, dos clásicas y una canción moderna fueron suficientes para impresionarla. Y después me pidió que explicara como serian mis clases y que métodos utilizaría. Después de una hora aseguro que yo era el indicado. Hicieron un contrato y la paga me pareció bastante decente. Además trabajaría solo tres veces por semana, lo cual era estupendo. Mis alumnos irían desde pequeños a adolescentes, e incluso algunos adultos con deseos de aprender. Me sentí bastante animado ante las expectativas. Supuse que sería una gran experiencia. Al salir me di cuenta que el aula de pintura estaba hacia el otro extremo del patio, y solo pude apreciar unos caballetes. Me pregunte si Bella tomaría ahí sus clases. Y esperaba que así fuera.

Mis padres quedaron muy sorprendidos con la noticia. Les pareció que era demasiado lejos, pero les asegure que no habría problema e incluso hice un cálculo de cuanto gastaría en gasolina y en otras necesidades. El resultado fue bastante decente así que solo pidieron que siguiera atento a mis clases y que por nada del mundo descuidara mis calificaciones.

Esa noche, Emmet apenas pronuncio palabra alguna durante la cena. Seguía deprimido por su pelea con su novia. Y Alice se había ido a ver a Bella y a Rosalie.

Tenía muchos deseos de ver a Bella, de hablar con ella. Pero tampoco deseaba sofocarla con mi presencia. Debía darle su espacio para que se recuperara de su rompimiento con Jacob. Pero la impaciencia se hacía más grande cada día.

Ella era simplemente perfecta para mí. Sus ojos cafés se habían impreso en mi mente, y no planeaba borrarlos.

Pasadas las once de la noche escuche a Alice llegar a casa. Siempre me saludaba al llegar, pero esta vez se limito a dar un portazo y encerrarse. Inmediatamente me preocupe por su inusual conducta y me acerque a su cuarto. Toque suavemente.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?.- le pregunte.

-Si, solo déjame en paz.- murmuro ella. Alice nunca murmuraba, se debía sentir mal. Ignorando sus posibles protestas entre a su habitación y cerré la puerta para que nadie mas escuchara. Ella me miro con recelo.

-¿No respetas la privacidad?.-

¿Ella hablándome de privacidad? ¿El pequeño duende lleno de energía que siempre invadía el espacio de los demás para imponer sus ideas, sus juegos y su moda? Ja! Pensé en darle una lección sobre privacidad, pero la vi tan desanimada que no tuve corazón para hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que habías ido con Rosalie y Bella.- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama a su lado.

-Asi fue.-

-¿y qué ocurrió?.

-Estábamos hablando de lo ocurrido con Senna.- comenzó mi hermanita. Di un largo suspiro, esto seria largo. –Y entonces Rosalie se disculpo por lo ocurrido el otro dia.-

-Menos mal. La verdad se propaso con Senna. La humillo completamente.- continúe yo. Alice alzo su mirada por un momento y después prosiguió.

-Y entonces Bella le explico lo que ocurrió realmente. Que todo fue una confusión.- Asentí mientras la escuchaba. –Y después comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que sabemos de ella, lo que hemos escuchado. Y Bella enfureció.-

-¿En serio, y que dijo?.- ahora si me intrigo.

-Te repetiré exactamente lo que Bella y Rosalie discutieron.- me dijo mi hermana. NO me sorprendía, solía tener una memoria excepcional para este tipo de cosas.

-Bella dijo _"¿Lo que han escuchado? ¿De la misma forma que hicieron conmigo? ¿Cuándo escuchaban a Leah decir quién sabe cuántas estupideces sobre mi? ¿Cuándo Leah se burlaba de mi y ustedes se burlaban a mis espaldas?, O mejor aún, ¿Cuándo ustedes sabían que se revolcaba con mi novio?"_. Nosotras tratamos de interrumpirla, pero no nos lo permitió. Y antes de irse nos dijo " _¿Pensaban que ya me había olvidado de todo eso? Pues no. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en chicas como ustedes que se dejan influenciar por las habladurías? Hablan de honestidad, de principios. Pero ninguna de ustedes se toco el corazón cuando supo que Jacob me estaba traicionando con Leah. Incluso la apoyaron. No les importo que su amiga se estuviera metiendo con mi novio. No les importo cuanto yo lo amaba_."

-Y después de eso se fue.-

Suspire pesadamente mientras agite mi cabeza en señal de reprobación. Bella por fin había reventado. Era lógico.

-Y nos sentimos horrible. No lo habíamos pensado de ese modo.- dijo Alice mientras cubría su cara.

-Alice, ¿Qué esperabas? Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo molestándola.- le conteste.

-Nosotras no lo hicimos, Y tampoco Emmet y Jasper. Fueron los demás.- se defendió indignada.

-Si, pero tampoco hacían nada por detener a las chicas. Tomaron partido por Tanya, Leah y los demás. Eso también es muy grave, Alice. Bella debió sufrir mucho.-

-Pero intentamos remediarlo. Intentamos ser su amiga. Y de verdad, Edward. Eso no fue ninguna farsa.- Alice se entristeció.

-Lo sé, hermanita. Pero se necesitan hechos, no palabras. No pueden pretender que con un par de salidas todo quede olvidado.-

Alice suspiro pesadamente. Y la acomode junto a mi hombro. Me daba pena ver asi a mi hermana.

-Necesita tiempo. Bella ha pasado por muchas difíciles. Estoy seguro de que con un poco mas de tiempo las cosas tomaran su curso, y entonces podrán ser amigas. No te desanimes.-

Ella se separo suavemente de mi y me miro a los ojos.

-Ella dice la verdad, ¿cierto?- sus ojitos se entristecieron.

-Mira, yo se que eres una chica formidable. Pero ese hábito de ustedes de andar criticando a los demás…-

-Pero..-

- ¡Alice! Tienen que parar.- Interrumpí a mi hermana. Necesitaba comprender la dimensión de las cosas. -Si tan solo hubieses visto como se comporto Rosalie con Senna. No dio oportunidad de explicar nada. Se comporto fatal y la avergonzó delante de todos. Y eso de andar siguiendo los consejos de Leah, Tanya y las demás también es reprobable. Esas chicas son puro caparazón, son frívolas. No les convienen. No son buena influencia.-

Al terminar de decir esto, Alice levanto su rostro de mi hombro y me miro fijamente.

-Edward, contéstame algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te metiste con Tanya? ¿Te intereso en algún momento?.-

Esa pregunta me descompenso por completo. ¿De qué diablos hablaba?. Me rasque la cabeza por la confusión.

-¿Por qué crees eso?.-

-Es que ella dijo que una vez la llevaste a casa y que se besaron.-

Cerré los ojos por un instante. ¿Que…? Y entonces lo recordé. Una noche, efectivamente lleve a Tanya a su casa. Y ella fue la que me beso. Lo había olvidado por completo. Fue tan poco significativo para mí que no le di otro segundo de mis pensamientos.

-Si, es verdad.- confesé. –Pero ella fue la que me beso.- le admití a Alice.

-Pero tú le respondiste.- afirmo ella.

-Pues sí, unos segundos, supongo. Pero de ahí no paso a mayores. Ella no me interesa. No me interesa como amiga y mucho menos como mujer.- le respondí cortantemente, para terminar con ese tema. Y era verdad. No era necesario explicar que esa ocasión, al besarla, en realidad estaba pensando en Bella. Era demasiada información para ella y completamente innecesaria. Era algo privado.

-Menos mal.- suspiro Alice. –La verdad no me gusta para ti.- sonrió.

Me levante de la cama y di un estirón. Me sentía muy cansado. Mañana era viernes, habría tiempo para platicar después.

-Ya duérmete. Es tarde.- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego salí de su habitación.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación me quite la ropa y me coloque una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos shorts. Estaba realmente cansado, pero feliz ante la expectativa de dar mis primeras clases de piano. Además, aprovecharía que Bella también va a esa escuela para acercarme mas a ella. Estaba seguro que valdría la pena. Mañana hablaría con ella y planearía el fin de semana.

Y con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormido…

Jacob PV.

No estaba seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado. Habíamos bebido demasiado. EL muy imbécil de Laurent había vomitado sobre mi sillón. Y James estaba tirado en el piso muerto de la risa. Hablábamos de mujeres, que otra cosa. Y que si James se había "tirado" a una tal Victoria, ¿o una tal Virginia? Ya ni recordaba la conversación con claridad.

Y yo no me sentía en perfectas condiciones. No era tan patético como ellos, no m e estaba cayendo de borracho, pero de verdad me sentía mareado. Y con unos inmensos deseos de ver a Bella.

Seguro que había pasado estas horas hablando de ella, pero no me importaba. La adoraba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y ahora mismo la vería… Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, aspirar su aroma.

Después de correr a patadas a James y Laurent, quien se fueron en vehículo. Decidí robar las llaves de la camioneta de mi papa. Era mejor pedir perdón que permiso ¿no?.

Maneje con precaución y despacio, ya que mis sentidos no estaban del todo perfectos. Pero al poco rato llegue a casa de Bella. Por la hora que era ya debían estar en casa.

Estacione la camioneta dos casas lejos de la de Bella. No deseaba que Charlie me escuchara. Esta conversación era totalmente privada.

Camine tambaleándome suavemente. La verdad no había pensado en las ridículas condiciones en que me encontraba, solo pensé en llegar a Bella.

Tome una pequeña piedra y la arroje a su ventana. Por fortuna mi puntería no era tan mala. Pero nada. Y lance otra, y otra. Hasta que a la quinta finalmente Bella se acerco.

Se veía tan hermosa. Usaba un top morado que enmarcaba perfectamente sus senos.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- murmuro con suavidad. Esperando que no nos escuchara Charlie.

-¿Be… Bella? Necesito… hablar contigo.- conteste. Mi voz realmente se oía ridícula. No podía pronunciar las palabras de una sola. Tal vez era mala idea haber venido en este estado.

- Jacob. Estas ebrio, ¿verdad?.- me reprocho.

-Solo un … poco. No es nada.- le conteste.

-No seas ridículo. Vete a casa ahora.- me respondió.

-No hasta que hablemos.-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- me respondió seria.

-Amor, no… no digas eso.- le rogué.

-Eso se acabo. ¿No lo entiendes?.- Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No… lo de nosotros… no acabara.- Agite la cabeza tratando de quitar el mareo. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Estaba viendo dos Bellas.

-Se termino. Ya deja las cosas así, Jacob. No hay nada que puedas hacer.- dijo Bella, alzando finalmente su tono de voz, probablemente sin percatarse de ello.

-No. Necesitamos hablar. – le dije. Y me dispuse a escalar el árbol hasta llegar a ella, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado.

-¡NO! ¡Estas loco! Te mataras.- me grito Bella.

Comencé a escalar, parecía estar haciéndolo tan bien como siempre. Pero algo no iba bien. Esa rama no dejaba de moverse… ¿podría quedarse quieta para que pudiera trepar? Estire mi mano para alcanzarla, pero no lo lograba. Mi mano no la tocaba, solo palpaba el vacio. Esa rama se burlaba de mi… Ya estaba tan cerca de Bella…

-Jacob. Vete, por favor.- me rogo Bella. Pero no quería hacerlo, ya casi llegaba a su ventana. Deseaba estar cerca de ella.

En eso la luz de la sala de Bella se encendió. ¡Diablos! Charlie me había visto.

Y mi pie finalmente resbalo a través de la escurridiza rama del árbol. Y caí velozmente de espaldas, aterrizando sobre mi trasero en el pasto.

-¡Jacob!- grito mi Bella antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué diablos sucede?.- un somnoliento Charlie salió de casa y me observo.

La situación no podía ser más ridícula. Había caído por lo menos tres metros. Y el trasero y la espalda me ardían.

Charlie se acerco hacia mí y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te rompiste algo?.- me pregunto.

-No. No lo creo.- le dije. Y no sentí ningún dolor en particular sobre mis extremidades. Pero ¡oh por Dios! La cabeza me daba vueltas, demasiadas. Mi estomago se revolvió como nunca, sentí que iba a reventar. ¡No por favor! No en frente de Charlie.

Pero mi estomago no me dio tregua, y un asqueroso espectáculo de pirotecnia digestiva salió de mi boca. Y todo fue a caer a un lado de Charlie.

-Genial.- murmuro desanimado.

En eso salió mi Bella, quien contemplo horrorizada lo que acababa de pasar.

Charlie me levanto fuertemente del piso y me sujeto con sus brazos.

-Jacob ¿Qué diablos pensabas al venir aquí? Y ebrio además. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?.- Oh oh, ahora si se había molestado. Había venido ebrio, manejando la camioneta sin permiso de mi padre, había trepado el árbol de Bella, caído, y vomitado a los pies del jefe de policía de Forks. Si, era un reverendo imbécil.

-¿En qué viniste?.- me pregunto Charlie. Bella permanecía dos pasos atrás, notoriamente disgustada.

-En… la camioneta de mi papa.-

Charlie bufo.

-¿Acaso quieres matarte?.- me pregunto.

-No. Solo quería ver a Bella.- murmure avergonzado.

-Pues busca otro momento. ¿Sabes que podría detenerte por esto?-

Yo solo asentí avergonzado. Charlie soltó un fuerte bufido antes de devolverse a su casa. ¿Qué iría a hacer?.

Bella solo me miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Jacob, pudiste haberte matado. ¿No lo entiendes?- me recrimino. Alejándose unos pasos mas de mi.

-Solo quería verte. Te extraño… demasiado.-

Bella agito la cabeza. –No más. Por favor, Jacob. ¡Ya no más!.- me dijo. Se me partía el alma verla asi. Estire el brazo para tocarla. Pero ella no me lo permitió. Extrañaba tanto tocarla…

Charlie salió vestido y con llaves en su mano. Tomo uno de mis brazos y me jalo con el rumbo a su patrulla.

-Vamos _Romeo_, te llevare a tu casa. Tienes muchísima suerte.-

-¿Y la camioneta?.- pregunte tímidamente.

-Mañana vendrán por ella. Lo último que tu padre necesita es que te mates.- me dijo. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me metió de un empellón. Me gire avergonzado para ver a Bella. La vislumbre entrando a la casa, frotando sus brazos con sus manos. Se veía muy cansada.

Charlie manejo sin mayor problema. Permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, pero cuando faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa se animo a dirigirme la palabra.

-Jake. No sé qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y Bella, ella no ha querido decirme porque terminaron. Pero voy a aconsejarte esto, porque te aprecio mucho y te conozco desde pequeño.-

Me gire para verlo. Pensé que me daría un sermón sobre la responsabilidad.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Dale tiempo a Bella. Prácticamente la estas acosando.-

-No era mi intención.- le conteste triste.

-Pero es justo lo que estás haciendo. La estas lastimando con esa conducta inmadura. Si de verdad quieres recuperarla tienes que cambiar de actitud. Arregla lo que sea que se haya interpuesto entre ustedes y deja de portarte como un idiota.-

Suspire pesadamente. Sabía que en el fondo Charlie tenia toda la razón. Pero no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que hacer. ¿Cómo se arreglaba el corazón roto de una chica que descubre que su novio le era infiel? ¿Cómo hacer que recuperara la confianza? ¿Qué volviera a creer en mi y volviera a amarme?.

Pocos segundos después llegamos a mi casa. Mi padre, tal como suponía, me esperaba con la puerta abierta. Charlie entro conmigo y explico lo que había pasado. Mis hermanas, se atacaron de la risa ante mi vergüenza. Y mi papa me miro reprobatoriamente. Despues de que Charlie salió, mi papa me dio todo un sermón sobre la bebida. Realmente me explotaba la cabeza de solo escucharlo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto tirándome un vaso de agua helada en la cara, ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, y así me obligo a ir a la escuela. Le pedí que me dejara en paz ya que era viernes, pero me dijo que no permitiría que faltara un solo día mas. Y menos después de lo que había hecho. Asi que con todo y resaca llegue arrastrándome a la escuela.

No vi ni a James ni a Laurent durante la mañana. Los muy sinvergüenzas seguro no habían venido y estaban descansando la resaca a pierna suelta. ¡Malditos suertudos!.

Busque a Bella en varias ocasiones, pero ella no se giro para verme ni un solo instante, como si no existiera. Y lo que más me mato fue verla toda la mañana en compañía de Edward Cullen. Se habían lanzado durante el día varias sonrisas y miradas ridículas. Realmente me preocupaba. Ya era bastante malo que tuviera el concepto de exnovio infiel e irresponsable como para que todavía otro chico quisiera robármela. Y no era cualquier tipo.

Edward Cullen si que era un verdadero peligro. Por lo que había escuchado de varias chicas, lo encontraban muy guapo, agradable, inteligente y carismático. Y eso me dejaba muy mal parado ante los ojos de Bella.

A la hora de la salida, después de varias horas de tortura, me dispuse a ir a casa cuando me lleve la enorme sorpresa de hallar a Leah. Sus fieles amigas no se encontraban a su alrededor. Se veía algo triste y pálida. Pero no sentí la menor pena por ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.- se interpuso Leah en mi camino cuando trataba de pasarla de largo.

-Yo no lo creo. Todo se ha terminado entre nosotros.-

-Jacob. Hay algo que debes de saber. NO estoy verdaderamente segura, pero tengo una sospecha muy fuerte.-

-A ver.- suspire frustrado y me gire hacia donde ella estaba. -¿Qué quieres? ¿ Qué es eso tan grave que tengo que saber?.-

-Jacob. Creo… creo que estoy embarazada.-

**NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO!**


	14. Lo dulce

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.**

**HOLA! NO TENGO CARA PARA PRESENTARME ANTE USTEDES DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO.**

**EN VERDAD ADMIRO A TODAS LA AUTORAS QUE SON CAPACES DE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA, PORQUE YO SOY UN DESASTRE!**

**PERO AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW A PESAR DE EL TIEMPO TRANSCURRIDO. SON MARAVILLOSOS!**

**BUENO, SEGUIMOS CON ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capitulo 14. Lo dulce.

Ya era demasiado. Simplemente no podía más. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría con este tormento? Era como estar en una montaña rusa, subidas y bajadas emocionales, y el mareo no daba tregua. Y todo por culpa suya. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que me hería? ¿De qué estar recordando lo que me hizo me mataba lentamente? Yo deseaba recuperarme, sanar mis heridas y seguir adelante. No tenía planeado pasar el resto de mis días lamentándome por haberlo perdido. ¡Yo quería vivir! ¡Quería ser feliz! ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Jacob era un caso perdido para mí por razones que prefería no recordar de nuevo. No tenia caso seguir dando vueltas a nuestro triste final. Seria masoquismo, y no debía permitírmelo. El estaba fuera de mi vida, por completo. No volvería a estar con él nunca más. ¿Cómo había venido a hacer semejante papelón a mi casa? ¡¿Y en frente de Charlie? Fue un milagro que simplemente lo regresara a su casa sin más formalismo. Usualmente Charle optaba por una visita a la comisaria como escarmiento. Pero claro, Jake tenía cierto favoritismo por ser el hijo de su mejor amigo y de haberlo conocido desde pequeño. Además de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

El Jacob que alguna vez conocí y ame había desaparecido. En su lugar había un chico irresponsable, infiel y egoísta. ¿Qué diablos sucedió con él? ¿Dónde estaba el chico dulce, fuerte y audaz y de gran corazón que había conocido?

Si en verdad haberme perdido ocasionaba todo esto…

Lo lamentaba por él. Pero no cambiaria mi decisión. Ahora debía concentrarme en mi misma y en sentirme feliz. Cerraría ese capítulo de mi vida sin mirar atrás. Debía valorar lo bueno que tenia ahora: el amor de mi papa, el cariño de Andy y Ángela, y mi pasión por la pintura. Tenía metas a futuro y ahora más que nunca debía concentrarme en ellas.

El siguiente año terminaría la preparatoria y estaba ansiosa de estudiar arquitectura. Y por supuesto continuar con la pintura. Hasta ahora comenzaba a entender que yo misma debía buscar mi propia felicidad, y no basarla en nadie, en especial en ningún hombre. Si volvía a enamorarme de alguien, sería un complemento, un compañero para compartir mi vida, pero jamás volvería se el centro de mi existencia. Y mucho menos permitiría que él me aislara de su vida o que sus amigos se burlaran de mi. Ni tampoco que menospreciara mis gustos o actividades como él lo había hecho. Yo tendría una vida aparte de él. Y entre nosotros habría respeto y apoyo mutuo. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Aun le daba muchas vueltas al asunto de Alice y Rosalie. Tal vez había sido ruda con ellas, pero no les dije más que la verdad. No podíamos ser verdaderas amigas mientras ellas tuvieran esa actitud. ¿Qué podía esperar de personas que se dejaban guiar por los rumores? ¿Personas que solo juzgaban por apariencia? En cualquier momento podrían darme la espalda, como lo hicieron durante los últimos años, y eso no era amistad.

Aunque tampoco podía engañarme a mi misma, si me dolía. En verdad pensé que podríamos ser amigas. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer su lado amable, y era estupendo. Podían ser geniales y divertidas. Lamentablemente su arrogancia era más fuerte.

Tal vez era mejor así. Me di cuenta de la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que hicieran otro agujero en mi pecho.

Y Edward. ¿Dejaría de hablarme después de lo que hice? Supuse que Alice se encargaría de ponerlo en mi contra. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era su hermana. No podría competir con ese cariño, y tampoco era justo hacerlo elegir entre nosotras. Lo cual era una lástima. Edward me atraía más de lo que deseaba aceptar, y me hubiese encantado tenerlo en mi vida.

Suspire pesadamente mientras me vestía. De nada servía especular y flagelarme antes de tiempo. En un rato sabría si Edward seguiría siendo mi amigo o no. Fin de la historia.

Por fortuna era viernes ya que me sentía reventada. Mi consuelo era que mañana asistiría a la academia para continuar con mis clases. Nuestra profesora llevaría a un chico como modelo, ya que decidió que era hora de practicar la forma humana. Supuse que sería interesante. Algunas chicas plantearon que el chico estuviera desnudo en la sesión. Según ellas para detallar la forma humana, ¡Ja! Solo eran calenturientas.

Asistí a mis primeras dos clases sin mayor contratiempo, tratando de prestar absoluta atención . Me tope con Alice y Rosalie en los pasillos, pero se limitaron a bajar la mirada. No supe si por orgullo o por vergüenza. Me limite a seguir mi camino sin ninguna contemplación. No mostraría debilidad alguna. No más. Yo no tenía de que avergonzarme.

Cuando llegue a Biología mi pecho comenzó a bombear a extrema velocidad. La sola idea de ver a Edward me alarmaba y fascinaba a la vez. Me pregunte por vigésima ocasión en esa mañana lo que el haría.

Y cuando finalmente mi mirada choco con la de Edward… me sonrió tan amable y lindo como siempre, lo que provoco que cientos de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?. Camino hacia mí con soltura y decisión. Sin desviar sus ojos de mi ni por un instante. Su confianza me avasallaba.

-Hola.- me saludo.

-Hola.- Le murmure.

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunto ligeramente serio.

-Si, no dormí mucho otra vez.- _Por culpa de las locuras de mi tonto ex novio._ Añadí en mi cabeza.

-Ya veo.- de forma, probablemente inconsciente, Edward llevo su mano a mi mentón para elevar mi cara y contemplar mis ojos. Los suyos eran tan lindos que era imposible no perderse en ellos. Removí mi cara de sus dedos, seguramente algo sonrojada. Pero él se limito a sonreír y me siguió a nuestro lugar.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, pero sentí todo el tiempo los ojos de Edward sobre mi. Una mirada que me recorría de lado a lado proporcionándome calidez. Lejos de sentirme avergonzada, me sentía halagada. Como si yo fuese lo más interesante en ese salón de clases. Jamás me había sentido así antes.

Cuando termino Edward y yo caminamos por los pasillos hasta los respectivos casilleros. Distinguí la imponente figura de Jacob a lo lejos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un segundo, pero desvié mi mirada hacia el otro lado, enfocándome en Edward. No permitiría que me afectara mas.

- ¿Qué harás mañana?.- me pregunto finalmente Edward.

-Ire a mis clases de pintura.-

-Es en la academia de Port Angeles ¿verdad?-

-Si.- Le respondí sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos?.- Me pregunto. Me detuve en seco antes su pregunta. ¿Había oído bien?. El solo pestañeó.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te interesan las clases de pintura?- me rasque ligeramente la cabeza.

El sonrió.

-No. La verdad es que empezare a dar clases ahí a partir de mañana. Seré el nuevo profesor de piano.- Me miro fijamente. Piano, ¡Claro! Hace algunas semanas buscaban a alguien. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?.

-No sabía que te interesaba dar clases.- Le sonreí.

-Lo decidí de último momento. Ya sabes, ser más productivo. Creo que será bueno para mi.-

-Te felicito. Vas a ser todo un éxito.- Le respondí con sinceridad, ya que era extraño que un chico buscara un trabajo por cuenta propia. En especial uno como él, que tenia absolutamente todo en casa. Edward solo se carcajeo.

Y si que sería un éxito. Las chicas no lo dejarían en paz ni un segundo. ¡Caray!

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?.- pregunto de nuevo.

-¡Claro!- ¿Qué más podría decir? Toda una mañana con él, ¡será genial!

-Bueno. Yo te recogeré y te llevare de vuelta a tu casa. Asi que no te preocupes. ¿A qué hora empieza tu clase?.- pregunto Edward bastante animado.

-A las once, pero termino a la una. Como solo puedo ir una vez a la semana.-

-Bien, mi clase comienza a las doce. Tal vez te acompañe un rato.- sonreí ante la idea.

-¿No te aburrirás? Tendrás que esperar una hora.-

-Claro que no. Es mas ¿Por qué no al terminar vamos a comer y al cine?.- sus ojitos brillaron al decir eso.

-Seguro.- solo conteste. Me sentía flotando en una nube.

-Bien. Entonces te recojo en tu casa mañana a las 10:30. Te dejo. Tengo una clase.- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Yo proseguí mi camino a la siguiente clase con un nudo en el estomago. Esta vez no era de miedo, sino de alegría. Se Edward había sugerido todo esto significaba que seguiría siendo mi amigo, y eso me llenaba de felicidad. Y de una extraña fortaleza también.

Apenas si note las siguientes clases. Incluso las horas en la cafetería fueron más amenas. Incluso sonreí un poco más a los clientes, ganándome unas jugosas propinas. Reste atención a las horrendas miradas de Armand y deje de darles importancia. ¿Qué podría hacerme el sujeto a final de cuentas?.

Aunque si era preocupante como su mirada me seguía a donde quiera que fuera. Al principio creía que solo me vigilaba por mi trabajo, pero ahora me daba cuenta que era algo mas. Algo que me erizaba la piel. Quizas Andy tenia razón y debía renunciar a este trabajo.

En la noche llegue a preparar la cena para Charlie y para mi. Le prepare los bistecs que tanto le gustaban junto con papas horneadas. La verdad estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso adelante parte de mi tarea. Ya entrada la noche, como las once y media finalmente me acosté. Pensé que el espectro de Jacob me perseguiría, me obligue a mi misma a no pensar en él ni en nada malo que me hubiese ocurrido los últimos días. Me jure a mi misma que no volvería sufrir por nadie más, y que vería por mi felicidad de ahora en adelante. Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

Desperté cuando eran las ocho de la mañana. Baje para desayunar y alcance a despedirme de Charlie, ya que también trabajaría hoy. Note que nuevamente el sol nos daría el honor de su presencia en Forks, por lo que podría ponerme algo más liviano de ropa. Entre a mi habitación y puse música. Elegí electrónica, de Tiesto. Hoy me sentía de un ánimo increíble. Incluso le subí el volumen para poder escucharla en la ducha. Cuando salí me seque el pelo con cuidado e incluso lo alise con esmero. Al llegar a mi closet elegí una blusa amarilla de tirantes delgados con bordados en la parte del pecho, ligeramente escotada, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro ajustado. Y unos converse amarillos para combinar. Incluso tome un bolso del mismo color y agarre algo de dinero extra por si acaso. Me coloque unas pulseras en la mano y me maquille sutilmente. La verdad me veía bien. Sin exagerar, claro. Tome un abrigo plateada para el regreso a casa y baje las escaleras.

Justo a las 10:30 escuche el timbre. Cuando abri la puerta me fui de espaldas a ver a Edward. Se veía genial. Llevaba una simple playera color gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros. Pero note como su mirada me recorrió sutilmente mientras sonreia. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante.

-Te ves guapa.- declaro viéndome a los ojos.

-Gracias.- musite algo tímida. Y en verdad si me había esmerado. No es que no me arreglara antes, pero tal vez inconscientemente al saber que vería a Edward me había arreglado un poco más. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto nos metimos en su coche.

-Oye ¿crees que llegaremos a tiempo?.- le pregunte dudosa a Edward. Se requería mas de media hora para llegar a Port Angeles.

-Seguro. Solo ponte el cinturón.- me sonrió amable.

Seguí su consejo y al segundo arranco el auto, conduciendo a toda velocidad. Justo ahora recordaba lo rápido que Edward manejaba. Inconscientemente coloque mi mano sobre el respaldo de la puerta, tratado de sujetarme. La velocidad me provocaba vértigo. Pero Edward se veía demasiado entusiasmado como para interrumpirlo. Más adelante le daría una buena platica sobre el exceso de velocidad.

-¿Estas nervioso?.- le pregunte para comenzar la plática.

-Pues si. Un poco.- Me sonrió. –Pero tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien.-

-Si, tenlo por seguro.-

Y en lo que Edward seguía conduciendo tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo con desfachatez. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero los músculos de su pecho y brazos resaltaban maravillosamente. No era ancho como Jacob, pero definitivamente era fuerte. ¡Me encantaba! Todo su ser emanaba paz, alegría y confianza. Era inaudito.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Edward sonriendo suavemente. Creo que me había atrapado mirándolo.

-Si claro.- _Bastante bien diría yo._ Pensé. Gire mi rostro hacia el frente como si nada pasara.

El trayecto fue bastante rápido, y fuera de dos sobresaltos por su velocidad no hubo mayor contratiempo. Aparcamos en el estacionamiento justo cinco minutos antes de comenzar la clase.

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y la de la entrada del edificio, como todo un caballero. Y eso me hizo sentir como una dama. Fue lindo. Era un sentimiento acogedor.

La recepcionista, Diane, me recibió amablemente. Pero mostro exorbitante interés al ver a Edward y al enterarse que daría la clase de piano.

-¿Tu eres Edward? ¡Caray! Me habían dicho que eras muy joven pero no me imagine que tanto. ¡Tan guapo!- contesto descaradamente, mientras batía sus pestañas de forma sutil.

Coqueta. De por si a veces le sonreía con mucho entusiasmo a Jacob cuando venia por mi. ¿Ahora tendría que soportarla con Edward?.

_¡Cálmate! Ni que Edward fuera tu novio. Es solo tu amigo. _Me reprendió mi conciencia.

Edward le sonrió con mucha dulzura.

-No lo creo. Pero gracias.-

-Claro que si. No es por nada pero tal vez ayudes a revivir un poco las clases de piano. El señor William ya era bastante anticuado y sus clases aburrían. La mayoría de los estudiantes desertaban a las tres semanas. Contigo vendrán vientos frescos.-

-Ya veremos. Espero que asi sea.-

-Bueno.- interrumpí suavemente. –Creo que es hora de entrar a mi clase.- espete, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme Edward tomo mi brazo, evitando que me fuera.

-Aun falta una hora para mi clase. ¿Habría inconveniente en que acompañe a Bella a la suya por ese tiempo?- Le pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa a Diane.

-¡Claro! Seguro les encantara tenerte ahí.- sonrió.

Camine al lado de Edward hasta que llegamos a mi salón. Lo atrape analizando detenidamente el salón, con bastante ánimo. El cuarte era amplio, y muy bien iluminado. Las ventanas y la claraboya del techo daban perfecta luminosidad. Y las paredes blancas cubiertas con pinturas y retratos le daban un toque jovial. Había una pequeña tarima en el medio, rodeada de todos los caballetes. Supongo que para el modelo de la clase de hoy. Me posicione en mi lugar de siempre y prepare las brochas y las pinturas. Edward atrajo una pequeña silla que estaba en la esquina del salón y se coloco atrás de mi resueltamente.

-¿Acaso planeas estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo?- le pregunte.

-Pues, si. Quiero ver lo que pintes.- me sonrió juguetonamente.

Saber que estaba detrás de mi me ponía algo tensa. A veces solía ser tímida en cuanto a mis pinturas. Pero me forcé a tranquilizarme. Era Edward. No se burlaría o trataría de ridiculizarme.

Poco a poco fueron entrando el resto de las chicas, e incluso los tres chicos que tomaban clase. Me saludaban como solían hacerlo, pero sus ojos bailaban de dicha en cuanto se posaban en Edward. Dos de ellas estaban en nuestra preparatoria, asi que tendrían la mejor oportunidad de hablar con el.

Una de las valientes fue Mary. Ella iba en otro salón de clases, pero en cuanto vio a Edward se le dibujo una sonrisa. Se acerco animadamente hacia nosotros.

-Hola Edward. No pensé verte por aca.-

Edward sonrió amablemente.

-Vine a acompañar a Bella por un rato.- Mary me miro disimuladamente y de forma algo especulativa.

Afortunadamente nuestra maestra llego a los pocos segundos, aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo lamento, pero el chico que iba a traer el dia de hoy no pudo venir. ¿Les importa que continuemos con otro tema?-

Hubo sutil y colectivo gimoteo. En realidad yo no le daba tanta importancia. Unos días mas no harían la diferencia. Pero Mary tenia otros planes.

-Hey, ¿Qué les parece si dibujamos a Edward? ¿No te importaría?.-

Brinque instintivamente ante la idea. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Gire y observe como el resto de la clase aplaudía a la idea. Edward solo miraba a su alrededor ligeramente sonrojado.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- el rio.

-Claro que si. Solo inténtalo.- Mary jalo a Edward y lo llevo al centro del salón. La profesora solo estaba riendo.

Edward me miro apenado, y yo solo le murmure "es lo que tu decidas". Aunque no deseaba ponerlo en una situación incómoda.

-Quítate la camisa.- le dijo Mary.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto pasmado Edward.

-Claro, ¿Cómo crees que sería entonces la clase.?.- sonrió descaradamente. En este punto considere seriamente en darle un empujón a la chica.

-Tranquila Mary. Edward, ¿tú eres el nuevo maestro de piano, no es cierto?,- interrumpió dulcemente la maestra interponiéndose en el camino de Mary. Edward asintió, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Me imagino entonces que cuentas con menos tiempo. Porque no solo te sientas en la tarima y nos dejas dibujar tu rostro. Así no será tanto tiempo y los demás podrán practicar. Y la próxima semana me asegurare de traer al modelo ¿Qué les parece?.-

Yo fui la primera en aceptar, seguida por los varones de la clase. ME sentí aliviada con el cambio de planes. Mary se fue hacia su lugar ligeramente decepcionada.

Cambiamos los lienzos por unos mas pequeños y cuadriculados. Di un largo suspiro. Estire mis dedos y comencé a hacer sencillos trazos. Primero inicie con las facciones de Edward, marcando delicadamente cada trazo. Su cara me parecía tan bella. Completamente masculina, pero muy atrayente.

Y seguí mis trazos con su nariz, y sus labios. Se veían tan suaves…

Dirigí mis ojos a Edward nuevamente para descubrir que me observaba a mí. En cada ocasión que volteaba mis ojos hacia él, sus ojos me correspondían. Me sentí halagada.

Me tome más tiempo de lo normal al pinta r sus ojos verdes y después su despeinado cabello cobrizo. Procurando el mayor esmero en los trazos. Pero disfrutando cada uno de ellos.

-De verdad que tienes el don, Bella.- me murmuro mi maestra, a quien no había notado parada detrás de mi. –Te quedo perfecto.- palmeo mi hombro antes de caminar hacia otro compañero.

-Bien, creo que ya se ha terminado el tiempo.- interrumpió la profesora. Hubo un suspiro colectivo. Edward se estiro y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza. En verdad que había tenido extraordinaria paciencia. Se había quedado casi inmóvil por casi una hora. Pocas personas toleraban eso.

Con mucho ánimo se fue acercando para ver las pinturas de los demás. Les sonrió con mucha alegría y algo de diversión. Las chicas sobre todo disfrutaron su turno.

Hasta que al último se acerco hacia mi dibujo. Por un momento pensé en guardarlo ya que me daba vergüenza, pero sería una descortesía de mi parte.

Edward se quedo pasmado en cuanto puso sus ojos en la pintura.

-Bella… esto es…-

-Horrible. Lo se.- le conteste en automático, retirando el dibujo del caballete.

-¡No! Es estupendo, te lo aseguro.- me dijo deteniendo mi mano.

- ¿Lo crees?.- pregunte apenada.

-Por supuesto.- dijo mientas retiraba la pintura de mis manos y la observaba con mas detenimiento.

-Aunque creo que me pintaste mucho más guapo de lo que en verdad soy. No sabía que se podía aplicar _photoshop_ en las pinturas.- me sonrió.

Reí abiertamente. Edward también era humilde.

Se despidió alegremente de todos. Y yo lo observe hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

El resto de mi clase transcurrió en pinturas de paisajes. Aun seguía con mi proyecto de los bosques, y estaba encantada.

En cuanto termine guarde mis cosas con rapidez y salí en busca de Edward. Con suerte aun no terminaba su clase y podría observarlo un minuto.

Y así fue. El estaba parado junto al piano, y estaba rodeado de quienes eran sus alumnos. Que por cierto ahora era un grupo pequeño. Eran dos niños de de once años, otra chica de trece, uno de 19 años, y otras dos chicas de 17. No podía entender lo que decía, pero ellos estaban sumamente concentrados. Edward parecía tener el control de la situación.

Una señora, probablemente mama de uno de los alumnos interrumpió tranquilamente y se introdujo al salón para indicar que se había terminado el tiempo. Edward acepto apenado y se despidió de sus alumnos. Yo espere a que ellos hubiesen salido antes de entrar. Edward recogió algunas hojas y las guardo en su mochila.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- le pregunte.

-La verdad. Creo que estuvo bien.- dijo suavemente.

-Eso parecia. Los vi muy concentrados. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se había terminado la hora.- le sonreí.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?.- me pregunto alegremente.

-Pues, quisiera ir al cine.- le indique.

-Estupendo. Vamos para allá.- me dijo mientras salíamos del aula.

Pasamos por la recepción, que afortunadamente estaba vacía y caminamos al estacionamiento.

Edward me abrió nuevamente la puerta del auto. Y en cuanto el estuvo al volante encendió la radio. Sintonizo música clásica, y eso me relajo bastante.

Pocos minutos después estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles. Se veía bastante concurrido, pero por supuesto era normal en fin de semana. Elegimos una película de comedia que empezaría en los próximos minutos.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- me pregunto cuándo pasábamos junto a la dulcería.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- no tenía muchas ganas de palomitas ni de nachos con queso.

-Bueno, pero a la salida cenamos.- contesto en tono mandón y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Nos sentamos a la mitad de la sala, ya que la parte superior estaba llena. Reconocí a un par de chicos que iban en mi clase, pero ellos no parecieron percatarse de nuestra presencia. Mucho mejor.

Me sentía muy a gusto a decir verdad. Como si fuera con un amigo de toda la vida.

La película fue ligeramente absurda, pero muy graciosa. Sentí en algunas ocasiones la mirada persuasiva de Edward sobre mí, pero no fue incomoda. Incluso yo lo observe por momentos, de forma más discreta. Me sentía muy aliviada de estar con el y pasar un momento tan agradable.

Cuando termino caminamos hacia el área de comida. Pedimos unas hamburguesas con papas y refrescos. Y nuevamente el insistió en pagar. No es que me molestara su amabilidad, pero no quería ser una comodina. Por algo tenía mi trabajo.

-Bella, de verdad pintas muy bien.- saco el tema de repente mientras yo disfrutaba mis papas.

-Pues, gracias.- le conteste tímida.

-Es es en serio. No deberías ser tan modesta. Vi las pinturas de tus compañeros y la tuya fue la mejor. Por mucho.- dijo antes de dar otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Bueno, hoy no fue Angela.- le sonreí. Recordando a mi amiga, quien a mi parecer era muy talentosa.

-¿Tu amiga?,-

-Si.-

-Aun asi. Creo que tu ganarías.- insistió.

-Bueno, gracias. Harás que me la crea.- me empecé a enfurruñar.

-Deberías.- insistió el.

-De acuerdo. Te lo agradezco mucho.-

Termine de comer al igual que Edward. Pero me sentía feliz ahí sentada con el, por lo que permanecí en mi lugar. Y el no pareció querer levantarse. La conversación fluía de un tema a otro, a veces sin orden temático, pero no me importaba.

-¿Así que te divertías mucho en Londres?.-

Sonrió jocosamente. –Bueno, cumplía con mis responsabilidades. La escuela, las clases de piano, pero claro que me divertía. Era imposible no hacerlo con mis amigos.-

- ¿Y novia?.- me atrevía preguntar. No tenia nada de malo ¿o si?.

Edward no pareció afectado por mi pregunta.

-Si, tuve una novia. Kate. Pero terminamos mucho antes de que yo volviera a Forks. No funciono.-

-Lo siento.- me sentí muy estúpida por haber preguntado.

-No. Está bien, ya quedo atrás.- aseguro con calma.

Tome un sorbo a mi refresco y contemple a mi alrededor. Había varias parejitas en las mesas, tomadas de la mano o besándose. O simplemente platicando. Un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, pero no permití que me arruinara la noche.

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos asi?.-

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte volviendo a la realidad.

-Me refiero a que los sabados podemos venir juntos a Port Angeles a las clases. Y a la salida, si quieres pasar a cenar algo.-

Me alegre al instante con la idea.

-Si , seguro.- le sonreí, y el devolvió el gesto.

Mi lado negativo luchaba por salir a la superficie. Por un momento pensé: el puede hacer muchos amigos con quienes venir a Port Angeles, y seguro que muchas chicas también. ¿Por qué querría estancarse conmigo viniendo los sabados?

Pero arremetí contra el dos segundo después.

Finalmente era decisión de Edward con quien pasar el tiempo. Y aunque viniéramos juntos el podría tener nuevos amigos sin interferencia, al igual que yo.

Me recordé nuevamente el dejar el pesimismo de lado. Yo era una persona normal que merecía tener amigos y una vida.

El celular de Edward timbro. Tardo unos segundos de sacarlo de su pantalón, pero cuando lo hizo su rostro se ilumino al observar la pequeña pantalla.

-Disculpa.- dijo antes de responder. Yo le sonreí para que continuara.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto escucharte!.- hablo con una bella y enorme sonrisa.

-Tengo mucho tiempo esperando tu llamada. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Te olvidaste de mi o qué?.- rio Edward de nuevo. Inevitablemente ajuste mis odios para escuchar cada detalle. ¿Con quien hablaría?.

-Por supuesto que los he extrañado. Especialmente a ti.- Edward para entonces miraba la mesa, y seguía con una sonrisa enorme. Me empezaba a parecer extraño.

-Claro que no muñeca.- dijo. ¡Diablos! Hablaba con una chica.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Y de quien habrá sido la culpa?.-

Si. Debia ser una chica en la que estaba seriamente interesado. De otra forma no contestaría en ese tono tan dulce. Mi estomago se retorció severamente.

-Tú también debes de comportarte. Eres una traviesa.- rio Edward.

¿Pues qué le estaba diciendo? A decir verdad empezaba a incomodarme. Y me molestaba que estuviera tan contento con otra chica. ¿Sería alguna novia? Si acababa de decir que termino con una. ¿O seria un nuevo prospecto? Si él nunca la ha mencionado…

-No lo sabía. Hablare con ellos…. Deberías de colgar, esta llamada te saldrá muy cara…. Sabes que yo también. Hasta pronto muñeca.-

Y Edward colgó finalmente. Sentí inmensos deseos de preguntarle quien era pero me contuve. Edward era mi amigo, yo no tenía derecho a entrometerme en su vida.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que atenderla.- me pidió en tono de disculpa.

-Descuida. ¿Nos vamos?.- le pregunte mientras me paraba de la silla. Sentía como si picara.

-Bueno, está bien.- dijo sorprendido, apartando la silla para levantarse.

Al poco rato estábamos conduciendo de vuelta a Forks. Yo estaba prácticamente amarrada al asiento. Pero Edward lucia de lo mas cómodo.

Esta vez no lo mire, me dedique a observar al camino y a relajarme con la música que había puesto.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?.- me pregunto suavemente.

No tenia que meditar mi respuesta.

-Por supuesto. Fue muy divertido.-

Eso pareció animarlo. – Entonces ¿quedamos cada sábado?.- pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, desde luego. Eso si no te aburres de mi.- me burle.

-Claro que no. Eres una gran compañía, Bella.-

Llegamos a mi casa y note la patrulla de Charlie en su lugar. Hoy había regresado temprano. Edward de nuevo bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- le dije a Edward mientras me alzaba de puntas para besar su mejilla.

-No hay de que.- el adelanto los centímetros que me faltaban para llegar a el. Aunque su beso fue mas cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Se sintió agradable.

-Hasta luego.-

Espere unos segundos mas a que Edward entrara a su auto y se fuera. Observe su auto alejarse por algunos segundos antes de caminar a casa. Una enorme sombra se distinguía en el marco de la puerta. Charlie me había espiado.

No tuve que esperar para entrar ya que mi padre abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- le dije.

-Buenas noches, Bells. ¿Te fue bien en tu clase?.- me pregunto.

-Si. Genial. Fui con Edward Cullen.- le respondi, ya sabia que daría inicio el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué con el?.- Charlie parecia intrigado.

-Porque Edward es el nuevo maestro de piano, y se ofreció a llevarme.-

-Que amable.-

-SI, vamos a seguir con esta rutina. Al menos por ahora.- le indique a Charlie mientras me quitaba mi abrigo y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Pero tu clase termino hace horas.- escuche a mi padre quejarse detrás de mi.

-Bueno, fuimos al cine y a comer algo. ¿Cuál es el problema?.- empezaba a disgustarme.

-No ninguno. Creo que es un buen chico.-

-Si. Es buen amigo.-

Pero Charlie no estaba conforme. Conocía bien esa mirada.

-Suéltalo papa. ¿Qué pasa?.- Gire para quedar frente a el y cruce mis brazos.

-Solo me preguntaba si el era el motivo por el que tu y Jake habían terminado.-

-¿Qué?.- me sorprendió en demasía. –Claro que no.-

-Esta bien. Lo siento. Es solo que me pareció extraño que regresaras con otro chico el dia de hoy. No es que sea algo malo, pero…-

-Papa. Yo no engañé a Jacob, y Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

-Esta bien. Lo siento.- alzo las manos en señal de disculpa.

Suspire pesadamente, conteniendo mi ira. -¿Ya cenaste?.-

-Si.-

-Entonces, que descanses.- me acerque a él y lo bese de buenas noches.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso mi padre?

Si el tan solo supiera la realidad. De que fue Jacob quien me traiciono, y justamente con Leah.

Pero no deseaba decirle, era bastante vergonzoso. Tal vez algún dia, pero no hoy.

Me quite la ropa y me coloque mi top y el short que usaba para dormir. Estaba agotada.

Mañana terminaría con el resto de mi tarea.

Me acurruque en las tibias sabanas con los ojos de Edward en mi cabeza. Y me quede dormida…

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, LO JURO!**

**SI LES GUSTO O NO DEJENME UN REVIEW, PORFAS! LA PRÓXIMA SABREMOS QUE PASO CON JACOB Y LEAH!**


	15. Lo amargo

LA SAGA CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.

HOLA! ME PRESENTO MAS AVERGONZADA QUE DE COSTUMBRE, PERO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO! NATURALMENTE, POR EL PASO DEL TIEMPO SE RECIBEN POCOS REVIEWS, PERO AUN HAN HABIADO ALGUNAS GENTILES LECTORAS QUE HAN MOSTRADO SU PREOCUPACION Y SU DESEO DE QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUE. Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!

ACA LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

Capitulo 15, Lo amargo.

_Creo que estoy embarazada… _Las palabras de Leah retumbaban en mi mente como si fuera un maldito eco. Cada silaba había penetrado cada una de mis neuronas, enviando dolorosas descargas eléctricas a mi piel.

No podía ser cierto. No. La tome del brazo sin demasiada delicadeza y la aleje conmigo del estacionamiento del colegio. Esta plática no podía ser escuchada por nadie hasta que supiera la verdad. No necesitaba más chismorreo a costa de mi vida. Especialmente si llegaba a oídos de Bella.

-¿Estas totalmente segura?.- Insistí en cuanto me asegure que nadie nos miraba.

-No, no lo estoy, pero…_ comenzó Leah dudosa.

-Pero ¿Qué?.-

La chica suspiro pesadamente y llevo sus manos a su rostro, frotándolo con frustración. La admire con cuidado por primera vez, y me di cuenta que en realidad se veía más delgada, e incluso pálida y ojerosa. No tenia buena pinta.

-Se me ha presentado un retraso de dos semanas, y eso es muy sospechoso.-

-¿Te has sentido mal?.- continué indagando.

-No, solo un poco mareada. Pero ya no sé si es por los nervios.- Leah comenzó a llorar suavemente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sin embargo se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacia de contenerlas.

La tome de la mano nuevamente y la conduje hacia la camioneta que milagrosamente mi padre me había prestado. En este momento lo agradecía mucho, teníamos que hablar, y no podíamos hacerlo aquí a la vista de todos.

Nos alejamos a toda velocidad, teníamos que ir a un lugar seguro. Pero no se me ocurría ninguno. En mi casa o en la de ella era imposible, y en algún restaurante podríamos toparnos con algún conocido. El único lugar seguro que quedaba era mi antigua casa en La Push, en mi cochera, o mi taller para ser más precisos.

Vacile por un momento, ya que nunca había llevado a Leah a la cochera. Ese lugar siempre había sido de Bella y mío. Era demasiado especial ese lugar como para mancharlo con mis tonterías. Pero no se me ocurría otro lugar mejor. La discreción era indispensable en este momento. Y de cualquier forma no importaba, no era como si fuera pasar otra cosa con Leah que no fuera hablar. Esa etapa de mi vida se había cerrado para siempre. Tardíamente, pero se había cerrado.

No nos dirigimos palabra alguna en el trayecto. Observe a Leah mirar por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que la veía genuinamente angustiada.

Llegamos en poco rato. Estacione el auto y baje de el. A Leah le tomaron unos segundos mas bajar. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la note escudriñando por los alrededores.

Nos metimos en la cochera y cerré la puerta. Estaba un poco sucia, pero sacudí el polvo del viejo sillón y de una de las sillas. Leah se sentó incomodamente.

-Nunca había entrado aquí.- Susurro, mas para si misma.

-Lo se. Este lugar es muy importante para mi. Y soy reservado con mis proyectos.- le dije secamente mientras arrastraba la silla para acercarme a ella.

-Bella entraba todo el tiempo aquí, desde pequeños.- me respondió con cierto aire de reproche.

-Ella era mi novia. Pasamos muchos buenos momentos aqui.- conteste sin pensar, rememorando lo dulce que había sido mi vida con Bella.

Leah solo entrecerró sus ojos con desdén.

-Pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Ya te hiciste una prueba de embarazo?.-

-No. ¿Cómo podría? Sabes que la única farmacia de Forks es manejada por mi prima. No necesito que vaya de chismosa.- se enfurruñó Leah. Eso era cierto.

Otro problema adicional. Tendríamos que ir a Port Angeles por una prueba en cuanto antes. Me volvería loco si no sabía la verdad pronto.

-Entonces mañana vamos a Port Angeles a una farmacia.-

-¿Vas a ir conmigo?.- pregunto dudosa.

-Claro. No estarás sola.- le asegure.

Observe con lentitud a Leah. Había adelgazado mucho últimamente, Desde hacía unos meses comenzó a perder de peso. Yo lo atribuía a la vanidad, especialmente desde que se juntaba con Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, pero esto parecía más severo. Incluso estaba más pálida y ojerosa. Me daba la impresión de que se desmoronaría de un momento a otro.

-¿Estas comiendo bien?.- pregunte sin meditarlo.

-No, mucho. ¿Qué te importa de todas formas?.- me respondió ligeramente agresiva.

-Pues si estas embarazada debería de importante. No solo es tu vida, Leah.-

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Se levante de un salto y se aproximo a la ventana de la cochera. Contemplo el cielo por algunos segundos antes de dirigirme la palabra.

-Yo no quería esto.- susurro ella.

_Ni yo. _Pensé en mis adentros.

La imagen de un bebe en mis brazos me aterrorizaba. Sería un hijo mío, que me daría una mujer que yo no amaba. Solo la había deseado. Y ya ni siquiera sentía eso por ella.

Permití a mi mente vagar por un escenario diferente. Si Bella hubiese quedado embarazada de mi, la historia sería muy distinta. Estaría aterrado, por supuesto. Pero no hubiese tenido duda alguna en lo que tendría que hacer. Me hubiese casado con ella de inmediato, y me hubiese puesto a trabajar en lo que fuera. Dos empleos, turnos dobles, lo que fuera con tal de mantener segura a Bella y a nuestro hijo.

Hubiera tenido una hermosa familia con ella. Bella era la mujer con la que había imaginado mi futuro. Solo se hubiesen adelantado los planes.

Ahora, ante la posibilidad de un embarazo con Leah, la esperanza de volver con Bella se desvanecía entre mis dedos. No habría forma de que ella superara esto. Jamas.

Al ver a Leah una pregunta cínica se formaba en mi mente. ¿Era mio?.

Lamentablemente mi lengua fue mas rápida que mi mente.

-¿El Bebe es mio?

Leah se giro bruscamente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero también de furia.

-Por mas zorra que me creas, Jacob, no he estado con nadie mas. Asi que en el caso de que este embarazada te aseguro que es tuyo. Pero no te preocupes, podemos hacer una prueba de paternidad.- termino.

-Esta bien. NO quise ofenderte.- le respondi con sinceridad. Ella no era la única responsable de todo este embrollo.

Leah se acomodo en el sillón. Puso su cabeza entre las rodillas, y sus manos sobre su cabello, jalándolo. Se veía derrotada., como nunca antes.

-Yo no quería esto.- me susurro.

Me limite a observar sus gestos mientras ella hablaba.

-Yo quería que las cosas fuesen tan diferentes. Quería tener una carrera, tal vez mudarme de la Push. Casarme…-

-No tiene porque ser diferente, Leah. Estas cosas pasan pero no es el fin del mundo. Pero te aseguro que no estarás sola. Lo resolveremos entre los dos.-

Leah levanto el rostro tratando de leer entre líneas. Parea reacia a creerme.

-Si claro. Seguro que evadirás responsabilidades.- ella bufo.

-Por mas irresponsable que me creas, Leah, no abandonaría a un hijo mío. Nunca. No importa quien sea su madre.- le respondí igual del furioso.

Camine hacia ella y me sente a su lado. Tome una de sus manos entre las mias y la mire a los ojos.

-No voy a engañarte, Leah. Sabes que no te amo.-

-Lo se. Ya me lo habías dicho.- Me respondió mortificada.

-Y sabes que el matrimonio esta fuera de discusión.- continué. Ella solo asintió.

-No creas que me interesa casarme con un hombre que no siente nada por mi. No soy estúpida.- ella comenzó, tornando su mirada aun mas severa. -Yo si te amo. Pero no quiero vivir de esa manera.- suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar. –Fui muy tonta al creer que tendría alguna posibilidad contigo. Me conforme siento la otra, creyendo que algún día te fijarías en mi y dejarías a Bella. No sabes lo arrepentida que me siento ahora. –

La solté sintiéndome incomodo. NO imagine que ella se sintiera asi.

-Y aunque no lo creas ahora, lamento haberle hecho a saber a Bella lo que paso.- Mi puño se cerró con fuerza rememorando esa noche. –Ella no lo merecía después de todo. NO fue su culpa.- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y secar sus lagrimas.

-Ya no tiene caso. Lo hecho, hecho esta. NO puede cambiarse.- le respondi fríamente.

Me levante con fuerza del asiento. No ganaríamos nada evadiendo el tema.

-Tenemos que conseguirte una prueba de embarazo. Debemos salir de dudas cuanto antes.-

Ella asintió, levantándose con fuerza.

-Vamos ahora mismo. Compraremos unas pruebas y saldremos de duda.-

Subimos a la camioneta y encendí la radio en una estación de rock. A ella no le importo. Maneja con precaución, pero lo mas rápido que pude. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a Port Angeles.

En ocasiones observaba a Leah por el rabillo de mi ojo. La veía demasiado pálida y ojerosa, Eso sin contar que estaba mas flaca que nunca. No pude evitar preocuparme, no seria bueno para el bebe si estuviera enferma. Insisti en que comiera algo antes de pasar a la farmacia. Al principio se mostro reacia, pero acepto por el bien del supuesto bebe. Pasamos rápido a una cafetería de Port Angeles, y se comió una ensalada de atún y un jugo de naranja. Yo devore dos rebanadas de pizza .

Me parecía surrealista todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo, muchísimo. Con Bella siempre me cuide, por lo que jamás pasamos un susto como este. Aunque ahora lo deseaba.

Cuando terminamos la lleve hacia la primera farmacia que encontramos. Le di dinero y a los pocos minutos ella salió de la farmacia con dos pruebas caseras.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?.- le pregunte confundido. No tenia ni idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas.

-No puedo hacerme las pruebas aquí. Tenemos que ir a casa.- suspiro Leah.

Empezaba a oscurecer, lo cual nos complicaba mucho las cosas. Pero teníamos que saber hoy la verdad, o no podría dormir.

-Entonces vamos a mi casa de la Push. Nadie nos molestara.- le asegure a Leah. En mi casa en Forks estaban mis hermanas, y en la de Leah obviamente seria imposible.

Regresamos a Forks sin decir una sola palabra. Estábamos demasiado nerviosos, e incluso el ambiente era desalentador.

No había rezado en algún tiempo. Pero hoy lo había hecho mas que nunca. Deseando que por favor Leah no estuviese embarazada, y que ambos pudiésemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Que pudiéramos rehacer nuestros caminos.

Llegamos a La Push y estacione nuevamente en mi casa. Por suerte no nos habíamos llevado todos los muebles, y contaba aun con todos los servicios.

Me invadió tanto la nostalgia. Habia sido feliz ahí. Y no lo había valorado lo suficiente. Crei que todo se resumía a una mejor casa, y a mas lujos. Pero no valore el cariño de mi familia, el de mis viejos amigos, ni el de Bella. Estaba arrepentido de todo.

Entramos y Leah observo con cuidado la casa.

-No ha cambiado mucho. Excepto por los muebles, claro.' Murmuro.

-Si. El baño sigue al final del pasillo. Te espero en la sala.' Le indique.

Me senté de nueva cuenta, esperando por ella. Cada segundo se me hacia una eternidad por conocer el resultado. Por favor, por favor que no lo este…

-Jake!' grito ella.

Me levante de un brinco.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿es positiva?.- le dije mientras abria la puerta sin ningún reparo. Contemple las dos cajas abiertas a un lado del lavabo, y las dos pruebas descansando una al lado de la otra.

-¡No lo se!' contesto ella.

-¿Como que no sabes?- le respondí furibundo.

Me acerque hacia ella y contemple las dos pruebas caseras. Ambas contenían figuras diferentes.

-Una indica positiva, y la otra negativo.- indico Leah.

¡Que diablos!

-¿Es una broma, verdad?.- le pregunte a ella.

Dude de todas las acciones de Leah. ¿Qué tal si todo era una farsa? Un montaje para molestarme y hacer que olvidara a Bella.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy bromeando?.- me dijo Leah, estallando en lagrimas.

Sali del baño hacia la sala. Muy dentro de mi sabía que no estaba bromeando. No era tan buena actriz. Pero nada se había solucionado con esto.

Estábamos justo donde habíamos empezado, solo que mas frustrados.'

-¿Cómo es que compraste dos pruebas?.- le pregunte a ella.

-Escuche que a veces pueden fallar, por eso compre dos por si acaso.- ella contesto entre gemidos.

-Pues vaya suerte que tuvimos. Compraste justo una mal hecha.-

Ella me miro reprobatoriamente. –No es mi culpa.-

-Lo se. Pero mañana vamos al laboratorio de Port Angeles a que te saquen un análisis de sangre. No perderemos tiempo en tonterías.- le respondí.

Leah asintió de mala gana. De todas formas no nos quedaban muchas opciones. A menos que por algún milagro su periodo bajara esta noche, claro.

La lleve de vuelta a su casa en silencio. Y hasta el último momento le sugerí que no cenara nada, ya que seguro se requería que el paciente fuera en ayunas al análisis. También le dije que la recogería a las 7 de la mañana. Ella acepto y se bajo del vehiculo. Su padre me vio y me saludo amablemente a lo lejos. Si tan solo Harry supiese lo que ocurria…

Pase la noche en vela. Los pocos minutos que lograba dormir eran contaminados por pesadillas de Leah y un bebe.

Por Dios, yo seria un horrendo padre, ¿verdad?.

En la mañana me disculpe con mi padre y Sali a toda prisa de la casa. No me entusiasmaba para nada la forma en la que pasaría mi sábado. Pero todo esto era mi culpa.

Recogi a Leah fuera de su casa. Dijo que le invento a su padre que visitaría a Tanya y a Lauren.

De hecho no era mentira, solo que había adelantado los acontecimientos.

-Leah, por favor no les digas nada.- le pedi mientras conducía de nuevo a Port Angeles.

-¿Por qué?.- me susurro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que por que? Sabes que ellas le dirían a todo el mundo.-

-Son mis amigas.- me contesto de vuelta.

-Pues que linda amigas.- conteste amargamente.

-¡Por favor! Si hasta hace poco también te juntabas con ellas, al igual que con James y Laurent. Ahora no seas hipócrita.-

Lo medite por un momento ya que ella tenia razón. Hasta hace poco tiempo los consideraba amigos verdaderos. Pero ahora era conciente del enorme error que había cometido.

Ellos me habían cambiado para mal. Me habían influenciado a beber, a dejar de prestar atención a las clases, Incluso a apartar a mi Bella.

Habia sido la peor elección de mi vida. No eran responsable de todos, claro esta. No es como si me hubiesen amenazado con una pistola para hacer todas esas tonterías. Pero si me habían influenciado negativamente. Ahora podía verlo con claridad.

-No les digas hasta que sepamos la verdad, por favor. Que tal si todo esto es en balde y no estas embarazada. ¿Para que crear un tumulto?.- le suplique.

Y especialmente no deseaba que esto llegara a oídos de Bella. Si por algún milagro cósmico no existía ningún bebe, tal vez algún dia podría recuperarla. Y contarle esta noticia solo la decepcionaría un mas de mi.

-Esta bien. NO te preocupes.- me contesto ella..

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio solo había dos personas antes que nosotros. Le di dinero a Leah para que pagara el examen, y luego ella se acerco al mostrador. Se registró y le indicaron que esperara unos minutos.

Nos sentamos juntos por un momento hasta que la llamaron.

-¿Estarás bien? O ¿quieres que vaya contigo?.- le pregunte.

-Estaré bien. No le tengo tanto miedo a las agujas.- indico ella.

La observe desaparecer junto con una mujer vestida con una bata blanca. Mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez, como si fuese a mi a quien le estuviesen haciendo la prueba. Como si a mi me estuviesen quitando la sangre. Me sentía tan extraño.

Leah salió pocos minutos después flexionando su brazo. Nos acercamos a la recepción y la empleada nos indico que podríamos recoger los análisis el próximo lunes. Yo me enfureci.

-Mañana el laboratorio está cerrado. Me temo que tendrá que recogerlos el lunes.- me contesto con calma.

Me jale el pelo por la frustración. Tendria que esperar el resto del sábado y del domigo para saber la respuesta. Leah tampoco estaba nada contenta.

Salimos del laboratorio y la lleve a que desayunara. Esta vez se pidió un buen plato de hot cakes y unos huevos fritos. Por lo visto tenía bastante hambre.

Cuando terminamos maneje hasta casa de Tanya, como lo habían ellas planeado.

-Por favor, no les digas nada aun.- le suplique una vez mas.

-No lo hare. Te lo prometo.- contesto ella. –Gracias por esto, Jacob.-

-No hay de que. Te dije que estaría contigo y lo hare.-

Ella sonrió tristemente y luego se metió en la casa de Tanya. Su rubia amiga intento saludarme pero yo arranque el coche sin mas reparo. No deseaba ver a nadie. En especial a ella.

Pase el resto del dia paseando por la Push. Incluso regrese a mi antigua casa y me encerré unas horas en mi viejo garaje. Rememorando las cosas buenas y que había tenido en mi vida y que no había valorado.

Incluso llame a casa de Bella, pero nadie contesto. Seguramente hoy estaría en sus clases de pintura.

Otra cosa que lamentaba. Nunca había apoyado a Bella como lo merecía. Ella tenía talento para la pintura. Era estupenda, y nunca la ayude. Siempre me había comportado como un idiota. Había menospreciado su talento, pensando que era algo que no servía para nada. Incluso no había asistido a su presentación por andar con Leah. Me había portado como un autentico cretino. Y ella en cambio me había apoyado con la mecánica y con cada uno de mis locos proyectos. Habia pasado horas encerrada aquí conmigo reparando mi carro, o mi motocicleta, en lugar de andar divirtiéndose como cualquier chica normal. Me había dado su amor y apoyo incondicional. Y yo lo había tirado todo a la basura.

_Perdóname, Bella._ Mi mente y mi alma rugían. La extrañaba mucho.

Tenia que verla, aunque fuera de lejos.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche. Fui a comprar algo de comer y me sente en la camioneta, simplemente escuchando música. Estaba desesperado. Pero la necesitaba tanto.

Conduje sin pensar hacia la casa de Bella y me estacioné a metros de distancia, escondiendome detrás de otra camioneta. Con suerte podría verla sin ser detectado. La patrulla de Charlie ya estaba ahí. Al igual que la camioneta de Bella. Si tan solo pudiese verla, si se asomara a la ventana…. Incluso considere la estúpida idea de tocar el timbre y salir corriendo, pero no quise verme tan desesperado. Pocos minutos después apareció un volvo gris, que reconoci como el carro de Edward Cullen. ¿Y ahora que quería ese estúpido?.

Mi boca se abrió literalmente cuando lo vi bajar de su auto para abrirle la puerta a una mujer. A mi Bella.

Bella había salido con el…

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa. Se veian muy sonrientes y Bella se veía muy alegre. Ellos hablaban pero era imposible para mi saber de que. El momento culminante fue cuando se despidieron de beso. Cullen entro a su auto y Bella permaneció fuera de casa hasta que el desapareció. Hasta ese momento la puede apreciar con calma. Se veía preciosa. La blusa sin mangas que traia le quedaba como guante, y resaltaba su pecho y su cintura. Me maldije en silencio una vez mas por haber permitido que esto pasara. La contemple embelesado hasta que entro en casa. Y hasta ese momento decidí volver a la mía, aun mas dolido de lo que había estado en la mañana.

BELLA POV.

Abri los ojos cuando eran las ocho de la mañana del domingo. Habia pasado una fantástica noche, sin pesadillas y sin despertarme entre horas. Me sentía fresca.

Me levante y me coloque un pants color rojo. Tenía algunos deberes en la casa, asi que preferí estar cómoda. Desayune junto con Charlie antes de que él se fuera a casa de Harry. Después lave mi ropa y sacudí la sala. Cuando decidi que era suficiente la limpieza termine mi tarea de la escuela. Por fortuna no había sido demasiada. Después me bañé y decidí que vería televisión por el resto de la tarde. Era un buen momento para descansar. Al final de cuentas trabajaba como loca toda la semana.

Pense en el estupendo dia que pase con Edward. Y lo mejor de todo, en que podría repetirlo el sábado siguiente. El era maravilloso. No había otra forma de describirlo. Su personalidad, su carácter, su inteligencia, su caballerosidad… y si, seria hipócrita no mencionar lo guapo que era. Me encantaban sus ojos. Me atraían como metal.

Considere llamarlo, pero no quería ser molesta. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde y no quería atosigarlo.

Lamentablemente, media hora después recibía una llamada de Armand, mi jefe en la cafetería.

-¿Bella?.- me pregunto. SU voz sonaba extraña, descoordinada.

-Si, ¿Qué sucede?.- le contesté sin ganas.

-Necesito que vengas a trabajar hoy y que me ayudes a cerrar la cafetería. Susan se reporto enferma.-

Yo me enfurecí. El había prometido dejarme descansar todo el fin de semana.

-Pero Armand, me dijiste que tendría libre estos dos días. No puedes hacerme esto.- le rezongué.

-Mira, Bella. Se mas considerada. Te tomas demasiadas atribuciones, y hoy es un buen momento para retribuirlas. Necesito que trabajes hoy. Además no sería la jornada completa. A menos claro que no quieras conservar tu empleo.- me contesto serio.

Yo lo maldije en silencio. No quería perder el trabajo. De ahí obtenía lo necesario para mis clases de pintura y otros de mis gastos. No podía dejarlo.

-Está bien, llegare pronto.- y le colgué. Me levante rápidamente y me vesti con mis pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa que usaba como uniforme. Adiós a mi día tranquilo.

Ese hombre se portaba demasiado extraño conmigo. No es que fuera grosero, pero había algo en su forma de mirarme que me asustaba. Y no solo era yo. Las otras chicas de la cafetería sentían esa repulsión por él. Pero no sabíamos descifrarla

En cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que había solo dos clientes. Y que Cathy y Mary estaban ahí. Podían haberlo logrado perfectamente sin mi. ¡Maldito Armand!.

Cathy se acerco hacia mi sigilosamente y me pidió que fuera detrás de la barra. Armand me había visto ya, pero no hizo mayor comentario.

-Ese maldito. Me dijo que necesitaban ayuda, pero veo que hoy no esta concurrido.- renegué de nuevo.

-Se ha estado portando muy raro hoy, Bella. De hecho parece estar borracho.-

-¿No me digas? ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir asi?.- busque a Armand con la mirada. Y efectivamente no se veía nada bien. Incluso se veía un poco descuidado y sucio.

-No sé que se trae. Pero mejor ni le hables.- dijo Cathy antes de retirarse.

Atendí solo a cuatro clientes hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche. Hoy cerraríamos a las nueve así que no habría mas problemas. Armand seguía observándome, y algo en mi interior me decía que huyera. Pero no la obedecí.

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar y vi en la pantalla el nombre de Edward. Una traicionera sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara antes de contestar.

-¿Hola?.- pregunte.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estas?- respondió Edward con su inigualable voz. ¿Con que "preciosa"eh? Me podía acostumbrar a aquello.

-Bien. Trabajando.-

-¿Trabajando? Pensé que hoy descansarías.

-Lo se, pero Armand me llamo en la tarde para que fuera a terminar un turno. No pude negarme.- le dije, girando mi cabeza en ambas direcciones para asegurarme de que Armand no me escuchaba.

. Yo solo quería saludarte y…_Alice, ¡espera!... si, es Bella,pero-_ se escucho un ligero forcejeo seguido de risitas.

-¿Bella?.- reconocí la cantarina voz de Alice al telefono. Yo aun no estaba del todo lista para hablar con ella.-

-Si.- conteste.

-Yo. Bueno, mejor dicho nosotras, Rosalie y yo, queremos hablar contigo. ¿Crees que podemos verte ahora?.- me pregunto dulcemente.

-Pero ahora estoy trabajando.- le respondi desanimada.

-¿A que hora terminas hoy?-

-Hoy cerramos a las nueve-

-Genial, entonces iremos a esa hora a verte. Edward nos llevara. No te vayas a ir, por favor.- pidió dulcemente.

¡Diablos! Tampoco podía decir que no. Y menos con la perspectiva de ver a Edward un momento.

-Como gustes.- le respondí.

-Bien, nos vemos al rato.- dijo Alice antes de colgar el teléfono. Ni siquiera me dejo despedir de Edward. Esa chica si que era mandona.

El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos, y cuando por fin dieron las ocho cincuenta y cinco de la noche me prepare para irme. Cathy y Mary cerca de mi., las tres ansiosas de ir a casa.

-Espera. Bella, ayúdame a cerrar el local.-

Las dos chicas me miraron confundidas. Generalmente Armand cerraba solo, y mucho menos me pedia ayuda a mi. Algo no cuadraba. Para mi mala suerte las dos chicas dejaron la cafetería sin ningún miramiento. Ambas con la misma ansia de huir de aquel lugar.

-¿Podrías traerme la lista del inventario? Está en mi oficina.- pidió repentinamente, con voz amable.

_¿Por qué no la traes tu mismo? _ Pensé para mis adentros. No se me escapo la mirada furtiva de Armand, ni tampoco su olor a cerveza barata.

Acelere el paso a la oficina y regrese en pocos segundos. No deseaba permanecer mas tiempo aquí. Francamente comenzaba a asustarme.

Le entregue la lista a Armand, y el se sentó en la barra.

-Cierra las persianas y pon seguro a la puerta. Luego me la traes.- me dijo pausadamente mientras me entregaba la llave del loca. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me encerrara con el?.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. Cierra tu.- le dije. Pero Armand no escucho. Su gesto cambio mucho, tornándose más gentil. Pero su sutiliza no me convenció. Algo tramaba.

-Necesito que cierres para que ningún cliente o algún otro invitado no deseado entre y lo sabes. Además necesito que me ayudes a leer el inventario. No será por mucho tiempo Bella. Lo prometo.- me susurro.

Cerré las persianas del restaurante como el me indico, Pero al llegar a la puerta únicamente moví mi muñeca, haciendo suficiente ruido como para hacerlo creer que estaba con seguro. No me encerraría con él, nunca.

Le entregue la llave y el la recibió con una sonrisa. Después palmeo el asiento contiguo a donde el se encontraba para que yo me sentara. Pero no me sentí con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

-Vamos, Bella. Me conoces desde hace rato. ¿Por qué tan tímida? – se burlo suavemente. Pero aun así no me acerque. Su olor y su mirada me repugnaban.

-Vamos. Necesito ayuda.- insistió de nuevo. Tome asiento al lado de el y acerque el inventario.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Bella? ¿Una cerveza tal vez?.- me pregunto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba al interior de la barra. Tomo dos cervezas y las descorcho. Yo ni siquiera había notado cuando las había puesto ahí.

-Estoy bien.- le respondí. Pero nuevamente me ignoro y coloco la botella de cerveza frente a mi.

Rápidamente volvió a sentarse a mi lado, y le dio un sorbo. Tomo el inventario y aparento leerlo por unos segundos.

-Hacen falta tres kilos de carne para hamburguesas y quince botellas de cátsup . Le dije a Cathy que las ordenara, pero no me escucho. Anótalas en la lista, Bella.- me dijo.

Cual autómata sostuve la pluma e hice las anotaciones correspondientes. Pero fue imposible ignorar la cercanía de Armand, quien estaba a centímetros de tocarme.

-Eres tan bonita. ¿Te lo han dicho?.- dijo mientras soltaba bruscamente la botella de cerveza en la barra y dirigía su mano a mi cuello, tratando de acariciar mi cabello. Su gesto me horrorizo.

-Hueles delicioso.- murmuro mientras intentaba olfatear mi cuello. Me levante al instante apartando sus manos de mi.

- ¡No! Armand, me largo. NO tengo porque soportar esto.- tome mi bolsa y la sujete firmemente en mi hombro. Todo mi ser gritaba que huyera de ese lugar.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Bella.-

-Me largo.- le repeti.

-¿Aun cuando puedes perder tu trabajo?.- me desafio Armand.

-Me vale. No me importa.- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo vas a salir si cerraste con llave?.- dijo burlonamente mientras agitaba las llaves.

Seguí caminando, anhelando llegar a la salida. El no se había dado cuenta de que la llave no tenia cerrojo.

Pero no le tomo mas de un segundo darse cuenta.

Las fuertes manos de Armand me sujetaron por los hombros y me arrastraron hace dentro.

-¡NO!.- le grite.

-No aun.- me susurro. Armand me tomo de la cintura y me estrello contra la barra. Lo mire con pavor. MI corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho.

-¿De verdad piensas que te vas a escapar tan fácil?- dijo antes de estrellar sus asquerosos labios sobre los míos. Me beso con furia, mientras yo gritaba que me liberaba.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!.- le suplique. Sus brazos me sostenían contra la barra, y sus labios mordisqueaban mi cuello.

-No finjas, se que tu también lo quieres.- susurro antes de volver a besarme. Mis brazos se agitaron tratando de librarse, pero su agarre era como de hierro. No podía moverme. Mis piernas eran las únicas que no se rendían, seguían luchando. Pateando cada parte de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no con la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo.

-¡Suéltame!- le grite.

Armand se detuvo por un segundo y me miro a los ojos antes de estampar su mano en mi cara. La bofetada me tiro al piso. El dolor me dejo inmovilizada. El sabor de la sangre en mis labios alerto todos mis sentidos.

_No por favor, por favor._ Mi mente gritaba.

Armand giro mi cuerpo, haciéndome quedar boca arriba. Se monto sobre mi y continuo besándome a la fuerza. Pero esta vez sus manos comenzaron a rasgar las mangas de mi blusa.

-¡NO! ¡NO!- gritaba desesperada. El iba a violarme, y no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Esta vez bajo sus labios hacia mi pecho, y comenzó a besarlo por encima de mi blusa. Se sentían como pellizcos sobre la delicada piel, crueles y sin consideración. Y su mano subió hasta mi cara, cubriendo mi boca.

-¡NO! Grite una vez mas antes de ser silenciada por sus dedos. Las lagrimas caían libremente de mis ojos, nublando mi visión.

El crujir de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención.

-¿Bella? Escuche la dulce voz cantarina de Alice. Pero Armand no lo hizo.

-¡Déjala!- lo siguiente que escuche fue la voz de Rosalie. Alcance a girar mi rostro para contemplar a las dos chicas corriendo hacia nosotros. Rosalie tomo una de las botellas de cerveza que estaban sobre la barra y la estrello sobre la espalda de Armand, salpicando el contenido sobre nosostros.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Armand me libero., pero se incorporo con rapidez para ir tras Rosalie. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada mientras yo permanecía en el suelo, agonizando por el pánico.

Armand sujeto los hombros de Rosalie, se veía enloquecido.

-¡Edward! ¡Ayúdanos! Grito Alice con fuerza antes de abalanzarse sobre la espalda de Armand. Eso lo desequilibrio, provocando la liberación de Rosalie.

Ver a Rosalie forcejeando con Armand, y a la pequeña Alice trepada sobre su espalda golpeándolo y jalando su cuello me hizo reaccionar. Ellas me necesitaban también.

Me levante con rapidez, ignorando el dolor en mi cara, brazos y pecho y tome una de las sillas de madera.

Rosalie dio una patada en la espinilla de Armando, consiguiendo que este se doblara de dolor.

-¡Apártate, Alice! Le grite.- Rosalie camino dos pasos hacia atrás, y Alice se bajo agilmente de la espalda de Armand, quien seguía ligeramente doblado. Aproveche la oportunidad y estrelle con todas mis fuerzas la silla contra su estomago. Armando cayo al instante, gimiendo de dolor. Habia partido la silla por el esfuerzo.

-¡Alice!.- la voz de Edward interrumpió en la habitación. El chico se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotras. Alice y Rosalie me miraban atónitas, mientas que yo aun sostenía los restos de la silla en mis manos, observando atónita el cuerpo de Armand tumbado en el piso.


	16. Nueva realidad

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.**

HOLA! HE VUELTO MAS RAPIDO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.

ME SENTI MUY FELIZ DE VER ALGUNOS REVIEWS A PESAR DEL TIEMPO TRANSCURRIDO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION. USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

AHORA SI VIENE LA RESPUESTA QUE VARIAS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO!

CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIO, SI?

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

CAPITULO 16. Nueva realidad.

BELLA PV

Aturdimiento. Esa sería la palabra más adecuada para este momento. Ideas inconexas mezcladas con pavor. Eso era lo que sentía.

Cuantas mujeres habían pasado por un momento similar. Un momento que cambiaba sus vidas para siempre. Es increíble como en cuestión de segundos las ilusiones se destrozan. Todos los cimientos construidos en tu vida se desquebrajan. ¿Cuántas mujeres no han sufrido un dolor semejante?.

Y eso que mi desastrosa experiencia no había sido consumada. Había tenido mucha suerte.

-Bella. Tranquilízate. Suelta la silla…. ¿Bella?.-

La voz de Edward fue la que me regreso a la realidad. El chico estaba parado a mi lado, tratando de tomar los trozos de la silla que había roto. No me había dado cuenta de que los apretaba firmemente en mis manos. Tanto que me dolían. Pero no podía soltarlos. Estaba paralizada.

-Está todo bien. Ya paso. Trata de calmarte.- insistió Edward.

Gire mi cabeza hasta toparme con Rosalie y Alice, quien estaban agarradas de las manos. La expresión de sus rostros, y sus pupilas dilatadas me indicaban que ellas también estaban impresionadas.

Enfoque mis ojos al suelo, donde Armand gritaba y maldecía. Sin embargo no lograba levantarse. A duras penas se movía, mientras frotaba su tronco con delicadeza.

-Debemos llamar a la policía.- sugirió Alice.

-Y una ambulancia también.- termino Edward.

-Deberían dejarlo así por un rato mas. ¡Esa rata inmunda lo merece!- exclamo Rosalie.

-No solo por él. Mira a Bella.- razono Edward.

Por un instante me pregunte a que se refería. Pero el dolor en mi cara, en mi cuello, hombros, brazos y pecho comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Presione suavemente mi mano contra mi cara, recorriendo lentamente mi mandíbula, hasta que mis dedos quedaron prendados de diminutas gotas de sangre. Estaba herida. No como Armand, pero si estaba herida.

Procure no mirar al hombre en el suelo. Me horrorizaba la sola idea de contemplarlo. Incluso malherido.

_Armand intento violarme._

Mi cabeza decía una y otra vez.

Edward me condujo a una de las mesas ubicadas en la entrada de la cafeteria y se sentó a mi lado. Mientras tanto, Alice llamaba por celular a la ambulancia, y Rosalie a la policía.

¡Charlie se volvería loco!.

-Tuvimos tanta suerte de llegar a tiempo.- Edward comenzó a hablarme con suavidad, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerme de un momento a otro.

-Alice me pidió que las trajera a ella y a Rosalie a verte. Cuando llegamos me pidió que las dejara a solas unos minutos ya que deseaban hablar contigo. De haber imaginado lo que ocurría..-

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?.- lo interrumpí.

-Solo entre después de que Alice grito. Pero por suerte las tres están bien.-

Si, por suerte Armand no termino lo que había planeado para mi.

¿Por qué yo?. Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Edward se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, abrazándome. Su calor logro tranquilizarme un poco. Pero el aturdimiento no me abandonaba del todo.

Un rato después apareció una patrulla y la ambulancia. Reconocí a John, uno de los compañeros de Charlie. Me pregunto si ya había avisado a mi padre lo ocurrido. Ante mi negativa lo llamo al celular. Yo no me sentía capaz de hablar con el ahora. Apenas estaba procesando lo ocurrido.

Rápidamente atendieron a Armand y lo subieron a la ambulancia. La chicas y Edward relataron lo ocurrido a John. Y uno de los paramédicos limpio mis heridas, aunque me mantuve temerosa por las que se encontraban en mi pecho.

Mi padre ingreso como energúmeno al restaurante pocos minutos después.

Al verlo mi respiración ceso. Me sentí de nuevo como una niña pequeña que anhelaba el cariño de sus padres. Corrí sin pensarlo a sus brazos, donde él me recibió con fuerza.

Charlie no era cariñoso por lo general. Pero cuando lo deseaba, me llenaba de calidez. Y en este momento la necesitaba.

-Hija. ¿Qué paso?.- me pregunto con voz quebrada. Levante mi cara para observarlo, y note que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. Solo que a diferencia de mi, el no las dejaba fluir.

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra. Ne dolía demasiado. Solo me aferre a mi padre como no lo había hecho desde que perdimos a mama.

John insistió en que todos fuéramos a la comisaria para levantar una denuncia. Edward llamo a sus padres y a los de Rosalie para que fueran por ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron borrosos para mi. Mi mente se desconectaba por momentos. Pero cuando llego el momento estaba lo suficientemente calmada para declarar. La mano de mi padre apretada en la mia me dio la fuerza para hacerlo.

Explique todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. Desde la llamada de Armand pidiéndome asistirlo el dia de hoy en la cafetería, hasta el momento en el que rompí la silla en su cuerpo.

Mi padre estaba mas furioso que nunca. Sin embargo logro mantener su posición de correcto jefe de policía, aun cuando yo sabía que moría por dentro. Charlie también acelero todo el proceso para que las chicas y Edward pudieran irse a casa con sus padres.

Los padres de Rosalie, incluyendo a Jasper acudieron al poco rato.. Y por supuesto acudió la madre de Edward. Sabía que su nombre era Esme. Me pareció una mujer delicada y hermosa. Toda una Cullen. No pude charlar con ella, pero no me fue desapercibida su mirada de simpatía, ni tampoco el cariño que le profesaba a sus hijos con simples gestos..

No pude despedirme de Edward ni de las chicas, ya que Charlie me llevo a toda prisa al hospital. Obviamente mis heridas no eran profundas, pero quería asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna lesión interna. Pero lo dudaba mucho.

Carlisle Cullen me atendió con delicadeza y junto con una enfermera atendió mis heridas, aunque ya no tenían mucha labor pendiente ya que el paramédico me habia limpiado Tenía mi labio ligeramente partido, y un moretón donde recibí la bofetada de Armand. Además de que mis brazos tenían las marcas de sus dedos, y mi cuello la de sus labios y dientes. Mis senos incluso estaban ligeramente amoratados. No me había percatado de que mi blusa estaba rajada por los hombros y de que tenía un par de gotas de sangre. Aun así, estaba consciente de que había sido afortunada.

Carlisle indico que Armand también estaba siendo atendido en el hospital, ya que el impacto de la silla había roto una de sus costillas. Pero que estaría bien y pronto podría ser trasladado. Charlie me prometió que nunca volvería a saber de ese hombre, y que no debía sentirme asustada.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra era sentirlo. Esa seguridad no llegaba por ningún lado.

Cuando llegamos a casa corrí a darme un baño. Deseaba limpiar de mi piel los rastros de Armand, su asqueroso toque y su olor. Pero a pesar de frotar mi piel una y otra vez con jabón la sensación de suciedad no se iba. Y temía que la sensación me acompañara por siempre.

La noche del domingo fue la peor que había tenido. NI siquiera se asemejo a la que había pasado hace poco, llorando por Jacob.

La voz y los gestos de Armand se habían impreso en mi memoria. Aun aspiraba su olor a cerveza, incluso en sueños. Sentía sobre mi cuello y brazos las marcas de su boca. No hubo un momento de paz en mis sueños.

Me desperté a las tres de la mañana gritando desesperada. Charlie entro a la habitación.

El se veía pálido y muy angustiado. Sus ojos cansados llenos de impotencia por lo que me había ocurrido. Se acerco hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Bella. Yo… siento tanto que esto te haya ocurrido. No tenía porque haber sucedido. Pero te prometo que ese sujeto no verá la luz por mucho tiempo.- dijo mientras pasa sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Estaré bien papa. No alcanzo a violarme.- le murmure a mi padre. Lo sentí tensarse a mi lado. La sola idea lo había horrorizado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Dime lo que necesites.-

Lo medite por un momento antes de responderle.

-¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? Como cuando era pequeña- le pedi.

El accedió gustosamente. Se coloco en la cama y luego me tapo con las cobijas. Me coloque sobre su pecho y me recargue, y sentí sus brazos sobre mi espalda. Sus tiernas caricias, y la calidez me tranquilizaron por el resto de la noche. Me sentí mas fuerte sabiendo que lo tenía a él a mi lado, y que por ese momento nada podría dañarme. El no lo permitiría.

EDWARD PV.

Mama recorría el baño de lado a lado buscando el botiquín de emergencias que tenían guardado, dispuesta a atender a Alice de cualquier lesión posible, aun cuando ya le habíamos dicho que no tenia daño alguno. Ninguno de los dos lo tenía.

Alice se había colgado del cuello de Armand tratando de evitar que lastimara a Rosalie. Y habia logrado detenerlo por algunos segundos, saliendo ilesa del intento, por fortuna. Me mataba la idea de que mi hermanita haya estado en peligro. Si tan solo hubiese entrado antes….

-Mama, ya te dije que estoy bien- volvió a asegurarle Alice. Pero mama parecía incluso mas nerviosa que nosotros. Tal vez su instinto de madre sobreprotectora se había activado. Aunque fuese totalmente innecesario. Alice estaba a salvo.

Pero ella no era la única asustada en la habitación. Emmet daba vueltas como león enjaulado, imaginando que Rosalie hubiese sido lastimada.

La rubia simplemente habia obtenido un pequeño moretón, resultado de un forcejeo con Armand, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones. Incluso se sentía muy orgullosa de haber ayudado a Bella.

De cualquier forma ambas habían sido revisadas en cuanto llego la ambulancia que trasladaría a Armand al hospital. Ninguna tenia lesiones. Solo era la adrenalina del momento vivido.

Mama, comprendiendo por fin que Alice estaba sana y salva nos llevo a la cocina insistiendo en preparar un té para los nervios. Aunque imagino que era mas bien para ella. Ya que las dos chicas se sentían alegres por haber ayudado a Bella.

Yo no quería ni imaginar lo que había sufrido la pobre chica minutos antes. El terror era evidente en rostro, especialmente en sus pupilas dilatadas.

Pero lo que más me ardía fue verla golpeada y humillada. Ver su tierno rostro cubierto de miedo y dolor. Observar su blanca piel cubierta de moretones y marcas.

Ninguna mujer en el mundo merecía una experiencia como esa, incluso no habido siendo consumada. Pero entre todas ¿Por qué tenía que sufrirlo ella? Bella era demasiado dulce, demasiado cálida.

Me sentía impotente en poder haberla ayudado. Quizas si hubiésemos llegado un poco antes le hubiésemos evitado ese sufrimiento.

Aunque por otro lado, Armand seguramente hubiese buscado una nueva oportunidad. Una en la que verdaderamente Bella estuviese desamparada.

Tal vez por algo pasan las cosas.

Por lo pronto estaba convencido de que ese sujeto pasaría una larga temporada en prisión. El padre de Bella se encargaría de eso. Y me alegraba profundamente. Escorias como esa no merecían la libertad. Ella estaría a salvo de él.

-Estas muy pensativo.- interrumpió mi mama, sirviéndome a mí también una taza de té.

-Estoy bien. Solo pensaba en Bella.-

-¿Quedo muy malherida?.-

-Un poco. Al parecer tiene lesiones en su cara, cuello, brazos y pecho. Pero estará bien.-

Mama se sentó a mi lado, bebiendo un sorbo de su te con suma lentitud.

-Pobre criatura.- murmuro. –Debe sentirse muy asustada.-

-Si. Lo estaba.-

-Menos mal que ustedes llegaron a tiempo. Fueron sus héroes.- Nos sonrió. Aunque yo estaba lejos de sentirme uno.

Al poco rato nos retiramos a dormir. Descanse, pero la imagen de Bella me acompañó toda la noche.

Tan solo ayer habíamos pasado un estupendo dia. La había visto sonriente y feliz, y más hermosa que nunca. Ahora solo podía pensar en su mirada rota.

Apenas si había cruzado palabra con Bella. Y luego en la comandancia de policía, simplemente había hecho mi declaración junto con mi hermana y Rosalie, y pronto mi madre nos llevo de regreso a casa. Me hubiese gustado acompañarla al hospital. Pero no parecía lo mas apropiado.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto. Pero con ello la esperanza de verla.

Llegamos a toda prisa a la escuela. Sorprendentemente Alice no habia protestado por la velocidad. Seguramente porque ella también deseaba ver a Isabella.

Estacione el volvo en su lugar habitual. Le pedí a Alice que se adelantara ya que deseaba ver a Bella llegar a la escuela en su estruendosa camioneta. Pero nunca llego. El espacio permaneció vacio.

Espere hasta el inicio de la primera clase. Era lógico que no llegaría. Necesitaba reposar y despejar su mente. Pero me moría de ganas de saber algo de ella. Aunque fuera unas palabras.

Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

_¡Hola preciosa! Solo quería saber si estabas bien._

Espere impaciente tres minutos hasta que la respuesta llego.

_Gracias, Edward. Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar._

Me sentí ligeramente aliviado por su respuesta. Pero no me era suficiente. Decidí que si para mañana no se presentaba, iría a visitarla a su casa. Después de todo era su amigo y tenía todo el derecho a preocuparme ¿o no?

Después de algunas clases, en las que admito no haber prestado la suficiente atención llego la hora del almuerzo. Me ubique como ya era costumbre con mis hermanos. Emmet de nueva cuenta intentaba acercarse a Rosalie, pero la rubia frenaba sus intentos e incluso lo ignoraba. La chica comenzaba a fastidiarme con su actitud, ya que lastimaba severamente a Emmet. Mi hermano ponía cara de alegría y de que no le daba importancia, pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que estaba sufriendo. No podía creer que siguiese disgustada con el por esa tontería. Era claro que Senna solo era amiga de Emmet ¡por favor!.

Unas cálidas manos cubrieron mis ojos. Irrumpiendo mi tranquilidad.

-¿Quién soy?.- pregunto divertida una voz femenina. ¡Diablos! Era Tanya.

-¿Qué les sucede chicos? Han estado muy distantes con nosotros.- afirmo Laurent, mientras que él y el resto de su sequito tomaba asiento en nuestra mesa. No tenia ningún interés de verlos. ¿Quién los habia invitado para empezar?

-Solo hemos estado ocupados.- respondió cordialmente Jasper antes de darle una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que hicieron su fin de semana?.- pregunto Tanya, quien ya habia tomado posesión del asiento a mi lado, asegurándose de quedar lo mas cerca de mi posible.

-Lo usual. Ya saben.- contesto Rosalie desanimada. De algunos días para acá notaba un cambio radical en mis hermanos y en los Hale. Ya no parecían disfrutar tanto la compañía de James, Tanya y el resto de sus secuaces. Lo cual me llenaba de dicha.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo, Rosalie?.- pregunto Tanya mientras tomaba del brazo a Rosalie. Ella soltó su agarre demasiado rápido. Como no queriendo darle importancia a la cosa.

-Nada, no fue nada.- respondió. Me alegre de que tomara la decisión de no decir nada sobre lo ocurrido a Bella. Eso era algo que le correspondía a ella, si es que asi lo deseaba.

Pero estaba seguro de que lo último que ella quería era que Tanya y sus amigas hicieran alarde e su tragedia.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en banales pláticas de James y Tanya. Pero ninguno de nosotros parecía prestarles atención. Y cuando parecía que saldríamos airosos sin mencionar nada sobre el incidente de Bella, Mike Newton se acerco a nuestra mesa. Se veía angustiado y se ubico justo a un lado de mi.

-Edward ¿Cómo es eso de que intentaron violar a Bella? ¿Puedes decirme que paso?.-

¡Idiota! Había elegido el peor momento para hacer la pregunta. Yo no fui el único en pensarlo, ya que mis hermanos también lo miraban reprobatoriamente.

-¿Ustedes estaban ahí verdad?.- insistió Mike.

-¿ Y tu como lo sabes?.- respondió irritada Rosalie.

-Por Sean. Su padre es el policía John Murray. El le dijo todo.-

¡Ah claro! El policía que nos atendió ayer.

-Esperen, esperen. Intentaron abusar de Bella Swan, ustedes estaban ahí, ¿y no nos dijeron nada? ¿Qué les pasa?.- se burlo James.

-Vamos, cuéntenos que paso.- pregunto Tanya.

-Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros. Es algo muy delicado que le paso a Bella. Y solo ella decide a quien contarle y a quien no.- le respondi.

-No seas ridículo Eddie.- se carcajeo James.

-La ataco su jefe. ¿Qué mas quieren saber? No sean morbosos.- respondió indignada Alice.

-Seguro que Bella lo provoco primero. Esa es una mosquita muerta.- implico cruelmente Tanya.

No pude mas y me levante de la silla.

-No la llames así. No la conoces.- y luego mi dirigí a mis hermanos. – Yo me largo, no tengo nada que hablar con ellos. Prácticamente salte del asiento. Retire mi charola y la coloque en la barra de comidas. Les indique a mis hermanos con un gesto de ojos que los vería mas tarde. Pero Tanya parecía tener otros planes ya que me siguió a lo largo del pasillo.

-Edward, espera. Quiero platicar contigo.-

Suspire frustrado. Ella no era la compañía que deseaba en estos momentos. Y menos después de haber insultado a Bella.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.- le pregunte mientras seguía mi camino. No me detuve en ningún momento.

-Quiero saber porque estas tan distante. Creí que éramos amigos.- me dijo tomando mi brazo. Lo aparte de su mano suavemente, no queriendo ser descortés. Aun cuando ella no lo mereciera.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. En serio.-

-Edward. Por favor.- me dijo con insistencia mientras volvía tomar mi brazo, esta vez asegurándose de que me detuviera a su lado. Subió ligeramente de puntitas, tratado de alcanzar mi estatura. Acerco su rostro a mi oído.

-Yo no he dejado de pensar en nuestro beso.- me susurro seductoramente.

Era curioso. Yo no había vuelto a recordar ese momento. Y probablemente no lo hubiese recordado nunca si Alice no hubiese traído el tema hacia algunos días. Tanya no me interesaba, ni siquiera como amiga.

-Me besaste.- insistió ella.

-Lo lamento. No debí hacerlo.- le conteste. Y era cierto. No debí haberlo hecho.

-Me dijiste que me darías la oportunidad de demostrarte que podíamos ser amigos. Me dijiste que nos diéramos tiempo para conocernos.-

-Tanya.- me frene en seco y la observe a los ojos. Sería mejor hacer esto de una vez a seguir empeorando las cosas.

-Lamento que te haya dado una impresión incorrecta. Yo no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera.-

-Pero ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad.-

-Lo siento. No sigas desperdiciando tu tiempo en mi.- le sugerí. Pero la mirada de Tanya se torno furiosa.

-¿Es por ella? ¿Es por Isabella?. Por eso la defiendes tanto- Suspire frustrado ya que al parecer no había sabido disimular mi interés en ella.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- le respondí sin ganas.

-Edward. Ella no vale nada. No entiendo que ves en ella. Es una basura, Edward.-

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de ella. Respétala.- le dije en tono amenazante.

Ella opto por la sabia decisión de alejarse de mi. A estas alturas era capaz de empujarla, y realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

Lo único que anhelaba era hablar con Bella. Y esperar hasta mañana me parecía insoportable.

JACOB PV.

El estruendo de la alarma me despertó a las seis de la mañana. Hoy era el día en que sabría si mi error tendría consecuencias. O si podría seguir con mi vida normal. Oraba porque asi fuera.

Me vestí a toda prisa y desayune sin pronunciar palabra. Decidí que no iría a la escuela. Iría directamente a Port Angeles a recoger los resultados del examen de Leah. El estomago me dolía de la preocupación. Casi no habia podido dormir pensando el.

Me despedí de mi familia y tome la camioneta. Mi papa no la usaría hoy, así que era perfecto. Podria ir a Port Angeles con tranquilidad.

Sintonicé música de heavy metal en la radio. Mi humor de perros estaba acorde.

Hoy podría definirse el resto de mi vida. Y no podía sentirme peor.

Mis peores pesadillas podrían convertirse en realidad.

Trate de concentrarme en el camino, ya que lo que menos deseaba era tener un accidente. Por el bien de todos.

La noche anterior Leah me había marcado, suplicándome que me comunicara con ella tan pronto supiera los resultados ya que ella no podría acompañarme. Le quedaba mucho mas difícil, ya que su padre la vigilaba con mas cuidado. Le pedí que se tranquilizara, y le asegure que lo sabria todo.

Ella tampoco se veía feliz con la situación. Por un momento sopese la idea de que Leah hubiese querido embarazarse a propósito para separarme de Bella. Pero la deseche pronto. Por mas odio que le tuviera a Bella, no estaría dispuesta a cambiar el resto de sus días solo por conservarme a mí. La vi muy afectada, preocupada porque sus planes se vieran truncados con la llegada de un bebe. Al igual que yo.

Pronto llegue al laboratorio de Port Angeles. Estacione el vehiculo y tome un largo respiro antes de entrar. Me palpitaba el corazón y me sudaban las manos. Jamás me había sentido mas nervioso.

Camine despacio hasta la recepción, sacando de mi bolsillo el recibo para recoger el análisis. La recepcionista lo tomo con tranquilidad y después me paso un sobre largo color blanco que contenía el nombre de Leah escrito en una etiqueta.

Me coloque en las sillas, ubicadas a un lado de la recepción, junto a la puerta. Abri el sobre sin mas premura.

Las palabras escritas ahí me confundían.

**GONADOTROPINA CORIONICA HUMANA**

**1000 Mui/ml**

¿Qué era eso?

Hasta que baje la mirada, y encontré la palabra más contundente. Las cuatro silabas que me destrozaron por completo.

**POSITIVO.**

Leah estaba embarazada.

NO, NO, ¡NO!...


	17. Confianza

LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.

¡HOLA! ES INCREIBLE COMO PASA EL TIEMPO. NO ES INTENCIONAL Y ME DA MUCHA PENA TARDARME TANTO CON LOS CAPITULOS. POR FORTUNA TENGO UN PAR DE SEMANAS DE DESCANSO ASI QUE ESPERO ADELANTAR MAS CAPITULOS.

LES AGRADEZCO LOS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON LA VEZ ANTERIOR. USTEDES SON GENIALES! NO LAS MEREZCO!

AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ES UN POCO COMO DE TRANSICION, PERO YA SE VIENE COSAS MUY IMPORTANTES PARA BELLA, EDWARD Y JAKE!

ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

CAPITULO 17.

CONFIANZA.

Bella PV.

-¿Ese maldito se atrevió a tocarte? ¡No lo puedo creer!- Andy examinaba mi cara con mucha delicadeza, mientras maldecía por lo alto a mi ex jefe, Armand. Ángela por su parte se recargaba en mi hombro, sentada a mi lado mientras las dos tomábamos un moka frio que Andy nos había obsequiado. No trataba de ser imparcial respecto a mi opinión, pero de verdad era delicioso, totalmente adictivo. Andy sabía como dar el toque exacto a las bebidas. Lo note desde que trabajábamos con Armand, solo que el estúpido jamás se dio cuenta.

Era martes por la mañana y aun no tenia deseos de ir a la escuela. No me sentía preparada para enfrentar lo que vendría. Angela me había informado que Mike, descuidada e ingenuamente había soltado la lengua en frente de Tanya y sus amigas. Así que ahora las brujas conocían mi nueva tragedia personal. Tenían mucha tela para cortar, y seguro ya habían esparcido el rumor, en versión corregida y aumentada.

Y también por otro lado había salido un anuncio en el periódico sobre lo ocurrido con Armand, así que a estas alturas todo Forks sabía. No importaba cuanto tiempo me mantuviera oculta, la bomba estallaría para mi cuando saliera. Sin embargo no estaba lista para enfrentarlo aun. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Un dia lejos de las preocupaciones. Lo que hice fue refugiarme en mi pintura. Pase toda la tarde del lunes pintando y aunque el resultado fue algo aterrador y los trazos fueron algo macabros para mi gusto, sirvió para canalizar mi dolor. Fue el desahogo perfecto. La fuerte presión sobre mi pecho comenzaba a aligerarse.

Pero también necesitaba de la calma de mis amigas para terminar de aliviar la tensión. Charlie, completamente comprensivo que permitió faltar un par de días, e incluso más si así lo necesitaba. Así que Ángela voluntariamente se ofreció a irse de pinta conmigo el martes. Y ahora estábamos juntas en el negocio de Andy. Aun le faltaban arreglos, pero en general se veía que la cafetería seria preciosa. Era una casa arreglada de forma moderna y juvenil al igual que la pintura y los adornos en ella. , Eso sin contar que los sillones eran comodísimos. Me imaginaba tomando mi siesta en ellos. Quedaba a solo una cuadra de la escuela, así que probablemente sería de gran uso para los estudiantes. Estaba segura que Andy y su esposo, Jonathan triunfarían en esta ocasión, Y seria por ellos mismos, fruto de su trabajo.

-Espero que se pudra en la cárcel- continuo Andy mientras me daba un abrazo. –Lo lamento tanto, Bella.-

-Estaré bien. ' le conteste sin muchas ganas, abrazándola también. En algún punto tendría que sentirme bien y superarlo, pero ese momento aun no llegaba.

Andy dio vueltas como león enjaulado algunos minutos más antes de derrumbarse agotada en uno de los sillones. Al parecer la noticia la había afectado mucho. Después de todo habíamos trabajado para un violador en potencia sin saberlo.

-¿Y que pasara con su cafetería?- pregunto ella.

-Su hermana va a cerrar el negocio. Dijo que nos pagara a todas hasta el último centavo que corresponda. Y luego se ira. No quiere permanecer en este pueblo después de lo que hizo su hermano.- le respondí. Al menos eso me había dicho ella anoche, cuando me había llamado por teléfono muy apenada. Casi no conocía a la mujer, pero parecía ser más correcta que su hermano.

-Espero que te pague lo que debe. A mí me costó un poco hacer que Armand me liquidara adecuadamente. Pero lo conseguí.- Y no lo dudaba, Andy podía ser persistente hasta el punto de irritar. Pero era por eso que las cosas le salían generalmente bien al final. Era digna de admiración.

Solté un bufido y me recargue en el cómodo respaldo.. Todo era tan confuso. Me sentía como hoja al viento. Y detestaba la sensación. Quería reordenar mi vida y seguir adelante, pero los problemas llegaban uno tras otro. Apenas comenzaba a recuperarme cuando un nuevo golpe me asestaba al piso. ¿Era esto normal? Comenzaba a creer que estaba embrujada o algo parecido.

El lloriqueo de un bebe me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Uy! Debe tener hambre.- dijo Andy mientras se levantaba a atender a su pequeño hijo. Lo tomo en brazos y me lo paso.

-¿Puedes sostenerlo un momento? En lo que voy por su papilla. – Me pidió. Yo tome encantada al pequeño Matt en brazos. El niño cumpliría once meses en unos días. Y estaba hermoso. Su cabello castaño claro y sus ojitos azules me deslumbraban. Era una ternura.

Matt me observo con detenimiento unos segundos y después soltó una sonrisa. Parecía que le agradaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Y ¿Por qué no está en la guardería?.- pregunto Ángela.

-Es que tuvo gripa este fin de semana. Ya casi se recupera por completo, pero no quería arriesgarme.- escuchamos la voz de Andy a lo lejos.

Matt hizo un adorable puchero que hizo que Ángela y yo riéramos descontroladas. El nene me volvía loca. No pude evitar hacerle cosquillitas en su panza.

Pocos segundos después apareció su madre y se sentó a nuestro lado. Abrió un pequeño frasco de papilla, delicadamente lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a darle de comer. Matt se comporto como un angelito, comiendo cada cucharadita, mientras observaba con detenimiento a su mama. Me impactaba su mirada, era de completa adoración.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Jonathan? Hace tiempo no lo veo.- le pregunte.

-Está bien. Ahorita fue a ver a unos proveedores.-

-Me alegro. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.-

-No te creas. Estoy bastante nerviosa. Nos estamos jugando el todo por el todo.- respondió Andy.

Pude comprender la preocupación de mi amiga. Era natural. Se trataba de un nuevo comienzo, uno que sin duda sería complicado y requeriría de toda su atención. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo iría bien. Ambos habían puesto todo su empeño, no tenia porque ser de otra manera. Además el lugar sentaría de maravilla para los estudiantes de la preparatoria. Quizás solo necesitaba promocionarlo más. No hacerlo sería imperdonable.

-Tal vez necesites un poco de propaganda.- le musite

-Jonathan ha puesto varios anuncios en las calles e incluso repartido algunos folletos.- respondió ella. Comento Andy confundida.

-Pero siempre es mejor hacer más. Por si acaso.- sugirió Ángela.

-¿Cuándo piensan inaugurarlo?.- le pregunte con curiosidad. Se notaba que solo faltaban los últimos retoques al lugar. Pero prácticamente estaba listo.

-La próxima semana-

Lo medite por unos momentos. Tal vez sería una buena idea…

-Ese día deberías dar café gratis a los chicos de la preparatoria. Sería una buena forma de atraerlos al local ¿no crees?.-

-Sería buena idea. Pero nosotros solos no podríamos atender el local y repartir café en la escuela. Solo he contratado cuatro chicas más y tres de ellas comienzan la próxima semana. Si nos quedamos solos en el local sería muy complicado.- suspiro ella pesadamente.

-Yo te ayudare. Antes de la hora de la salida me llevare varios vasos de muestra con café y los repartiré en la escuela. Si son tan ricos como este moka seguro que vendrán, créeme.- Le sonreí.

-Yo también puedo ayudarte, si gustas.- se ofreció Angela.

Andy sonrió luminosamente.

-Sería estupendo. Por supuesto que pienso pagarles.

-No, es un favor.- interrumpió Angela.

-Claro que es un favor. Lo haremos con gusto.- termine la frase. Pero Andy parecía un poco pensativa. Se tomo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Bella, ¿por qué no te vienes a trabajar con nosotros? Ahora que estas libre del yugo de Armand, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Te aseguro que estarás mucho mejor.- sonrió ella.

Me quede muda por un momento. Mi idea era no volver a ser mesera. Pero aun así me caía muy bien el dinero. Charlie había prometido en un momento de crisis emocional anoche que pagaría mis clases de pintura y los materiales, pero no deseaba comprometerlo a algo asi. Eso era lo mío, eran mis gastos personales. Además tendría un mejor trato con Andy y el ambiente sería estupendo. ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, ¡Claro!.- le sonreí.

Andy se rio feliz y me dio un abrazo.

-Y veras que también tendrás mejor paga que la que teníamos con Armand. Ese sujeto era un tacaño. – Sonreí aceptando.

-¿Y tu Ángela? ¿Te interesa?.- le pregunto.

-Gracias. Pero en las tardes debo cuidar a mis hermanitos. No podría.- sonrió apenada.

-Bueno. De todas formas la oferta sigue en pie si algún día lo requieres.- Ángela rio satisfecha.

Matt movió sus bracitos en señal de que requería atención. No le gustaba ser olvidado.

-Me parece tan surrealista como te salvaron, Bella. Fue un milagro que esos tres vinieran a verte.- prosiguió Andy refiriéndose a mi rescate. Se me sumió el estomago de solo recordarlo.

-Si. Tuve mucha suerte. Y lo mejor es que ellas están salvo. Armand no les hizo ningún daño.-

-Me alegra ¿has hablado con ellas?.- pregunto Andy. Me avergonzaba mi respuesta.

-No. Edward me ha enviado algunos mensajes. Pero no he hablado para nada con Alice ni Rosalie. Debo hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo. Pero no me sentía lista. De todas formas mañana las veré en la escuela, y les agradeceré lo que hicieron.-

Y si me sentía agradecida. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Alice, Armand me hubiera violado. Y me aterraba el pensamiento., mi vida se hubiese destrozado. Aun cuando lo capturaran y lo hicieran pagar el daño estaría hecho. Yo no hubiese vuelto a ser la misma. Asi que por ese lado, Alice, Rosalie y Edward tendrían mi gratitud eterna.

Pero las chicas aun me confundían ya que hasta hace poco tiempo me ignoraban. Incluso en cierta medida habían sido cómplices sobre Jacob y Leah, al igual que sus novios Jasper y Emmet. Y ahora de la nada deseaban ser mis amigas, incluso se habían arriesgado por salvarme. Eso no lo hacia cualquier persona, y lo reconocía sin preámbulos. Pero me dejaba en una difícil posición.

No quería rechazarlas de plano pero no me sentía en confianza con ellas aun. Tenía que conocerlas de verdad.

Pero con Edward era otra historia. El había sido genial conmigo desde el principio. No se había dejado engatusar por Tanya y James. Al contrario, había tratado de ser mi amigo desde el principio y eso me hacía muy feliz. Era diferente a todos los demás, mucho más especial.

Matt comenzó a llorar, sorprendiéndonos a todas.

Andy lo reviso suavemente, verificando si estaba mal.

-Tendré que cambiarlo. Iré por la pañalera. ¿Lo sostienes un momento?.- Matt pasó a mi brazos de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión continúo llorando un poco mas por su incomodidad..

Andy apareció pocos segundo después cargando una pañalera de color azul con dibujos de osos. La coloco sobre la mesa que estaba a pocos metros de distancia de nosotras y empezó a sacar cosas. Una manta suave que estiro en la mesa. Toallitas húmedas para bebe, talco y un pañal. Le lleve a Matt y ella procedió a hacer el cambio. Me distancie unos pasos, pero los contemple con cuidado. Matt se había tranquilizado y ahora sonreía juguetonamente, disfrutando de las caricias de su mama. La conexión entre ambos era especial y tangible.

Cuando termino Matt era toda risitas de nuevo. Estiro sus mantas para que lo cargara, y asi lo hice feliz. Andy luego procedió a lavarse las manos y al terminar se sentó nuevamente con nosotras.

-Debo estar a las vivas con él, ahora gatea por toda la casa y si me descuido un segundo puede ocurrir una desgracia. Ayer jalo el mantel de la mesa y casi tira la vajilla. ¡Me dio un susto!.-

-Me lo imagino. Debe ser complicadísimo.- Dijo Ángela mientras lo recibía en sus brazos. Matt estaba feliz por la atención. –Mis hermanitos ya son más grandes, pero siempre han sido una pesadilla.- sonrió.

Escuche un ruido en el cuarto contiguo. Brinque por la impresión. ¿No estábamos solas?.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?.- pregunte temerosa.

Andy rio confundida por mi reacción, pero no le dio importancia. Se levanto resueltamente y con gracia.

-Si, es una de las chicas que contrate. Comenzó ayer y me está ayudando con los inventarios. Ya lleva un rato ahí dentro. Se las voy a presentar.- dijo Andy mientras rápidamente se adentraba a su bodega. A los pocos segundos mi amiga salió acompañada de una hermosa y alta morena. Una que yo ya conocía. Una chica que ingenuamente desato la ira de Rosalie.

-¿Senna?.- pregunte sin pensar. La morena alzo la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron al momento con los míos. También parecía sorprendida.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?.- pregunto Andy confundida ante el intercambio de miradas.

-Si. Eres Bella, ¿verdad?.- dijo la chica, con mucha más confianza recuperando la compostura.

-Si, nos vimos en una ocasión, en la cafetería de Armand.- repuse. Andy se rio satisfecha.

-Si, Bella me ayudo con una bebida derramada.- respondió ella.

-¡Estupendo!. Y ella es Ángela.- continuo Andy para no ignorar a Angela. Las dos chicas se dieron la mano.

-Como les decía. Ella ya empezó a trabajar con nosotros. Pero faltan otras tres chicas y ellas empezaran la siguiente semana. Y ahora también estarás tu, Bella.-

-¿Trabajaras aquí?.- Senna se sorprendió. Tal vez pensaba que habría problemas para ella. Pero le aseguraría que no seria asi.

-Si.-

-Que bien.- dijo ella, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Senna ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Ahora creo que no hay más que hacer.- dijo Andy. Contemple el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde. ¡Había pasado casi todo el día aquí metida!, pero claro, platicando con amigas el tiempo volaba.

Ángela y yo nos levantamos y tomamos nuestras cosas preparándonos para irnos a casa. Senna se acerco de nueva cuenta hacia nosotras y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Su sonrisa fue bastante cordial, dándome a entender que si le agradaría que fuésemos compañeras.

El sonido de un teléfono retumbo en la habitación. Andy se incorporo a toda prisa para atender la llamada. Yo estaba preparando mis cosas para irme. Ahora si tendría que ir a la escuela mañana. Ya tenía demasiadas faltas, y aunque generalmente los profesores eran condescendientes conmigo, no deseaba abusar.

-¿Y debe ser ahora?.- pregunto Andy al teléfono. –Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer.- dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Se veía ligeramente contrariada.

-¿Paso algo malo?.- le pregunte.

Andy se acerco hacia nosotras. –No es grave. Sucede que Jonathan tiene algunos problemas con los proveedores y me pidió que lo alcanzara. La situación es que no puedo llevar a Matt.-

Con la forma en que Andy me miraba sabia cual sería la próxima petición. Así que me adelante a los hechos.

-¿Necesitas que lo cuide por un rato?.- Conociéndola se sentiría apenada de pedírmelo.

-¿Podrías? A las nueve en punto lo recojo, te lo prometo.- me miro con ojos suplicantes.

Le sonreí divertida. No me molestaba en absoluto cuidarlo por un rato. Ese bebe era un amor.

-Seguro. No te preocupes.-

-¡Gracias! Eres un ángel.- me contesto entusiasmada.

Los siguientes minutos Andy se encargo de guardar todo lo necesario en la pañalera y de acomodar la sillita para el auto de Matt en mi camioneta. No era tan complicado como parecía, pero yo no tenía experiencia. Me ayudo a abrocharlo y después bajo de la camioneta.

-Te debo una.- me dijo.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.- le sonreí de vuelta. Nos dimos un abrazo breve y pronto me encontré a mi misma recorriendo el trayecto hacia mi casa.

Matt miraba con atención el camino, aunque de vez en cuando arrugaba su carita por los estruendosos sonidos de la camioneta. Aun así, permaneció tranquilo y feliz.

Cuando llegamos me asegure de bajarlo con suma precaución. Le dejaría la tarea a Andy de desabrochar la sillita después ya que no quería arruinarla con mi torpeza.

Me senté a ver la televisión junto con Matt, aunque no encontré nada relevante, pero sirvió para pasar el tiempo. El niño miraba con atención y reía de vez en cuando. Se notaba que era muy listo. No había cena preparada, y pensé en preparar un pollo frito. Pero el tener a Matt cerca requería de mis cinco sentidos. Además de que el pequeño podía salir gateando, o lastimarse con algún objeto. Andy me había advertido que era algo inquieto así que opte por pedir una pizza. Supuse que a Charlie no le molestaría.

Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando fui sorprendida por el timbre. Deje a Matt en la alfombra en el suelo, lejos de cualquier daño y me acerque con velocidad a la puerta. Casi se me va el aire al descubrir a Edward en mi puerta.

Instantáneamente mis ojos avergonzados recurrieron mi vestimenta. Era muy tarde para un cambio. No era que me viera mal con el pants, pero no era la forma en que me gustaba ser vista por él. Deseche pronto la idea. No se podía hacer nada. Además, no era como si a Edward le interesara demasiado mi aspecto ¿verdad?

Y lo admití en mis adentros, lo mejor del día fue ver su hermosa sonrisa al encontrarme. Y mis labios no pudieron evitar corresponder. Tenían vida propia.

-¿Cómo estás?.- me pregunto el abrazándome. Sin pensarlo lo rodee con mis brazos y su calidez me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Bien, gracias.- le conteste, ligeramente aturdida por su toque, pero sorprendentemente feliz.

-No te vi ni ayer ni hoy en la escuela. Ya estaba preocupado.- me dijo mientas ambos entrabamos a mi casa.

-No me sentía con ánimos.- le confesé mientras cerraba la puerta y lo conducía a la sala.

-Lo comprendo. Quise venir más temprano pero tuve que ir a dar mi clase de piano.-

-¡Cierto! ¿Y cómo estuvo?.- me di de topes en la cabeza. Había olvidado que Edward también daría un par de clases entre semana.

-Bastante bien, gracias. Eran como seis niños y dos adolescentes. Pero todo fluyo bien. Tienen mucho entusiasmo.- me sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti.-

Un picara risita nos alerto que no estábamos solos. Matt se había acercado curioso hacia Edward y ahora le jalaba el pantalón.

Agacho su cabeza sorprendido.

-¿Y este bebe?.- sonrió.

-Es Matt, es el bebe de Andy.- le dije mientras tomaba en brazos a Matt. El observaba con mucho detenimiento a Edward.

-¿Tu amiga de la cafetería? No sabía que tuviera un bebe. Es muy joven.- contesto sorprendido.

-Pues si, se caso muy joven con su novio Jonathan por el bebe.- le dije mientras tomábamos asiento en el sillón de la sala. –Pero la llevan muy bien. Son personas estupendas.-

Tenia a Matt sentado en mi regazo, pero parecía querer jugar con Edward, estaba ligeramente inquieto pero era un bebe amigable. Igual que su madre.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?.-me pregunto Edward.

-Pues, en la mañana estuve aquí haciendo esto y aquello. Pero a medio dia fui a la nueva cafetería de Andy.-

-¿Nueva cafetería?.-

Claro, Edward no estaba informado de todo.

-Si. Sucede que hace un par de semanas Andy renuncio al trabajo para dedicarse a los últimos detalles de la cafetería que abrirá con Jonathan. Inauguran la próxima semana.-

-¿Es la casa que esta a una cuadra de la preparatoria?.- yo asentí riendo. –Se ve muy bien.-

-Si. De hecho yo también comenzare a trabajar con ella. Me ofreció trabajo hoy, y me pareció buena idea. Ahora que me quede sin empleo.- le dije casi susurrando. No quería volver a pensar en Armand, pero era inevitable.

Edward lo presintió y se acerco un poco más hacia mí.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes?.- me pregunto con suavidad.

-Estoy bien. Quiero decir… estoy muy impresionada. Y tengo algo de miedo también, pero…- se me quebró la voz. No deseaba que ocurriera, no con Edward. Con él me era fácil abrirme, pero no quería extralimitarme. Pero mis emociones estaban a flor de piel y me era imposible estar impávida.

Edward lo presintió y estiro su brazo, pasándolo por detrás de mis hombros para jalarme a sus brazos. Contuve las lágrimas lo más que pude, pero dos traicioneras recorrieron mi mejilla. Se sentía muy a gusto estar con él. Su cuerpo era cálido, y me confortaba.

-Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por esto. No lo merecías.- me susurro.

-¿Cómo están Alice y Rosalie?.- por la culpa me desprendí de los brazos de Edward. El, aquí preocupado por mi cuando yo había puesto en peligro a su hermana y a su amiga. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?.

-Están perfectamente, Bella. Descuida. Solo que Alice me ha preguntado mucho por ti. Quiere hablar contigo. Yo le sugerí que esperara a que tú la contactaras. Solo que es muy necia.- me sonrió.

-Tengo mucho que agradecerles a las dos. Es solo que no estaba lista para ver a nadie..-

-Ellas lo entienden. Bella, pasaste por algo muy difícil. Es normal que estés sensible. Alice lo entiende.-

Me enderece en el sillón, acomodando de nuevo a Matt en mis brazos ya que intentaba bajar del sillón por el aburrimiento.

-Es solo que. No quería derrumbarme delante de ellas-. Necesitaba decir lo que sentía, y por alguna razón sentía que Edward era el indicado para hacerlo. El por su parte volvió a acercarse a mi cuerpo. Percibía su calidez tan cerca, y me mareaba.

-Y para ser franca también estoy furiosa. Edward, te juro que yo nunca le di pie a Armand para que me hiciera esto, yo jamás…- comenzó a quebrarse la voz. Los recuerdos regresaban por segundos, nublando mi juicio. Edward tomo de mi mano y me obligo a mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada se veía seria y preocupada.

-Bella, se perfectamente que no hiciste nada para merecerlo. El es el único responsable. Tu no hiciste nada. Todos lo sabemos.-

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron mi mejilla, y para mi sorpresa los dedos de Edward las detuvieron.

-Bella, se que eres una chica maravillosa. Jamás te sientas culpable por lo que te paso. Fuiste una víctima.-

Alce mis ojos de nuevo. Su mirada parecía tan franca.

-No creo que seas muy parcial, Edward. Después de todo eres mi amigo.- le rei un poco.

-Tal vez este de tu lado. Pero jamás mentiría.- después se acerco nuevamente hacia mi, con cierto sigilo e inseguridad.

-Bella. ¿no te das cuenta de lo increíble que eres?. Me lo dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué?.- me sentí aun mas mareada que antes, y mi pulso se había acelerado notablemente. El sentirlo tan cerca me afectaba, pero en el buen sentido. Me hacía sentir más ligera, más libre.

-Eres maravillosa, Bella. Eres inteligente, tierna, valiente, luchadora… eres muy hermosa.-

Ahora sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho. Mis mejillas se tornaron calientes, igual que el resto de mi rostro. ¿Estaba soñando?.

-Es en serio, Bella. Eres hermosa.- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón entre sus dedos y lo aproximaba a su rostro. Sus ojos bailaban entre mis labios y mis ojos. Cada segundo se aproximaba hacia mí, con deliciosa lentitud, pero con decisión. ¿Iba a besarme acaso? O solo era mi mente jugándome una broma cruel. Me quede impávida, sin saber cómo responder a su gesto. Pero cerré mis ojos esperanzada, aguardando el contacto.

Sentía su piel tan cerca de la mía. Su aliento estaba tan cerca de mis labios…

Hasta que el timbre de mi casa nos despertó del ensueño. Edward me libero con suavidad, se veía desanimado.

Matt sonrió nuevamente y aplaudió con sus manitas. Casi había olvidado que lo había tenido en mis brazos todo este tiempo.

-¿Podrías sostenerlo un momento? Ire a ver quién es.- le dije a Edward mientras él lo recibía con cierta timidez.

Me encamine hacia la puerta con decisión. La abri sin meditarlo mucho. Y ciertamente no me esperaba la figura frente a mi

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?.-

Jacob casi se abalanza sobre mi cuerpo. Me tomo entre sus brazos sin ningún permiso y me sujeto contra su pecho. Su mirada parecía perdida, completamente rota. Y las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos no mejoraban su aspecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- trate de liberarme de su abrazo, pero él no pareció notarlo. Varios segundos después libero su amarre y dirigió sus manos a mi rostro, analizando cada centímetro.

-Acabo de enterarme sobre lo de Armand. Bella ¡Cuánto lo siento!. – me dijo.

-Estoy bien. Descuida.- le dije, terminando de romper su abrazo. En otro tiempo me hubiese fundido con su calor. Ahora su contacto me hería, no me apetecía en absoluto.

-¡Lo matare! ¡te lo juro!.- me dijo con furia.

Respire profundamente, calmándome Necesitaba tranquilizarme primero para controlarlo a él. A estas alturas no tenía ningún caso discutir con Jacob. Ya todo había pasado, y por fortuna no volveríamos a ver a Armand. ¿Qué podía hacer el de cualquier forma?

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?. Dime exactamente que paso.- dijo Jacob metiéndose a mi casa sin ningún reparo. Camine detrás de el, pero sin intentar detenerlo. Edward ya debía haberlo escuchado de todas formas.

Jacob se paralizo en cuanto entro a la sala de mi casa. Edward había acomodado a Matt en el piso y ahora se encontraba levantado, mirándolo retadoramente.

Jacob lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?.- giro hacia mi furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso?.

-El es mi amigo, y vino a visitarme.- dije yo mientras me acercaba a Edward y me paraba a su lado.

-No es correcto que este aquí.- continuo Jacob.

-¿A ti que te importa? No tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre mis amigos. - le conteste amargamente.

-El no debe estar aquí.-

-Quien no debería estar aquí eres tu, Jacob. Vete por favor.- le conteste yo sin ningún reparo. NO tenia derecho de tratar de echar a Edward.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.- rezongó Jacob aproximándose hacia mi.

-Ella te dijo que te fueras.- contesto Edward esta ocasión, colocándose frente a mi. Adoptando también una postura retadora. Incluso los puños de sus manos se habían cerrado con fuerza.

-Tengo que hablar con Bella. Es muy importante.- volvió a responder Jacob.

-Y ella dijo que no quiere.-

Ver a los dos juntos en esa postura me hacían sentir nerviosa. No podía permitir que discutieran aquí. Jacob tendría que irse.

-Bella, te lo suplico. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- me dijo Jacob. En ese momento Matt volvió a reir, y su sonrisa atrajo la atención de todos. El angelito no sospechaba nada.

Jacob clavo su mirada junto con la de Matt, y su piel se torno pálida repentinamente. Como si el aire no entrara a sus pulmones. Incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, aturdido. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y en ningún momento dejo de mirar al bebe como si fuese un espectro.

Su reacción me pareció sorprendente y desmedida. ¿Qué tenia Matt que lo aterrorizaba tanto?. Camine hacia Matt y lo tome en mis brazos. La mirada de Jacob me preocupaba.

-Jacob, es Matt el hijo de Andy. Tu lo conoces ¿recuerdas?.- le dije tratando de dispersar su atención.

Jacob tomo varios respiros profundos antes de volver a mirarme.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- insistió.

-No quiero saberlo ahora. Vete por favor.-

-Bella…-

-¡Solo vete! No tienes ningún derecho a venir así a mi casa y de correr a mi amigo. Vete.- le respondí. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero procure no levantar la voz para no asustar al pequeño en mis brazos.

-Debes saber algo. Antes que lo sepas por alguien más. Por favor…- rogo de nuevo.

-Otro día será. Vete, por favor.- le dije en un tono más relajado. Me acerque a la puerta y la abri de un solo golpe. Necesitaba que se fuera ahora. Me dolía verlo, aun me dolia…

Los ojos de Jacob se partieron aun mas, pero respeto finalmente mi palabra y salió de la casa, después de mirar retadoramente a Edward una vez mas. Cerré la puerta con suavidad en cuanto desapareció de mi vista.

-Lo siento, Edward.- le dije apenada a mi amigo.

-No, Bella. Yo lo siento. Tal vez querías hablar con el y yo…-

-¡No! No deseaba hablar con él. Lamento que te haya tratado asi.- le dije aproximándome hacia él.

Me sentí mas furiosa que nunca. Estaba segura que Jacob habia interrumpido algo muy importante.

Mire la hora y recordé que debía pedir la pizza para que estuviera a tiempo cuando Charlie llegara.

-Voy a pedir una pizza para la cena. ¿Quieres quedarte?.- le pregunte. No deseaba sonar patética rogando por más atención, pero necesitaba su compañía. Me tranquilizaba.

Sonrió gentilmente antes de responder.

-Gracias, me gustaría, pero debo volver a casa. ¿Iras mañana a la escuela?.-

-Si, ahí estare.- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana.- se inclino hacia mi y beso mi mejilla con suavidad. Pero su toque me encanto. Las mariposas de mi estomago volvieron a elevarse.

-Gusto en conocerte, Matt.- le dijo al bebe tomando su manita suavemente.

Lo vi por la ventana hasta que se subió al auto y desapareció. Di un largo suspiro antes de caminar hacia el sofá y tomar el teléfono.

La imagen de Edward crecía mas y mas ante mis ojos. Y no podía desvanecerla.


	18. Enfrentando mis errores

**LA HISTORIA DE CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER.**

**HOLA! ESTA VEZ NO TARDE TANTO, JAJA! YA TENIA ADELANTADO ESTE CAPITULO DESDE HACE UNOS DIAS, PERO DECIDI PUBLICAR DE UNA VEZ, PARA LEVANTAR ANIMOS, (O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO) LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES. ME ALEGRA SABER QUE AUN HAY GENTE QUE SIGUE LA HISTORIA. USTEDES SON UN AMOR!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

Capitulo 18.

Enfrentando mis errores.

_¿Por qué? ¿ Por qué? ¿ ¡Por que!_

Me pregunte mientras entraba en mi viejo garaje en La Push. Entre furioso y descargando mi ira, dando patadas a todo lo que se me encontraba en frente. Había roto una de las sillas, volteado el viejo sillón, y ahora me desquitaba pateando las cajas de herramientas, desperdigando el contenido por todo el piso. Me sentía a morir. Mi sangre hervía y mi cabeza reventaba.

¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? ¿Cómo pude arruinar mi vida de semejante forma?

Había tenido todo. Una vida maravillosa y completa. Padre., hermanas, una novia maravillosa, amigos leales, las carreras de motocicleta y mi pasión por la mecánica… tenía un futuro prometedor. Y ahora todo se había ido al desagüe.

Iba a tener un hijo con Leah.

No era una mentira de ella para retenerme. No era una ilusión ni una cruel broma. Iba a ser padre. No habia duda alguna.

Me derrumbe en el piso de la cochera, jalándome el cabello y dándome de puñetazos en la cabeza.

Había perdido todo, por nada.

Y a pesar de que sabia que mi vida cambiaria para siempre, y que nunca volvería a ser la misma, lo que mas me dolía era perder a Bella definitivamente.

Y haberla visto hoy con Edward Cullen en su casa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. No solo no la recuperaría, sino que pronto ella seguiría adelante con su vida. Con él. Edward se quedaría con ella. Podía presentirlo. Cullen la quería para él. A mi no me engañaba con sus trucos de solo ser un buena amigo. El sentía algo por ella. Deseaba mucho mas que su amistad.

Y yo no podía hacer nada. NO tenia derecho a hacer nada. Mi cerebro lo entendía. Pero mi alma no. Bella era el mundo para mi. ¿Cómo podía dejarla ir asi?

Me levante de nueva cuenta y continúe golpeando lo que se encontraba a mi paso. Casi destrui todo el mobiliario de la cochera. Pero mi ira no decrecía. No me importaba nada.

Cuando estuve mas agotado volvía caer en el piso. Por primera vez dejando las lágrimas correr de mis ojos. Pocas veces había llorado en mi vida,. salvo por la muerte de mi madre. No me parecía un acto de lo mas adecuado. Pero esta vez no podía contenerlas mas. Estaba solo y perdido. Necesitaba dejarlas fluir.

Me sentía solo y vacio. Un pedazo de mierda. Eso era yo, una porquería.

Lo vi en el rostro de mi padre. Sus ojos reprobatorios. La decepción escrita en su rasgos. Había echado todo a perder. Mi mente empeñándose en recordar como mi mundo cambio.

_Abrí la puerta del auto a Leah ya que ella parecía conmocionada. Apenas si se movía y su respiración era ligera. Ella estaba tan mal como yo. Pero ahora debíamos hacer esto juntos, enfrentar a nuestros padres de una vez por todas._

_Tuve que jalarla con cuidado hacia fuera. Se veía pálida y asustada._

_-Jake. Yo…- murmuro apenas._

_-Estoy contigo ¿recuerdas? Haremos esto juntos.- le prometí._

_Me parecía risible nuestra situación, casi cómica. Recuerdo como me habia burlado anteriormente de otros chicos que pasaban por situaciones similares._

"_Son unos estúpidos" decía yo. ¿Cómo podían existir embarazos no planeados a estas alturas? Me reía y me sentía superior de ellos. Incluso vagamente recordaba decirle a Bella lo tonta que había sido su amiga Andy por tener un bebe a esta edad. _

_Ahora me pateaba a mi mismo por pensar algo semejante. Lo que no daría yo por estar en la situación de Andy. Teniendo un bebe con el hombre que amaba. _

_Yo deseaba que fuese Bella quien tuviese un bebe. Las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Ahora estaría unido para siempre a Leah. Aun cuando no nos casáramos, aun cuando no formalizáramos como pareja, siempre habría un ser, una criatura en común que indiscutiblemente nos enlazaba. Me enlazaba a una mujer que no amaba. _

_La guie a través del patio a su casa, estaba temblando. Internamente me pregunte si el estrés le haría daño a el bebe. Supuse que así seria, así que le recomendé una vez mas que se calmara. Le dije que todo estaría bien, y que yo la apoyaría. _

_Ojala me hubiese sentido con esa confianza. Pero debía ser fuerte por nosotros. Mi padre se encontraba en casa de los padres de Leah, Harry y Sue. Amigos de toda la vida de mi papa y de Charle._

_¿No podía haber elegido peor? Había lastimado a las hijas de los mejores amigos de mi padre. ¡Magnifico!_

_Entramos con cautela. Mi papa se reía bastante de un chiste de Harry. No entendí cual era. Nos miraron sorprendidos al llegar juntos. Nunca habíamos sido amigables en su presencia, apenas si nos dirigíamos la palabra._

_-Buenas noches.- dije._

_-¿Qué tal, Jacob? Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí.- Me dijo Harry amigablemente._

_-Ya cenamos, pero aún queda mucho estofado. ¿Quieren? Dijo Sue con una sonrisa mientras nos señalaba la mesa para tomáramos asiento._

_-No gracias. En realidad tenemos que hablar con ustedes.- les dije en el tono mas sombrío que pude imaginar._

_-¿Qué sucede, hijo?.- se alarmo mi padre. -¿Ocurrió algo malo?.-_

_No sabía clasificar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una nueva vida era un milagro. Una bendición ¿no era así? Entonces ¿Por qué lo sentía como una maldición?._

_Me pregunte internamente como sería mejor decirlo, que palabras utilizar. Pero ninguna podría mitigar el daño que ocasionaríamos, ni sensibilizar la reacción de nuestros padres._

_-Estoy embarazada.- soltó Leah de un golpe. Un tajo limpio, sin preámbulos creando un silencio ensordecedor._

_Segundos después los platos que sostenía Sue cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos. Y Harry dejo de respirar._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?. Tu ni siquiera tenias novio.- dijo Sue mientas se desplomaba en la silla de la cocina. Su rostro también se había tornado pálido._

_-No tengo novio.- contesto Leah, severamente avergonzada. La pobre chica no dejaba de mirar al piso. Tenía terror de levantar la mirada a sus decepcionados padres._

_-Entonces ¿de quién diablos es?.- arremetió Harry, visiblemente afectado._

_-Es mío.- conteste rápidamente, dejando caer la última bomba. ¡Que comenzara el holocausto!_

_El silencio gobernó por algunos segundos. Puedo jurar que mi padre se atraganto con su propia saliva._

_-Jacob… pero ustedes. ¿Cómo diablos..? ¿Qué paso con Bella?.- pregunto mi padre acercándose hacia nosotros._

_El solo nombrarla hizo mi pecho sangrar aun mas. Ahora debía decir la verdad. Lo canalla que había sido de engañar al amor de mi vida con otra chica por la apenas sentía simpatía. Todo por sexo. Por vivir el momento sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Mucho menos en las consecuencias._

_-Yo… engañé a Bella con Leah.- dije mirando al suelo._

_-Ustedes ¿se enamoraron? ¿así nada mas?- susurro Sue. Tal vez esperanzada._

_-No. Yo no amo a Leah.- dije sin delicadeza alguna. Sentí a Leah tensarse a mi lado, pero no dijo nada._

_-¡Así que mi hija fue un revolcón!.- dijo Harry mientras su rostro se tornaba rojizo. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Quería asesinarme, lo sentía en su mirada._

_-Si, bueno, no…- comencé a balbucear como idiota. Como decirle a un padre que su hija no había sido más que una diversión. Que no sentía nada más por ella, y que el deseo que alguna vez sentí había menguado hasta desaparecer y tornarlo en un bajo y oscuro recuerdo. Que ahora repudiaba hasta el pensamiento de lo que había ocurrido y me arrepentía en lo más profundo de mis entrañas._

_-Eres un infeliz, Jacob. Creí que eras un chico decente, pero no eres más que un miserable…- comenzó Harry. Note que sudaba más de lo normal, y que respiraba con cierta dificultad._

_-¡Basta! Esto no resuelve nada. Leah, ¿estás segura de que estas embarazada?.- dijo mi papa interrumpiendo por primera vez. _

_-Si, me hice una prueba en un laboratorio. Si estoy embarazada.-_

_-¿Pero que estabas pensando, hija?. Eres tan joven. Ambos lo son…- dijo Sue al borde de las lágrimas. -¿Qué van a hacer ahora?.-_

_-No lo se, mama.- respondió Leah, jedando caer algunas lagrimas._

_-Yo si se. ¡Ustedes se van a casar!.- grito Harry a modo de orden. Nos miro desafiantemente._

_-No, papa.- dijo Leah con una voz apenas audible._

_-¡Claro que si! No permitiré que mi hija tenga un hijo sin padre. ¡De ninguna manera!.- alego Harry._

_-Harry, se razonable. Son muy jóvenes.- dijo mi padre._

_-No permitiré que el sinvergüenza de tu hijo abandone a mi hija. ¡El debe hacerse responsable!- ambos padres se colocaron frente a frente, como dos gallos listos para la pelea._

_-¡Yo no he dicho lo contrario! El se hará cargo del niño, te lo garantizo.- _

_-¡Entonces no hay nada que decir, ellos se casaran!-_

_-¡No papa!- grito Leah. –No quiero casarme con el.- respondió Leah._

_-¿!COMO QUE NO!- Enfureció Harry._

_-Escuchen. Yo me hare cargo del bebe. Se los juro. Pero no nos casaremos.- le contesté firme, pero con poca fuerza._

_Harry se abalanzo sobre mi. Estaba dispuesto a matarme, podía sentirlo. Y lo peor de todo es que por unos segundos desee que lo hiciera. Desee que terminara con mi vida y con todo. Me sujeto del cuello y me presiono contra la pared. No opuse ninguna resistencia. Lo merecía todo._

_-Eres un miserable. ¡Abusaste de mi niña! Eres un malnacido…-_

_-¡Harry! Tampoco te permito que insultes a mi hijo., Se necesita de dos para esto ¿sabes?.- Le dijo mi padre, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo._

_Leah lloraba abiertamente, desesperada. Cubría su rostro con sus manos y trataba de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir._

_-¡Tu hijo es un abusivo!- volvió a gritar Harry._

_-¿Acaso la forzaste, Jacob?.- pregunto mi padre con seriedad._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Ambos quisimos. Jamás haría algo así.- me defendí._

_Deseaba gritar que su hija no era ninguna inocente. Que era culpa de ambos. Y que estaba completamente arrepentido de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros._

_-¡Basta, papa! Suéltalo.- grito Leah._

_-¡Este chico me las va a pagar!.- continuo bramando Harry._

_Y de pronto sucedió, Leah se desplomo en el suelo, desmayada. Nosotros estábamos a su lado, pero al estar mi cuello firmemente sujetado por Harry no pude hacer nada. La chica se desvaneció ante nosotros y su cuerpo dio de golpe contra la fría loza._

_-¡Leah!- grito Sue acercándose hacia nosotros. -¡Ya vieron lo que han provocado!.-_

_-Debemos llevarla al hospital.-_

_El trayecto fue le mas incomodo que pude imaginar alguna vez. Harry conduciendo como loco. Mi padre a un lado vociferando. Y yo en el asiento trasero junto con Leah y su madre. Sue no hacia más que hablar con Leah, tratando de reanimarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Pero la chica no se movía. Solo su respiración me indicaba que seguía con vida. _

_Después de varios eternos minutos llegamos al hospital de Forks. Atendieron a Leah inmediatamente y la apartaron de nuestra vista. Nos quedamos por un largo rato en la sala de espera. Harry daba vueltas como león enjaulado, y mi padre me miraba fijamente, y luego a Harry. Se veía enfadado y muy decepcionado._

_Un rato después nos comunico el médico que podíamos pasar a ver a Leah. Que la chica había sufrido un desmayo por culpa del estrés, mala alimentación y mal dormir los últimos días. Imaginaba perfectamente el motivo. También nos anuncio que estaban bien ella y el bebe. Que solo necesitaban vigilar que se alimentara bien y que descansara._

_Me sentí aliviado. NO deseaba que mi hijo sufriera algún daño._

_-Sera mejor que se vayan. Hablaremos en otro momento.- nos sentencia Harry. No pude estar mas de acuerdo con el._

_No tenía sentido quedarnos. Y no era ni el lugar ni el momento para arreglar el problema. Sería mejor esperar a que Leah estuviese sana y fuerte._

_El regreso a casa fue silencioso, sin comentario o critica alguna. Me preguntaba si solo era el silencio antes de la tormenta._

_Llegamos y descubrimos que mis hermanas no estaban en casa. Mi padre se sento en el comedor, absorto. Como si mirara al infinito._

_Odiaba sus sermones, pero odiaba aun más sus silencios. Significaba que estaba aun más herido._

_Me senté frente a él viéndolo a los ojos. Me sentía avergonzado, pero necesitaba saber que estaría ahí para mí, de alguna manera. Que estaba decepcionado, pero que no me detestaba._

_-¿Te falle en algo, Jacob?.- me dijo serenamente, pero con mucho dolor._

_¡Dios! Eso era aun peor._

_-Claro que no, papa.- le conteste._

_-¿Sabes? desde que tú y tus hermanas eran pequeños procure que nada les faltara. Nunca les falto un techo, ni comida caliente, ni ropa, ni juguetes. Quería pensar que había hecho lo correcto. Que no falle como padre.-_

_-No lo hiciste. ¿De dónde sacas eso?.- me pregunte. El no había fallado, jamás. Yo había tenido una infancia feliz, junto con mis hermanas y mi madre._

_-Quería evitarles todo el sufrimiento posible. No quería que pasaran lo mismo que yo y su madre para lograr lo que tenemos. Tal vez no hable contigo lo suficiente. Tal vez no estuve cuando necesitabas un refuerzo, o una guía.-_

_-Si lo estabas. Fui yo quien se equivoco.- le dije. No deseaba que se sintiera mal cuando toda la culpa era mía._

_-No te enseñé a ser responsable, y te falle en eso. Al protegerte tanto te hice daño, Jacob. Debí procurar que fueras mas responsable, que tuvieras mas obligaciones para que valoraras lo que tienes, y lo mucho que cuesta conseguirlo. Deje que te descuidaras en la escuela y eso es imperdonable. No permití que tuvieras obligaciones en la casa, suponiendo que tu comprendías el valor de todo. Te falle, hijo. Y lo siento por eso. Lo peor es que lo que yo falle en enseñarte la vida te lo enseñará a golpes._

_Me senté en el suelo a su lado. Absorbiendo cada palabra. Me sentía aterrado por aquello. No había furia ni rencor en sus palabras, sino una serenidad que me enchinaba la piel. Estaba siendo lo mas sincero posible conmigo, y con el mismo._

_-Creí saber todo de ti. Y no era verdad. No tenía idea de todo lo que pasaba en tu vida, ni todos tus problemas. Pensé que eras feliz con Bella. Que la amabas.-_

_Eso apuñaló de nuevo mi corazón. Traer a Bella a mi mente en este momento solo me desquiciaba aun más. Ya que a pesar de todo era ella lo que mas me dolia perder. Y mas ahora, que seria definitivamente._

_-Si la amo. Ella me hacia feliz. Todo era perfecto.- le dije dolido._

_-Si todo hubiese sido perfecto no la habrías engañado. - trague en seco ante sus palabras. ¡Pero él se equivocaba! ¡Todo era mi culpa! -Pero así es la vida. Todos nos equivocamos. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti. Lamento que no hayas contado conmigo para contarme tus problemas. Lamento haberte fallado como padre.-_

_Tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Lo miraba dolido. Me sentía indigno de él, indigno de mi familia y del amor que había tenido en mis manos._

_Paso un largo rato antes de que volviera a dirigirme la palabra._

_-Vendrá a ti una gran responsabilidad. Tu vida cambiara por completo. Ya no solo serás tú., nunca más. Ahora será tu hijo. Ese bebe se volverá tu mundo entero. Por lo que lucharas y agonizaras cada día.-_

_Asentí con dificultad. Mi escasa imaginación no figuraba el reto que vendría a mí._

_-Solo quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para ti. Que voy a apoyarte. No estás solo.-_

_-Gracias, papa.- le susurre. Me sentía un poco más ligero con esas palabras. Saber que mi viejo aun me amaba y que estaría conmigo era suficiente._

_-Vamos a dormir. Estoy agotado.- me dijo._

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que despertara. Aun estaba en el piso de la cochera. Mi cuerpo estaba congelado, y sentía restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas mezclados con suciedad.

Pensé de nuevo en todo lo sucedido. Y pensé de nuevo en Bella. Mi último encuentro con ella había sido desastroso. Jamás espere que me echara de su casa, mucho menos por proteger a Edward Cullen. Apenas si me habia enterado de lo ocurrido. Mi padre me lo dijo después de recibir una llamada de Charlie.

¡No podía creer que estuvieron a punto de violar a Bella! Ella siendo la persona más dulce del mundo era quien menos merecía ese sufrimiento.

¡Yo debía haberla cuidado! ¡Yo debí haberle roto la cara a ese sujeto!

Debí evitar que tan siquiera la tocara. Me partía el alma tan solo imaginar al tipo hiriéndola, forzándola a ser suya.

¡Maldito mil veces!

Me levante con cautela del piso. Me sentía algo mareado por falta de comida. La verdad ni siquiera recordaba si había almorzado. Todo lo había hecho mecánicamente.

Tenía que decírselo a Bella. No podía permitir que se enterara por alguien más.

Edward PV.

¡Estúpido! Me decía a mi mismo mientras manejaba de regreso a casa.

¿Qué diablos sucedía conmigo? ¡Había tratado de besarla! ¡Justo ahora!

La chica acababa de ser agredida sexualmente y yo actuando como una bestia. Tal vez la aterre sin intención. Pero no pude contenerme. La vi tan vulnerable, y a la vez tan hermosa que no pude evitarlo. Me pregunte que sería tocar sus labios con los míos, aunque fuera solo un instante. ¡Menudo error!

Estacione el auto en silencio. Desde afuera podía oler la cena que preparaba mi mama. Mi estomago dio un vuelco.

En cuanto entre note a mi padre hablando por teléfono. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, lo que solía hacer cuando la conversación era complicada. Incluso habían quedado marcados sus pies en la alfombra. Algo no andaba bien.

-Lo sé. No comprendo que pasa con ella. Lamento no saber aconsejarte.- mi papa continúo.

-¿Con quién habla?.- le pregunte a mama mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Emmet y Alice ya se encontraban acomodados. Alice incluso traía su pijama puesta.

-Con tu tío Peter.- susurro ella.

-¿Algún problema?.- continué.

-Creo que puedes imaginarte qué tipo de problema.- me guiñó el ojo. Se acero y sirvió el platón en la mesa, lleno de filetes. Y por otro lado una ensalada. Mis hermanos y yo atacamos el platillo inmediatamente. Me serví con singular alegría dos filetes y me serví un vaso de refresco. Aun escuchaba la voz de mi padre a lo lejos. Se oía preocupado.

Y si que podría imaginarme qué tipo de problemas tendría mi tio Peter. Mi muñeca era demasiado rebelde, demasiado obstinada. Era un peligro ambulante. Aun recuerdo todas sus disparates cuando vivía en Londres. Sinceramente me dejaban preocupado. Sus excesos a tan joven edad eran alarmantes.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Bella?.- pregunto Emmet entre masticadas.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?.- lo rete.

-No has dejado de hablar de ella por días. Y como no tienes otros amigos además de nosotros imagine que la fuiste a visitar.- continuo.

Asentí riendo.

-¿Cómo esta?.- pregunto Alice. -¿Se encuentra mejor?.-

-Estará bien. Le es difícil asimilar lo ocurrido. Pregunto por ti.-

Alice sonrió satisfecha.

-Intentare que salgamos el fin de semana junto con Rosalie. Le vendría bien una noche de chicas.-

Me encogí de hombros ante su idea. No estaba seguro que tan abierta se encontraría Bella para entonces. Pero dejaría que mi hermana lo descubriera por si misma.

Papa se sentó a nuestro lado pocos minutos después.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto mi mama.

-Ella se ha excedido demasiado esta vez. Peter y Charlotte no saben qué hacer con ella. Se niega a estudiar. Va a fiestas casi cada noche, regresando ebria en la madrugada. Incluso paso dos dias fuera de casa. Charlotte incluso había llamado a la policía temiendo por ella. Y resulta que la chica solo estaba de fiesta con su amigo.-

Me atragante ante la idea. Ella no mejoraba para nada.

Siempre había sido como el viento. No podía quedarse quieta en ningún sitio. Siempre yendo de un lugar a otro. De un hombre a otro…

Tarde en diferenciar su libertad de su libertinaje. Pero tenia un corazón de oro, sentimientos bellos debajo de un caparazón de frivolidad.

Recordé aquella ultima vez, en la que mi muñeca se había metido en problemas. La ultima vez que la había salvado de sus padres. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ocultarla fue el peor error que pude cometer.

_Ya llevaba quince llamadas perdidas y ella no era ni para enviar un mensaje, eran más de las doce de la noche. Yo había dicho a mis tíos que ella había llegado a dormir y que no se preocuparan. Y ellos siempre confiaban en mi. Ni siquiera se había cerciorado si era verdad. Yo solo les asegure que llego temprano y que le dolia la cabeza, por lo que no bajaría a cenar._

_La verdad no tenía idea de donde estaba Carlie a estas horas. ¿Le habría ocurrido algún accidente?. Por lo general se comunicaba para decir donde estaba y evitar problemas. Pero hasta ahora nada. Era como si_

_Llame a tres de sus amigas pero ninguna supo darme razón. De hecho descubrí que ya ni siquiera se frecuentaban ya que Carlie había cambiado mucho._

_Al cuarto intento una de ellas me indico que se había ido a un club con un tal Jeremy. Tome mi chaqueta y baje cautelosamente hacia la calle, evitando a toda costa que mis tios se dieran cuenta. La traería de vuelta de las orejas si era necesario. Tome un taxi después de caminar algunas cuadras y me dirigí al dichoso club._

_Era del tipo que Carlie adoraba, lleno de gente, humo y luces fosforescentes, además de música dance excesivamente ruidosa. Camine entre las mesas y la pista de baile, esperando encontrarla. Comenzaba a desesperarme ya que no había ni rastro de ella. Me acerque al bar donde me atendió una joven. La chica me miro y sonrió coquetamente. En otras circunstancias tal vez hubiese sido más cordial, pero no tenía tiempo. _

_Le pregunte si había visto a mi prima. Ella frecuentaba los bares, asi que supuse que la conocía. Después de darle su descripción me indico que había visto subir una mujer similar hacia el segundo piso. En esa área había mucho mas privacidad, generalmente ocupada por parejas._

_Le agradecí y subí a toda velocidad las escaleras. Las paredes de ladrillo con posters de artistas y bandas famosas estaban ocultos tras jóvenes que se besaban ansiosamente. Muchos de ellos eran menores, igual que Carlie._

_Maldeci internamente mientras buscaba entre las parejas, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. Llegue hasta el final del corredor, donde había una puerta. Pegue mi odio en ella y escuche gemidos muy fuertes del otro lado._

_Me palpito el corazón, pero necesitaba cerciorarme de que era ella. Por fortuna no se encontraba con llave. Abri lentamente y asome mi cabeza. En el fondo de la habitación había una pareja, casi desnuda de la parte de abajo. El hombre vestía solo su chaqueta de cuero negra ya que sus pantalones se encontraban abajo y batallaba por bajar sus bóxers. Su cabeza estaba afeitada, pero me di cuenta que era joven. La chica se encontraba sentada con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura del hombre, con el dándome la espalda. Fue hasta que cayó de lado un mechón de cabello rojizo que me di cuenta que se trataba de ella._

_-¡Carlie!- le grite. Ambos interrumpieron su sesión abrumados. Ella lo empujo a un lado, y el chico apenas si pudo mantener el equilibrio._

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.-_

_-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? Te he llamado mil veces.- le reclame._

_-¡Oye! ¡lárgate!- me dijo el estúpido chico, quien ya había ajustado sus pantalones, y ahora se aproximaba a mi en tono amenazante._

_-¡Lárgate tu!- le dije. Lo tome por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo saque de la habitación con facilidad. Estaba tan ebrio que no opuso resistencia._

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?.- escuche la voz de Carlie, quien ya habia terminado de justar su falta y ahora acomodaba su cabello._

_-¿A mi? ¿Qué te sucede a ti?.-_

_-Solo me estaba divirtiendo. NO tenias derecho a…-_

_-Carlie, ¡es la una de la mañana! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?.-_

_-Estoy perfectamente, como puedes ver.- me reclamo la chica, quien había dado dos pasos con cierta dificultad._

_-Nos vamos a casa ahora.- la jale sacándola de la habitación. El tipo todavía estaba sentado en el piso y nos miro pasar, pero no hizo ningún intento por detenernos. Incluso escucha varias risitas a nuestro alrededor. Seguramente me consideraban el típico novio celoso haciendo una escena._

_Me detuve en la planta baja y le indique a Carlie que entrara al tocador a arreglarse, su aspecto daba mucho que desear. Ella debió verme profundamente furioso ya que no reclamo nada. Pocos minutos después estábamos devuelta en un taxi, volviendo a casa. No le di tiempo a despedirse de nadie. Solo la monte en el carro. Era muy tarde y temia que esta vez si nos descubrirían._

_-No puedes seguir haciendo esto.- le dije, mientras miraba hacia la calle por la ventana. El taxista había intentado ver dos veces las piernas de Carlie a través del retrovisor, por lo que tuve que darme mi chamarra para cubrirle las piernas y ahora estaba congelado. _

_-Edward, estas exagerando.- me dijo._

_-¡No! Y lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te estás pasando de la raya. ¿Quién era ese sujeto para empezar?._

_Ella se rio._

_-Es Jeremy. Es un amigo. Y es totalmente inofensivo.-_

_-Lo dudo. Carlie, tienes que controlarte.- Le dije intentando respirar pausadamente. Los nervios sacaban lo peor de mi. - Yo me ire en unos días y no habría quien cuide de ti. ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? ¿O si algún tipo intenta aprovecharse de ti? Debes tener más cuidado.-_

_Ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, como si fuera pequeña. La conversación no parecía afectarla en nada y eso me angustiaba aun mas. Su falta de comprensión me alarmaba. _

_-Entonces no te vayas.- me sonrió._

_-Sabes que necesito hacerlo.-_

_Ella dio un largo suspiro._

_-Edward. Nunca he querido meterte en problemas y lo sabes.-_

_-No parece. Carlie, realmente me preocupas. Estas muy cambiada.-_

_-Claro que no. Solo me gusta divertirme.-_

_-¡¿Divertirte?.- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. –Déjame ver… tus calificaciones son pésimas, has perdido a tus amigos, tus verdaderos amigos. Engañas a tus padres todo el tiempo, dejándome a mi limpiar tu desorden. Has adelgazado mucho, tu ropa es diferente. Bebes y fumas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te pasa?.-_

_-¡Tampoco me regañes!.- dijo con furor. -¡Esta bien! Se que he cambiado un poco. Pero no es para tanto.-_

_Afortunadamente habíamos llegado a nuestra calle. Le pedí al chofer que nos dejara en la esquina para que no nos vieran en casa. _

_Carlie me regreso mi chamarra, y comenzamos el camino a casa. Caminando despacio._

_Ella tomo mi mano y me detuvo._

_-Lo siento primo. Sé que te debo mucho…-_

_-No te estoy pidiendo nada.- le conteste zafando mi mano de la suya. _

_-Lo se. Tú te has portado mejor que nadie conmigo. Eres como el hermano que siempre quise y mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderte.-_

_Le di un abrazo y la escuche sollozar en mi hombro._

_-No me vas a perder. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado. Por favor. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica dulce y sincera que siempre fuiste. No esta versión malsana.-_

_Estuvimos unos segundos abrazados, hasta que ella se tranquilizo. _

_-Hare lo que pueda.- me respondió con voz muy suave._

-¡Edward! ¿No me escuchas?.- me dijo mi papa. Parece que llevaba varios segundos hablándome.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?.-

Mi papa rodo los ojos. –Te pregunte si Carlie se portaba mejor cuando estabas en Londres?.-

Me sentí de repente enfermo. No quería hablar de lo mismo.

-¿Me puedo retirar?.- les dije mientras me ponía de pie. Se sorprendieron pero tampoco detuvieron mi salida.

Subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Me sentía muy culpable ya que yo conocía perfectamente las andadas de Carlie cuando vivía en Londres. Y nunca dije nada. Les mentí a mis tios por ella y ahora me sentía muy culpable.

Habia sido el confidente de Carlie, pero mi silencio probablemente había empeorado las cosas y ahora mi prima estaba fuera de control. Había sido muy tonto y deshonesto de mi parte.

Prendí el televisor. Estaba demasiado tenso y preocupado con ella. Solo esperaba poder remediar de alguna forma mi error.

_**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. AHORA SE PRESENTA UN NUEVO PERSONAJE, Y PRONTO TENDRA MUCHA IMPORTANCIA!**_

_**BUENO. QUIERO DECIR ESTO. YO NO SE COMO SE SIENTAN USTEDES RESPECTO DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO CON KRISTEN Y ROBERTO. QUE SI LO ENGANO O NO. PERO SI SE ESTO, PARA MI LA HISTORIA DE CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SE HA AFECTADO. LA REALIDAD Y LA FICCION SON COSAS DISTINTAS. TUVIMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER A LA PAREJA EN VIDA REAL Y FUE MUY LINDO, PERO SU FINAL NO QUIERE DECIR EL FIN DE EDWARD Y BELLA. PARA MI ELLOS SIEMPRE EXISTIRAN, Y ESPERO QUE PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN. NO QUISIERA QUE EL CARINO POR LA HISTORIA, LAS PELICULAS O LOS LIBROS SE AFECTARA, NI LAS HISTORIAS EN FANFICTION, QUE POR CIERTO ADORO. CADA PERSONA ES RESPONSABLE DE SUS ACTOS, Y SE QUE KRISTEN EN ALGUN MOMENTO PAGARA SI HIZO DANO ALGUNO. PERO ESPERO QUE EL CARINO POR CREPUSCULO NO SE PIERDA.**_

_**EN FIN, EL TIEMPO DIRA TODO. LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y ESPERO SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO!**_


End file.
